Houston, tenemos problemas
by sunako-koike
Summary: Los chicos del Barrio ya no son lo que eran en tiempos del grandioso Sector V, ahora hay problemas graves. Uno siguió con su vida como miembro de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos y el resto creció, inevitablemente. Pero y si el líder supremo pidiera ayuda ¿Uno volvería para ayudarlos? ¿Sería capaz de ver a sus amigos convertidos en adolescentes? Houston, tenemos problemas
1. Chapter 1

***Los personajes aquí utilizados, en su mayoría son de Tom Warburton y no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Operación: N.I.G.E.L O.N.E**

 **N** iños

 **I** nseguros

 **G** uían

 **E** quipo

 **L** eal

 **O** riginal en

 **N** aves

 **E** spaciales

* * *

Miguelón, mejor conocido como número Uno, antiguo líder del sector V y miembro actual de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos entró a la base espacial suprema con cara de circunstancias. Lo habían llamado en medio de una misión, justo cuando estaba a punto de liberar a esos pequeños niños alienígenas de sus crueles padres de piel verde. Y había tenido que abandonar a su equipo para reportarse de urgencia en la base. ¿Qué era tan grave como para no esperar a que terminara de poner en su lugar a esos adultos?

-Código de identificación- preguntó una niña enfundada en un traje naranja de astronauta y con una pistola de rayo láser que, de ser bien empleada, desintegraría a los intrusos.

-O sea hello, soy número Uno terrícola, el que se parece a Luis Miguel- dijo activando el micrófono de su traje espacial.

-Adelante Uno- le dijo la niña mientras le abría la puerta con un botón que llevaba en el traje; el chico siguió de largo adentrándose en la Base Galáctica, saludando de vez en cuando a algún niño que pasara volando junto a él gracias a la nula atracción gravitacional que ejercía Plutón en ellos a no ser que activaran la de su traje; aunque era más divertido así, ir rebotando contra las paredes como una pelotota. Y pensar que ese tal Clyde William Tambaugh había estado a punto de descubrir que justo allí, en la parte más alejada de la galaxia estaba la Base Suprema de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos. Al final, había logrado hacer pasar a Plutón por un planeta pequeño, más que la luna, y por lo tanto, sacarlo del interés adulto.

-Número Uno- dijo un niño de piel grisácea, ojos amarillos y cabello azul peinado hacia un lado- el Comandante Supremo te está esperando en el ala Oeste- el chico se había tenido que agarrar de una lámpara para pasar el recado- y parece preocupado ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Gracias R2-D2- le dijo mientras recordaba la impresión que le había dado la primera vez que había visto las diferentes versiones en que venían los niños de la galaxia. De igual forma le había llamado la atención que algunos de ellos usaban letras mezcladas con sus números para identificar el planeta, sector y/o galaxia a la que pertenecían. Claro que él no lo necesitaba porque aparte de ser el único gran número Uno, era un niño de la tierra, el único- y el hecho de que mi cañón de almejas no hubiera funcionado como esperaba, no significa que siempre sea mi culpa que el líder se moleste, las gemelas neptunianas también lo sacan de quicio.- rezongó el terrícola.

El chico siguió caminando inmerso en sus pensamientos sin poder ocultar la risa al imaginar qué pasaría si Tommy supiera que en el espacio podría ser número T sin problemas. Entró en una gran estancia ovalada con ventanales que en vez de mostrar las áridas vistas del planeta pasaban aleatoriamente imágenes de las bases centrales de los planetas pertenecientes a la Galaxia, una punzada en el estómago lo acompañó al ver algunas de la Base Lunar.

-Bienvenido número Uno- le dijo un chico de piel blanca enfundado en un traje espacial negro con capa y botas, en vez de un casco tenía una máscara que le permitía respirar, era asmático. Uno se quitó el casco, dentro de la base no lo necesitaba, pero estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que había olvidado quitárselo.

-Líder, o sea hello ¿por qué me sacaron de mi misión? Estábamos a punto de darles sus pataditas a esos adultos de las lunas de Saturno y tuve que salir corriendo. Si ya sabes que vivo de mi público ¿por qué me haces esto?

-Lo lamento, pero esto es una emergencia- una chica que había estado sentada en un columpio junto a la puerta se puso de pie y dejó su videojuego portátil. Sus orejas eran muy puntiagudas y sus ojos color morado, llevaba el cabello corto, a manera varonil pero de un color rosa chicle.

-Número S-58- saludó el terrícola y por primera vez desde que había pisado la base se sintió preocupado ¿habría ocurrido algo de verdad muy grave?- si tú y el líder D4RTH V4D3R están aquí, entonces debe ser algo bárbaro.

-Así es Uno-el líder supremo habló con vos enérgica interrumpida por algunos jadeos e hizo ondear su capa al pasear por la habitación- en un principio guardamos esto en secreto esperando que la Base Lunar arreglara sus problemas sin nuestra intervención pero- intercambió una mirada con la niña y ambos suspiraron- no lo han hecho. Han pedido nuestra ayuda y después de calcular las consecuencias, llegamos a la conclusión de que si no accedemos podríamos vernos afectados también.

-¡Pérate mi chavo!- atajó número Uno- ¿cómo que la base lunar? O sea hello, pero si ellos son bárbaros ¿por qué pedirían nuestra ayuda?

-Cadetes de la base del ártico han desaparecido- agregó la niña- y algunos miembros de diversos sectores también. No hay pistas, no hay nada. Y hay una oleada de pánico en la organización porque se cree que hay traidores infiltrados. Muchos niños de tu generación traicionaron a KND antes de que les borraran la memoria, perdieron elementos clave.

-¡Pérate le digo! ¿Cómo que mi generación se volvió adolescente? Pero si yo estoy hecho un chaval- le dijo intentando ver su reflejo en alguno de los paneles.

-Uno- intervino la niña- el tiempo en la Galaxia pasa diferente, han pasado tres años desde que te nos uniste; sin embargo, una de las ventajas de estar aquí es que el tiempo corre diferente y no dejamos de ser agentes al cumplir los 13 años, como sucede en la Tierra.

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo como 16 años?- preguntó escandalizado mientras intentaba recordar el tiempo que llevaba fuera de casa, tenía cierta lógica ahora que lo pensaba.

-Como te iba diciendo- reanudó el líder- muchos de tu generación no soportaron la idea de perder sus recuerdos y traicionaron a la organización. Se cree que ellos dieron información a los adolescentes y adultos que la usaron para crear un ambiente de sospecha entre los sectores y nuevos cadetes. Ahora que hay niños desaparecidos las cosas están peor, los agentes tienen miedo, antes su peor miedo era ser "adultos" prematuramente, pero ahora ni siquiera saben qué podría sucederles.

-Malditos adolescentes- respondió el chico- ¿pero por qué mi ayuda? Digo sé que soy bárbaro pero había muchos chicos…que ya crecieron- dijo comprendiéndolo de pronto.

-Así es -dijo el líder con pena- tus compañeros de sector y organización ya no son unos niños. Seguramente ya todos colgaron las botas espaciales, o lo que sea que usen de calzado. Hay nuevas caras.

Un ruido los hizo girar a ver las pantallas que empezaron a mostrar líneas en vez de imágenes, de pronto la imagen de un chico pelirrojo y pecoso de no más de diez años, sonriendo, ocupó toda la pantalla.

-Aquí número 587, líder de los Chicos del Barrio de la Tierra reportándose desde la base lunar- dijo el niño llevándose la mano a la frente a modo de saludo militar.

-Hola 587- saludó el niño extraterrestre- la transmisión se dio justo a tiempo, número Uno está conmigo y ha sido informado de su petición de ayuda así como de los hechos.

-Número Uno, señor- dijo el chico radiante- lo sé todo sobre usted, soy su fan. Usted ha sido el mejor agente que hemos tenido, tengo todas sus tarjetas coleccionables- le mostró un mazo de tarjetas enmicadas.

-¡O sea hello! Concéntrate mi chavo, ya sé que soy muy guapo y hasta me parezco a Luis Miguel, gracias.

-S-si señor Uno, lo lamento me dejé llevar un poco. Mi hermana 86 hablaba tanto de usted y cómo había combatido la tiranía adulta que aunque nunca pelee a su lado, siento que nos conociéramos de hace mucho, aunque sólo nos vimos una vez en situaciones nada agradables, yo no era entonces ni siquiera un cadete.

-¿La pecosa es tu hermana?- agregó el chico sin poder evitar quedarse con la boca abierta y usar el apodo que le daba el sector V.

-Así es, número 85 es mi hermano también, seguro lo recuerda porque Papá le hizo un mal corte de cabello- se ruborizó un poco- y usted me salvo con ayuda de 83 y 84 ¿ya recuerda?

-Sí, sí, nunca olvido una misión.

-Fue gracias a esas historias y a su valeroso acto que decidí unirme a KND.

-Y ahora eres el líder, entonces es cierto, todos han crecido, hasta tus hermanos.

-Mi hermano tiene 12, le quedan unos meses de servicio activo y es comandante de su sector, en cuanto a mi hermana, bueno ya no es un agente pero el genio no le ha mejorado nadita- se dio cuenta que se había desviado del tema- Uno, la organización lo necesita, usted es el miembro más calificado para esto, sabe de misiones imposibles y suicidas y no le teme a nadie. Quizás si se infiltra con los adolescentes…

-¡Cállate, cállate que me desesperas! O sea hello ¿qué no me estás viendo? Yo no parezco un adolescente, si parece que fue ayer que terminé de cambiar mis dientes de leche.

-Uno- intervino S-58- si aceptas la misión temo que en cuanto entres al campo atmosférico de la Tierra el tiempo y espacio de esta comenzará a afectarte, te saldrán barros y quizás pelos en donde no debería- la chica hizo cara de asco.

-Entiendo si te niegas Uno- exclamó el pelirrojo- tú tienes lo que todos los niños quisiéramos, ser joven eternamente. Pero debía intentarlo, los agentes que tenía en el caso… desaparecieron.

-Claro que acepto, yo no me rajo. Como ya dijiste no le temo a nada, y dudo que me salga pelo alguna vez. Si mi público me necesita allí estaré aunque me cueste la juventud pero…

-Gracias Uno- dijo emocionado 587- siempre supe que podíamos contar contigo. Todos te estaremos agradecidos de por vida- se enjuagó las lágrimas- eres tal y como dice tu reputación, nunca le niegas la ayuda a un niño que la necesite, allá donde brille el sol, estarás tu para librarlos de la devastación.

-¡Espérate mi chavo! Dije que te ayudaré pero no has escuchado mis demandas.

-Claro Uno, pide lo que quieras ¿armas hiper- mega- wow? ¿Videojuegos? ¿Las más recientes botas cohetes jamás ideadas? Pide Uno, lo que sea.

-Quiero al mejor equipo que alguna vez piso la Base Lunar, mi antiguo sector V.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Uno, tu equipo… tu equipo es adolescente, hace mucho que fueron destituidos y no recuerdan nada ¿cómo te servirían así?

-¿Fueron reclutados por adolescentes?- preguntó con temor.

-No lo sé, una de las reglas es no interferir en la vida de agentes destituidos.

-¿¡Cómo que no sabes algo tan importante como eso!? O sea hello, es primordial seguirle la pista a los agentes ¿cómo sabes si los adultos no han encontrado la forma de robarles sus recuerdos? La mente es algo tan extraño que ni los mejores científicos de la base lunar han podido estudiarla con exactitud ¿cómo explicas que hayan recordado casi en su totalidad después de que Chad nos tendió esa trampa para destituir a todo el sector V?

-¿Eso de verdad paso? Creí que eran rumores, pensé… pensé que era exageración que usted los bañaba en agua fría, los colgaba de cabeza y los hacía ver horas y horas de videos de su infancia para traer esos recuerdos de vuelta.

-Pues no mi chavo, hay cosas que un líder debe hacer por el bien de su sector, no eran métodos ortodoxos, pero tuve un 89% de éxito ¿cómo sabes que padre no consiguió algo parecido o hasta mejor?

-Pero la tecnología…

-Fue diseñada por nuestros niños que crecieron ¿no te contaron del episodio donde hackearon la base de códigos y nos volvieron animales? Y todo porque algunos niños se vuelven locos y nos traicionan, es obvio que ellos sabrán burlar nuestra tecnología, ellos tienen a Cree, que bien sabes está especializada en tecnología ¿por qué si hiciste tu tarea verdad? ¿O es que ahora ponen a cualquier niño de líder supremo?

-Bueno… eso es verdad, lo lamento Uno. Prometo que investigaré a fondo el asunto, pero si acepta ayudarnos creo que debemos tener esa charla personalmente. Y claro que sé lo de Cree, pero nadie es tan inteligente como usted, para mi esos son hechos aislados, leyendas que les cuentan a los cadetes para que no duerman, pero ahora sé que debo poner atención a los detalles.

-Lo comprendo, pero no haré nada sin mi equipo. Algo que el sector V aprendió a la mala y en serio, muy a la mala- le dijo recordando los pianos que casi los matan- es que el éxito de una misión radica en la unión del equipo, eso y que los pianos son pesados. Yo confío en ellos, aunque ahora tengan barros y pelos, sé que jamás traicionarían a la organización y de alguna forma haré que vuelvan así deba entrenarlos de nuevo.

-Muy bien Uno- el chico suspiró- no puedo negarme a tu petición de hacer contacto con ellos, con sus debidas precauciones, a cambio debes ayudarnos, logres o no que ellos recuerden algo más que la aplicación de moda para el celular.

-Es un trato 587, volveré a casa- dijo rotundamente- lo he decidido- se giró a sus líderes galácticos- eso si ellos no tienen objeción.

-En absoluto dijo la chica- sabemos que tu planeta te necesita y quizás la galaxia entera, pero debo recordarte que no podrás comunicarte con nosotros ni hablar de nuestros secretos ya que son pocos los chicos que saben de nuestra existencia, debes jurar no revelar nuestra tecnología 5 x 10 ni nada que pudiera ocasionarnos problemas.

-Lo juro- el chico se llevó la mano al corazón- jamás revelaré nada que ponga en riesgo a los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos.

-Entonces no hay objeción alguna- agregó D4RTH V4D3R- prepararemos los pormenores del viaje y les será informado el horario de salida y llegada, mientras tanto 587, fin de la transmisión.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA TRANSMICIÓN...**


	2. Operación TIERRA

***Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton**

* * *

 **Operación T.I.E.R.R.A**

 **T** enebrosa,

 **I** ndómita y

 **E** speranzadora

 **R** eunión

 **R** esuelve

 **A** mistades

* * *

Una nave en forma de caparazón de tortuga volaba por el espacio con dirección al planeta Tierra, en ella viajaba un chico calvo que observaba por la ventana la inmensidad del espacio ¿en cuántos de esos planetas no había sometido la tiranía adulta? ¿Cuántos asteroides no habían impactado contra las naves que Rocket, mejor conocido dentro de su equipo galáctico como C3PO, fabricaba? Una lágrima se le escurrió al recordar la apresurada despedida que había tenido con su equipo, todo a través del intercomunicador ya que ellos habían sido asignados a una misión encubierta en otro sistema solar muy lejos de allí. Aunque todos le desearon suerte y lo animaron a esforzarse para salvar su planeta, él sabía que tardaría mucho en volverlos a ver, y eso lo hacía sentirse confundido, por una parte estaba nostálgico por su equipo galáctico, pero no podía evitar sentir emoción de ver de nuevo al sector V, y claro que tenía miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar ¿de verdad les habían borrado la memoria? ¿Cómo serían ahora? ¿Tendrían barros y pelos por todos lados? ¿Tres y Cuatro estarían juntos? ¿Y si Cree había reclutado a Cinco?

-A ver, a ver, número Uno- dijo una voz chillona que lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿te estas despidiendo del espacio? Seguramente en la tierra aun usan árboles para fabricar barcas vikingas- dijo una chica con antenas en la frente y piel verde esmeralda con unos vivarachos ojos marrones, tenía el cabello agarrado en dos coletas, un blanca y la otra violeta, usaba un vestido de algún material sintético que brillaba y sonaba cada vez que se movía, la falda tenía un gran aro blanco dado de volumen, que a Uno le recordaba a los vestidos ampones que usaban las niñas terrícolas para sus fiestas religiosas.

-XW99- contestó Uno intentando no ser demasiado grosero con una de las gemelas neptunianas que habían mandado a escoltarlo-los vikingos ya no existen y tenemos tecnología 2x4, o al menos la teníamos cuando yo era cadete en mi planeta, seguramente se han actualizado, te recuerdo que la base a la que nos dirigimos está ¡En la luna!

-Bien podrían usar una escalera- contestó la otra niña, idéntica a la primera excepto por el color del pelo, que era contrario al de su hermana y que las ayudaba a verse como espejo cuando se paraba una delante de otra.

-XW66- dijo Uno intentando hallar una paciencia que no tenía- los Chicos del Barrio creamos tecnología que no sea fácilmente detectada por adultos ¡Una escalera es algo muy burdo! No somos neandertales, o sea hello, yo sé que como guerreras son unas campeonas y dejan a la mujer maravilla como una principiante, pero de verdad hasta el Güero tiene más cerebro y eso no lo digo de cualquiera- les gritó exasperado.

-Y si son tan súper inteligentes ¿por qué no te implantaron pelo?- dijeron a coro para después soltar una risita que se volvió carcajada mientras el chico se golpeaba contra el cristal exasperado ¿por qué de entre todos los cadetes galácticos le habían mandado con ellas dos? Sí, lo aceptaba eran muy buenas en batalla, pero como compañía, ningún sector las toleraba más de tres misiones.

Tres horas después, Uno estaba enfrascado leyendo historietas que había coleccionado de varios planetas cuando de nuevo escuchó ruido en la cabina y se preparó para una discusión más, pero esta vez XW99 le llevaba su traje espacial, pero el cristal del casco estaba completamente negro.

-¿Cómo se supone que veré por dónde camino? O sea hello.

-No lo necesitarás, los chicos que vienen por ti no saben ni deben saber quién eres. Piensan que llevarán a un reo altamente peligroso, principalmente se temía un ataque adulto a esta nave, pero también es por la seguridad que pidió el líder terrícola, no quiere que nadie sepa que estás de vuelta. Así que no debes hablar ni nada hasta que estés frente a él ¿de acuerdo?- el chico asintió- prepárate porque colisionaremos con la nave que te llevará a la Base lunar en cinco minutos.

La nave enviada por la base lunar se posiciono paralela al caparazón espacial, las gemelas hicieron la entrega del prisionero con los brazos esposados y una sencilla bolsa de lona con las pertenencias. Número 879 y 880 escoltaron al reo dentro y permanecieron uno a cada lato mientras 1034 piloteaba, nadie intentó hablarle, pero todos se preguntaban qué clase de psicópata transportaban que ni siquiera sabían su nombre. Cuarenta minutos después aterrizaron en la luna, las escoltas llevaron a Uno a través de la base lunar, por donde de vez en cuando pasaba algún científico con aparatos de medición o algún soldado dando su habitual recorrido de seguridad, Uno no dejó de notar que la Base parecía desierta.

Los guardias lo llevaron al despacho vacío del líder y lo esposaron a una silla, allí le echaron una última mirada y le ordenaron que esperara a que 587 volviera. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y el hermano menor de la pecosa entró, aseguró las puertas y le quito el casco y las esposas a Uno.

-A ver, a ver ¿para qué soy bueno?- se dijo sobándose las muñecas.

-Bienvenido a la luna, número Uno- el chico le extendió la mano que sacudió con efusividad- lamento que hayas tenido un recibimiento tan duro por parte de mis guardias, pero eres un adolescente, o pronto lo serás- le dijo notándole las primeras imperfecciones en la nariz- y no puedo dejar que cunda el pánico si saben que hay un adolescente en la Base. Además quiero mantener tú llegada como un secreto lo más posible, como seguro ya te informó el líder espacial, hay traidores en la organización.

-Siempre los ha habido, pero antes eran minoría, por lo que entiendo eso está cambiando.

-Y con las desapariciones más, muchos cadetes se han dado de baja y otros más prefieren ayudar a los adolescentes a exponerse a que algo así les ocurra. He mandado varios grupos de búsqueda y rescate, pero todos han desaparecido, por eso me atreví a pedir tu ayuda. No tenemos muchas pistas, todo lo que tengo son los expedientes de los niños que se han extraviado- le extendió una carpeta con estampas de Hora de aventura- quiero que esta misión se mantenga por debajo del agua, no quiero asustar más a los chicos y tampoco quiero exponerte a que seas un blanco fácil para los adultos, no soy tonto y sé que sabrán de tu regreso pero quiero que piensen que no recueras nada- Uno asintió mientras hojeaba los expedientes- Serás asignado a tu antiguo sector, eso quiere decir que regresarás a casa de tus padres a quienes se les hizo creer que estabas de intercambio académico en Canadá, ahora bien, para cumplir con las condiciones que pusiste, fuiste inscrito en la preparatoria donde estudia tu antiguo sector, no tienes prohibido hablar con ellos, pero no debes decirles nada que comprometa a la organización, según lo que pude investigar no han sido reclutados, pero con los adolescentes nunca podemos estar seguros, ya sabes que siempre están cambiando de opinión- rodó los ojos mientras hacía una mueca- quizás tú mismo seas reclutado cuando se corra el rumor de tu regreso, intenta no parecer muy urgido, toma las cosas con calma; aunque infiltrarte entre ellos no es tu misión, hazlo sólo si crees que eso ayudará con la ubicación de los miembros extraviados.

-Entiendo- el chico hizo un saludo militar- te aseguro que yo y mi equipo los encontraremos.

-Uno, sin ofender, creo que les tienes mucha fe. No voy a negar que tu equipo fue el mejor entre los mejores, pero han crecido y ya sabes, cambian.- se encogió de hombros- yo solía ser muy unido a número 86, aunque está medio loca claro, pero era una buena hermana, estaba orgullosa de mi cuando fui reclutado, pero ahora… rara vez hablamos, ya no podemos hacerlo.

-Los traeré de vuelta si es que eso pasa, no voy a dejar que un puñado de estúpidos adolescentes se quede a mi equipo, ellos son mejores que eso, señor deje todo en mis manos- hizo un saludo militar.

-De acuerdo Uno, por el momento no tengo más que decirte, ya me pondré en contacto contigo cuando te hayas adaptado al nuevo mundo, recuerda que tengo muchos ojos en ti, aunque tú no los veas. Aquí está tu nave, presionó la cabeza de un muñeco de Spiderman que estaba en su escritorio y del suelo apareció una nave del tamaño de una lavadora, dentro había una sudadera grande roja, unas bermudas beige y unos tenis junto a la maleta que Miguel había traído del espacio.

-Espero que esa ropa te quede, cuando entres al campo atmosférico de la Tierra empezarás a crecer y mmm tienes que dejar esas gafas- señaló el rostro del chico que tenía una especie de visor 3D de colores neón.

-¿Mis gafas? Pero están muy de moda en Zatherian, la galaxia de a lado, o sea hello.

-Bueno las puedes conservar pero no salgas con eso a la calle, guárdalo como recuerdo de Canadá o algo así- el chic rebuscó en su escritorio y le dio un armazón de lentes- pruébate estos, te quedan mejor, sólo que asegúrate de ir a que le pongan graduación, no te quiero estrellándote con postes o algo así- Uno se las probo, eran simples, pero servirían.

Unas horas después, un chico con una sudadera el doble de su tamaño, unos bermudas beige y unos tenis que no le combinaban para nada caminaba con un saco al hombro mirando a un lado y el otro, sintiéndose un extraño en su barrio. Llevaba unos audífonos enormes conectados a un aparato de música que había encontrado con la ropa y que al parecer estaba cargado de las canciones pop/ rock del momento, para su pesar debía admitir que no todas estaban tan mal. Sentía su cuerpo raro, había crecido varios centímetros y ahora se sentía una especie de lombriz mutante con brazos demasiado largos y sí, aun sin pelo. Al llegar a una casa al centro de la calle tocó el timbre sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, no pasó mucho para que unos pasos se escucharan.

-Hola, hola ¿quién toca?- escuchó que una voz grave decía y el intentaba parecer sereno.

-Que hay mi buen- le dijo indiferente al ver a su padre asomarse.

-¡Miguelón!- gritó el hombre mientras abrazaba a un malhumorado joven- has vuelto de ese intercambio en el extranjero.

-Ay ya papá- le dijo con impaciencia- no me avergüences así. Obio que ya llegué ¿me estás viendo no? O sea hello, ya bájale y déjame entrar y… ¡¿Dónde demonios está mi casa del árbol?!- gritó señalando hacia arriba con la boca abierta y sintiendo que el corazón se le paraba.

-Ah bueno… eso desapareció hace mucho tiempo, no creí que aun quisieras jugar en ella, aunque la verdad no creo que pudieras, mírate cómo has crecido. Además tus amigos en algún momento dejaron de pasar a saludar y…

-¿Cuáles amigos? Nunca sé de qué me hablas, y ya déjame pasar porque o sea hello, me muero de hambre- le dijo empujándolo y entrando a casa, debía ver que más había cambiado. No había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando su madre comenzó a chillar al notar que su hijo había vuelto, el nuevo adolescente se golpeó la frente ¿en serio era para tanto?

Esa noche el chico miraba las bolsas sobre su cama con ropa nueva y suspiró harto, casi se muere cuando se vio en un espejo y vio su cuerpo de adolescente, casi sufría un infarto por segunda vez en el día. Suspiró y se puso a rebuscar en su antiguo armario algo de tecnología 2x4, pero con decepción vio que sólo había partes de algunos cachivaches inservibles, pues claro si todo lo cool lo guardaba en su casa del árbol que ahora también estaba desaparecida. Con asombro encontró un simio arcoíris azul y sonrió, ese lo dejó bajo su almohada.

-¡Es inútil!- admitió al recordar que el especialista en tecnología dentro de su sector era Dos, e incluso lo llamaban de la Base Lunar de vez en cuando- ¿Dónde está mi equipo cuando lo necesito? ¿Dónde está la casa del árbol?- se recostó mirando el techo y abrazando su simio arcoíris, poco a poco se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Miguel bajó del auto de su padre sin mucho ánimo, sabía que debía pasar desapercibido entre los adolescentes, pero ya no se sentía en absoluto seguro, no sin tener al menos una pequeña pistola lanza mostaza o sus botas cohete. También tenía miedo de no poder reconocer a sus antiguos amigos ¿de verdad habrían podido cumplir su promesa de ser siempre niños de corazón?

-Ten un buen día hijo- su padre había bajado la ventanilla para hablar con él.

-Ajá- le contestó distraído.

-Mira que guapo te ves con tu camisa nueva y esos pantalones, hasta las botas te van bien, déjame tomarte una foto para tu madre- el hombre disparó el flash.

-¡Ya vete papá!- gritó el chico poniéndose nervioso al notar que algunos chicos ya lo miraban y otros se reían. Caminó hacia la escuela intentando no prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba, prendió el reproductor a todo volumen e intentó concentrarse en las percusiones, cuando se vio dentro y localizó su casillero revisó a conciencia su horario y vio que tenía clase de inglés, intentando verse despreocupado y cool se encaminó por el pasillo en busca de su salón. En cuanto entró al salón cayó en cuenta de en lo que se había metido, allí había chicas con el uniforme de porristas, otras tantas vestidas de negro como si fuera Halloween, más allá reconoció a Hueverto Hueverston pero intentó no prestarle mucha atención, también unos chicos se pasaban un cigarro y los menos, tenían algo que lo atemorizo, sin decir nada más se sentó en el lugar más apartado y localizó las salidas en caso de emergencia; el profesor no tardó en llegar. La siguiente clase fue más o menos igual, pero esta vez ya tenía algunas miradas en él y estaba segura que en alguna ocasión había escuchado su nombre de labios de Hueverto.

Para su tercera clase vio a Ace con la chamarra del equipo de futbol americano hablando con más chicos que la portaban, intentó no mirarlo muy fijamente pero se alegró un poco de no ver a Dos o a Cuatro entre ellos. Se giró y vio más porristas que esta vez lo miraban con curiosidad y una chica de cabello chino le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo ruborizarse. Siguió caminando al intentar encontrar un asiento vacío y pudo notar que había demasiadas revistas, aparatos de música y celulares en las mesas ¿cómo se suponía que iba a encajar si había estado años en el espacio?

-Oye guapo ¿te gustaría sentarte a mi lado?- le dijo una chica de cabello negro peinado en un chongo y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes.

-Yo… yo… le digo… me dice…- había empezado a retroceder asustado ¿qué se hacía en esos casos?

-Siéntate y ya idiota- le dijo la chica que estaba detrás de la primera, con un corte de chico y el cabello rubio- mi amiga no muerde- Uno no pudo dejar pasar que la chica usaba un entallado corsé rojo.

-¡Oye! A mí nadie, y menos una tonta adolescente, me va a morder- gritó perdiendo todo sentido común y sacó lo primero que encontró en su mochila, una botella de soda y empezó a agitarla con fuerza- ¿dónde vas a querer tus pataditas?- gritó con la adrenalina al máximo, pero enseguida se vio en el piso, sin arma y con el ánimo por los suelos.

-¡Quítate de mi camino idiota!- escuchó que le decían y vio pasar unos tenis de lona blancos y unas largas piernas de tez morena, no pudo ver más pues casi enseguida la profesora de filosofía le estaba regañando y pidiendo que se sentara y dejara comenzar la clase.

Cuando la profesora les dio el pase de salida y todos se arremolinaron en la puerta para disfrutar de sus diez minutos libres de cambio de clase Miguel se quedó rezagado, suspirando y pensando que quizás había subestimado la dificultad de la misión, se sentía tan solo y patético que estaba decidido a ir a hablar con Hueverto, solo esperaba que no fuera peligroso. Se puso de pie perdido en sus pensamientos, creyéndose ya el único en el salón, tan ensimismado iba que no logró defenderse del golpe que le propinaron para meterlo al armario donde se guardaba el material.

-¡No sean montoneros!- logró gritar mientras lanzaba golpes a lo loco- malvados adolescentes, ya verán como les doy sus pataditas- gritaba fuera de sí hasta que recibió un par de bofetadas de su agresor desconocido, el armario estaba a oscuras y varios libros le habían caído encima.

-Quieres callarte- escuchó en voz de la misma persona que lo había tirado al iniciar la clase- ¿acaso eres un novato idiota? No puedes ir por allí amenazando a tus compañeros y menos con una gaseosa, sólo lograrás que te descubran ¿cómo rayos te eligieron?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando adolescente, pero ya verás por abofetearme, yo soy número Uno y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.

-Déjate de tonterías, nadie puede ocupar ese número de nuevo y yo no te pregunté eso, nunca, pero nunca rebeles esos datos a nadie, idiota- le dio un zape.

-Pero ese número siempre ha sido mío- dijo agarrándose la cabeza, ese último golpe sí que le había dolido- y no sé qué más quieres que te diga.

-A ver loquito, conmigo no quieras hacerte pasar por Uno solo para verte cool.

-No me estoy haciendo pasar por nadie ¡yo soy Uno! Y ya estuvo ¿tú quién eres?

-Si eres Uno, cosa que no eres, dime un secreto que involucre a cada miembro de tu sector.

-¡Claro que no! Jamás revelaría algo como eso, ellos me confiaron sus vidas y antes que ir de chismoso prefiero que me hagan calzón chino.

-Respuesta más o menos correcta ¿Quién es número Seis?

-Mitad zorrillo, mitad arma mortal, o sea hello ¿tu cómo sabes de la existencia de RoboBradley?- le dijo incrédulo ¿con quién estaba hablando?

-Porque yo soy su madrina- le dijo en un susurro antes de encender la luz de su celular y revelar unos ojos chocolate vivarachos, una piel morena y un cabello peinado hacia atrás en modo afro- Número Cinco, oh si nene.- Miguel la miró con los ojos como plato, aparte de los tenis que ya le había visto usaba un short de mezclilla gastada y una sudadera azul marino con el logo de la preparatoria- pero sin duda era ella, su segunda al mando, su mano derecha, su mejor amiga.

-¡Abby!- gritó al tiempo que se levantaba y la abrazaba mientras ella soltaba una carcajada- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo rayos recuerdas todo esto?- y entonces la miró con cautela ¿había traicionado al sector V para irse con los adolescentes?

* * *

 **-Transmisión interrumpida-**


	3. Operación CINCO

*Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton

* * *

Operación **C.I.N.C.O.**

 **C** ompañeros

 **I** nvestigan

 **N** iñez de

 **C** amaradas

 **O** bsoletos

* * *

-Es cierto- la chica se quedó pensativa un momento- te fuiste antes de saberlo, aunque en realidad yo lo descubrí por un descuido, creo que habrías sido elegido de no haberte ido a los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos, bueno, se supone que esto es muy secreto y sólo pocos lo saben pero no creo que haya problema si te lo rebelo- le dedicó una radiante sonrisa- algunos agentes, lo mejor de lo mejor somos elegidos para seguir con nuestra misión e infiltrarnos entre los adolescentes y así desarticular sus planes desde dentro, y bueno, yo fui elegida para conservar mis memorias.

-Al igual que Chad ¿no?

-Algo así- rodó los ojos un poco molesta por la comparación- aunque la verdad a él si le pegó muy fuerte la adolescencia, creo que sus papás no le dieron vitaminas o no sé.

-Aun así ¡Eso es súper mega wow! O sea hello, ya me imagino hacerla de espía encubierto y toda la cosa.

-Estar con los Chicos del barrio Galácticos tampoco está tan mal- le guiñó un ojo- y dime ¿por qué volviste? Me da mucho gusto verte pero creí que nunca sabría de ti otra vez.

-Ya sabes que yo vivo de mi público y 587 me llamó para contarme de los cadetes de la Base del Ártico que desaparecieron, solicitó mi ayuda para encontrarlos.

-Algo había escuchado de eso, pero no creí que fuera tan grave como aparentemente lo es si estás de vuelta.

-¿Acaso no te asignaron esa misión? Me dijo que ya había mandado a sus mejores agentes y ellos también habían desaparecido, según el expediente que me dio algunos miembros de distintos sectores comparten el mismo destino.

-A los adolescentes no nos asignan ese tipo de misiones, aunque supongo que a alguno le habrán mandado a investigar entre los ninjadolescentes si saben algo. Si te soy honesta no soy un miembro muy activo, creo que mi hermana se dio cuenta que no hay suficiente maldad en mí, he participado con ellos en algunas misiones y creo que me tienen cierta estima por mis habilidades de combate, pero no es mi prioridad.

-Pues ahora estas de lleno en esta misión, porque puse como condición para ayudarlos que me asignaran a mi antiguo equipo ¿Dónde están Cinco? Todos eran bárbaros, todos debieron ser elegidos para conservar sus recuerdos.

-Veras Uno… ellos no recuerdan nada- la sonrisa del chico se esfumó- creo que los altos mandos estaban muy enfocados en ti y en mí y no veían que cada quien aportaba cosas únicas al equipo- había empezado a jugar con un riso de su cabello, incomoda- yo también pensé que serían elegidos pero… no fue así.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! O sea Dos era un genio con la tecnología 2x4, y Cuatro era bárbaro en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y Tres… ella y sus ojos diabólicos… ¿Cómo desperdiciaron tanto potencial?

-No lo sé Uno, no tengo respuestas para eso. Pero si tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero… no es el momento ni el lugar, ambos tenemos clases y tú debes mantener un perfil bajo, recuerda que se supone que no recordamos que nos conocemos.

-Ya sé.- contestó con hastío

-Eso incluye no amenazar a nadie con refresco ¿quedó claro?

-Pero intentaron morderme- se quejó.

-Ay claro que no. Sólo estaban siendo amables o algo, olvida eso y déjame ver tu horario- el chico le extendió su hoja y ella subrayó con un marcador que sacó de su mochila- hay varias clases que compartimos, eso está bien porque quiero mantenerte vigilado al menos hasta saber que ya asimilaste esto de ser agente encubierto.

-Pues es que tú llevas años en esto- le reclamó el chico- yo llevo como 48 horas, en el espacio el tiempo es diferente y seguía viéndome como un niño- la chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Tiene lógica, que envidia la verdad.

-Oye pero ¿por qué no me dijeron que acudiera contigo? 587 dijo que no sabía nada del antiguo sector V.

-No puede rebelártelo, se supone que no nos conocemos ni entre nosotros, algunos tenemos cierto contacto por alguna misión extra especial pero en general no sabemos quiénes somos espías. Pero la Base lunar siempre se asegura que nos encontremos, como lo hizo ahora, ya te dije compartimos varias clases, así que relájate nene- le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Cinco, dime la verdad ¿el resto del equipo se unió a los ninjadolescentes?- le dijo deprimido.

-Claro que no- le dijo fingiéndose ofendida- he cuidado bien de ellos. Pero de eso ya hablaremos después, como te dije tenemos matemáticas- le señaló el horario- hay que irnos tú por un lado y yo por el otro, como si no nos conociéramos- salió del armario dejando a Uno lleno de dudas y con un peso en el estómago ¿dónde estaba su equipo?

Cuando número Uno llegó al salón, aun algo desanimado y con más preguntas que respuestas notó que si bien había algunas caras conocidas de las otras clases, como Ace y Hueverto, también había algunos niños de la primaria, como Valery, la niña perro que comía tareas. Intentó parecer neutral y caminó hacia el fondo del aula en busca de una mesa vacía y entonces se quedó de piedra casi al final de la fila al ver a un chico de melena café, unos sencillos lentes que cubrían unos ojos castaños que se enfocaban en un sudoku, y una camisa azul cielo sobre una playera blanca; allí ante él estaba Guillermo González Junior, mejor conocido como número Dos.

-Me…me…- el chico había perdido la compostura, su amigo lucía como en aquel invento que salió mal y terminó saliendo con Cree, solo que ahora él no parecía reconocerlo; si esos balbuceos no hubieran salido de sus labios seguramente ni siquiera lo habría mirado. El delgado adolescente había cambiado, no sólo en su peso y sus rasgos faciales, pero allí estaba su piloto, ese que los había sacado vivos de tantas misiones que se veían imposibles, el que había sido su mejor amigo desde kínder.

-Si no vas a pasar, deberías dejar de estorbarle a la gente- Abigail estaba junto a él mirándolo huraña, se escuchaba la música a través de sus audífonos y una soda de naranja en la mano- ¿tú lo conoces Memo?- le dijo al chico que miraba alternativamente de uno a otro.

-No, pero estaba balbuceando algo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Si eh- recapacitó Uno dominándose- si yo me… ¿me puedo sentar aquí?- señaló la silla que estaba a la izquierda del chico y con la que compartía mesa- soy nuevo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Memo- pero es el lugar de ella y no creo que quieras ganártela de enemiga en tu primer día, te lo aconsejo.

-Búscate otro lugar y ya - le dijo Abby lanzando su mochila al asiento y cruzándose de brazos frente a él en actitud retadora.

-Claro yo solo… perdón no sabía que estaba ocupado y era de tu propiedad- contestó con incomodidad.

-Abby escogió ese asiento porque está junto a la ventana y es fácil copiarle a este nerd, ahora piérdete- le contestó la morena mientras se sentaba.

-Ay pero que amables son aquí, mejor me hubiera quedado en Canadá- dijo el chico exasperado mientras seguía en busca de donde sentarse y mentalmente se felicitaba por ser tan buen actor. Localizó un asiento vacío a lado de una chica pelirroja con trenzas que se sonrojó al verlo acercarse, Uno no le quitó la vista a la morena en toda la clase, entonces ¿ella y Dos si se conocían no?

Uno entró a su última clase antes del receso y se sentó cerca de la ventana mientras repasaba el horario y veía que era Historia, lanzó un suspiro y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder salir de ese lugar e ir a los columpios por un poco de aire. Cinco entró casi junto a la maestra y se sentó delante, mientras reía con la chica de a lado como si todo fuera normal, pero para Miguel no lo era, nada estaba bien y mucho menos era normal.

-¿Niguel One?- escuchó que la maestra lo llamaba.

-Dígame Miguel, gracias.

-¿Por qué llegas tan avanzadas las clases?-preguntó la profesora mirándolo fijamente.

-Estaba estudiando en Canadá.

-Ya veo ¿y cómo es allá?

-Fría y lejana- contestó serio.

-Niguel- repitió la maestra más para sí -¿de dónde eres?

-Nací en Inglaterra pero nos mudamos cuando cumplí tres años, no recuerdo casi nada de ese país y por eso nadie me dice Niguel, todos me dicen Miguel o núme… o Migue- se corrigió- casi todos me dicen Migue.

-Muy bien, temo que hemos visto muchos temas y el primer examen está cerca, como seguramente en el extranjero repasaste temas diferentes al que se ve aquí te asignaré un compañero para que te ayude con los trabajos de clase y a estudiar, veamos, señorita Olivera usted es buena en clase, por favor ayúdele en mi materia y a adaptarse a la escuela, a todos nos da miedo el primer día de clases ¿no?

-Que fastidio- murmuró la chica mientras su amiga se burlaba de su mala estrella.

Cuando la clase se hubo terminado los chicos caminaban hacia la cafetería en un silencio que solo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por las explicaciones de la morena.

-Por aquel pasillo se va a los salones de arte, y allí junto al extintor está el baño- señaló- si sigues derecho y subes las escaleras llegaras a la biblioteca donde gracias a ti al parecer pasaré más tiempo del que me gustaría. A tu izquierda están los laboratorios, si subes las escaleras hay más pero son para grados más avanzados. Si bajas las escaleras llegarás al gimnasio y los vestidores, para llegar al campo de futbol debes salir por la puerta que está al fondo de la cafetería, pero no te ves muy deportista. Y bueno, esta es la cafetería, rarito.- la chica hizo ademán de alejarse pero él la tomó de la sudadera.

-Pero… pero no quiero comer solo.

-Ese no es problema de Abby.

-P…pero… pero… ¿¡Ese es el güero Torres!?- exclamó señalando sin ningún pudor a una de las mesas más alejadas del recinto- Míralo al fin creció… bueno no tanto pero qué más da-se había olvidado, de nuevo, de actuar-¡Güero!- gritó para intentar llamar su atención, pero el gritó quedo sofocado ya que la morena le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago para callarlo.

-¿Qué parte de mantener un perfil bajo es el que no entendiste?- le susurró hincándose a su lado- él no tiene idea de quién eres- volvió a susurrar antes de levantar la cara y ver que algunos los miraban- ¡De acuerdo rarito, Abby comerá contigo pero deja de fingir que te duele el estómago!- lo ayudó a ponerse de pie- Pero a ti te toca pagar la comida- le dijo sonriendo mientras todos los demás volvían a sus conversaciones habituales.

Unos minutos después ambos chicos comían en una mesa apartada unas rebanadas de pizza y soda de manzana.

-¿Por qué Dos no ha venido a comer contigo?- preguntó Uno aun adolorido por el golpe.

-Se llama Memo- le corrigió ella- y ¿por qué lo haría? Debe estar con su club de nerds armando algo en el salón de robótica.

-¿Sigue armando cosas?

-Ajam- contestó mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie les ponía atención- olvidó para qué las hacía pero aun las construye.

-Siempre fue el mejor- contestó el chico con orgullo- ¿Tú y él siguen siendo amigos?

-Nop- contestó ella dándole un sorbo grande a su soda- más bien le hago bullying cuando se lo merece- Uno se puso azul- ¿Qué? Si no soy yo sería alguien más y terminaría con la cabeza en el inodoro, yo sólo lo molesto un poco- la chica lanzó una carcajada al ver la cara de circunstancias de su amigo- ya en serio, nos sentamos juntos porque tenemos el promedio más alto en esa materia y la profesora nos inscribió para las Olimpiadas de matemáticas, no somos amigos porque en teoría no nos conocemos bien, pero lo mantengo vigilado.

-¿Es esa tu misión? ¿Vigilarlos?- la chica miró cuidadosamente a los lados antes de responder.

-Sí, me encargo de proteger al antiguo sector V de posibles reclutamientos adolescentes.

-Pensé que no se podía interferir.

-Por lo general nos dicen eso cuando somos niños porque esto es trabajo de grandes- Uno frunció el entrecejo- además 88, quien sucedió a Rachel como Líder de KND tras su destitución, creía que nuestro sector tenía demasiado conocimiento debido a todas las misiones en que nos vimos envueltos. Y así como tú y 86 lograron regresarnos nuestra memoria tras la traición de Chad, gracias al Módulo Recuperador de número Cero, él creyó que si los adolescentes encontraban la manera serían un gran peligro. Por eso debo mantenerlos a salvo, aunque temo que si ellos desean unirse por voluntad propia, yo no podré interferir.- su amigo suspiró ¿por qué no simplemente les habían dejado sus recuerdos?

-¿Y por qué Cuatro está sentado solo? Quizás podría ir a presentarme usando mi encanto de Luis Miguel y…

-No te lo recomiendo- le dijo ella comiendo más pizza- su carácter es algo volátil.

-Yo sé que está medio loco pero nunca ha sido peligroso, sólo se levanta de malas.

-¿Recuerdas que era un brabucón cuando lo reclutamos?- el inglés asintió- En esa época necesitábamos con urgencia gente para el Sector V y ninguno de ustedes pasó por todo el proceso de selección de la Base Lunar y el entrenamiento en el Ártico, fueron elegidos por un presentimiento.

-Tú y Dos no creían que él tuviera potencial, pero yo les dije que esos puños contra los adultos serían un arma difícil de vencer.

-Así es, pero ahora que no hay un propósito esos puños son usados para todo aquel que se meta en su camino, en su mayoría es contra el equipo de futbol así que no me meto, pero a veces también uno que otro débil paga las consecuencias.

-¿Es un bravucón? Pe… pero desde que Tres se nos unió él había cambiado y…

-Él no lo recuerda, ni siquiera se hablan y no es un bravucón, ya te dije por lo general sus arranques de ira son solo contra los del equipo de futbol, Evan, Terry, Ace y algunos deportistas que pertenecen a los ninjadolescentes. Esto me ha ayudado para mantenerlos alejados de él, le temen. Pero si tú vas y crees que él será un chico simpático contigo estás equivocado, quizás puedas acercarte a él, pero debe ser con calma y no quiero que lo hagas hasta que me convenzas de que ya entendiste qué es mantener un perfil bajo, sería muy sospechoso que llegaras e hicieras vínculos con tu antiguo equipo.

-Bueno- el chico rodó los ojos- tú sabes más de ellos y la adolescencia que yo, así que te haré caso ¿Dónde está Tres?

-Mira discretamente hacia allá, en la mesa de las porristas- le dijo señalando sobre su hombro una de las mesas más concurridas donde varias chicas con mini falda reían a carcajadas.

-¡¿Es una porrista?!- exclamó intentando modular su voz- pero… pero…

-No aún no- le dijo ella- pero si las cosas siguen así lo será. Actualmente ella es mi misión- Miguel miró fijamente en busca de su amiga, reconoció a las chicas que había visto en sus clases esa mañana y entonces, casi al final de la mesa vio a una alumna de rasgos orientales con el cabello atado con un listón verde, usaba una blusa de manga larga del mismo color que la cinta, unos jeans negros y tenis. Y claro, abrazaba una mochila llena de botones de los simios arcoíris.

-¿Qué hace con esas niñas tontas? Ella nunca fue así.

-No, y hasta hace unas semanas no lo era- suspiró y por primera vez en el día él vio la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga- la chica a su derecha es su mejor amiga, se llama Rebecca Johnson, todos le dicen Becca- él miró entonces a una chica de cabello café rizado que le caía sobre los hombros, ojos color miel, hoyuelos en las mejillas y brackets- y en realidad solía ser una chica bastante simpática, pero su padre se acaba de casar con una mujer que tiene una hija de diez años, entonces los adolescentes decidieron reclutarla, ella aceptó e inmediatamente se volvió porrista y por consiguiente su amiga Kuki ahora está en su mesa. Tres solía ser una chica normal que practicaba karate y ahora quieren volverla porrista.

-Espera, espera- le atajó Uno- ¿Kuki practica karate? Era buena peleando, más cuando su vida pendía de ello pero… ¿karate?

-En realidad es muy buena. Comenzó a practicarlo cuando le borraron la memoria, supongo que de alguna forma extrañaba golpear gente, quien lo diría ¿no?

-Entonces si ella acepta unirse a voluntad a las porristas ¿no puedes intervenir?- ella negó con la cabeza- pero aún no lo hace.

-Pues claro que no, pero no sé cómo voy a sacarla de allí.

-Trazaremos un plan, quiero a mi equipo y eso la incluye, no voy a dejar que los estúpidos adolescentes se la lleven- la chica sonrió y lo miró con admiración, ese era su líder- atravesé el espacio para venir a pelear a su lado Cinco, los traeré de vuelta, no sé cómo pero lo haré.

-Sabía que dirías eso Uno, pero recuerda mantener el perfil bajo, no queremos que sepan que has vuelto con todos tus recuerdos y menos que nos descubran ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí, ya sé que no debo atacar a nadie y así- el chico se calló un momento al ver pasar a Cuatro junto a Gran Hermano y aguantó las ganas de arrancarlo de allí- Cinco ¿ellos son…?

-A veces están juntos en detención, digamos que son conocidos, nada grave.- le restó importancia.

-Oye y entonces él ¿nunca se le declaró a Tres?

-Hasta donde yo fui líder de Sector, no. Pero recuerda que como soy la mayor me destituyeron antes, no sé lo que ocurrió con ellos en ese tiempo, nene.

-Como sea, ahora el objetivo principal es salvar a Kuki y después reorganizar al sector, no me importa si he de entrenarlos de nuevo… espera eso me recuerda, Abby alguien se robó la casa del árbol.

-No la robaron, está escondida.

-Pero ¿no debería ocuparla el Sector V actual? Son las reglas, además ¿cómo escondes una casa del árbol?

-Relájate. Mira, toda la casa estaba llena de los inventos de número Dos, si hubiera caído en manos enemigas habría sido devastador para la organización, y en vez de desmantelarla y llevarla a la Base Lunar él decidió que lo mejor sería que quedara sellada cuando el último miembro del sector, o sea Kuki, cumpliera 13 años. No sé bien cómo porque yo ya era "grande" entonces sólo escuché rumores como miembro de los adolescentes.

-¿No te das cuenta? Algo pasó Cinco, si Dos no quiso mandar sus inventos a la Base Lunar y el líder no quiso que ellos conservaran sus memorias es porque le temían a algo ¿pero a qué?

-No has perdido el olfato, jefe. Yo también lo creo, pero no sé más, las únicas personas que podrían decirnos algo no recuerdan nada.

-Seguramente en la Casa del árbol está la respuesta, si la encontramos…

-Si Dos no quería que la encontrara nadie, no lo lograremos sin él.

-No seas así. Pero si ya sabes que yo vivo de mi público- le dijo golpeándose la frente contra la mesa- entonces ¿nunca recuperaré mi casita?

-Yo no tengo esas respuestas, pero Dos, Tres y Cuatro quizás sí.

-¿Pero no me acabas de decir que no se acuerdan de nada?- le dijo exasperado- ya decídete.

-¿Crees que nos iríamos sin pelear?- la chica le lanzó una sonrisa llena de significado- nos subestimas jefe, si de verdad estas dispuesto a llevar a cabo esta tontería, hay una forma.

-Por allí hubieras empezado- le dijo con ánimos renovados- ¿a quién matamos? ¿Hay que juntar las esferas del dragón o qué?- la chica miró con cautela la cafetería nuevamente, había menos personas ya que el descanso casi terminaba, se aseguró que todos estuvieran en sus asuntos.

-Eso te lo diré después de clases, ahora tenemos que ir a nuestro salón o nos pondrán un reporte.- la chica le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para marcharse apresuradamente detrás de unas chicas que ya iban enfrente. Miguel la miró perplejo mientras se alejaba ¿de verdad había una forma? Terminó de beberse su refresco y por primera vez desde que había pisado la Tierra, se sintió esperanzado.

* * *

 **Fin de la** **transmisión**


	4. Operación Sector V

*Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network

* * *

Operación **S.E.C.T.O.R. V.**

 **S** olo

 **E** quipos

 **C** orrectos

 **T** ienen

 **O** pción de

 **R** escatar

 **V** idas

Esa tarde, después de clases Miguel estaba sentado en las gradas del gimnasio comiéndose un chocolate, después de vagar por los pasillos y preguntar, al fin había dado con Abby. Ella estaba en el entrenamiento de basquetbol ya que pertenecía al equipo y era tremendamente buena; aunque si había de ser sincero, su mirada se iba de vez en cuando a los del equipo de karate, que entrenaban en la otra mitad del gimnasio y donde, por supuesto, estaba Kuki Kiut. El antiguo líder pudo observar con orgullo que la chica era mejor que todos sus compañeros, pues claro, él mismo la había entrenado y luego Cuatro le había enseñado un par de cosillas: quizás su cerebro no recordaba esos días, pero por la forma en que se movía, su cuerpo sí.

Mientras repasaba el gimnasio con la mirada, absorto en sus recuerdos y el sabor de su chocolate, una sudadera naranja lo hizo regresar al presente. Número Cuatro se acomodaba del otro lado de las gradas con la mirada perdida en la práctica de Kuki; Uno sonrió, había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar. Estaba a punto de llamarlo para que se sentaran juntos cuando un balonazo el dio de lleno en la cara, tirándolo del asiento.

-¿Te dolió demasiado? Lo lamento chico, me desconcentré al lanzar el pase, sin rencores ¿no?- le dijo Abby tomando el balón y regresando a la práctica mientras él se presionaba la nariz e intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Wally, alias "El güero" y mejor conocido antaño como número Cuatro, aunque él no lo supiera, miraba al equipo de karate con detenimiento como cada tarde que se libraba de los diversos castigos que los maestros se empeñaban en ponerle, pero no miraba a todos, en realidad su vista siempre estaba puesta en cierta japonesa que seguramente ni siquiera notaba que existía, gran cosa, como si le importara. Y no sólo le admiraba ese gancho izquierdo de muerte que admitía, sería imposible bloquear hasta para él, sino por algo que no tenía explicación; había pensado que era hambre, pero por más que comía la sensación en su estómago y su pecho cuando ella estaba cerca no desaparecían.

Él mismo no sabía por qué tanta curiosida, sí tenían algunas clases en común pero fuera de allí su único parecido es que eran representantes de la raza humana, ella era una niña tonta amante de los changos arcoíris y que ni siquiera, a pesar de las burlas, intentaba ocultarlo. El chico cruzó los brazos con fastidio ¿por qué se sentaba cada tarde en esas gradas a verla de lejos? Muchas veces había intentado resistirse, pero había algo que lo hacía terminar con el trasero aplastado allí, quisiera o no ¿y sí ella salía herida? Bueno pues se lo había buscado por estar en algo tan rudo en lo que sin duda no encajaba ¿no? Y además era su problema. Lanzó un suspiro e intentó recordar la primera vez que la había visto, ella era la chica nueva y él acababa de regresar de otro internado del que había escapado, como siempre, pero entonces se detuvo en sus recuerdos.

-No, esa no fue la primera vez que la vi- se susurró- fue antes, vamos recuérdalo Güero.

Y entonces recordó, había sido antes de que ella entrara a la misma escuela, él solía vagar por allí en busca de algo que hacer para no estar en casa y escuchar a su madre gritando que debía comer vegetales o nunca crecería. Uno de tantos días comenzó a sentirse vigilado, con todos sus sentidos al límite descubrió que quien estaba mirándolo fijamente era una niña de sudadera verde escondida detrás de un árbol, en cuanto se vio descubierta había huido. Esa no fue la última vez que algo como aquello había ocurrido; a pesar de que la chica intentaba ser cuidadosa él siempre la descubría. Con el paso de las semanas Wally se había acostumbrado a la niña detrás de él, no lo molestaba en absoluto como sí lo hacían algunas chicas de su escuela que habían empezado a acosarlo.

Un día él había sucumbido a la curiosidad y se acercó a preguntarle su nombre, pero ella escapó aterrorizada, después de unas semanas de aparente paz en las que ella había desaparecido, se acercó de nuevo a él. Wally estaba comiendo una hamburguesa en el parque y esta vez ella se puso enfrente y lo miró fijamente mientras abrazaba un tonto simio arcoíris, él notó que estaba llorando. Sintió que el corazón se le partía y buscó algo que pudiera decir o hacer, le preguntó si necesitaba algo pero ella no contestó, sólo lo miró fijamente y después movió levemente los labios antes de salir corriendo; y luego nada, nunca más. Hasta que apareció en la escuela como la chica nueva, pero ella no parecía reconocerlo, pasaba a su lado como si no existiera, no hablaban, no nada. Y ahora era él quien la seguía sin saber el porqué, ella personificaba todo lo que el odiaba.

Un ruido en las gradas lo hizo salir de sus monólogos cada vez más frecuentes y se percató del chico al que Abby había golpeado por estar distraído, sin contenerse rio muy fuerte, eso le pasaba por idiota. Lo miró con más atención ¿no era el chico nuevo que compartía ciencias sociales con él? Sí, no había muchos chicos calvos en la escuela, y hasta creía haberlo oído gritar su nombre en la cafetería, pero eso era imposible, no se conocían de nada aunque, si seguía mirando así a Kuki sí que lo conocería.

Miró a Abigail Olivera quien lo saludó antes de recibir un pase, el hizo un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza, esa chica le caía muy bien, no era engreída ni tonta, y en varias ocasiones le había salvado de Jena y Eva, las líderes de porristas que tenían un crush con él. El chico regresó su atención a Kuki al escuchar sus gritos, al parecer le tocaba pelear y eso, siempre era un espectáculo.

* * *

Uno esperaba a Abby sentado en el pasillo de los vestidores, se sobaba mecánicamente la nariz y esperaba que eso no le hubiera arruinado el porte de Luis Miguel ¿qué tenía de malo mirar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo? Ella misma solía reírse del despiste de Cuatro y su poca iniciativa, todos sabían y notaban que el Güero siempre miraba a Tres, pero cuando se le preguntaba siempre lo negaba con respuestas tontas; él por otro lado, admitía que sólo estaba mirando a Kuki un poco, ni siquiera de la misma forma en que el rubio lo hacía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchó que le susurraba una voz conocida que lo hizo casi saltar, levantó la vista y vio a Kuki en cuclillas frente a él, sonriéndole- vi ese tiro de Abby, es raro que ella falle pero te tocó perder ¿duele mucho?

-N-no- le dijo algo sonrojado al notar lo linda que se había puesto su compañera de equipo- ya no mucho, son gajes del oficio, le digo… me dice…

-Eres gracioso ¿cómo te llamas?

-Miguel, todos me dicen Migue, bueno, solían hacerlo.

-Yo soy Kuki Kiut, mucho gusto ¿eres nuevo? Escuché que mis amigas mencionaban a un chico extranjero ¿eres tú?- el chico asintió efusivamente sin saber muy bien qué decir, tenía miedo de terminar rebelando por error algún dato trascendental.

-Miguel acaba de volver del extranjero- Abigail había salido del vestidor oliendo a vainilla y chocolate- la maestra de historia me asignó como su guía- las chicas intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír- es un fastidio porque parece mi sombra, al parecer no puede ni volver solo a casa.

-Ser el chico nuevo no es fácil. Recuerdo mi primer día en secundaria y no reconocer a nadie- se quedó pensativa unos momentos – pero yo ya vivía aquí… ¿por qué no conocía a nadie?- susurró para ella misma mientras Uno y Cinco se miraban.

-Kuki ¿es cierto que harás las pruebas para porrista? Escuché que lo mencionabas a Karina.

-En realidad aún no me decido. Me encanta el uniforme pero fuera de eso no tengo mucha motivación para serlo, no hay alguien a quien quiera animar de forma particular, y no sé, eso mi quitaría tiempo para el karate y las tareas- se encogió de hombros- aún me lo estoy pensando.

-Deberías hacer lo que te hace feliz, es un consejo de Abby- le dijo la morena.

-Kuki, llevamos años esperándote- le gritó una chica rubia y de mejillas sonrosadas al final del pasillo- vamos a ver a los chicos de futbol, corre.

-Debo irme, ya mandaron a mamá a buscarme- bromeó ella mientras rebuscaba algo en su mochila- espero que te recuperes Migue, te dejo en buenas manos- le tendió una paleta de simios arcoíris y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo.

-Sigue siendo la misma- susurró Uno mirando la paleta que le había tendido.

-Vaya con tu encuentro con la porrista- una chica morena y con el cabello en pequeñas trenzas enlazadas con estambre morado había salido de los vestidores y se había quedado viendo la escena.

-Vamos Kendra, ella aún no es una porrista- le recriminó Abby.

-Pero más tarde que temprano lo será, eso te lo aseguro. Y lástima porque Kuki me caía muy bien, está conmigo en arte y es muy buena- se acercó a Uno que la mira con curiosidad- Hola, soy Kendra Borell, amiga de Abby- le estrechó la mano con efusividad- así que tú eres el famoso Miguelón del que todos susurran, tu primer día y ya eres tan popular, para bien y para mal.- le mostró una sonrisa perfecta y el chico notó que sus ojos eran casi grises; la reconoció como la chica que había estado junto a Cinco en clase de historia.

-Pues ya veremos si se vuelve porrista o no- comentó Abby- y no es que te corra ¿pero no vas tarde a tu empleo? Es la tercera vez en el mes- la chica suspiró.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ya me voy, y ya sabes cuando quieras arreglarte el cabello eres bienvenida- se giró a Uno- me gustaría ofrecerte lo mismo pero… cuando quieras también damos masajes capilares- después de eso echó a correr.

-¿Tu amiga?

-Sí, es única. Trabaja medio tiempo en un salón de belleza en el Centro. Se mudó hace unos años desde Jamaica, una buena chica.

-¿Ella fue…?

-Quizás, pero le borraron las memorias, es difícil saberlo con exactitud. Pero ya tendrás mucho tiempo de conocer a Kendra, ahora quiero mostrarte algo- le ofreció una mano- vamos.- ambos se retiraron por el pasillo sin notar que alguien los había estado vigilando desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Cómo que sigue siendo la misma?- se preguntó Wally- ¿él la conoce? Pero parece que ella a él no… aunque le dio una paleta- se quedó pensando unos minutos y entonces recordó que Abigail la había cuestionado sobre unirse a las porristas ¿de verdad se volvería una tonta? Se cruzó de brazos y recordó lo bueno que él era en todos los deportes aunque no practicaba oficialmente ninguno, quizás le estaba llegando el momento de decidirse y hacer méritos para la universidad, como su madre se lo recordaba siempre.

* * *

Uno y Cinco caminaban en silencio y con los auriculares puestos, las manos en los bolsillos y aparentemente en calma, dejaban en duda si iban juntos o solo caminaban a la misma dirección. La morena se adentró en el parque con él pisándole los talones, pasaron el área de niños, que los miraron huraños y a la defensiva y llegaron a donde los arbustos y árboles empezaban a espesar. Buscó con la mirada una vieja y destartalada resbaladilla a la mitad de la nada y subió por ella haciendo que cada escalón crujiera bajo su peso, cada día era más difícil pasar por ciertos lugares.

-¿Piensas lanzarte por allí? O sea hello ¿al menos tienes la vacuna del tétanos?- le espetó el chico desde abajo.

-Si claro, como si eso nos hubiera importado antes- rodó los ojos- creí que hasta hace unas horas eras un chaval.

-¡Ahh! hable como adolescente ¿verdad?- se llevó las manos a la boca con horror.

-Tranquilo, Abby también lo hace a veces, supongo que es inevitable, ahora deja de ser una niñita y sígueme- la chica entró a la resbaladilla que parecía adentrarse por los matorrales y el subsuelo. Mientras se deslizaba sintió esas cosquillas en el estómago y soltó una carcajada; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió libre, casi había olvidado lo divertido que era deslizarse por las resbaladillas, ahora siempre debía fingir, ya casi nunca jugaba.

Uno subió y se lanzó tras ella, pronto dejó de ver el destartalado metal y aparecieron flechas, dibujos y estampas en las paredes, brillaban en la oscuridad gracias a la pintura usada para crearlas; el chico miró con asombro que había algunas secuencias de los simios arcoíris que pronto fueron remplazados por pintas de KND. El aterrizaje fue suave, una alberca de pelotas lo esperaba, en ella, Abby ya intentaba ponerse de pie, aunque no lo logró pues su amigo cayó con la cabeza por delante y volvió a tirarla; ambos comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón.

-¿Dónde estamos Cinco?- varias luces de neón de colores alumbraban el cuarto que tenían aún más dibujos, donde se veían a los adultos siendo vencidos por niños con sombreros de periódicos.

-Bienvenido a la Base Secreta Subterránea del actual Sector V.

-¿Base subterránea?

El chico no logró obtener una respuesta pues unos pasos lo hicieron girar sólo para ver como cinco luces de colores le apuntaban en la cabeza y le cegaban.

-A ver, a ver adolescentes, levanten esas manos y regresen a sus conciertos o les vamos a dar sus pataditas- dijeron cinco voces a coro.

-Calma nenes, solo es la vieja Abby- la morena había levantado las manos para que vieran que iba desarmada. Las luces que le apuntaron cambiaron de objetivo al otro chico y una de las figuras dio un paso al frente, se acercó a una prudente distancia y la observó.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo una voz infantil que le pareció conocida a Uno, en el acto los demás niños bajaron las armas y se acercaron a la morena. Él pudo apreciar que todos tenían máscaras de soldar en el rostro.

-Les traigo una sorpresa, alguien vino desde el Infinito y más allá- ella señaló al chico y este trato de adoptar su mejor pose.

-¡Pero si es número Uno!- gritó uno de los niños y empezó a dar saltitos de emoción, el inglés juraría que esa voz también la conocía- ¡Ha vuelto! Les dije que lo haría, que no se olvidaría de nosotros- se quitó la máscara y corrió a abrazarlo; era Tommy González.

-¿Tommy?- le dijo Uno cuando se vio libre de sus brazos- pero… ¿qué haces aquí? Para salvarnos de Padre sacaste tu ADN del módulo.

-Mi hermano mayor encontró la manera de remediarlo- le dijo con orgullo- era el mejor.

-Cuando te fuiste nos mandaron distintos cadetes para apoyar al equipo, esperando que alguno se acoplara a nuestra forma de trabajo; pero fue inútil- la castaña lo miraba con los brazos cruzados- En muchas misiones nos vimos obligados a pedirle ayuda a Tommy, él era un miembro original después de todo, conocía nuestras tácticas.

-P…pero las reglas …

-Sin ti no había nadie que nos obligara a seguirlas- se rio la castaña- la verdad es que nos las saltamos muchas veces, estábamos cerca de la adolescencia- se encogió de hombros- Dos comenzó a pensar que era injusto que su hermano no pudiera ser un Chico del Barrio, así que ideó la forma de regresar su ADN al sistema.

-Pero era una protección contra los adolescentes, así no podrían regresar a KND cuando cumplieran 13.

-Sólo Dos sabe cómo hacerlo, el resto del equipo estábamos peleando contra Los de la Otra Cuadra que habían robado el módulo, y a menos que los adolescentes consigan cómo regresarlos antes que nosotros, ese secreto está seguro.- Uno se giró a ver al chico y suspiró resignado.

-Así que número T ha vuelto.

-A la orden señor- se llevó una mano a la frente a modo de saludo militar.

-Espera, relaja esto un momento o como quiera que lo digan los adolescentes ¿cómo es que saben de ti y eso? Eres un adolescente y ellos niños, o sea hello Cinco ¿cómo eres así de irresponsable?

-El Sector V es algo especial- le dijo sonriendo- siempre ha sido así, con Cree y Mauricio, contigo y conmigo, y por supuesto con ellos. Saben que yo fui elegida para seguir como parte de KND y que si estamos en público deben temerme como a cualquiera, pero a solas, pueden confiar en la buena de Abby.

-La primera misión que nos fue encargada por el líder 88 cuando asumí el mando del Sector V fue ayudar a número Cinco a proteger al antiguo Sector V, ella no puede pelear contra los adolescentes porque la descubrirían, pero nosotros sí, en caso de que necesite refuerzos somos los más cercanos en llegar, si es necesario nosotros llamamos a otros sectores o a la Base Lunar. Trabajamos hombro a hombro, aunque casi nunca nos vemos personalmente- uno de los niños se había quitado la máscara dejando ver un gorro café de pelo de oso, el chico usaba una playera azul con franjas naranjas, hizo un saludo militar a número Uno.

-A ti te conozco ¿rango y número?- le exigió Uno.

-Actual líder del sector V, número 84, señor. Nos conocimos hace años cuando ayudó a mi antiguo sector, el W, a causa de un mal corte de cabello. Mi nombre es Lee.

-Eres el niño del yoyo, ya me acordé de ti… oye y…- otro de los chicos dio un paso al frente y se quitó la máscara rebelando unas colitas rubias.

-¿Me recuerda Señor Uno? Soy Sonia, número 83, antigua miembro del Sector W y segunda al mando del Sector V.

-Claro que te recuerdo, ustedes eran los compañeros de Tommy en la Base del Ártico- la chica sonrió encantada de ver que Uno, la leyenda dentro de KND, la recordara.

-Para este sector se escogieron miembros fuertes Uno, cadetes que tienen toda la confianza de la organización además de fuertes motivos para cuidar a los antiguos agentes.

-Ellos dos no conocían…

-Te falta conocer a dos miembros Uno- le dijo señalando al niño más bajo que se estaba quitando la careta para dejar caer una mata de pelo rubio.

-Te pareces mucho a…. ¡¿Joey?!- gritó Miguel señalándolo sin dar crédito a lo que veía- el hermano menor de Cuatro- el chico asintió lentamente- pero ¿no eres demasiado pequeño? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Joey es el cadete más joven en graduarse y con el promedio más alto de su generación- dijo Sonia pasándole un brazo por los hombros al chico- no sólo heredó el cabello, también las tácticas de pelea de número Cuatro, aunque sí que es más inteligente que él.

-Soy número 43.- dijo el chico algo incómodo por toda la atención- y casi tengo siete.- lucía casi igual a su hermano sólo que sus dientes frontales sobresalían de sus labios, además de usar una sudadera roja.

-¿Y de mí no te acuerdas Uno?- la primera niña que se había acercado a Abby dio unos pasos al frente y se quitó la máscara para dejar ver sus rasgos orientales.

-¡Mushi!- el chico abrazó a la niña que estalló en risas- mírate cómo has crecido.

-Ahora me dicen 34, o maldita mocosa- le dijo pensativa- depende de la situación.

-El sector está conformado de los hermanos menores de los ex agentes en riesgo, así como dos agentes experimentados. El equipo tiene motivos personales para cuidar a Dos, Tres y Cuatro además de que me conocen y saben la forma de operar sin levantar sospechas.

-Señor Uno, señor- dijo 84 acercándose sigilosamente- usted es una Leyenda dentro de los Chicos del Barrio, si los rumores son ciertos usted fue al espacio a liberar más planetas de la opresión adulta ¿por qué volvió? ¿Algún problema con el antiguo Sector V?

-Una misión sobre cadetes desaparecidos en la Base de Ártico y para eso necesito a mi antiguo equipo.

-Uno está empeñado en hacerlos recordar cueste lo que cueste y la verdad, me vendría muy bien porque se me acaban las ideas de cómo alejar a Kuki de las porristas- el ceño de Mushi formó una sola línea mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Traerlos de vuelta?- 84 había empezado a jugar con su yoyo- pero ellos fueron destituidos, no son como Cinco.

-Hay rumores- dijo Cinco- de que Dos inventó algo que puede traer sus recuerdos de vuelta ¿ustedes saben algo?

-¿Te refieres a **S.A.R.N.A.**?- inquirió Tommy.

-¿ **S.A.R.N.A**.?-dijeron los adolescentes a coro.

- **S** úper **A** rtefacto **R** ecuperador de **N** iños **A** dolescentes- contestó él- un invento de mi hermano para contrarrestar el borrado de memoria. Él decía que algún día volverías y él se aseguraría que si eran dignos, volvieran a ser un equipo.- el resto de su equipo lo miró.

-Siempre había pensado que eso era sólo un rumor- agregó Joey- no pensé que existiera algo así.

-Yo si lo sabía- dijo Sonia con orgullo- pero pensé que jamás lo vería funcionar. Sólo Tommy sabe construirlo, es el guardián de los planos.

-¡Que Bárbaro!- gritó Uno radiante- Memo es el mejor, sin duda alguna, pues ya que esperas pon en marcha esa cosa y devuélveme a mi equipo.

-Hay reglas Uno- se excusó el niño- no puedo hacerlo sólo porque sí. En primera necesito armarlo, no está activo. Y aparte, debo estar seguro, en realidad todos nosotros debemos estar seguros que sus intenciones aún son buenas, que no se han pasado del lado de los adolescentes y que no traicionaran a KND, mi hermano era medio distraído pero no descuidado, y menos en algo tan importante.

-¡Ay por favor!- se exasperó el chico- pero si son sus hermanos, ustedes ya sabrían si algo fuera mal.

-No han dicho que sí, pero tampoco que no- afirmó Cinco.

-¿Y entonces?- la encaró Uno- ¿me estas pidiendo que los pruebe? Que los exponga a ese mundo que ni siquiera conocen, ellos son del Sector V, mis amigos y no puedo quedarme quieto y sólo esperar.

-Uno- intervino T- para que la máquina funcione ellos deben creer que alguna vez fueron Chicos del Barrio y estar de acuerdo con su filosofía, tienes que reagrupar al equipo, ganarte su confianza y ver si en verdad son leales en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Se supone que debo fingir no conocerlos ¿cómo les digo que fueron Chicos del Barrio?

-No vas a pararte frente a ellos y gritar ¡Güero, güero, mírame, soy Migue, vamos por un helado de chocolomo!- le dijo Cinco con sarcasmo- pero si te acercas con cuidado puedes hacerte su amigo, como lo he hecho yo. Tu deberías lograr aún más avances que Abby, fue por ti que nos hicimos amigos antes ¿recuerdas? Hoy hiciste que Kuki supiera que existías y estoy segura que Cuatro también ya se enteró, y eso no es precisamente algo bueno.

-Pues claro que puedo- el chico se sintió lleno de ánimos- si Juan Gabriel se puso de pie tras sus caídas, yo puedo juntar a mi equipo, soy número Uno.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

* * *

 **Base subterránea del Sector V**

Horas más tarde y ya libres de intrusos en la base, Número 84 jugaba con su yoyo mientras veía de reojo la televisión acostado en el gran sillón, a su lado, en otro mueble, 83 reía con las caricaturas y comía ositos de gomitas. Más atrás, sentados en la alfombra, T y 43 jugaban cartas Yip!, como lo hacían sus hermanos antes que ellos, muchas calles más al centro, en la vieja casa del árbol. 34 estaba recargada en la pared peinando a su simio Arcoíris "Peinados mágicos" de forma mecánica.

-¡No podemos permitirlo!- gritó la niña llamando la atención- no podemos dejar que mi hermana sea una porrista- se puso de pie molesta.

-Pero 34, hemos tenido esa amenaza por semanas y no ha pasado nada grave- intervino T-Cinco no nos ha dicho que actuemos o algo parecido, eso significa que se las está arreglando ¿no?

-¿Y si no puede? Ella y Uno se ven limitados por las apariencias, no pueden ir abiertamente contra los adolescentes.

-¿Y qué propones?- Lee había dejado de jugar con el yoyo y la miraba fijamente- te escucho Mushi- él no era un chico muy expresivo, quizás tampoco tenía la personalidad que Uno portaba, pero conocía a su equipo, y sabía que la niña estaba preocupada por su hermana y no estaba haciendo una simple rabieta.

-Que le ayudemos- la chica los miró a los ojos a uno por uno- aunque ahora son dos no tienen un equipo que les respalde, son débiles. No podemos interferir en el libre al-be-drío- dijo la chica lentamente puesto que esa palabra se le dificultaba- pero quizás podríamos hacer algo para que recordaran que son amigos, son nuestros hermanos ¿no? Los conocemos, más que ellos mismos. Si se hacen amigos se verán menos vulnerables ante los adolescentes, si están juntos son fuertes.

-Eso es del Planeta de los simios- intervino T.

-Me gusta tu iniciativa, este sector no se queda cruzado de brazos cuando hay acción cerca, tracemos un plan para ayudarlos, démosles un empujoncito.- concedió Lee.

-Pero no tienen nada en común, solo que todos eran Chicos del Barrio, ahora ya no- Tommy se interrumpió cuando vio que Joey miraba pensativo las tarjetas con las que jugaban- no me hagas trampa eh, te estoy viendo.

-Chicos- intervino Sonia- creo que 43 tiene un plan en mente- el rubio sonrió un poco mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas en su mente, no era solo un plan, era El Plan.

-Cuéntanos 43- 84 sonrió, siempre que su amigo ponía esa cara, las cosas se ponían divertidas.

* * *

 **Transmisión interrumpida**


	5. Operación EVAN

*Personajes propiedad de Cartoon Network y Tom Warburton.

* * *

Operación **E.V.A.N.**

 **E** nemigo

 **V** engativo

 **A** dolescente

 **N** o grato

Uno llegó a la escuela con mil pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza, necesitaba apresurarse a recuperar a su equipo, casi llevaba una semana allí y si bien se sentía cada día más seguro en el ambiente adolescente, no podía dejar de pensar en los cadetes desaparecidos y que no tenía ni una sola pista. Entró al salón de clases sin poner atención en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar una banca cerca de la ventana cuando una vocecita lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola Migue ¿va mejorando tu nariz?

-Hola Tre… Kuki- se corrigió enseguida notando a la chica que estaba a la mitad del salón con la mesa llena de dibujos- ya no duele aunque se ve un poco roja ¿no crees?- le dijo señalándose.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- le dedicó una sonrisita y volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Hay tarea de esta clase?- le preguntó sin sentir verdadero interés ni siquiera de en qué clase se encontraba.

-Sí, es el primer proyecto, pero no debes preocuparte porque lo dejó hace tiempo y no creo que te lo califique igual, acércate con la maestra a final de clases para ver cómo recuperar esta calificación, la señorita Melissa es una maestra muy buena, no creo que te ponga objeciones- el chico asintió pero se le quedó mirando, a pesar de los años, él podía notar que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Puedo ver tus dibujos?- no sabía muy bien como preguntarle si le sucedía algo, por lo general era Cuatro quien siempre se encargaba de ese trabajo.

-Adelante, no creo que sean muy buenos pero…

-Simios arcoíris- dijo él y soltó sin querer una risa mientras iba pasando las hojas.

-Es infantil, todas mis amigas se burlan porque me gustan pero no puedo evitarlo, son adorables- le dijo con un puchero que se volvió sonrisa y que hizo que el corazón de Uno saltara, esa era Tres.

-Y así eres tú- la chica lo miró detenidamente- es decir, no es que seas adorable, bueno si lo eres pero le digo… me dice, qué le digo…. O sea… ¿y este conejo?- le dijo señalando un dibujo en particular.

-No lo sé- la chica miró su dibujo y lo repasó con los dedos- lo he visto en sueños, creo que es como un robot gigante, algo así como los power rangers quizás- el chico la miró, no todo estaba perdido.

-Hippie Hop- susurró Uno al reconocer el arma que solía usar Tres cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

-¿Ese es su nombre?- la chica no dejaba de ver el dibujo- sueño mucho con esa clase de cosas extrañas sabes, naves espaciales y animales mecánicos. Lo lamento, seguro te estoy aburriendo con mis tonterías.

-No lo son… bueno sólo tienes mucha imaginación y eso está bien. Dibujas muy cool- le dijo él nervioso.

-¡Miguel!- Kendra entró al salón y se acercó efusivamente- así que tenemos clases juntos, hola Kuki.

-Hola Kendra- le saludó ella tranquila y regresó a poner en orden sus dibujos. El chico siguió su camino hacia su asiento mientras ellas hablaban de los detalles de la tarea, Tres tenía sueños, recuerdos ¿era eso normal? ¿Los otros también los tenían? El chico se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el cielo, si así era quizás podría valerse de eso para que le creyeran que eran Chicos del Barrio.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Uno corrió a la cafetería en busca de Cinco, durante la semana se había sentado en un par de ocasiones con él y otras con su grupo de baloncesto, y esperaba de todo corazón que justo hoy la buena de Abby se sentara con el nuevo porque necesitaba hablar con ella. Justo al entrar la vio eligiendo su comida, esa gorra roja era inconfundible, y se apresuró hacia ella, señalándole en voz baja que necesitaban hablar, ella asintió y se fue unos momentos con sus amigos mientras Uno se sentaba solo en la mesa de siempre, al cabo de unos minutos la chica arrojo la bandeja de comida frente a él y se sentó de mala gana; él comenzó a relatarle en susurros lo ocurrido a primera hora del día.

-Lindo novio Abby- le dijo una chica regordeta con el cabello negro que pasó a su lado.

-Gracias Sam- le dijo Abby sin inmutarse- ya sabes yo no debo besuquearme con el profesor de física para pasar la materia así que puedo darme el lujo de escoger- la morena le guiñó un ojo a la chica que se fue hecha una furia.

-P-pero no somos… ¡oye! ¿Por qué dijiste eso Cinco?

-Sólo está molestando- puso los ojos en blanco- si le digo que no, sólo es darle ánimos y mostrar que me molesta, te falta tanto por aprender, y recuerda, aquí soy Abby no Cinco. Y bueno, admito que no sabía eso de Kuki porque no estoy en esa clase con ella, pero no es normal, al menos no que yo sepa. Hay veces en que recuerdan cosas aisladas como cuando estábamos en el pasillo de los vestidores, ella recordó que fue difícil ser la nueva aunque en realidad ha vivido aquí por mucho tiempo y se quedó pensando en ello porque no recuerda el verdadero motivo de por qué todo era nuevo para ella, eso también les ha pasado a Memo y Wally alguna vez, pero casi enseguida su cerebro lo pasa por alto o da alguna explicación; pero jamás había escuchado que soñaran cosas o dibujaran algo… quizás no somos tan cercanos para contarnos esas cosas. Investigaré sobre ello y…

-¡A un lado, a un lado, con permiso voy pasando! -Decía un chico de playera azul cielo que se abría paso en la cafetería, cuando llegó a la mesa de los chicos jaló una silla y se sentó sin más- A ver nuevo, quiero que entiendas que no puedes llegar así como así y de pronto sentarte a comer con Abby, habemos personas que llevamos años esperando que nos inviten a su mesa y tú no puedes saltarte las reglas sociales.

-Yo no me salté nada- replicó el inglés- y si tanto quieres sentarte con ella ¿por qué no solo lo haces y ya? Iniciativa chico, ay por favor- rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos- además fue la maestra de historia quien le dijo que me mostrara la preparatoria y me ayudara con las materias y a adaptarme, no es como que yo esté intentando nada raro- se excusó.

-No lo sé, los rumores en el bajo mundo dicen que se está pasando de amable.

-Pues deberías abandonar ese bajo mundo y sentarte con nosotros si tanto quieres hacerlo… espera… ¿no te gustaba Cree?- le preguntó de pronto.

-¿Quién es Cree?

-Su hermana mayor y el amor de tu vida y no sé qué tantos motes le ponías.

-Ahhh, así que ya conociste a la morenaza de fuego- el chico soltó una risa tonta- la he visto en un par de ocasiones pero…- Cinco les dio un golpe a los dos molesta y lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia.

-A ver idiotas, es mi hermana de quien están hablando no un trozo de carne, y de todas formas si van a hablar de esas cosas háganlo en el baño de hombres lejos de mis oídos porque a la siguiente les voy a dar una paliza ¿quedó claro?- ambos asintieron- malditos hombres- rezongó la morena.

-Bueno y a todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Guillermo González Junior, un placer- le tendió la mano a un chico que se veía maravillado.

-Yo soy Miguel One, dime Migue- le estrechó efusivamente la mano mientras se sentía complacido de volver a estar cerca de su mejor amigo- ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros?

-Claro, ya venía preparado, sacó una bolsa y de ella una baguette de salami, una manzana, dos gelatinas, tres chocolates y una soda.

-¿Cómo bajaste de peso comiendo eso?- le espetó Uno.

-¿Tu cómo sabes que baje de peso? Y lo de Cree….

-Rumores del bajo mundo- contestó el chico intentando parecer seguro mientras Abby le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

-Bueno en realidad cuando crecí comencé a adelgazar y luego mi madre empezó con la idea de que fuéramos a un nutriólogo y me dio una dieta con cierta cantidad de carbohidratos, de los cuales consumo la mayor parte aquí en la escuela para que mi cerebro funcione, ya debes saber que soy un genio- le dijo el castaño con presunción- e intento caminar mucho, no sé, quizás como dice mi abuela sólo di el estirón.

-¿James volvió a molestarte?- Abby desvió el tema- escuché que uno de sus amigos lo mencionaba.

-En realidad no. Salí de francés para ir al baño y lo encontré de camino, pensé que de nuevo me metería a mi casillero o al menos me dejaría algunos moretones por diversión pero no… me pidió unirme al equipo de atletismo- la hamburguesa que la chica estaba comiendo se le cayó de las manos mientras se giraba a ver al castaño con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-¿¡Qué!? P-pero pero… tú no corres… ni siquiera te va bien en deportes.

-Oye que grosera- le espetó el chico masticando tranquilo sin percatarse del tic nervioso que tenía la chica en el ojo- tampoco es como que sea lento, sólo no me gusta sudar y esas cosas, prefiero usar mis talentos para otra cosa- se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo sin inmutarse.

-¿Él los vio? Dime Memo- le dijo la chica intentando mantener la voz modulada- ¿vio tus prototipos de drones?- Uno miraba a un lado y otro sin entender del todo pero preocupado de ver la reacción de su amiga.

-No creo que él pase mucho por el laboratorio de robótica, pero ahora que lo mencionas el otro día me robó la mochila para quedarse con mi tarea de español y allí venían algunos bosquejos- el chico se quedó pensativo- pero es imposible hacer cámaras espías con latas viejas y los motores de una licuadora y partes de un control de videojuego, son solo cosas que me gusta dibujar cuando estoy aburrido, un hobby o algo así- Uno y Cinco intercambiaron miradas de terror.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- Abby lo miraba fijamente

-Que lo iba a pensar, no me gusta mucho que digamos correr sin un motivo y la verdad es que una medalla no es suficiente, tengo muchas de las ferias de ciencias- dejó a un lado su comida y comenzó a chuparse los dedos- pero no sé, me darían una chaqueta y podría sentarme con él y su grupo ¿no? Eso les gusta a las chicas.

-P-pero ya te sientas con nosotros- intervino Uno- y Abby es una chica ¿no?

-Que observador- le espetó la morena intentando tranquilizarse, pero Uno se percató que sus manos estaban en puños.

-No sé, tengo que pensar- un chirrido de mesas y sillas los distrajo de su conversación y buscaron el origen del alboroto.

-¡Ya te dije que te apartes de mí vista!- la voz de Wally resonó en todo el recinto al tiempo que un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y más alto que el güero se paraba frente a él.

-No te alteres amigo- le dijo el chico con voz jovial- no es para tanto.

-Si yo digo que lo es, lo es- le espetó Wally- esta era mi sudadera favorita y tú eres tan idiota que la arruinaste- el chico goteaba una mezcla de soda y queso de nachos no sólo en la prenda sino en el cabello- y todo porque estabas haciéndote el payaso con tus amigos, te lo he dicho muchas veces, aléjate de mí.

-Pues no te vi Güero, quizás si crecieras un poco todos tendríamos más cuidado- se giró a ver a Ace y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Repite eso Evan!- gritó el chico mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-¡Deje de hacerte el malo enano! Fue un accidente, supéralo- el chico no logró atajar el puñetazo izquierdo que el chico le propinó en el mentón y que lo tiró de espaldas haciéndolo aterrizar sobre su trasero, se limpió la sangre que había salido por morderse la lengua y miró con furia a Wally- Ya sacaste boleto- se puso de pie y se le fue encima al chico que pese a ser más bajo no se dejó amedrentar y comenzaron a liarse a golpes en medio de un círculo que ya había formado el alumnado.

-¡Dale Evan!- gritó Ace que al ver que su amigo llevaba las de perder estaba a punto de intervenir, cuando entraron dos profesores y se abrieron camino para separar a los chicos, quienes estaban en el suelo y soltaban golpes y palabrotas. Los profesores lograron separarlos y los arrastraron a la dirección mientras mandaban al resto de regreso a sus clases.

* * *

Esa tarde, Uno estaba en casa de Abigail repasando los temas del examen de historia. Habían logrado encontrar el pretexto perfecto para verse y platicar un poco, sobre todo después de la noticia que Memo les había soltado en el receso, ella no podía ocultar el enojo que le había provocado.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente- la chica cerró el pesado libro y se estiró acomodándose la gorra- al menos pasarás si seguimos fortaleciendo los temas que seleccioné como débiles.

-No sé cómo tienes cabeza para la escuela cuando nuestro equipo está en riesgo, ya no es sólo Tres, ahora también Dos.

-Reprobando tampoco los ayudamos en nada.

-Eso es obvio, pero no deja de preocuparme. Aunque supongo que ya te has acostumbrado a todo esto-suspiró- yo he repasado una y otra vez los archivos que me dio 587, pero no se me ocurre nada ¿crees que Los de la Otra Cuadra tengan algo que ver?

-Negativo, ellos ya ni siquiera viven aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Poco después de que destituyeron a Dos creo que perdieron la esperanza de que volvieras y se mudaron a Inglaterra junto con Padre.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero quizás allá también puedan hacer de las suyas…

-Hay agentes que se encargan de vigilarlos, eso no es nuestro problema en estos momentos ¿has hablado con 587?

-No, dijo que se comunicaría conmigo cuando me adaptara, pero eso no ha pasado ¿tú no puedes comunicarte con él?

-No, yo recibo mis órdenes y comunico mis progresos a través de mi líder de sector, pero entonces quizás deba esperar a que él se comunique contigo, sabe lo que hace- escucharon la puerta abrirse y ambos volvieron a concentrarse en los libros- y es entonces que Hitler invade Polonia y se da por iniciada la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Estoy en casa Abby ¿ya llegó papá?- Cree entró enfundada en un traje blanco de enfermera y con un bolso en el brazo, usaba el cabello recogido en un pequeño chongo en su nuca, se quedó de piedra al ver al chico que tantos problemas le había causado allí sentado con su hermana.

-Buenas tardes- dijo él de modo casual.

-No, llamó hace rato para decir que llegaría tarde porque reprogramaron una cirugía ¿no lo viste en el hospital?

-N-no, me mandaron a apoyar al área de pediatría con esos estúpidos niños que no paran de hacer escándalo por todos lados, y dime ¿¡Qué hace él aquí!?

-¿Lo conoces?- la chica actuó lo más inocente que pudo- es mi compañero nuevo, llegó hace unos días de Canadá.

-Soy Miguel One- se presentó el chico- tú debes ser la famosa Cree, Guillermo González Junior me dijo que…

-Ay ese idiota- rodó los ojos- sólo porque bajó de peso cree que ya es un galán, estúpidos pubertos ¿con qué clase de personas te juntas Abby? Siempre parece que te siguen los más idiotas de todos, estaré arriba- dijo la chica mientras seguía de largo por las escaleras aun despotricando contra los amigos de su hermana.

-Seguramente le avisará a los adultos que has vuelto- suspiró- debí pensar que esto pasaría, creo que perdimos el factor sorpresa, estoy fallando más que de costumbre, me estoy haciendo vieja.

-Se iban a enterar tarde o temprano, además ellos no saben que los recuerdo ¿no?

-Te odian Uno, no creo que les importe mucho si tu recuerdas o no quienes son, ellos si lo hacen.

* * *

Tres se había quedado practicando hasta tarde, no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que el conserje le había pedido desalojar el gimnasio. Se apresuró a ducharse y salió al vacío pasillo regañándose por ser tan despistada. Apenas había dado un par de pasos por el corredor cuando una imponente figura le salió al paso sobresaltándola y poniéndola en alerta; era Evan. Él era uno de los chicos más guapos y populares de la escuela, no sólo era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano sino que tocaba la guitarra en una banda que se presentaba con frecuencia en El Punto; era el sueño adolescente de la mayoría de las chicas.

-Hola Kuki- le saludó con su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola Evan- le dijo intentando parecer tranquila mientras intentaba serenarse, él siempre la ponía nerviosa en el mal sentido- es algo tarde para que andes por aquí, en viernes.

-Mañana son las pruebas para entrar al equipo, tuve que poner unas cosas en orden ¿y tú? tu práctica terminó hace horas ¿por qué te quedaste hasta tarde?

-Pronto se viene la competencia local y seguro habrá chicas muy buenas- se acomodó un mechón del cabello y se miró los zapatos- quiero estar preparada.

-No comprendo cómo una chica tan linda como tú disfruta de algo así. No sé, si al menos fuera con un propósito como enseñar a niños a respetar a sus mayores…

-Eso sería cruel, ni siquiera usaría el karate contra un igual en algo que no fuera una competencia.

-Quien sabe- el chico se recargó en la pared y le sonrió seductoramente- las circunstancias podrían hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿no tienes una hermana menor?- ella asintió- ¿y no te molesta? Siempre poniendo sus pegajosas manos en tus cosas, con sus gritos por la casa y sus cosas tontas.

-Todos fuimos niños, éramos iguales.

-Pero ya no lo somos, en fin, seguro cambiarás de opinión ¿quieres ir a tomar un café o algo?

-La verdad es que la cafeína no me sienta nada bien, estoy cansada, será para la otra- había comenzado a avanzar pero el chico la tomó por la muñeca.

-No me gustan las negativas Kooks, no te hagas del rogar- le advirtió.

-Kooks- susurró ella mientras sentía que esa palabra significaba algo para ella pero no lograba recordar el qué. Alguien la llamaba así, alguien importante.

-Vamos por pizza y luego te llevaré a casa.

-No quiero- contestó enojada- y tampoco me llames Kooks. Escucha mis amigas creen que tú y yo hacemos bonita pareja, pero yo no lo creo y si sigues portándote así jamás voy a salir contigo, así que por favor suéltame que tengo prisa.

-A mí nadie me dice que no Kuki, soy el gran Evan, así que no te pongas necia- le dijo apretándola mientras ella lo miraba ceñuda a punto de romper su regla de no usar el karate contra nadie.

-¡Ey!- se escuchó en el pasillo- te dijo que no quiere ¿acaso eres idiota?- Wally se acercó ceñudo y con el ojo aún morado, Evan soltó instintivamente a Kuki y se llevó la mano al moretón del rostro que pese al maquillaje, aun podía notarse.

-¿A ti quién te habló Güero? Recuerda que si de verdad quieres entrar al equipo mi opinión es muy importante, y ya hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo.

-Ve y amenaza a tu abuela, me da igual el estúpido equipo y tu estúpida opinión.

-Este no es tu asunto, es entre mi novia y yo.

-¡No es tu novia!- protestó él-

-¡No soy tu novia!- Kuki se había apartado al verse libre pero no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Sabes que Güero, por hoy tu ganas, seguramente Kuki no está de ánimos, está bien, puedo entenderlo, será para la otra.- se giró hacia ella y le sonrió- nos vemos- se marchó silbando con un paso rápido y decidido, sabía cuándo retirarse para planear las cosas.

-Gracias- le dijo girándose hacia el Güero Torres y sintiéndose algo cohibida, Becca creía que era un bruto impulsivo, pero ella no podía dejar de notar que era lindo.

-No deberías quedarte tan tarde si no quieres toparte con tipos como él- le dijo con las manos en los bolsillos- no es como que sea mi asunto claro, sólo que te veías incómoda.

-No me di cuenta de la hora, muchas gracias por intervenir y ahuyentarlo- hizo una pequeña reverencia al estilo oriental.

-No es nada- se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada- bueno me marcho- siguió caminando pero ella lo tomó de la soltándolo casi enseguida, pero fue suficiente para que él se girara.

-Espera yo… yo sé que compartimos algunas clases- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa ¿por qué se sentía de pronto tan rara? No era como que nunca hubiera hablado con chicos- pero creo… creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente nunca, soy Kuki Kiut.

-Soy Wally Torres, pero todos me dicen Güero.

-Tu nombre es… más largo ¿no? Wallabee como esos canguros pequeñitos.

-Solo mi madre me dice así- le dijo intentando parecer molesto pero sin lograrlo del todo- soy australiano, con Wally es suficiente.

-¿E-entraras al equipo? Evan dijo…

-Quizás, no es que me importe mucho realmente. Sólo que pensé que estaría bien cambiar un poco la rutina, tú sabes.

-Lo harás muy bien, te he visto en clase de deportes… no sé si sabes pero tenemos esa clase juntos- la chica se sentía rara, no quería dejar de hablar con él pero tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Ah sí, Gracias- ocultó su rostro sonrojado ¿ella lo notaba?- ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Si no quieres no… sé que doy miedo y eso…

-A mí no me das miedo tontito- se llevó las manos con horror a los labios ¿por qué había dicho eso? Por su parte el australiano la miraba asombrado, la última persona que le había llamado con un mote tan ridículo había terminado sin tres dientes, pero ella… en realidad no le molestaba- P-perdón, no sé por qué lo dije, pero es cierto, no me das miedo y… si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, sería agradable que me acompañaras a casa, ya es un poco tarde.

-No tengo problema con eso, vamos o vendrá Jaimito el conserje a sacarnos con la escoba- ella rio y comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban un poco de las clases, el clima, los simios arcoíris y los rumores sobre la soltería del profesor Finn de inglés. NI siquiera notaron que el tiempo había avanzado hasta que se encontraron frente a la casa Kiut, que hizo sentir a Wally inmerso en un extraño Deja Vú.

-Es aquí, muchas gracias por acompañarme Güero- le dijo la chica más relajada- me gustó hablar contigo.

-Cuando quieras, tu casa está de paso a la mía. Yo vivo unas calles más allá.- la puerta de la casa de Kuki se abrió y su madre asomó por ella con una taza de té en la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, gracias de nuevo- él asintió y se marchó apenado con las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella lo miraba marcharse y luego caminaba hacia su casa.

-¿Ese era el Güero Torres?- preguntó la señora Kiut- lamento haberlos asustado, escuché voces y pensé que era la señora Miyiko, la vecina, quedó de pasar a mostrarme su catálogo de fragancias de baño.

-Sí, es él ¿por qué?- la chica miró a su madre esperando alguna clase de regaño, seguramente conocía la reputación del chico que pasaba mucho tiempo castigado y le prohibiría juntarse con alguien como él, no era bueno para su futuro.

-Por nada, solo que me sorprendió un poco verlo, hace mucho que no viene a casa o hablas de él. Ha crecido ¿verdad? Ya es tan alto como tú, aunque quizás tú eres la que dejaste de crecer- la madre le sonrió afectuosamente, le dio un trago a su taza y se quedó mirando el horizonte mientras su hija lo miraba confundida ¿Wally iba a su casa? Quizás su mamá estuviera confundida pero… incluso conocía su nombre.

* * *

Esa noche Uno estaba en su habitación leyendo unos comics que le había regalado su padre cuando la televisión de su cuarto se encendió sola, el chico extrañado miró a todos lados y se acercó al ver que un chico aparecía en pantalla.

-¿Cómo te va Uno?- le dijo el chico que parecía estar transmitiendo desde su habitación y no desde la Base lunar- ¿Ya te ofrecieron drogas y alcohol?

-No, pero si intentaron morderme…

-¿Te dio gusto ver a Cinco? Ya me dijeron que conociste al sector V ¿te sorprendieron?

-Debiste hablarme de Cinco…

-Es algo muy extraoficial, no puedo hablar así como así de ese asunto, además era una sorpresa, seguro te dio mucho gusto saberlo ¿no?

-Pues claro…

-Bueno ya que te has adaptado hablemos de temas menos agradables, ya avisaré al líder adolescente de sector para que se ponga en contacto contigo, y recuerda que no debes pasar demasiado tiempo con el Sector V, va contra las leyes naturales.

-Lo sé pero… quisiera de regreso la casa del árbol…

-Eso es algo en lo que yo no tengo jurisdicción. Dos y mi antecesor decidieron que quedara escondida, sus razones habrán tenido ¿no crees?

-¿Estabas enterado de que Dos construyó algo para recobrar las memorias?

-Escuché rumores ¿es real? Lo cierto es que eso pasó con mi antecesor, yo no sé más que tu sobre ese asunto.

-Tommy dice que sí. Si lo logramos ¿aceptaras que ellos se unan la fracción adolescente de KND?

-Eso no lo decido yo solo, pero estaré a favor si es que eso pasa. Ahora ¿qué piensas del caso que te asigne?

-He estudiado los reportes, pero creo que necesito entrevistarme con los sectores de los chicos que han desaparecido y quizás con los entrenadores de la Base del Ártico.

-Actualmente la Base del Ártico no tiene operaciones, por seguridad decidimos cerrarla y temo que no puedes ir con los otros sectores, apóyate en el Sector V, ellos pueden hacerlo por ti. Trabaja codo a codo con ellos ¿te parece bien?

-De acuerdo, se ven un buen sector- aceptó resignado- es un poco frustrante, pero después de esta semana ya me di cuenta que ser un agente encubierto es más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Ya te mandaré alguna forma para que me localices si es necesario, por ahora, fin de la trasmisión.

Uno dormía a pierna suelta sobre su cama ese sábado por la mañana, unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que abriera los ojos más por inercia que por otra cosa, de hecho no fue consciente de nada hasta que una cabellera negra en una cola alta le cubrió el rostro.

-Despierta Uno, es importante- el chico abrió un poco los ojos y miró a Abby parada a lado de la cama y detrás de ella otras dos chicas.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo una voz familiar al tiempo que una melena pelirroja nublaba su campo de visión- ¡Uno, despierta pero ya es una orden de tu superiora!- gritó mientras algo en el interior de Uno lo hacía levantarse como resorte en pose militar, esa energía era inconfundible.

-¡Si señor! Digo señora… le digo, me dice ¡A la orden 86!- balbuceó.

-No hace falta tanto protocolo- una chica rubia se abrió paso, ni siquiera estoy segura de que tengamos un rango superior, ahora sólo somos Fanny y Rachel- le dedicó una cálida sonrisa- bienvenido de vuelta Miguel.

-Para mí siempre serán mis líderes- le dijo con afecto- estoy encantado de verlas y que sepan quién soy ¿a qué les debo su visita a mi cuarto?

-Mi hermano me dijo que nos pusiéramos en contacto contigo porque trabajaras para la fracción adolescente de KND, la líder de este sector como te imaginarás es Rachel- empezó Fanny- si necesitas hablar con él, hazlo a través de ella por favor.

-Además- intervino Rachel- ya que ahora trabajaras con Abby debes ayudarla con la protección del antiguo Sector V, y justo de esto les traigo información- sacó de su bolso un espejo y a poner su huella digital en él desplegó varios expedientes de manera holográfica- Fanny y yo estamos infiltradas con los ninja adolescentes, y nos enteramos que están reclutando nuevos miembros, y esta vez, tienen en la mira a Dos, Tres y Cuatro, las fotos de los chicos aparecieron con un sello que decía aprobado.

-¿Por qué a mi equipo? – se quejó Uno.

\- No todos los antiguos miembros son reclutados, en realidad a los adolescentes les gustan los traidores, muy pocas veces buscan a quienes les han borrado los memorias, sólo cuando fueron cadetes excepcionales, como el Sector V. Pero no habían encabezado sus listas de reclutamiento, al parecer la orden llegó desde el líder supremo adolescente, pero nunca le hemos visto la cara.

-Aparte de eso- intervino Fanny- hoy harán una fiesta masiva de reclutamiento- por lo general los Chicos del Barrio no intervendrían pero como se trata del Sector V y es su misión vinimos a avisarles.

-Hoy son las pruebas para el equipo de futbol, de atletismo y las porristas, siempre hay una fiesta después para darles la bienvenida a los miembros nuevos- Abby estaba pensativa- la usarán como pretexto para intentar unirlos, me llegó la invitación por parte de los ninja adolescentes, pero no planeaba ir.

-Deberías hacerlo- Rachel le puso una mano en el hombro- aunque no seas una miembro activa eres hermana de Cree y si te desapareces demasiado tiempo podrían sospechar- Abby asintió.

-Pero si voy a esa fiesta no podré ser de ayuda.

-Ellos no deben ir a esa fiesta- se impacientó Fanny- si van estará todo perdido y no podremos hacer mucho, pero si logran que ellos no vayan las cosas serán más fáciles. El Sector V fue informado del asunto para que intenten mediar con ellos y los tengan vigilados desde casa, pero necesitan de su apoyo, un trabajo en conjunto.

-Cuenta con ello- le sonrió Abby- no voy a perderlos.

-Fanny, instálale a Uno el comunicador -la pelirroja sacó entonces un aparato de su bolso.

-Préstame tu celular- dijo 86.

-Es que… no tengo.

-¡¿Cómo que no tienes?!- gritó la pelirroja- ¿¡Qué clase de adolescente eres!? Ay tenías que ser hombre, todo lo debo hacer yo- sacó de su bolso un aparato algo maltratado y empezó a desarmarlo e instalarle chips- no sé cómo te fuiste al espacio si eres un idiota.- unos minutos después la chica le entregó el aparato-ya tiene nuestros números registrados, si tomas una foto te aparecerá la opción de compartir a la Base Lunar, sólo hazlo si es importante mi hermano no tiene tiempo de ver tus selfies ¿de aceurdo? Si necesitas comunicarte con él usa la aplicación del ícono amarillo, de igual forma hay una aplicación para mandarle información es como si fuera un diario, escribe cosas importantes, nada de sentimentalismos, cuando Abby haya sincronizado su celular con el tuyo les servirán como comunicadores, y bueno, tiene la misma funcionalidad que cualquier celular, métele música y juegos, nada de porno.

-Debemos irnos, no deben vernos con ustedes- empezó Rachel- aprovechamos que los adolescentes no se levantan temprano en sábado, pero no hay que correr riesgos. Contamos con ustedes agentes- las chicas se retiraron mientras Uno y Cinco trazaban un plan.

* * *

 **Fin de la trasmisión**


	6. Operación FIESTA

+Personajes propiedad de Cartoon Network

* * *

 **Operación F.I.E.S.T.A.**

 **F** iera

 **I** nvitación

 **E** ncadena

 **S** ectores contra

 **T** reta

 **A** dolescente

Los sábados para el sector V comenzaban después de las diez de la mañana donde los cinco se sentaban en pijama, con su desayuno favorito, ya sea cereal, malteadas o hot cakes y veían las caricaturas hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde. Si era un buen día, los adolescentes y adultos no planearían nada peligroso y ellos podrían ir a la feria, al cine, a la playa o harían torneos de videojuegos; pero ese sábado no había empezado nada bien. Una alerta roja de la base lunar los había hecho saltar de la cama a las siete de la mañana, los niños habían corrido a la pantalla principal para atender a 587 que les había informado de la fiesta de reclutamiento adolescente y su misión de evitar que sus hermanos fueran a ella. Ellos se miraron confusos, por lo general siempre evitaban que los ninja adolescentes se acercaran al antiguo sector V, pero nunca al revés. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar del asunto, lo tomaron como una oportunidad de comenzar con el Plan que Joey había sugerido y mientras Lee y Sonia se quedaban en la Base Secreta para monitorear la situación la mitad del equipo salió corriendo rumbo a su casa.

Wally se había levantado de mal humor al pensar que esa tarde eran las pruebas y tendría que ver a toda la gente desagradable del instituto. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama y suspiró, bueno Kuki le había dicho que se verían ¿no? Ella haría la prueba de las porristas. Escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada y reprimió un grito de frustración ¿por qué esa niña lo ponía tan idiota?

Después de unos minutos decidió obedecer a su estómago y bajar a desayunar, usaba un pantalón de pijama gris y playera naranja, se pasó las manos entre el cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras y se sorprendió del silencio que reinaba en el hogar. Al entrar a la cocina vio una nota de su madre donde le avisaba que tanto ella como su padre habían ido a ver su tío Michael y volverían tarde, arrugó la nota y abrió el refrigerador para sacar leche y estiró la mano para buscar la caja del cereal, se sentó en la mesa y se preparó el desayuno.

-¿Aun te gusta el cereal de los simios arcoíris? – Wally se sorprendió de ver a su hermanito en el marco de la puerta con su overol de mezclilla de tirantes caídos, playera blanca y con rayas azules y gorra roja colocada al revés.

-Algo bueno debían tener ¿no crees?- el menor de los Torres se acercó, tomo un plato y se sirvió lo mismo que su hermano.

-Mamá habló ayer con papá de enviarte de nuevo a un internado- le soltó Joey jugando con los aros de colores- y tu ojo me dice que de nuevo te peleaste ¿de verdad no puedes resistirlo? Sé que los adolescentes son idiotas, pero no seas tan temperamental.

-Para ti es fácil, eres el niño genio de mamá- Wally lo miró ceñudo- escuché que te adelantarán de grado, quizás acabes la primaria pronto, ya sabrás lo que es soportar a esos idiotas día con día.

-Pues deberías modificar tu forma de soportarlos, diablos Wally ¡no quiero que te lleven a más internados!- le espetó el niño- no quiero que me dejes solo con mamá y papá. Las clases de piano ya son bastante horribles cuando estamos los dos, si tú no estás me dan el doble de trabajo y tengo que soportar que mamá esté ideando a que clases especiales mandarme. Además me conformo con que el próximo año me dejen estar en el cuarto grado- le dijo enfurruñado.

-No hay internados que funcionen para mí, siempre vuelvo Joey, eso lo sabes- puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Sí, pero tardas. Y mientras, yo debo lidiar con las historias de oficina de papá- rodó los ojos- es injusto, deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta.

-No iré a un internado esta vez ¿de acuerdo? Hablaré con mamá- le dijo harto del tema- Y dime ¿por qué tanto interés por el cuarto grado? Cuando yo iba en cuarto año… bueno era…- el chico se quedó pensativo, sus recuerdos estaban confusos- sabes en realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien, tengo la sensación de que fue divertido, pero no logro obtener imágenes claras- jugó un poco con su cereal y luego suspiró- Seguro te irá bien ¿hay alguna chica linda?

-Las niñas me dan asco- contestó a la defensiva- pero a ellos les dejan hacer experimentos y los sacan de excursión, además de que pueden sacar libros de la biblioteca a mí ni siquiera me dejan hojear los comics aún, tonta señora de la biblioteca- dijo recordando a una de las villanas que más problemas les daban en la escuela.

-Eres un nerd- le molestó- Y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? Siempre estás con tus amigos los fines de semana, yo soy el que debo aguantar solo las historias de papá- rellenó su plato de cereal.

-Mis amigos tienen gripa- le mintió rápidamente- ¿harás algo hoy?

-Voy a las pruebas de futbol americano.

-Creí que odiabas las cosas en equipo.

-Sí, pero mamá siempre insiste en que debería buscar algo para que me acepten en la universidad- rodó los ojos- adultos- Joey sonrió al escuchar a su hermano decir eso.

-Lo harás bien. Oye ¿juegas Yip! Conmigo?

-¿Las cartas que siempre traes? Ya no juego a eso… ¿lo hacía?- se sintió confuso por segunda vez esa mañana.

-Tú me enseñaste a jugar y eras muy bueno, pero a Tommy le ayudó su hermano a reforzar su deck y ahora necesito ayuda con el mío ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Supongo que si jugaba debo tener mis antiguas cartas en algún lado- se encogió de hombros- no tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta la prueba, si quieres las buscamos y vemos qué podemos hacer con ellas.

-Me parece bien- Joey vio con orgullo a su hermano, aunque era un adolescente y a veces no podía evitar portarse así, por lo general con él siempre era bueno.

* * *

Kuki Kiut llevaba rato despierta pero sin atreverse a salir de la cama, había jugado con su celular y hasta leído uno de los libros que tenía empezados en su buró pero nada la tranquilizaba. Estaba abrazando un simio arcoíris con sudadera naranja que había dormido con ella desde que podía recordarlo.

-De nuevo- susurró mientras se hacía ovillo pensando en ese sueño que había tenido. Estaba dentro de un castillo y era perseguida por unas armaduras, luego llegaba alguien a quien no podía verle la cara y la abrazaba, y con ese sencillo gesto había hecho que su corazón se acelerara. Había despertado casi al instante y aun ahora sentía su corazón desbocado. Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Mushi estaba en la puerta con su sudadera lila y sus dos colitas, aunque ahora usaba el cabello un poco más abajo del mentón, seguía usando su antiguo peinado.

-¿No te habías ido ayer a dormir con tus amigos?- le dijo extrañada- nunca estás aquí los sábados.

-Ya lo sé, pero hoy es tu prueba de porristas ¿no? Pensé que quizás necesitarías a tu hermanita para darte ánimos- le dedicó una sonrisa inocente- ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos poníamos nerviosas hacíamos obras de teatro con los simios arcoíris y así nos distraíamos?

-Sí, aunque en realidad no estoy nerviosa. Soy muy elástica y ágil, las rutinas de las porristas no me presentan dificultad, solo… me siento rara.

-¿Rara?- le dijo Mushi subiéndose a la cama y mirando al simio que la chica tenía entre sus brazos- ¿cómo rara?

-No estoy muy segura, es… una sensación… tuve un sueño raro donde había un castillo y…

-Ya sé que puede alegrarte- le atajó- tengo tarea de arte, debo hacer un proyecto de distintas representaciones artísticas de la cosa que más me gusta en el mundo ¿me ayudas?

-¿Harás dibujos de simios arcoíris?- le dijo Kuki un poco más animada.

-Pues claro ¿me dejas dibujar el tuyo?- le señaló el simio.

-Muy bien, bajemos a desayunar y pongámonos en ello.

* * *

Tommy miraba a su hermano armar un robot con el motor de la aspiradora y algunos cubiertos y piezas al azar, el chico suspiró ¿algún día sería tan bueno como él?

-Hermano mayor ¿aun quieres entrar a la NASA?

-Claro- le dijo atornillando algunas piezas.

-¿Y entonces para qué quieres entrar al equipo de atletismo? Ese no es tu ambiente.

-Por las chicas Tommy, los robots no atraen demasiado.

-Pero eso es una tontería, a las buenas chicas les gustan las cosas novedosas como tus robots.

-No lo creo, a ella no.

-¿A ella?

-Hay una chica que me gusta, pero ella es demasiado cool y popular, nunca se fijaría en un friki de la robótica como yo, no puedo dejar de ser brillante y armar cosas, pero quizás si me viera más atlético…

-Sólo harás el ridículo- le regañó Tommy- ¿te gusta una porrista o quién?

-No, no. Ella es aún más cool que eso.

-¿Te gusta Abby?- le dijo el chico que no tenía mucha paciencia.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿De dónde la conoces?

-Su padre es el doctor Oliveira, él va a revisarnos cada cuatro meses a la escuela y su hermana nos vacuna…y nos odia- agregó al recordar que la morena se había vuelto una villana que usaba su trabajo como enfermera para atormentar niños, siempre los picaba más de una vez y nunca les daba paleta- alguna vez fue Abby a ayudar, nos pesaba. Me vio y me dijo que te conocía, que nos parecemos. No creo que a ella le sorprenda que corras o no, ella ya es bastante atlética por los dos.

-No lo entenderías enano, son cosas de mayores.- Tommy rodó los ojos y se sentó en un banco a observar, eso le daba un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Uno había llegado al campo de prácticas antes que Cinco, ambos habían acordado que así era mejor, no estaba enterado de cuál era el plan del sector V pero esperaba que fuera bueno; empezaba a darle escalofríos de ver tanta actividad adolescente junta y ni siquiera intentaban aparentar. Había elegido un lugar en las gradas desde donde podría ver bien las tres pruebas, las porristas, los de futbol y atletismo. En punto de las tres llegó Wally junto con Joey, quien despertó un par de murmullos de quienes estaban cerca de Miguel, pero el niño no pareció notarlo, llevaba una pequeña mochila naranja en la espalda y un cubo rugbi en la mano. Se sentó en las gradas cercanas a los chicos de futbol americano mientras Wally firmaba su asistencia en la mesa donde estaba Ace y Evan, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Uno miró entonces que Abby llegaba jovial a las gradas y saludaba con efusividad a un chico moreno y con un exagerado copete en su cabello rubio, usaba la chamarra de la escuela y tenía un silbato y un megáfono, según se cernía al plan, ese debía ser James. Casi enseguida vio aparecer a Memo con Tommy pisándole los talones, el primero saludó a Abby a gritos mientras ella lucía incomoda y le dedicaba un intento de sonrisa. El menor de los González se sentó a una distancia prudente de cualquier adolescente y sacó su Tablet, en la que empezó a jugar.

Las hermanas Kiut no tardaron mucho en aparecer, Mushi llevaba su celular a todo volumen y cantaba una pegajosa canción que Migue no reconoció mientras que Kuki le indicaba donde sentarse mientras ella corría a saludar a Becca y sus demás amigas. La pequeña pareció no notar la presencia de Migue y fue a sentarse; número Uno notó entonces que a pesar de que los niños bien podrían haber intercambiado miradas ninguno hizo ademán de notar la presencia de los otros, tuvo que reconocerles que eran un buen equipo.

El inglés vio con cierto aburrimiento las pruebas hasta que tocó el turno a sus amigos. Memo no era ni por asomo el chico más veloz, pero con algo de suerte sería seleccionado. Después le tocó el turno a Wally, quien a pesar de las duras pruebas que Evan había encontrado para él no se veía acobardado, ni cansado. Kuki logró hacer contacto visual con él y le saludó con la mano animándolo, él se sonrojó un poco y centró su atención en los pases; no fallo ninguno.

-¿Qué rayos haces Kuki?- le dijo una chica de cabello negro y con puntas violeta que ya se acercaba a ella seguida de una chica de tez morena y cabello castaño.

-Solo salude a alguien- se excusó.

-El güero Torres no es nadie- le dijo la primera- es un perdedor ¿viste cómo dejó a Evan?- le regañó.

-Bueno, esos son problemas de hombres…

¿Te gusta?- le dijo la chica de tez morena enojada.

-¿Gustar?- repitió nerviosa la japonesa sintiéndose acorralada- Bueno… así como gustar… gustar…

-Calmate Eva- Becca había llegado a rescatar a su amiga- Kuki tiene a Evan tras ella ¿cómo iba a gustarle el güero Torres?

-¿A ti te gusta?- preguntó Kuki incomoda.

-Si- le dijo ella muy seria- pero aún no se ha dado nuestro momento. Así que tu concéntrate en Evan que yo me encargo de animar a Wally ¿entendido?

-Más bien tú y Jena se encargan de eso ¿no?- le dijo la chica de puntas moradas que se llamaba Lorena Fernández- porque las dos han intentado por todos los medios que él les haga caso y hasta donde yo sé ese perdedor ni siquiera sabe quién es quién- miró de reojo a Jena, una chica pelirroja de cabello en chongo y ojos verdes que hasta ese momento estaba terminando de sumar los resultados de la candidata que iba antes de Kuki.

-No es tu asunto- le dijo Eva molesta- y tu vete con cuidado nueva, enfócate en Evan y ya- dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-Kuki Kiut, eres la siguiente- le dijo Jena en voz cantarina- muéstranos algunas piruetas y después tu rutina- la japonesa sonrió y se acercó a las jueces, ya había olvidado el incidente y solo existía ella y esos pompones. Las chicas que la calificaron se sorprendieron de ver una audición impecable, a nadie le extrañó cuando fue elegida para formar parte de las porristas.

Wally dio media vuelta en cuanto escuchó que estaba dentro, no le importaba demasiado el discurso motivador de Evan, buscó con la mirada a Joey y le hizo señas para que se levantara y se marcharan mientras el niño hacía que su cubo se transformara en un celular y escribía "Éxito" antes de ponerse de pie y guardarlo en la mochila. Los Torres habían dado unos pasos fuera del campo, con el mayor buscando a alguien con la mirada, cuando Jena les cerró el paso poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola Wally- le dijo enroscando un mechón suelto en un dedo- escuché que fuiste aceptado en el equipo de futbol, muchas felicidades.

-Gracias- le dijo cortante.

-Voy a animarte con mucho gusto.

-No tienes que molestarte- intentó seguir su camino, pero de nuevo ella se puso enfrente.

-Sabes güero, hoy en la tarde hay una fiesta en casa de James, para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de los clubes deportivos. Vendrán amigos de otras escuelas y eso, me preguntaba si…- el rubio había dejado de prestarle atención al ver que Kuki se marchaba con varias porristas; se había esfumado su oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-No gracias.

-P-pero… anda, te vas a divertir, te lo aseguro. Si es por tu hermano podemos hacer que se pierda un rato- el niño la miró ceñudo controlando sus ganas de sacar su arma.

No- repitió Wally secamente- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que esa estúpida fiesta- pasó de largo con su hermano pisándole los talones.

Kuki por su parte intentaba quitarse a Becca y Eva de encima para que las acompañara a esa fiesta, no era que le molestaran ese tipo de eventos, pero últimamente era aburrido salir con ellas, además seguía pensando en el sueño de esa mañana y no tenía ánimos.

-Lo lamento- les dijo con decisión- pero debo ayudar a mi hermanita con su tarea.

-Sólo será un rato Kuki- le rogó Becca- irá Evan, podrían aprovechar para…

-No- le dijo ella algo cansada- tengo cosas que hacer, por favor no insistas ¿sí?- Becca la miró enojada mientras Eva le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Mushi que mandaba un mensaje desde su celular en funda de simios arcoíris: "Lo hice".

Por su parte Memo estaba rodeado de varios chicos que le hablaban de la fiesta y todas las chicas que habría en ella. Tommy intentaba llamar su atención pero sin mucho éxito, él sabía que lo que más anhelaba su hermano era ser popular.

-Oye Tommy, vuelve a casa solo ¿de acuerdo? Iré a una fiesta con los chicos, dile a mamá.

-No soy tu paloma mensajera, díselo tu- le dijo irritado mientras se tragaba las ganas de pelear con el tal James que mostraba una sonrisa fanfarrona. Abby le miraba seria con los brazos cruzados- ¡estúpido hermano mayor!- le gritó mientras sacaba su Tablet y mandaba un mensaje a su sector.

Miguel había visto todo desde las gradas con preocupación, casi enseguida su celular empezó a sonar con una canción de Luis Miguel, era un mensaje de un número privado: Sigue a Dos, lo perdimos. Miguel no esperó más instrucciones, estaba listo para actuar y sentía la adrenalina del momento. El grupo de atletismo había comenzado a andar y llegó el inglés y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al castaño.

-Qué bárbaro Memo, te luciste, no pensé que fueras tan bueno- le alabó.

-Ah sí… gracias- le dijo Dos- no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Pues ya sabes, acabo de volver y no tengo muchos amigos ni cosas que hacer ¿A dónde vas? ¿Van a festejar?

-Bueno… en realidad vamos a una fiesta- le dijo Dos- no sé si puedas venir.

-¿Es tu amigo?- le dijo con curiosidad James mientras otros chicos murmuraban.

-Lo acabo de conocer, está en algunas clases conmigo- Memo se encogió de hombros- sabes Miguelón deberías buscarte tus propios planes y…

-Tráelo- le dijo un chico que venía junto a James, era muy alto y de piel morena con un cabello rizado peinado en trencitas- ya encontraremos algo que hacer con él- intercambió mirada con otros chicos y sonrió.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la fiesta, Uno tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo, eran demasiados adolescentes llegando en carros y motos, no bien había terminado de entrar, con Dos haciendo chistes de mal gusto, cuando vio a Fanny bailando al centro de la pista con un chico que reconoció como el antiguo número 60. Por otro lado estaba Rachel, riendo tontamente con un par de gemelos que antiguamente habían respondido al número de 44.

-Es aterrador- dijo el inglés en voz alta.

-Lo sé amigo- le dijo Dos que miraba todo con ojos desorbitados- nunca me habían invitado a algo así- James y Abby, seguidos por los demás, se habían dispersado- me alegra que hayas venido conmigo, creo que voy a ligarme a algunas chicas ¿vienes?

-¿Miguelón?- ambos se giraron para encontrarse a un chico de pantalones entubados, playera sin mangas roja y un cabello rubio sedoso- no sabía que habías vuelto.

-¿Te conozco?- Uno intentó parecer neutral, pero tener a Chad allí tan cerca no le dejaba mucho espacio para estar tranquilo.

-sí, aunque quizás no lo recuerdes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- le dijo el rubio- Pensé que jamás te volveríamos a ver, pero bueno, no eres el mismo ¿no?- el chico tenía una cerveza en la mano.

-¿Quién es tu amigo Miguel?- le dijo Dos sintiéndose excluido.

-Me llamo Chad- le dijo el chico- somos viejos conocidos.

-Bueno Chad- le dijo Uno- si me disculpas tenemos chicas que conquistar, o sea hello, con mi parecido a Luis Miguel el cielo es el límite, gracias- jaló a Dos de la chaqueta y lo lanzó contra una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro mientras él se abría paso por la pista hacia 86.

-Hola nena ¿bailamos?- Patton había ido por un unas sodas.

-¿Por qué no?- comenzó a moverse alrededor del inglés que intentaba seguir el ritmo- ¿cómo te llamas?

-A veces Luis Miguel pero tú puedes decirme Migue- le dijo en lo que él creía era una voz seductora.

-Me llamo Fanny y que te quede muy claro ¡no soy nena, ni princesa ni ningún otro nombre que encasille a la mujer, oíste!-le gritó mientras seguían bailando al ritmo de Poker face.

-Ok, ok, como digas Fanny- el chico sacó sus mejores pasos que había aprendido en un video de youtube unas horas atrás. Bailaron otras dos canciones hablando ocasionalmente de cosas triviales hasta que cambiaron a algo más lento, donde la chica se le pegó un poco y le susurró en el oído.

-Síguelos al sótano, allí llevan a los nuevos. Les darán algo de beber, no lo bebas.

El chico la miró y luego buscó a Memo con la mirada, divisó a su amigo en un grupo que ya se dirigía hacia un pasillo; en compañía de James y su grupito.

-Lo siento chica, debo refrescarme, llámame- le dijo antes de dejarla en manos de Patton que ya había vuelto con unas sodas; el inglés se abrió paso hacia su amigo.

-¿Y ese pelón?- le dijo Patton que lucía una playera militar.

-No es nadie- le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta- ahora bien entonces ¿dijiste que tienes moto?

Uno alcanzó al grupo cuando bajaban al sótano, intentó no parecer preocupado, pero comenzaba a sentirse así, lo superaban en número. Miró muy bien a su alrededor en busca de un arma, pero no vio nada, esperaba que sus conocimientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo fueran suficientes si las cosas se ponían feas.

-Pensé que habías ligado Miguel- le dijo Memo al notarlo- la pelirroja era linda.

-¿Con ella? Me aterra- le dijo olvidando por un momento su papel- está loca.

-¿En serio?-Memo no le prestaba demasiada atención, se sentía nervioso- A mí me dijeron que me perdiera por allí, mujeres ¿quién las entiende?- se encogió de hombros y Miguel le dio la razón, aunque sonrió un poco al pensar que si Abby o Fanny los escuchaban no les iría nada bien.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No sé, James dijo que era una sorpresa- bajaron a un amplio sótano con posters de bandas de rock en las paredes y una mesa llena de vasos rojos.

-Bueno chicos sírvanse ustedes mismos, se lo merecen- les dijo James- tengo más guardado así que…

-Pero… no tenemos edad para beber- le dijo Memo asustado.

-¿Ves algún policía aquí?- le dijo el chico de trencitas- vamos no sean gallinas- los chicos comenzaron a acercarse y tomar un vaso, algunos hicieron cara de asco al beber, otros lo tomaron de un trago, y los menos, a sorbitos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Memo…

-Ya sé, pero es lo que se supone que debes hacer para ser cool.

-¿Y no puedes ser cool siendo tú mismo?- le dijo algo irritado, siempre supo que de su equipo el que más correría riesgo sería Dos.

-Vamos Migue, no seas cobarde, nos darán la chaqueta- el chico se acercó y tomó dos vasos, le pasó una a su amigo y él tomó un trago del suyo, escupió la mitad con cara de asco, pero la disimuló con una sonrisa al ver que James lo miraba. Uno fingió que bebía, pero se las arregló para escupir o tirarlo cuando nadie lo veía.

James y su grupito los miraron un rato y luego se fueron, dejándolos bebiendo y con un poco de música, Uno se percató de que cerraban con llave. El agente miró a su alrededor y notó que todos parecían menos nerviosos, hablaban entre ellos, mientras otros reían a carcajadas como tontos. El chico tuvo que quitarse de su esquina cuando vio que un chico pelirrojo que estaba hablando con Dos comenzaba a vomitar, fue allí cuando el miedo se apoderó de él. Lo que en un principio había sido una escena hasta cierto punto cómica, se había vuelto desagradable, había chicos peleando entre ellos mientras otros estaban tirados ya que no lograban permanecer de pie.

-Oye Memo… creo que deberíamos irnos- ¿Memo?- observó que el chico estaba sentado abrazándose las rodillas- ¿estás bien?

-¡No! ¿Cómo voy a estar bien?- le dijo dramáticamente- tu llevas unos días aquí y ya te estabas ligando a una chica, en cambio yo… mi Diosa de chocolate sólo me ve como un friki de las computadoras y la robótica.

-¿Y qué te importa lo que dice Cree? Ella es… es… mucho más grande, es obvio que sólo te ve…

-¿Y quién está hablando de la candente Cree?- le dijo el chico escupiendo un poco.

-¿Entonces de quién hablas?- el chico intentaba arrebatarle el vaso ya que el chico no paraba de beber.

-Pues de Abigail Oliveira, mi Diosa de chocolate ¿de quién más?- le dijo llorando.

-Ok, voy a fingir que jamás escuché esto. No sé qué te estás tomando, pero es hora de irnos.

-Pero ellos me dijeron que… si me unía a ellos, Abby me miraría con otros ojos.

-Tenlo por seguro- se le escapó al inglés.

-¿Qué?

-Que unirte a qué, no sé de qué me hablas.

-No lo sé, dijeron que más noche nos darían un discurso- soltó por fin el vaso y tomó al inglés de la playera- ¿por qué soy así Migue? He hecho de todo para que me note y pareciera que siempre se aleja, que le incomoda estar conmigo, debe avergonzarse de que la vean con un nerd- comenzó a zarandearlo y luego comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

-Oye Memo ¿estás hablando en serio?- le dijo sorprendido- O sea… ¿te gusta Abby?

-La amo Miguel, la amo. Pero ella sólo me trata como su compañero de matemáticas, como el que hace su tarea cuando ella tiene práctica…como…

-Memo, yo creo que para ella también es difícil no hablarte. No creo que le importe tu forma de ser, así eres tú. Ella me habla bien de ti, no es como las demás chicas… ella es… guau, es Abby- le dijo el chico muy incómodo de estar con su mejor amigo llorando en los hombros hablándole de su amor no correspondido por parte de su mejor amiga.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en otro lado? No sé, si quieres podemos ir por un helado de chocolomo… y luego hacerte un lavado de estómago para que te saquen todo ese veneno o no sé qué.

-Me gusta el de galleta… pero no podemos irnos, seremos la burla… seremos…unos perdedores…

-Creí que ya lo eras…

-¿Qué?

-No nada… sólo decía.

-Seguramente Abby se está besando con alguno de esos chicos fornidos allá afuera- le dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

-Ay ¡O sea hello!- le dijo exasperado- no me importa que esté haciendo y si hace esas cosas pues muy su vida, ahora vámonos de aquí. Si a ella no le da asco besuquearse con cualquiera- había comenzado a jalonear su amigo que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y cómo vas a irte sin esto?- la morena estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con un cordón del que colgaba una llave- y para tu información, yo no me beso con cualquiera ¿qué clase de chica crees que soy?- le espetó enojada.

-Ya deja eso, mira lo que le hicieron a Memo, creo que lo envenenaron o no sé… míralo- le dijo mostrando el estado del chico- se va a morir Abby, está delirando.

-Ay por Dios- se pegó en la frente- no está envenenado genio, sólo está borracho. Así es más fácil unirlos a los adolescentes, James les da alcohol y ellos hacen lo que él quiere, los vuelve alcohólicos.

-¿Alcohólico? ¿Borracho?

-Luego te explico. Memo ¿puedes caminar?

-¡Abby!- exclamó sorprendido- perdóname por ser sólo un idiota friki de las computadoras… ni siquiera esto puedo hacer bien.

-Memo, si eres un idiota, pero no por tus drones o esas cosas. De hecho, Abby cree que es es muy cool.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, eres mi amigo, sólo que las cosas son complicadas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿De verdad? Y entonces ¿por qué nunca has salido conmigo?

-Bueno, en realidad nunca lo habías pedido- se encogió de hombros- si lo hubieras dicho a Abby no le molestaría ir por un helado de menta- le sonrió- pero justo ahora, deberías irte con Miguel- el castaño asintió poniendo cara de tonto.

-¡A ver, a ver! Estas escenitas déjenselas a Tres y Cuatro que estamos en medio de una misión.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó ella- y mejor váyanse de aquí.

-¿Y cómo vamos a salir desapercibidos?- le dijo al escuchar que las voces de James y los demás se acercaban- Abby le sonrió.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Cuando paró de contar una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el piso de arriba y después a sus espaldas. Uno giró para ver un gran hueco rodeado de humos mientras muchos chicos se arrastraban, los que estaban conscientes. Por el hoyo apareció un R.O.B.O.C.R.A.N. (Robot Original Bien Organizado Contra Rapaces Adolescentes Neofitos) gigante que había destruido el piso superior y luego excavado hasta ellos.

-¡Pero qué rayos!- gritó Memo- Ese alacrán transformer se ve mega guau, es … es hermoso- dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Yo no sé, soy solo una ninjadolescente- pero quizás deberías verte asustado y sorprendido- Sonia y Lee habían bajado del robot con otros cinco chicos que Uno no conocía, aunque el pelirrojo se le hacía conocido; seguramente era otro sector. De pronto su amiga tocó su sostén y se vio rodeada del habitual traje negro, comenzó a flotar y disparar a los niños, quienes comenzaron a batallar, no sólo con ella, sino con James y los demás que habían entrado.

Una gran pinza salió del robot y recogió a Memo, Uno reaccionó entonces y comenzó a gritar y correr en círculos y pedir auxilio, pronto fue noqueado por el disparo "accidental" de Abby.

* * *

Una hora después Lee, Tommy y los chicos del otro sector, que resultó ser el W, habían conseguido meter a Memo en su habitación, aún estaba inconsciente.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Lee a Mushi, quien había escapado de casa para atender heridos.

-No puedo asegurarlo, nunca he tratado borrachos- se encogió de hombros- pero creo que lejos de un dolor de cabeza salió ileso, no parece que haya sufrido un ataque enemigo directo. No veo cicatrices en la cabeza que indiquen algún tipo de lavado de cerebro.

-Aunque seguramente, tu madre lo matará- le dijo Sonia poniéndole un trapo húmedo en la frente al joven- al menos eso le pasa a mi hermana Samantha cuando llega en ese estado.

-Bien merecido se lo tiene- le dijo Tommy enfurruñado- estúpido hermano mayor.

-¿Es el legendario Dos?- un chico rubio paja y con algunas pecas se acercó cauteloso- ¿De verdad es él?

-Ha tenido mejores días, pero sí- le contestó T.

-No nos habríamos metido en tantos problemas por un adolescente cualquiera- le dijo Li- ¿Cómo está 80? – señaló a una chica se trencitas castañas que tenía bastantes cortes en el rostro que ya le curaba Sonia.

-Pensé que le habían borrado la memoria- dijo otra niña que usaba un vestido de cuadros rosas y blancos y con el cabello castaño y rizado- miraba todo detrás de Mushi.

-Creemos que aun así lo están buscando- le dijo Mushi- a todo el antiguo sector V. Sólo seguimos órdenes de 587.

-¡Qué curioso!- le dijo la niña- ¿y 43?-les preguntó sonrojada.

-En su casa- contestó Lee distraídamente.

-Oh- la niña se miró desilusionada.

* * *

 **Fin de la transmisión**


	7. Operación CUATRO

Hola! Gracias a todos por leer y por los lindos comentarios que me dejan, de verdad me motivan mucho para seguir adelante con la historia. Este capítulo me quedó algo largo... y cuando intenté arreglarlo creció aun más... espero que de todas formas lo disfruten mucho, así como yo disfruté escribirlo. ¡Nos vemos!

*Personajes propiedad de Cartoon Network y Tom Warburton.

* * *

 **Operación C.U.A.T.R.O.**

 **C** hicos

 **U** bicados

 **A** traen

 **T** raidores

 **R** astreros

 **O** bsesionados

El lunes siguiente Memo llegó muy apenado a la clase de matemáticas, donde Abby ya estaba sentada con los pies en la mesa y tarareando una canción.

-Buenos días- les dijo el chico sin poder mirarla a la cara.

-Que hay- le contestó ella- ¿qué tal la cruda?- se enderezó para mirarlo mejor.

-Horrible- se sinceró- y estoy castigado de por vida. L-lamento todo lo que dije e hice… yo…

-¿Entonces no iremos por un helado?- le dijo con algo de desilusión- con esas cosas no se juega nene.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?- su semblante mostraba asombro y nerviosismo- P-pero… pero soy yo… Memo el nerd…

-Si yo lo digo es gracioso, si tú lo dices no tanto- se encogió de hombros- además no tengo nada mejor que hacer y a Abby le gustan los helados.

-E-entonces estaría muy bien… pero… estoy castigado- su semblante mostraba abatimiento.

-Bueno, podemos caminar juntos a casa y comprar el helado de camino, mientras llegues a casa dentro de tus horarios habituales, creo que tu mamá lo aceptará- el chico asintió apenado.

* * *

La última clase que tenían era Deportes, en la que todo el sector V estaba junto, aunque claro no se hablaban. Por lo general Miguel veía como todos molestaban a Memo, y el resto de su equipo no hacía nada.

-¿Qué les parece un juego de quemados para variar?- preguntó el profesor después de pasar lista. Un reclamo a coro se escuchó como respuesta-Los que no quieran pueden saltar cuerdas o estudiar para alguna materia que tengas atrasada, sé que están en semana de exámenes y mi propósito es que se den un respiro ¿quién quiere jugar quemados?- la mano de Wally sacudió el aire casi de inmediato.

-Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo- gritó emocionado ante la sorpresa del no se caracterizaba por mostrar entusiasmo en ningún sentido, y aunque no era malo en clase, su actitud siempre le ocasionaba problemas para los juegos en equipos.

-Señor Torres…veo que tiene ganas de una buena partida de quemados ¿quién quiere estar en su equipo?- la mayoría del grupo dio un paso atrás, no era secreto que el chico tenía un aire que les provocaban nervios.

-Yo lo haré- Kuki se puso de pie- será divertido, hace mucho que no juego.

-Yo también me uno- Miguel se paró emocionado de ver un atisbo del viejo Wally.

-Y yo- Abby dejó la charla que tenía con un grupo de adolescentes- estaré gustosa de cometer falt… de dar algunos balonazos para sacar el estrés.

-Yo también juego- Dos se apresuró al frente, tenía una oportunidad para reivindicarse ante Abby, él la protegería de los balones.

-Es raro ver este tipo de entusiasmo en algo que no tenga que ver con conciertos de rock- dijo el profesor- ¿quién será el otro equipo?- los demás adolescentes se miraron nerviosos.

Diez minutos después el antiguo Sector V se había acomodado a un lado de la línea de juego; por alguna razón que no lograban explicar, se sentían confiados. En cuanto el silbato del profesor marcó el inicio del juego, los cinco chicos empezaron a desplazarse por su zona mientras se pasaban el balón entre ellos con una coordinación asombrosa. Aunque Uno y Dos eran alcanzados constantemente por la pelota, Cuatro y Cinco siempre lograban atraparla ates de que cayera al suelo. Tres, por su parte, corría de aquí para allá esquivando los pases con la agilidad y sutileza de una mariposa.

-¡Tiempo!- gritó una chica alta y de cabello corto del equipo rival- necesitamos hacer cambios en el equipo- el Sector V se reunió en un extremo esperando el cambio.

-¡Somos barbaros!- aseveró Memo emocionado- Nacimos para jugar quemados juntos.

-Yo lo traigo en la sangre- Wally hizo girar el balón en su dedo- pero ustedes tampoco lo hicieron nada mal, no se sientan mal.

-Creo que ya no va a seguir siendo tan fácil, Evan va a jugar- Abby no le quitaba la vista a los cambio que hacía el otro equipo- y creo que sus balonazos van a doler mucho.

-Si usamos nuestras habilidades juntas, nadie podrá con nosotros- Uno miraba a los chicos con orgullo.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan calvito?- rio Abby- debe ser mejor que solo pararte allí a que te peguen como has venido haciéndolo.

-Memo- comenzó el chico ignorando a la morena- calcula los ángulos de disparos que debemos cumplir con base en nuestras estaturas y masa corporal para derribarlos; Abby quiero un informe de las habilidades y debilidades de todos los miembros del equipo contrario. Wally y Kuki, ustedes serán nuestra ofensiva- ninguno objetó nada.

-Salen esos datos pero para ya- le dijo el castaño que comenzaba a calcular todo mentalmente.

-Como digas, calvito- dijo Cinco sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su rostro.

-Ahora sí que los vamos a humillar- Wally estaba lleno de vigor, no recordaba haberse sentido así en mucho tiempo.

Cinco minutos después el Sector V volvía a moverse con más cuidado de esquivar los balones que Evan lanzaba como una máquina. Ace por su parte flaqueaba a Abby y James no paraba de reírse de Memo.

-Oh, oh a mí- gritó Kuki haciendo señas con los brazos a Miguel para que le lanzara el balón al tiempo que el equipo contrario se acomodaba para cubrir el tiro de la japonesa. Sin embargo, el balón pasó a un costado de Kuki cayendo en las manos de Memo que lanzó el balón al estómago de una de las chicas del equipo contrario derribándola.

-Lo lamento Helena- le gritó- nada personal.

En los siguientes dos sets del juego Uno y Dos fueron eliminados, pero siempre eran regresados cuando Abby y Wally paraban el tiro del equipo contrario sin que golpeara a nadie. Faltaba un punto para ganar y menos de dos minutos para terminar la clase; debían llevar a cabo la jugada que Miguel les había sugerido. El balón pasó a Abby quien derribo a un chico, Memo atrapó el balón cuando lo lanzó el equipo contrario, él lo pasó a Miguel que ya corría hacia él; una vez que tuvo el balón en sus manos lo lanzó al aire hacia la derecha. Kuki había corrido hacia los hombros de Wally donde se montó y atrapó el balón en el aire antes de lanzarlo contra Evan, quien no se esperaba el golpe y cayó hacia atrás.

El silbato del profesor se dejó oír en todo el gimnasio terminando el juego.

-Buen trabajo chicos- apremió el profesor-por hoy hemos terminado ¡Dejen el material donde estaba antes de que salgan como los delincuentes que son!- gritó para dar por finalizada la clase.

Al terminar de acomodar el gimnasio, el Sector V se acercó a tomar sus mochilas y cuando Wally buscaba su desodorante, un mazo de cartas cayó al suelo.

-Creo que Joey se equivocó de mochila- susurró el rubio.

-¿Juegas Yip!?- le preguntó Memo emocionado mientras le ayudaba a recoger.

-Creo que lo hacía cuando era niño- se encogió de hombros- son de mi hermano.

-Yo juego con mi hermano y los chicos del club de robótica ¿te apetece un duelo?- sacó su propio mazo de la mochila.

-Supongo que sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- le dijo por un impulso que no comprendía, en circunstancias normales se habría burlado del chico, pero quizás seguía demasiado eufórico por el juego.

-Ah pero el helado- se giró a ver a Abby con temor de que la chica le gritara o lo golpeara.

-Descuida, la heladería seguirá allí mañana. Y Abby quiere ver esa partida de Yip!- le dijo ella acomodándose en primera fila para ver el combate.

-Tengo tiempo antes del karate- les dijo Kuki- será interesante ver esto- le sonrió a Wally quien desvió la mirada apenado.

-Nunca creí decir esto, pero yo también tengo curiosidad de verlo- Uno se sentó con nostalgia. Usualmente le aburría ver a sus amigos jugar, y más ese juego de cartas que más de un dolor de cabeza les había causado, un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar a los zombis nerd; pero ahora mismo, hasta vería con gusto una guerra de escupitajos si eso significaba estar con ellos. Los chicos se acomodaron en las gradas a ver el juego, de alguna forma todos se sentían en el lugar correcto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, detrás del gimnasio tres niños chocaban las palmas emocionados.

-Muy buen trabajo 43, conseguiste que se unieran- Lee estaba radiante, ni en sus sueños creyó que el Plan de Joey resultara tan bien.

-La verdad es que te luciste con lo de las cartas- Tommy aún monitoreaba desde su Tablet al antiguo Sector V- lo de los quemados ya era muy bueno, pero el Yip!...

-En realidad los adolescentes son muy simples- se encogió de hombros- es cierto que no tienen mucho en común, pero eso es lo que los hace tan buen equipo, se complementan.

-Muy bien niños tontos- el profesor se acercó con las manos en puño- ya hice lo que querían ¿ya soltarán a Hachiko?- se notaba molesto.

-Claro, claro señor adulto- aseveró Lee- cumplió su parte del trato, así que le devolveremos a su perro- apretó un botón de su reloj de Mickey mouse que activaba el comunicador- "chicas, tráiganlo".- Unos minutos después Sonia y Mushi llegaban con un perrote que se abalanzó a los brazos de su lloroso dueño.

-Nos estaremos viendo- les dijo el hombre con el perro en brazos- no se me olvidará esto ¿escucharon?

-Cuando guste, sabe dónde encontrarnos- le retó Mushi al verlo marcharse- tonto adulto.

* * *

Unos días después Uno estaba sentado en su habitación admirando las hojas que había pegado en su pared donde se veían las caras y datos de los niños desaparecidos. Había pegado post its con información que había logrado obtener de Cinco o pensamientos sueltos que habían llegado a él mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo mismo, y entonces, justo en ese momento lo entendió. Buscó su celular y mandó un mensaje que esperaba fuera contestado a la brevedad. Miró nuevamente su pared repasando los hechos que acababa de encontrar y se apresuró a marcarlos con un plumón, la alarma de su celular no se hizo esperar.

"Número Once, número clave de mi hermana Cree, era la segunda al mando de Mauricio, luego se volvió nuestra líder antes de que traicionara a la organización. Era experta en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero también tenía habilidades en tecnología antigua".- Uno leyó tres veces el mensaje de Abby y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja; Bingo.

El chico se apresuró a escribir dos nombres en hojas de papel y colocarlos en la base de su árbol de conexiones: Chad y Cree. Tomó una foto y anexó un mensaje que decía: "Hay conexiones" antes de enviárselo a 587. Luego de eso se recostó en su cama y comenzó a reír de forma histérica esperando con impaciencia la llamada del líder.

Unas horas más tarde, la televisión del chico se encendió sola y un niño pelirrojo apareció a cuadro, esta vez podía ver a su espalda el paisaje de la Base Lunar.

-¿Cómo te va Uno?- saludó el chico.

-No me quejo, al menos las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes.

-Y se pondrán mejor, eso te lo garantizo- el chico dejó a un lado algunas hojas que tenía en las manos y le dirigió toda su atención- pero eso no es tu asunto de momento, dime ¿qué conexiones encontraste?

-Bueno, encontré que todos los niños que han desaparecido se pueden catalogar en tres grupos dependiendo sus habilidades y puestos dentro de su sector. Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tácticas distractoras y tecnología- Uno le mostró un dibujo que había hecho donde aparecían los números catalogados en tres grupo- a esto hay que sumarle que aunque ha habido varios traidores antes y después de mi generación, puedo catalogar a los dos más peligrosos en ellas; Chad y Cree. Quiero agregar que Chad tenía una gran reputación por sus combates y haber derrotado a La Banda del gorila y aunque no dudo que tanto él como Cree hayan sido buenos estrategas, no destacaron dentro de la organización por eso.

-Hay otros traidores de los que tengo conocimiento que pueden ser catalogados en esas ramas, pero no entiendo la conexión con los cadetes desaparecidos.

-Mi teoría es que quien sea que los retiene, es un para un propósito adulto. Por lo general los adolescentes o Padre no reclutan a los antiguos agentes que cumplen trece años a menos que hayan destacado, como mi equipo. Siempre tienen sus filas llenas con los traidores o adolescentes que nunca pertenecieron a la Organización. Pero esta vez, tengo la teoría de que se cansaron de esperar a que crecieran y se los llevaron desde que estaban en entrenamiento, cuando son más débiles por no tener a un equipo que les respalde, y si los chicos que mandaste a investigar cayeron en estos rubros, tanto mejor.

-Uno, lo que dices podría ser cierto y es muy grave. O han encontrado la forma de hacerlos crecer o… algo aun peor- Uno asintió.

-Recientemente se han interesado por Dos, Tres y Cuatro, quienes están claramente en esos rubros, por algo quieren a mi equipo y no se han molestado en reclutarme. Es por lo mismo que muchos líderes de sector nunca fueron reclutados, los adolescentes no necesitan líderes, para eso tienen a Padre o quien sea que los comande ahora; quieren soldados.

-No sólo van a querer a tu equipo Uno, quizás los demás ex agentes corran peligro. Y los demás sectores ahora que ya no hay cadetes en entrenamiento- el chico se miraba asustado- creo que debo llamar a junta a algunas personas. Por favor mantenme avisado, daré la orden de que todos los cuarteles se mantengan atentos, buen trabajo Uno, sin duda eres el mejor.- el inglés sonrió a la pantalla ya apagada, estaba bien que el líder tomara medidas, pero él también debía hacerlo para con su sector, aunque ellos no lo recordaran.

* * *

La tarde siguiente Mushi llegó a la casa de los Torres con un molde en las manos y una mochila enorme de los Simios Arcoíris, habían recibido órdenes de 587 sobre una posible amenaza hacia Wally y número T le había llenado de posibles armas, así como de un complejo sistema de vigilancia; lo mejor de lo mejor para su equipo. Para tocar el timbre tuvo que pararse de puntitas y brincar, su estatura no era algo que la destacara y todos no paraban de decirle que su hermana era muy alta a esa edad. Una mujer rubia abrió la puerta mientras se ponía los pendientes, al reconocerla le dedicó una afable sonrisa.

-¿Mushi Kiut? mírate que linda te has puesto ¿cómo está Kuki? Hace años que no pasa a saludar, salúdala mucho de mi parte y dile que eres casi idéntica a ella.

-Lo haré señora Torres-dijo la niña con cara de inocencia- pero no creo que nos parezcamos porque yo soy más bonita, además prefiero mi cabello corto ¿está Joey?

-Claro que sí, pasa por favor- se hizo a un lado para darle el paso a la niña- hacía rato que no venías a jugar, siempre quieren estar en su Base subterránea, igual que sus hermanos a esa edad, que imaginación tienen los niños ¡Joey, tu amiguita vino a verte!- gritó la señora al pie de la escalera y casi enseguida apareció el menor con las manos en los bolsillos y una sudadera naranja que había sacado de la ropa vieja de Wally.

-Se van a quedar un rato solos, debo ir a una junta de Amantes de los marsupiales, me invitan cada mes, en realidad es un pretexto para comer galletas y beber café- les guiñó un ojo- tu padre me verá allá y Wallabee no debe tardar en llegar, si necesitan algo pídanselo a él- el niño asintió mientras Mushi intentaba pasar desapercibida; la mujer se despidió y salió de la casa dejándolos solos.

-Manos a la obra 43- le dijo la chica abriendo su mochila y sacando el armamento.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?- el rubio acababa de reparar en el molde.

-El arma secreta, tal y como lo pedía tu plan- le sonrió- ¿pensaste que era imposible? Nada lo es para mí- sonrió con autosuficiencia- ahora ayúdame a conectar todo esto.

Wally llegó a casa arrastrando los pies más agotado que de costumbre, no era un secreto que Evan le ponía las cosas difíciles y el entrenador, al verle futuro, no reparaba en la dificultad de los ejercicios. En cuanto llegó a casa sintió algo extraño que lo puso alerta por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó el chico caminando por el recibidor alerta a cualquier anormalidad.

-¡Que hay!- el menor de los Torres apareció por el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, tenía una galleta a medio comer en la mano.

-¿Y mamá?

-En sus juntas extrañas de cada mes- Wally asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, donde una niña le salió al paso con una sonrisa inocente, demasiado inocente.

-¿Quieres una galleta?- le ofreció el refractario- tienen chispitas de chocolate, mi hermana las hizo.

-¿Tu quien rayos eres?- le dijo el chico nervioso al ver sus rasgos orientales y de alguna forma esa sensación tan familiar que no podía explicar.

-Soy la mejor amiga de Joey, mi nombre es Mushi Kiut- el rubio había escuchado que su hermano mencionaba a dos amigas, una de ellas se llamaba así, pero jamás había puesto atención, o quizás, nunca había dicho su apellido.

-Kiut…

-Oh si, seguro conoces a mi hermana Kuki, deben tener más o menos la misma edad. La gente dice que nos parecemos, pero yo no lo creo, a mí me hicieron mucho más linda que a ella ¿quieres o no la galleta?- le dijo extendiéndole el recipiente con impaciencia, él la tomó cautelosamente mientras miraba a uno y otro, envuelto en una sensación de nostalgia que lejos de entender, le desesperaba.

-Pórtense bien. Estaré dándome un baño- les dijo antes de salir con la galleta en la boca, demasiado cansado hasta para seguir el hilo de la tensa situación.

Mushi lanzó un suspiro y regresó el molde a la barra de la cocina, luego la rodeó y regresó a su lugar de trabajo, donde había estado armando cosas. Ya tenía la computadora conectada a las cámaras y micrófonos que Joey había instalado por la casa, sólo faltaba el cable que mandaría la señal a la computadora principal de la Base subterránea, se subió las mangas de la sudadera para terminar la conexión y dejó ver dos gruesas cicatrices alrededor de los brazos, donde antes había estado una soga, tal y como Joey lo recordaba, una muy apretada.

-¿Aún extrañas al Rey Dunas?- le dijo sin pensar.

-Nos ataca cada quince días, no da tiempo de extrañarlo- le dijo la chica metiendo unos códigos para conectarse a la Base Subterránea.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… era tu novio- se encogió de hombros incomodo.

-Y ahora es el enemigo- le dijo ella cortante para luego suspirar- si te soy sincera se había vuelto muy mandón, y a mí nadie me da órdenes si no es mi líder de sector, 587 o mi mami.- Joey la miró fijamente contento de esa respuesta. Él no era como Wally así como ella no era como Kuki, y por eso, podía admitir que le gustaba, no de la forma en que a un niño le gusta alguien mayor sino de una forma parecida a la que su hermano pensaba en Tres; y eso para él, era la forma más pura de querer a alguien.

Él y Mushi se conocían desde que tenía memoria, consecuencia de que sus hermanos fueran tan amigos. Al principio miraba a Mushi como una hermana mayor pero conforme el tiempo pasó se volvieron amigos de tanto tiempo juntos, mientras sus hermanos salvaban a los niños del mundo. Cuando Dos se volvió líder, habían pasado de verse ocasionalmente una vez a la semana, más si eran vacaciones, a estar casi diario en la Casa del Árbol supuestamente a cuidado de sus hermanos mayores, quienes cada dos horas debían salir a una misión. El timbre hizo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara las imágenes que ya aparecían en la computadora de la asiática.

-¿Es ella?- le dijo algo confuso después de haber sido traído al presente tan de golpe- la recordaba algo más baja.

-Oh sí, es ella- le dijo cotejando la imagen con sus recuerdos- Ahora es miembro de los ninjadolescentes, pero para mí siempre será esa tonta de 213 que traicionó a su sector antes de los 13.

-Pues no la hagamos esperar- el chico sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta con la niña tras él. Al abrirla vio ante él una chica de tez blanca y cabello rubio peinado en un chongo alto con algunos mechones sueltos a los lados y un flequillo descuidado que enmarcaba unos vivarachos ojos azules y labios rojos. Llevaba una falda negra con medias negras y zapatos con un poco de tacón, una blusa sin mangas color salmón terminaba el atuendo.

-Buenas noches ¿está Wally?- les dijo con voz melosa antes de reparar seriamente en ellos, con lo que la sonrisa desapareció.

-Eso depende- dijo la niña japonesa ganándose una mirada de odio que inmediatamente fue cambiada por una de asombro.

-Tú… tú eres…tú…- Mushi la miraba sin mover ni un músculo.

-¿Rose?- Wally había bajado secándose el cabello con una toalla al escuchar voces. Se había puesto un pans azul marino y una playera blanca con mangas naranjas- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-¿Olvidaste que me ayudarías con los ejercicios de matemáticas?- le dijo jugando con sus mechones de cabello y con una voz más melosa que la que había usado mientras los niños se miraban con cara de asco.

-De hecho sí ¿no puedes esperar hasta el lunes?- el chico se veía incomodo- de hecho ni siquiera sé por qué querrías que yo te ayudara con algo referente a la escuela, no me va bien.

-Pero en matemáticas tampoco te va tan mal, mejor que a mí sí te va- la chica le hizo un puchero- dijiste que me ayudarías, no irás a echarte para atrás ¿o sí?

-Supongo que si ya estás aquí- puso los ojos en blanco- pasa a la sala por favor, voy por mi mochila- Joey ¿te importaría jugar con tu amiguita en el piso de arriba? Voy a estudiar… rayos esa palabra se escucha tan raro viniendo de mi.- Joey lo miró ceñudo ¿lo estaba corriendo?

-¿Podemos quedarnos en la cocina? Aún quedan muchas galletas- puso sus mejores ojos de perrito- prometemos que no haremos ruido.

-Supongo que está bien- le dijo a la niña apartando la mirada, le recordaba demasiado a su hermana- ahora bajo.- siguió su camino al piso de arriba mientras la rubia se encaminaba a la sala y los chicos volvían a la cocina.

Joey y Mushi monitorearon por 30 minutos la conversación de los adolescentes mientras preparaban las armas, ambos sabían por experiencia lo peligrosa que era esa traidora.

-"Esa" se está acercando mucho a mi hermano- dijo el rubio molesto de ver a la chica cada vez más pegada a Wally mientras Mushi ponía municiones en las resorteras de globos de agua.

-Las órdenes de 587 son atraparla, el resto del Sector vendrá por ella si tenemos éxito.

-Estoy seguro que aunque no te lo hubieran ordenado hubieras gozado de esto- le dijo mirándola de reojo mientras ella sonreía.

-Le prometí a Kuki que me encargaría de cuidar al idiota de tu hermano cuando ella ya no pudiera, y voy a cumplirlo, aunque no se lo merezca. – le dijo con una mirada que a Joey lo puso alerta.

En la sala Rose se acercaba cada vez más a Wally intentando llamar su atención, pero él seguía concentrado en los ejercicios.

-Oye Wally, tienes unos músculos muy impresionantes- lo tomó del brazo-me alegra saber que te uniste al equipo de futbol- le dijo coquetamente.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Sabes, yo podría ayudarte con eso. Unos chicos y yo nos reunimos para… ya sabes, cosas de adolescentes ¿no te gustaría entrar? Es un grupo con cero niños molestos y tu fuerza nos vendría bien.

-Los niños no me molestan particularmente, hay chicos que son peores.

-Pero seguramente su hermanito te saca de quicio, y sus amiguitos- le dijo frunciendo el ceño molesta- seguramente no dejan de poner sus sucias manos en tus cosas.

-Como todos los hermanos tenemos días buenos y días malos, pero por lo general nunca está en casa así que no tenemos problemas serios. Y sus amigos se portan bien, prometieron estar en silencio y lo han cumplido.

-¡Pero ellos te traicionaron!- le dijo poniéndose de pie furiosa- no sé cómo no puedes odiarlos, les diste los mejores años de tu vida ¿y ellos que hicieron por ti? Te borraron la memoria, te separaron de tu equipo y…

Un fuerte golpe los interrumpió y Wally salió al pasillo a ver qué sucedía. Se encontró con Mushi tirada y llorando a los pies de la escalera con el mayon roto a la altura de la sangrante rodilla mientras Joey intentaba tranquilizarla, preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- Wally se acercó a la niña.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó entre lágrimas- bajé corriendo las escaleras y me caí… yo no quería molestarte en tus cosas…

-Descuida, déjame ver- se acercó a la niña y le estiró la pierna- parece ser que sólo es el raspón. Iré por el botiquín, ahora vengo.

-Pero los ejercicios…- Rose se veía impaciente- los niños siempre andan con esas cosas, no es como que se vaya a morir.

-Es una invitada en casa Rose- le dijo Wally comenzando a molestarse- no tardaré ni diez minutos- dijo antes de subir en busca del botiquín.

-Y bien, tontos Chicos del Barrio- les dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados- ¿nunca van a aprender a no meterse en cosas de mayores?- presionó un botón en su pecho activando su sostén, que de inmediato se agrandó y cubrió su cuerpo con la típica armadura adolescente. Sacó un arma de rayos magma y apuntó a los chicos que rápidamente saltaron en direcciones contrarias para esquivar el ataque. Joey se lanzó con los puños por delante contra la chica, dando tiempo a Mushi de alcanzar el arma que habían escondido. Era una resortera, más grande de lo normal, que lanzaba globos de agua.

La niña apuntó a la adolescente y disparó sin pensárselo dos veces, desarmándola; el niño aprovechó la guardia baja y de una patada la derribó. Mushi al verla en el suelo comenzó a disparar mientras Joey lanzaba lejos de una patada el arma ninja mientras los gritos de Rose llenaban el lugar. Wally bajó corriendo al escuchar tal escándalo.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre?- preguntó el ex agente pasando la mirada de la niña con un arma aun apuntando a la rubia y luego a su hermanito, con los puños cerrados.

-Estos niños del demonio me mojaron- chilló ella quitándose el cabello de la cara- te dije que son una molestia- el joven se giró a ver a los niños con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no deberías acercarte a ella- dijo Joey con fastidio- ella es…el enemigo.

-¿Cuál enemigo?- le gritó Wally- no digas esas cosas, es una invitada en casa así que metete en tus asuntos.

-¡No me digas qué hacer! No puedes ponerte de su lado… no me vas a decir que te gusta.

-Y eso a ti qué más te da- le dijo con ánimos de pelear- métete en tus asuntos- le dijo lanzándole el botiquín-Rose, sube a cambiarte, si permaneces mojada te vas a resfriar.- ayudó a ponerse a la chica de pie y subieron, ella con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

-Odio a esa maldita traidora- gritó el niño exasperado- siempre supe que traería problemas… no voy a dejar que se lleve a Wally, prometí proteger a todos de la tiranía adulta y eso incluye al tarado de mi hermano- miró a su compañera que había empezado a desinfectarse el raspón de la rodilla- ¿estás bien?

-Supongo que sí, tenía que escucharse real ¿no?- suspiró mientras apretaba los labios cuando el algodón con alcohol hizo contacto con la herida- si algún día Kuki recuerda todo, la haré que me regale uno de sus Simios Arcoíris versión Premium, siempre tengo que salvarle el trasero a Wally, y además arruiné mis mayones favoritos- cerró los ojos al presionar la bandita contra la herida.

-De verdad creí tus lágrimas- la miró con curiosidad- muy reales

-Claro que me dolió- le dijo la molesta- pero sí, exageré el llanto, como si no supieras que no es la primera vez que las uso para salirme con la mía.- El rubio la miró y sonrió, sí, él sabía muy bien de lo que su amiga era capaz. Aunque por fuera se veía igual de dulce que su hermana Kuki, por dentro no lo era. Ella usaba su apariencia y voz para obtener lo que quería, y quizás era eso por lo que le gustaba.- Joey, manda el mensaje a 84, no hay tiempo que perder necesitan venir por ella a como dé lugar ¿me prestas tu teléfono?- señaló el aparato empotrado en la pared.

-Sí, pero ¿para qué?- había sacado su reloj de Spider man para comunicarse con su líder.

-Ella jugó sucio, entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo- sonrió llena de malicia, el niño no pudo negar que su corazón se había acelerado de una manera extraña.

Wally le acababa de pasar otra toalla seca por la puerta del baño a Rose y se recargó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Mi hermano nunca se comporta así, lo lamento.

-Los niños son así de molestos, hasta yo lo fui.

-Supongo que tienes razón- suspiró- sólo que por lo general él se comporta con las visitas- la puerta se abrió dando paso a una Rose más seca gracias a la secadora.

-Tal vez está un poco celoso de nosotros- le guiñó un ojo y se acercó.

-¿Nosotros?

-Él no quiere que yo te guste porque siente que perdería a su hermano, es normal que se ponga así- había caminado hacia él acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Bueno yo… yo…- la chica se puso de puntitas y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando el timbre los sobresaltó, él aprovechó para zafarse con el corazón al límite.

-Debo abrir la puerta… espérame aquí- el chico bajó corriendo con el pulso acelerado ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer? Sí, Rose era hermosa pero… pero… no estaba seguro de qué, había algo que lo frenaba. Vio a Joey sentado al pie de la escalera- Joey ¿puedes subir con Rose un rato? No tardo, y por favor, no hagas tus tonterías. Voy a abrir…

-Ya se adelantó Mushi, dijo que era su hermana y que venía por ella y…- al escuchar eso Wally echó a correr a la puerta dejando a su hermano con una sonrisa; en una mano tenía la resortera lanza globos, dispuesto a ir por la revancha.

-Y entonces me caí- contó Mushi señalando su mayon- ya sabes que siempre me gusta correr por las escaleras.

-Siempre haces lo mismo- le dijo Kuki- debiste llamar a mamá para que viniera en auto por ti, seguramente te duele mucho.

-Si mamá se entera se va a enojar, ya sabes que odia que juguemos brusco- las chicas compartieron una risa.

-H-hola- saludó Wally nervioso de ver a Kuki Kiut parada afuera de su casa, con un sencillo mayon negro, unos tenis tipo Converse y una sudadera verde de manga larga y con el cabello suelto.

-¿Wally? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-Aquí vivo- le dijo intentando parecer casual.

-¿En serio? Mushi dijo que vendría a ver a su amigo Joey- ruidos extraños empezaron a oírse del piso de arriba pero parecieron no notarlo, ni siquiera cuando la casa retumbo como si algo acabara de estrellarse contra ella.

-Es mi hermano menor- aseveró el rubio intentando parecer cool.

-¡Wow! que lindo. Nuestros hermanos son mejores amigos y nosotros sin saberlo- una explosión mayor a los anteriores los hizo mirarse confundidos- ¿dejaste palomitas en el microondas?

-No, voy a ver…

-¡No!- atajó Mushi- seguramente Rose se sigue secando y se sobrecalentó la secadora.

-¿Rose?- preguntó Kuki- ¿la porrista rubia? Esa de piel tan linda y a la que todos los niños…- la chica guardó silencio al atar cabos- ah tú y ella… no sabía…- dijo con lo que Wally esperaba fuera un poco de desilusión.

-¡No!- gritó más desesperado de lo que hubiera querido- ella sólo vino por ayuda con unos ejercicios de matemáticas… tuvo un accidente con el agua y ya sabes…- se golpeó mentalmente ¿por qué le daba explicaciones?

-Espero que Mushi no haya tenido nada que ver y se haya comportado- la niña sonrió con inocencia al sentir la mirada de su hermana- a mí no me engañas jovencita, sueles ser bastante indisciplinada de repente, no me extrañaría…

-Todo fue un accidente- dijo el chico- nadie es culpable y Rose en realidad ya se iba, no soy un buen maestro- el chico se sentía nervioso, y eso era raro en él- ni sé por qué quería que yo le explicara eso, creo que ya entendió que no fue una buena decisión.

-No sabía que te iba bien en matemáticas, a mí se me da fatal.

-No siempre fue así, pero me gustan los números… creo- Joey se les unió con pasos lento. Se notaba cansado, mojado y sucio, pero satisfecho.

-¿Esa es mi sudadera?- le dijo Wally molesto porque hubiera tomado algo suyo aunque ya no recordara que existiera.

-Ya ni te queda, mamá iba a donarla a los pobres y decidí quedármela. Sabes la regla, si algo termina en las cajas del desván ya no se vale reclamarlo- tuvieron una lucha de miradas por unos segundos- Rose tuvo que marcharse, lamenta no poder decir adiós pero le salió algo urgente- se excusó él.

-Qué raro- dijo Wally pensativo- no la vimos salir.

-Se fue por la puerta trasera- dijo Joey muy convencido.

-¿Tenemos puerta trasera?

-Ahora si- el niño se encogió de hombros.

-Kuki, él es mi mejor amigo Joey, y ella es mi hermanita- interrumpió Mushi haciendo las presentaciones necesarias- Al parecer si conoce a tu hermano mayor.

-Al fin conozco al famoso Joey- dijo Kuki sonriente y acto seguido lo abrazó como antaño solía abrazar al Güero, el chico se resistió como acto reflejo pero enseguida se tranquilizó, ella aflojó poco a poco el abrazo- lo lamento, fue… como un Deja Vú- la chica se quedó pensativa unos momento- creo que tu sudadera es muy linda, me recuerda a mi Simio Arcoíris.

-¿Y no te avergüenza decir que te gustan esos tontos changos?- se burló Wally un poco molesto de ver que su hermano se llevara toda la atención.

-¡No son tontos! Son divinos.

-Son tontos, tontos- le retó él.

-¡Que no!-dijo la chica empezando a pelear con Wally mientras los niños se apartaban sigilosamente y comenzaban a susurrar.

-Bien jugado lo de tu hermana, tuviste razón al sugerir hace tiempo que no debíamos dejarnos ver por Wally o Kuki hasta que fuera necesario, ellos mostraron signos de reconocimiento, seguramente ni lo notaron.

-Te lo dije, no pudieron haber borrado absolutamente todo, que bueno que encontraste la sudadera, ella sigue asociando ese color al antiguo Cuatro, me he dado cuenta, aunque ella no sabe exactamente a quien le recuerda ¿qué pasó allá arriba?

-Lee logró someterla con el yoyo mientras Sonia la esposaba. De no ser por los cuyos habríamos perdido el factor sorpresa- se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano- pero al final la cápsula que diseñó T logró su cometido y se la llevó en la nave rumbo a la base lunar, donde será juzgada nuevamente y esta vez con mayores medidas de seguridad para que no escape, como la última vez.

-En esa ocasión fue Kuki quien la atrapó, aunque ella ya no esté yo pienso mandarla de regreso a prisión las veces necesarias- Mushi se puso seria- lo prometí.

-Mushi despídete, es hora de volver a casa- le dijo la mayor de las Kiut interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Ya es noche, no tengo problema en acompañarlas- empezó Wally- además debo comprar unas cosas de camino que encargó mamá.

-No es cierto- le espetó Joey- además siempre voy yo, tu nunca quieres- su hermano mayor le tapó la boca.

-Sería agradable si nos acompañas- le dijo Mushi dando un paso al frente- ¿verdad Kuki?- ella asintió algo nerviosa.

-Si te queda de paso- la chica jugueteó con su cabello de forma nerviosa- estaría bien.

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Joey escapando del agarre del Güero.

-Vamos enano- le dijo Wally cerrando la puerta y poniéndose en marcha.

-¡Oye! Tú tampoco solías ser alto- le gritó caminando a zancadas detrás de ellos, que ya habían empezado a alejarse.

-¿Les gustaron las galletas?- dijo Kuki cuando ya llevaban unos metros caminando.

-No estuvieron mal- Wally llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba a lado de Kuki con sus hermanos detrás sonriéndose disimuladamente.

-Fue algo muy raro porque no recordaba saber hacerlas, ni siquiera soy buena en la cocina pero… Mushi me pidió hornearlas y me mostró una hoja con la receta y con mi letra- se mordió el dedo sin percatarse- sólo la seguí y me quedaron a la primera. A veces creo que tengo problemas de memoria graves, si es mi letra significa que yo lo escribí, pero…no recuerdo alguna vez haberme acercado al horno- los niños escuchaban atentos la plática con cara de tristeza mientras Wally le hablaba de teorías de sonambulismo.

-¿Cuál es la historia?- le susurró Joey a la menor de las Kiut- conozco las galletas, pero no la razón… yo era demasiado pequeño en ese entonces- ella asintió y caminó más lento para acrecentar la distancia y evitar que los adolescentes pudieran oírla.

-Cuando tenían once años Tres quería darle a Cuatro el mejor regalo de San Valentín de todos los tiempos, así que investigó mucho mucho y se dio cuenta que siempre se quejaba por no saber cuál chocolate comer primero, si el blanco o el oscuro. Además descubrió que le gustaba comer arándanos, algo que sólo hacia cuando nadie lo miraba ya que decía que era un gusto ridículo. Así nacieron las galletas mitad chocolate blanco, mitad oscuro con arándanos y chispas de chocolate. Solo las preparaba para él, y a nosotros solo nos daba una para los dos y siempre debíamos compartir, solíamos pelear por qué lado nos tocaría comer- la chica sonrió con nostalgia- esas eran nuestras primeras peleas.

-Tu siempre te comías las dos mitades porque eras mayor- le dijo mirándola con resentimiento- de eso si me acuerdo.

-Es cosa del pasado- le dijo la chica sin arrepentimiento- me pregunto si algún día tu y yo tampoco recordaremos nada, justo como ellos- el niño miró a sus antiguos líderes hablar de cosas que para él no significaban nada, sin saber que alguna vez habían pertenecido a los Chicos del Barrio.

-No quiero pensar en eso, aun no.


	8. Operación TRES

***Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton**

* * *

 **Operación T.R.E.S**

 **T** raidores

 **R** ebelan

 **E** strategia

 **S** in éxito.

* * *

Kuki Kiut bebía con desgana su segunda malteada del día mientras veía sin mirar a Becca y otras compañeras porristas coquetear con descaro con algunos chicos del equipo de futbol americano; no estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado allí. Antes salir con su mejor amiga era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle en la semana, iban al cine local a ver películas románticas viejas donde la heroína conocía al amor de su vida en alguna extraña situación como ser raptada por piratas, vendidas por sus padres o secuestradas por alguna tribu extraña; después pasaban a comer a la cafetería de la calle 16 donde siempre, sin excepción pedían crepas acompañadas de una soda italiana o bien alguna infusión de frutas, lo cual consumían mientras hablaban de la película del día e imaginaban cómo sería el amor de su vida.

Pero hacía varios meses que las cosas ya no eran como antes, el cambio había sido paulatino, tanto que la propia Kuki no se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando hasta que ya era tarde. Los almuerzos entre amigas cambiaron por tardes de chicas donde más de una porrista estaba invitada, luego llegaron los chicos y sin saber cómo o por qué el cine y las crepas habían quedado en el baúl donde Becca tenía a sus muñecas y simios arcoíris desde los trece años. Ahora siempre era lo mismo, estar con esas chicas a quienes apenas reconocía por nombre, aguantar sus risas tontas y los comentarios idiotas de los chicos creyéndose lo mejor del mundo.

Aunado a esto, en las últimas semanas a todos se les había metido en la cabeza que ella y Evan hacían bonita pareja, pasando por alto que el chico había salido con media escuela; todos creían que debía sentirse tremendamente halagada de que él hubiera comenzado a pretenderla. Cuando esas citas dobles, triples y cuádruples habían comenzado ella se sinceró con su mejor amiga; no sólo no gustaba de Evan sino creía gustar de alguien en serio, lo bastante como para ponerla nerviosa y Becca sólo había reído cuando escuchó el nombre de Wallabee Torres para después restarle importancia y seguir hablando de Evan, el adonis. Sobra decir que Kuki no había vuelto a hablar sobre El Güero y sus sentimientos de nuevo, si no puedes decírselo a tu mejor amiga, entonces debes callarlo.

-¿Tú qué opinas Kuki?- escuchó la voz de Lorena llamarla al mundo de los vivos.

-¿S-sobre qué?- contestó sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Parece que Kuki estaba en las nubes- le dijo una chica de larga trenza rubia que respondía al nombre de Amelie- ¿pensabas en simios arcoíris?- la chica no ocultó la burla en su voz.

-No sería Kuki si no lo hiciera—Evan le guiñó un ojo- estábamos hablando de que estaría bien si te unieras a nosotros en nuestra misión, ya sabes que todos los niños son un problema que debe erradicarse. Contigo esto sería más fácil ¿verdad que no nos equivocamos al elegirte?

-Ya te lo he dicho Evan, no voy a molestar a un puñado de niños, no me molestan, es más me dan igual.- le dijo la chica centrando de nuevo su atención en la malteada.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?- inquirió Becca zafándose del abrazo de su cita, un chico algo torpe llamado Roberto- Mushi te desespera siempre.

-Pues claro, es mi hermana menor, se supone que lo haga- la miró como si le estuviera explicando que dos más dos son cuatro- Tenemos desacuerdos de vez en cuando, pero de eso a querer borrarla del planeta hay mucha diferencia- los demás adolescentes se miraron incómodos.

-Les dije que era una pérdida de tiempo- aseveró Eva, una de las enamoradas de Wally- en esa estúpida cabeza no hay lugar para nada que no sean simios, unicornios y esas tonterías. Si no acepta tendremos que licuarle el cerebro antes que lo hagan los tontos amigos de su hermana- todos se miraron resignados y lentamente se pusieron de pie llevándose la mano al pecho para activar su traje ninja. La japonesa logró mirarlos incrédula unos instantes antes de saltar a cubrirse con una mesa al momento que ellos apuntaban con un rayo rojo a donde antes había estado parada.

-Únete Kuki, te prometo que te la pasarás increíble- le dijo Evan caminando hacia ella, no te arriesgues.

-¡Claro que no! Y menos si van a ponerse así- le lanzó un salero a la mano de Eva para desviar el rayo que salió de la pistola; con la confusión la chica logró correr a la salida esquivando los ataques de los demás utilizando su habilidad innata mientras pensaba que ese tipo de situaciones solo pasaban en las películas. Antes de tomar la manija para salir del lugar sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, sin siquiera pensarlo soltó un codazo a la que resultó ser Amelie. Una vez fuera, Kuki corrió por las calles como nunca antes lo había hecho, escuchando disparos y cosas romperse a su alrededor; saltó varias cercas en el camino y se dijo que si algún día quería unirse al ejército, seguramente no tendría problemas.

Corrió por varias calles sin fijarse hacia donde iba, tropezó un par de veces y otras tuvo que reprimir sus gritos cuando algún gato o perro le salían al paso, después de lo que pareció una eternidad al fin vio muchos autos al final de la angosta calle que había elegido y al doblar una esquina un fuerte impacto la hizo caer, llevando las manos hacia el frente en posición de defensa, lista para pelear.

-¡Oye! Cuidado con mi soda- le dijo una voz conocida más grave de lo que la había escuchado hasta ahora.

-Lo-lo siento- le dijo sin abrir aún los ojos intentando que la sangre dejara de bombearle tan rápido al cerebro e intentando reprimir las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a brotar, mezcla entre el dolor por el golpe y el miedo.

-Ah eres tú ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz sonaba más cerca

-Si… no… no sé- dijo abriendo por fin los ojos y observando ante ella en cuclillas a un Wally visiblemente preocupado, con una soda a la mitad y el líquido escurriéndole por esa mano.

-¿Huyes de alguien?- ella asintió- ¿un ladrón?-su ceño se juntó en una mueca mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

-Evan- le susurró- y las porristas pero… volaban y tenían armas y la ropa interior de fuera- soltó con miedo, esperando que el rubio riera, pero este se limitó a mirarla- ¿crees que estoy loquita?- él se asomó por la calle de dónde había salido, entró y regresó unos minutos después, luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo.-la miró detenidamente haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa ¿alguna vez había reparado en los ojos verdes tan profundos que tenía el chico?- Parece que viste a un muerto, pero no pareces la clase de chicas que consume drogas ¿te apetece soda?- le extendió el vaso- parece que te falta azúcar- ella asintió y dio unos sorbos- ¿puedes ponerte de pie?- le ofreció la mano y ella se levantó sintiéndose demasiado débil de pronto, agradeció que el chico la sostuviera- iba a "las maquinitas" a gastar el cambio del mandado de mi madre ¿quieres venir? Creo que te vendría bien estar en un lugar con más gente, te aseguro que seremos de los pocos, si no es que los únicos, adolescentes en el lugar.- ella lo pensó un poco y luego asintió, aunque lo púnico que deseaba en ese momento era estar en su cama con una buena taza de chocolate caliente y una cobijita en los pies, no quería estar sola, y tanto su hermana como sus padres tenían planes para ese sábado en la noche.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde ambos disparaban a los zombis sin tregua, había resultado que la chica tenía una puntería impresionante y era una gran aliada cuando El güero necesitaba que le cubrieran las espaldas. El chico jamás lo admitiría en público, pero Kuki le impresionaba no sólo era bonita, karateca, porrista y buena onda, también mataba muertos vivientes.

-Seguro juegas mucho, no lo haces nada mal- le felicitó él recogiendo los tickets que le había dado la máquina.

-Ya no mucho- se sinceró- por lo general sólo los de baile en el Wii de mi hermana, tenemos otras consolas y me gustan los de pelea y autos pero cuando me siento a jugar es como si algo faltara, no sabría explicarlo. Aunque de vez en cuando si practico mi puntería junto con Mushi, ella es muy buena apuntando.

-Creo que entiendo un poco eso, algunos títulos me es imposible jugarlos porque siento que algo falta, pero no sé qué. Siempre pienso que he olvidado algo, como cuando sales de casa y llevas mucha prisa y te quedas con esa sensación todo el día- el australiano se revolvió el cabello- la verdad no sé muy bien ni cómo expresarlo.

-Descuida, si lo entiendo- el juego volvió a empezar y ambos dejaron la conversación para después.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del Arcade dos niñas se movían con destreza en la Pump it Up al ritmo del pop coreano mientras 43 y T se enfrentaban a un duelo de King of fighters mientras 84 se había ido por unos nachos esperando a que alguno perdiera y retarlo; no por nada tenía la mejor puntuación en ese juego de toda la organización.

-¿Listo para que te humillemos líder?- le preguntó 34 cuando regresó y empezó a repartir los dulces que habían encargado- ¿quieres que bajemos de nivel por ti?- la chica sabía que la máquina de baile era el juego menos favorito del chico.

-Vi a tu hermana con alguien, no le vi bien la cara pero… - el chico no logró decir más ya que la asiática se acercó a su mochila de dónde sacó un arma larga lanza huevos que tenía un pico de gallo en la punta.

-Esos idiotas adolescentes son incapaces de mantener alejadas sus manos de mi hermanita, voy a tener que darles una lección- caminó hacia donde 84 había señalado seguida por el propio líder y 83, quien les hizo una seña a los otros dos miembros para que se unieran a la comitiva. La chica apuntó a la distancia, lista para darle en la nuca cuando Joey le bajó el cañón del arma.

-No, es Wally- dijo Joey señalándolo, todos miraron atentamente a la pareja y notaron que en efecto estaban juntos.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- le dijo Mushi asombrada.

-No lo sé, no creo que lo hayan planeado- el chico se encogió de hombros- sabes que él no sabe mentir, me habría dado cuenta si tuvieran una clase de cita.

-Kuki dijo que saldría con Rebecca y las porristas, no me parece un lugar donde Wally podría estar.

-Quizás deberíamos avisarle a Uno- agregó Sonia- él quizás sepa que hacen aquí y eso, creo que es algo que debe saber- Lee asintió y con ayuda de su reloj de Mazinger Z se comunicó con él.

* * *

Abby estaba hojeando sus revistas viejas en busca de algo interesante cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con Beat It de Michael Jackson, la chica contestó al ver que era Uno.

-¿Sucede algo?- le dijo llevándose un bocado de papas a la boca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- escuchó que le preguntaba el chico.

-Un sábado por la noche y me preguntas algo así, es obvio que estoy en una fiesta ¿no escuchas las risas y el alboroto?- le dijo burlonamente.

-¿Estás leyendo revistas de chicas?- le dijo él con una risa mal disimulada.

-Claro que sí nene- le contestó ella volviendo a lo suyo- ¿sucede algo?

-Sí, tenemos un código azul con Wally y Kuki.

-¿Un qué?

-No me digas que le has olvidado.

-¡Claro que no! Pero hace años que no hay un código así, y con esos dos menos ¿cómo pasó?

\- No tengo esos datos, ven a las coordenadas AC 00945 y trae a Memo contigo. Cambio y fuera.- la chica se quedó unos momentos sin decidirse a cómo proceder y enseguida se puso los tenis, tomó una sudadera azul marino y salió corriendo de la casa sin preocuparse por contestar las preguntas que Cree le hizo al verla buscar las llaves tan desesperada.

La chica echó a correr las calles que la separaban de la casa de los Gonzáles, hacía muchos años que no recorría ese camino, sonrió al recordar las tardes en bicicleta con sus amigos. Una vez frente a la casa aporreo dos veces la puerta y esperó, casi al instante una mujer robusta con un peinado a la moda y unos lentes de marco negro con azul le abrió la puerta.

-Hola… pero si es Abigail- la mujer le do una sonrisa radiante- ¡Mírate nada más, que guapa te has puesto!

-Buenas noches señora González ¿se encuentra Memo?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Pues claro, ese hijo mío nunca sale de su cuarto. Y cuando sale regresa en estado inconveniente.

-Si bueno- la chica rodó los ojos aguantándose la risa- yo…

-¡Mamá deja de decir esas cosas enfrente de Abby!- le dijo el chico apareciendo por las escaleras y abriéndose paso con rapidez empujando a su madre para que sólo él pudiera estar en el campo de visión de la morena- Hola Abby, espero que mi madre no te haya confundido con alguien más, alguna otra chica que me visita y…

-Como si alguien te visitara- la mujer se burló ganándose una mirada de enojo del mayor de sus hijos.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- le dijo la chica algo impaciente.

-Si, por supuesto, yo…

-Guillermo- intervino su madre con los brazos cruzados- te recuerdo que estás castigado.

-¡Pero mamá!- reclamó el chico avergonzado.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde el estado en el que llegaste? Ay Abby si lo hubieras visto ¿qué ejemplo eres para tu hermanito?

-Pero sólo fue una vez…

-¡¿Cuántas quieres?! Si tu padre estuviera aquí…

-Señora González- intervino Abby poniendo la cara más inocente que conservaba- sé que Memo fue un idiota irresponsable y entiendo que debe haber consecuencias por sus actos, pero me preguntaba si sería mucho pedir que le diera permiso unas horas para ir a tomar un refresco y unos nachos, le prometo que regresaremos pronto y me aseguraré que no se meta en problemas.

-Ay que linda eres, seguramente tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti ¿por qué no puedes ser como ella?- le espetó a su hijo que se hizo a un lado atemorizado- está bien cielo, sólo porque se trata de ti, ve Memo y no le des problemas ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mamá- le dijo él apresurándose a salir antes de que la mujer se arrepintiera.

-¡Y llévate suéter!- le gritó lanzándole una chamarra azul cielo- cuídense, te quiero hijo- los adolescentes caminaron hasta el final de la calle mientras el chico se ponía la prenda con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

-No sé cómo lo lograste ¿de dónde conoces a mi mamá?

-Cuando eres hija del médico terminas por conocer a casi todos- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-No me lo creerías si te digo, sólo sígueme.

-¿Pero si habrá nachos y refresco verdad?

Veinte minutos después Abby y Memo se encontraron con Miguel en la entrada del Arcade, él ya estaba más que impaciente y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

-Si querías enamorarme lo estás logrando, esto es, es…- comenzó Memo.

-¿Qué es lo que querías que viera Miguel?- le interrumpió Abby mientras el castaño entraba corriendo y metía unas monedas a la máquina de Pac Man y comenzaba a jugar. El chico le hizo señas para que lo siguiera entre las maquinas, llegaron casi al final de una hilera y él señaló a lo lejos a Wally y Kuki jugando, esta vez un juego de carreras en donde el rubio presionaba los botones y palancas con destreza mientras murmuraba "derecha, izquierda".

-Vaya, vaya, que recuerdos- murmuró Abby sonriendo.

-Te traje aquí y te pedí que trajeras a Memo porque los necesito para la misión de hoy; ser amigos. Te lo dije, se los dije a todos, mi equipo no ha cambiado… son…

-Nuestros amigos- completó la morena con una sonrisa radiante- voy por Memo, si no estamos todos, no es lo mismo- el inglés asintió y luego caminó con decisión hacia los antiguos Tres y Cuatro con una fingida sorpresa de encontrarlos allí, unos minutos después la morena y el castaño se les unieron.

* * *

Varios días después Miguel llegó más temprano de lo normal a clase de Dibujo y se encontró con Kuki dándole los últimos toques a varios bocetos que tenía esparcidos en su pupitre, el chico no se había esforzado demasiado en su tarea y terminó plasmando el espacio tal y como lo recordaba pero la chica no se había conformado con un dibujo impecable, sino que llevaba varios. El chico se acercó curioso y notó que uno era una hoja llena de números en diferentes tamaños, colores, texturas, otro tenía diversos números cuatro en cuyo interior tenía mandalas. También pudo reconocer la casa del árbol, algunos peluches de la pelinegra y distintas armas que solían usar de niños.

-Me gustan tus dibujos- le susurró Uno a la ojerosa chica que casi saltó al escuchar eso- lo lamento, no quise asustarte, pensé que me habías visto.

-D-descuida- le dijo la chica- sólo estoy un poco paranoica- recordó el incidente de hacía unos días y suspiró pasándose el cabello tras las orejas- o quizás al fin estoy a punto de volverme completamente loca- tomó una crayola naranja y continuó dándole volumen a los números cuatro- no dejo de soñar con números y un árbol…pero cuando despierto… nunca logro recordar nada del todo, es como si lo viera todo a través de un vidrio muy grueso que se va opacando y es tan frustrante- rompió la crayola de tanta presión por accidente.

-También de este lado es frustrante- susurró el chico- ver cómo no recuerdas la mitad de nuestra vida.

-¿Qué?- la chica lo miró confusa.

-Nada. Nada, cosas mías. Dibujas muy bien- intentó cambiar el tema recordando todos los consejos de Abby y decidiendo que no podría más con ese secreto, estaba harto y era obvio que al menos Kuki, la estaba pasando mal.

* * *

Uno y Cinco llegaron rápidamente a la cafetería hablando de la tarea que la profesora de historia les había dejado, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre mientras sacaban la comida que traían de sus casa y la picaban enfrascados en elegir tema para la exposición que debían presentar cuando Memo y Wally aparecieron y sin más se sentaron a continuar con la partida de Yip! que había comenzado en clase de química, que compartían. Unos minutos más tarde por la puerta apareció Kuki nerviosa, se asomó y observó la mesa donde se sentaba siempre y que había evitado toda la semana pasando los descansos en la biblioteca, se quedó allí parada decidiendo qué hacer, no podía pasarse toda la vida leyendo novelas con la bibliotecaria vigilándola desde su escritorio. Miró alrededor buscando a alguien y entonces vio el cabello de Abby quién lo llevaba en una cola alta y con paso firme se dirigió hacia allí.

-Hola- saludó Kuki al sentarse a un lado de Wally con la mirada gacha- ¿les importa si me siento aquí?- no paraba de jalarse las mangas de la sudadera y se notaba que llevaba varios días sin dormir, Uno se preguntaba si todo era culpa de esos recuerdos que no terminaba de acoplar a su memoria.

-En absoluto- le dijo Abby extrañada- eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

-¿Una porrista en la mesa?- preguntó Memo quitando la vista de las cartas por unos segundos- seguro que eso nos hace el doble de populares- Abby lo miró y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Ni volviendo a nacer serías popular- bromeó Wally.

-¡Oye!

-Sabes Kuki, no creo que a tus amigos bobos les guste la idea- señaló Wally- mira cómo nos miran, no es que me importe pero…

-Ellos no son mis amigos- afirmó Kuki- los amigos no se atacan entre sí- abrió su tupper y empezó a picar con el tenedor los trozos de brócoli y pollo que llevaba.

-¿Atacar?- exclamó Abby y Miguel al mismo tiempo mientras ella asentía. Aunque el sábado habían pasado una velada divertida todos juntos, ella no había vuelto a hablar del asunto que la llevó a encontrarse con Wally y todo había quedado como una mera casualidad.

-El otro día me pidieron que me uniera a ellos para molestar niños o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y qué les dijiste?- preguntó Uno asustado.

-Obviamente que no- dijo la chica levantando la voz sin querer- no soy lo que ellos quieren que sea. Y después todos traían un sostén y este se convirtió en una armadura y… sacaron unas pistolitas tipo Power Rangers ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?!- dijo exasperada mientras Miguel y Abby intercambiaban miradas de circunstancias.

-Entonces no es un rumor- les dijo Memo interesado- eso de que algunos chicos son una especie de secta ninja.

-No es un rumor- le contestó el Güero en susurros- sólo que únicamente los que pertenecen al culto saben al cien por ciento de todo lo que conlleva. Un tipo del equipo de futbol me invito a algo parecido el otro día- afirmó pensativo- claro que me encanta molestar a los niños de grados inferiores pero creo que ellos querían llevar las cosas al extremo, además los odio más a ellos que a los mocosos escandalosos.

-Ah sí, en cuanto a esas cosas de odiar a los niños Roger me ha intentado convencer de que les ayude con algunos bocetos.

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó Abby ocultando apenas el enojo que sentía.

-No, James llegó y sólo porque había tenido un día difícil me dio un golpe en el estómago que me dejó tirado un buen rato.- Abby soltó el aire- ¿quieres ver mi moretón?- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Bien hecho- le dijo la pelinegra- pero por nada del mundo quiero ver tu moretón.

-Ese es el equipo que le gusta al público caray-el inglés estaba emocionado- les tengo una misión pero hay que hablarlo en la casa del árbol y…

-Ya no hay casa del árbol- le dijo Abby sin atreverse a callarlo, hace mucho no lo veía tan animado, y si era sincera, ella también comenzaba a ser absorbida por esa atmosfera de amistad retro que ahora emanaba ese pequeño grupo que hace unas semanas pasaban sin mirarse siquiera.

-Bueno… les doy la dirección de mi casa para ir después de clases.

-Tengo atletismo- se excusó Memo.

-Y yo karate.

-El partido contra los rivales se acerca.

-Soy la capitana del equipo de básquet.

-Ok, ok- les dijo el chico intentando mantenerse sereno- ¿les parece a eso de las cinco? ¿Queda bien con sus actividades deportivas?- ellos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Aunque se supone que hoy iríamos por el helado- miró a Abby esperando que no se fuera a arrepentir.

-Ah sí, y ya lo hemos postergado bastante.

-Se lo compran de camino a mi casa, o sea hello-les dijo comenzando a exasperarse por la poca cooperación- Kuki y Wally se me van por la sombrita y en cuanto terminen se van derechito a la reunión, no se entretengan con nada.

-Yo debo tomar una ducha antes de ir.

-Igual yo- corroboró Wally- siempre apesto después de entrenar.

-Como su líder- una mano lo calló.

-Lo que este idiota quiere decir es que si se tardan demasiado se acabaran las palomitas- afirmó Abby inocentemente.

-¿Habrá palomitas?- Kuki se veía emocionada.

-Claro ¿Qué sería una reunión sin palomitas?

-¿Y tendrán mantequilla?

-Pues claro, mucha mantequilla.

-¿Y soda?- inquirió El Güero.

-Litros de soda- dijo Uno entendiendo por donde iba el chantaje de Abby.

-¿De todos los sabores? Porque la de limón…

-¡Sí!- le gritó exasperado.

-Y…

-¡Si Memo, habrá comida!- le espetó- a ver a ver, quiero que pongan atención necesitan cuidarse mucho y estar prevenidos para lo peor- Kuki y Memo intercambiaron miradas dando a entender que habían perdido el hilo de la charla- ahora intercambien números de teléfono y estén alerta de cualquier cosa que les parezca sospechosa

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Memo copiando el teléfono que Kuki había anotado en el celular de un sonrojado Wally- tú me pareces sospechoso en estos momentos.

-Como el ataque, secuestro y/o tortura de algún….- la campana dio por terminada la hora de receso- Bueno chicos, rompan formación.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres con la ceja levantada.

-Que vayan a clases- les dijo Abby mirando reprobatoriamente a su líder-nos vemos por la tarde- los tres chicos se levantaron murmurando sobre la extraña personalidad del chico nuevo. Cinco y Miguel los vieron partir y cuando la cafetería quedó vacía también se levantaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? No quise meterme porque pareces tener algo parecido a un plan, pero conoces las reglas.

-Se negaron a unirse a los adolescentes.

-Ahorita, aún no termina esto. Ellos no recuerdan nada y…

-No están a salvo, trataron de lastimar a Kuki ¿crees que hubiera podido contra ellos? No tiene armas, ni ella ni los otros. Corren más peligro sin sus memorias que si les rebelo una parte de la verdad, ni nosotros ni el Sector V pueden cuidarlos en todo momento; además, cumplieron su promesa, siguen siendo niños de corazón.

-Eso ya lo sé, no desconfiaría de ninguno de ellos, pero dudo que nos crean.

-Kuki sigue teniendo esos recuerdos raros, hoy en la clase de Arte vi que dibuja números y dice haber soñado con un árbol, una casa del árbol.

-Le he preguntado a Memo del asunto, él no ha tenido esos sueños, hasta donde sé, solo Kuki los tiene y no me parece del todo lógico ¿la máquina habrá fallado? Fanny ya había sido destituida unas semanas antes ¿a quién podría preguntarle?- se quedó callada unos momentos y luego prosiguió- pero hablando de lo de esta tarde ¿de verdad sabes lo que haces? Pareces demasiado convencido de que formemos de nuevo un grupo, ellos se llevan bien pero…

-Tú tranquila y yo nervioso, tengo un plan bárbaro que no puede fallar, gracias.- la morena lo miró recelosa, era su deber proteger el secreto de KND, pero Uno era su líder y su mejor amigo, a su pesar, confiaba en él.

Unas horas más tarde los chicos estaban sentados en media luna frente a Miguel en la sala de su casa, eran demasiado grandes para caber en su habitación; masticaban ruidosamente pizza, palomitas y nachos mientras los vasos de soda descansaban en el suelo.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de que sepan algo muy importante y para eso quiero que me juren por lo más sagrado en esta vida que lo que se diga aquí dentro no se le rebelará a nadie aunque les hagan calzón chino ¿me lo juran?- todos asintieron- Bueno, esto tiene que ver directamente con su infancia, a ver ¿quién puede decirme algo que recuerde?

-Mi mamá dice que siempre le estaba desarmando todo para hacer cosas raras y vivía con el miedo eterno de que muriera electrocutado- afirmó Memo con la boca llena de nachos.

-Me metía en problemas, me mandaban a internados, sacaba malas calificaciones, lo normal- aseveró Cuatro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jugaba con simios arcoíris- dijo tres llenándose la boca con palomitas de maíz.

-Esas son cosas muy superficiales- dijo el líder poniéndose de pie y caminando con las manos tras la espalda, pensando- ¿Recuerdan a sus amigos? ¿Su primer amor? ¿Qué hacían después de las clases?- los chicos se miraron intrigados.

-Claro que recuerdo a Zac Efron, tontito- rio Kuki tomando algunos nachos mientras Uno la miraba con exasperación.

-Alguien gordo- dijo Wally seriamente.

-¿Estabas enamorado de alguien gordo?- le preguntó Kuki burlona.

-No seas tonta- le espetó- mi mejor amigo, él era gordo. Recuerdo muy vagamente que siempre estábamos jugando a… con… pues no sé a qué pero nos divertíamos- les dijo con principios de jaqueca.

-Yo jugaba con Joe que en ese entonces era el guardia del pasillo, es el chico que está metido en eso de la gaceta escolar.

-Lo conozco, tengo sociales con él- aseguró Wally.

-Eso fue hace mucho Memo- le dijo Uno mirándolo a los ojos- hablo de cuando tenías nueve años y amabas volar.

-Yo no sé volar, ni siquiera me he subido nunca a un avión, mi madre insiste en estar al ras del suelo cuando viajamos.

-Ay o sea hello- les dijo dándose un golpe en la frente- hasta van a hacer que me salgan canas, Abby sigue tú, yo ya no puedo con esto.

-¿Este era tu plan bárbaro?- lo miró con burla- yo no me voy a meter, arréglalo tu solito.

-Jugaba con alguien- les dijo Kuki con la mirada un tanto perdida- era un chico y aunque no se parecía a Zac Efron… creo que fue mi primer amor, pero no puedo recordar cómo era o qué hacíamos, sólo sé que había un castillo de arena.

-¿El rey Dunas?- Miguel se veía asombrado y un tanto asqueado de que ese chico estuviera en esos recuerdos de su amiga.

-Kuki ¿me prestas los dibujos que entregaste hoy en Arte?- la morena había decidido intervenir al ver el lío que estaba ocasionando su amigo; muy bueno motivando niños, pésimo hablando con adolescentes.

La pelinegra rebuscó en su mochila y de un folder de plástico rojo extrajo varias hojas que puso frente a ellos, Memo y Wally los miraron minuciosamente.

-Recuerdo esta cosa infernal- señaló un boceto en acuarelas del Señor Ternura- una vez rompí uno y… y…- el chico se quedó en blanco- no estoy seguro qué pasó, pero desde entonces no me gustan los gatos.

-Una vez soñé con algo como esto- señaló Memo un dibujo a lápiz de R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y.- sería estupendo que fuera posible construir algo así.

-Sus memorias están incompletas- les dijo Uno.

-No recordamos algunos detalles, gran cosa- le dijo Wally molesto- seguramente les pasa a muchos.

-No, a ustedes les borraron la memoria cuando cumplieron 13 años ya que pertenecieron a una organización secreta mundial llamada Los Chicos del Barrio que se encarga de combatir la tiranía adulta. Al igual que cientos de niños alrededor del mundo fueron reclutados y entrenados para enfrentarla y gozar de todas las libertades y facilidades que tienen los miembros, como son tecnología de punta, juguetes ilimitados y misiones mega wow; la única condición que todos debemos aceptar es el borrado de la memoria al llegar a la edad adolescente.- se limpió una lágrima que le escurría- Pertenecieron al Sector V, el más bárbaro en toda la historia de KND, respondíamos a los nombres clave de los números del Uno al Cinco, sin saltar. Yo soy Uno, su líder y volví de una misión ultra secreta para combatir a su lado en una de las misiones más peligrosas de todos los tiempos, pero para eso necesitamos estar todos juntos ¿qué dicen? ¿Cuento con ustedes?- los tres lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-A ver genio- empezó Wally- si tú eres el líder ¿cómo nos recuerdas? Porque no te ves menor de trece años.

-Yo no estaba en este planeta, no puedo revelar mucho pero en el espacio, el tiempo pasa diferente, hasta que volví me convertí en esto.- se señaló.

-Creo que te pegaste muy duro Migue- afirmó Memo aguantándose la risa- eso de Los Chicos del Barrio es algo con lo que juega mi hermanito, y hasta dice que es número T.

-Pero T no es un número- afirmó Kuki.

-Lo sé y se lo he explicado cientos de veces, pero- suspiró- si al menos dijera que es el númer para argumentar que es la incógnita de alguna ecuación.

-Bueno Dos, tu hermanito siempre ha sido raro pero nos ha ayudado en misiones muy peligrosas- agregó Uno.

-¿Quién es Dos?

-Ay por favor- volvió a golpearse la frente- si te estoy mirando quiere decir que eres Dos, el Güero es Cuatro y Kuki es Tres, no perdamos tiempo con las presentaciones.

-Sinceramente, creo que se te zafo un tornillo- le dijo Wally.

-Vamos Abby, dile que no se pase, para broma ya fue suficiente, debería escribir un comic o algo.

-No es una broma Wally- dijo la chica que se había mantenido al margen con los brazos cruzados- yo también recuerdo todo- observó como todos la miraban- algunos miembros somos elegidos después de los 13 años para seguir como agentes encubiertos y así deshacer los planes adolescentes desde dentro.

-¿¡Y por qué no nos eligieron!? ¿No éramos lo bastante buenos?- le gritó el australiano lleno de una furia que no comprendía.

-Claro que lo eran- aseveró Uno- todos juntos éramos imparables e individualmente bárbaros, desconocemos las razones para que no hubieran sido elegidos pero…

-¡Basta!- explotó Cuatro- no voy a seguirte el juego donde se supone que hay una guerra entre adultos y niños en la que los adolescentes tienen parte ¿qué sigue? ¿La estupidez de los sostenes y las armas?- se interrumpió al ver la cara de desilusión que le mandaba Kuki- Eso no sonaba tan mal en mi cabeza… es decir Kuki…

-No comprendo eso de Los Chicos del Barrio- dijo calmadamente con la vista baja- me gustaría creer que cuando era niña hacía ese tipo de cosas y tenía aventuras divertidas con mis amigos, pero no lo recuerdo; sin embargo, esta historia da un poco de sentido a por qué los que creía mis amigos me atacaron de aquella forma y sacaron e hicieron cosas propias de una película de ciencia ficción.

-Pudo ser una broma- Wally se veía preocupado.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que vi- levantó los ojos empapados en lágrimas y le sostuvo la mirada- y no te pido que me creas- se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano- debí suponer que no me creerías, como si inventara cosas sólo para estar un rato contigo ¿no? Para llamar tu atención igual que Rose, seguro muchas chicas hacen eso, pero sabes, no soy como ellas ¡No soy como Sarah!- le gritó la chica al tiempo que recogía su mochila y se iba de la casa corriendo y sin parar de llorar.

-Como siempre, bien hecho Cuatro- le dijo Uno conteniendo las ganas de alcanzar a su amiga.

-Me llamo Wally- lo miró fríamente-y no creo en absoluto nada de lo que dices- tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Uno y Cinco miraron a Memo que se rascaba la nuca.

-Yo quiero creerles, en serio, pero lo que dicen no tiene mucho sentido, para un comic sí, pero para la vida real…además- agregó- los altos mandos no creen que seamos lo bastante buenos para conservar los recuerdos ¿no? Quizás es mejor que las cosas se queden así- se encogió de hombros, les lanzó unas cuantas miradas de disculpa mientras recogía sus útiles y salió de la casa también.

-Vaya, tu plan fue un éxito- le dijo Abby con sarcasmo- ¿y ahora qué genio?

-Primero dime ¿quién rayos es Sarah? Entiendo lo de Rose, 587 me mandó un mensaje reportándome que habían aprehendido a una traidora en casa de Cuatro, pero…

-Rose traicionó a KND cuando Kuki era líder del Sector V, estuvo con los adolescentes pasándonos información para llevar a cabo una emboscada en la fiesta anual de la organización, pero Kuki lo descubrió y logró salvar el día; sin embargo, Rose se escapó unos meses después. En cuanto a Rose, no tengo idea- le dijo Abby- que yo sepa nadie en nuestro grado tiene ese nombre- lo pensó detenidamente- pero sinceramente creo haberlo escuchado antes, en algún lado, hace mucho tiempo, prometo que si recuerdo algo te lo diré; aunque no creo que venga al caso en estos momentos donde nos acaban de tildar de locos.

-Eso ya estaba previsto ¿crees que pensé que correrían a mis brazos? Son mi equipo Cinco, los conozco hasta mejor que ellos ¿no recuerdas que cuando los reclutamos también se negaron?- ella asintió- y tampoco entonces me rendí- sacó su celular y marcó, en cuanto le contestaron solo atinó a decir- Pon en marcha el Plan B.

* * *

 ***Transmisión interrumpida***


	9. Operación DOS

¡Ey! gracias a todas por leer y dejar comentario, créanme que me animan a seguir con esta historia, y pues ya saben, para desearles una feliz Navidad y esas cosas, espero subir el próximo cap antes de que acabe el año, pero por si acaso muy pero muy feliz año a todas.

*Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton.

* * *

 **Operación: D.O.S**

 **D** ifícil lidiar con

 **O** scuros

 **S** ecretos del pasado

* * *

Kuki llegó llorando a casa, subió las escaleras sin dar explicaciones y cerró de un portazo; su madre estaba revisando unos documentos en el comedor con una humeante taza de té verde y al ver a su hija en ese estado solo frunció los labios, al fin había llegado la edad de los corazones rotos y aún no había un oso arcoíris que pudiera curarlos eficazmente.

La ex miembro de KND se arrojó a la cama y abrazó a su simio arcoíris de sudadera naranja y sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, y dolía más que el periodo ¿Quién era Sarah y por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tanto la había lastimado? En un principio quizás habían sido las palabras de Wally, quien al parecer no le había creído el otro día, pero mientras más pensaba en las palabras de Miguel más claro se hacía todo; le creía al nuevo. Sabía que sus sueños y recuerdos fragmentados eran reales, no podía ser solo imaginación, eran imágenes de una infancia pasada, borrada; no terminaba de entender la organización pero sí sabía que ellos habían sido amigos, todos ellos.

Había tenido a la chica más cool del colegio como mejor amiga, eso explicaba el por qué siempre se había portado tan bien con ella y era probable, que Wally hubiera crecido a su lado, lloró con más fuerza, pero ninguno lo recordaba. Comenzó a aporrear su almohada con verdadera ira, había algo que la había atormentado por años, no sabía qué porque todo era demasiado borroso, confuso, pero recordaba que las peores pesadillas, esas donde siempre despertaba sudando y llorando tenían como protagonista a dos personas besándose ¿pero quienes? Siempre había pensado que sólo eran sueños, pero no, lo más probable era que estuviera relacionado a toda esa historia que el inglés les había contado ¿todos pensarían que era mentira? Wally y Memo parecían seguros de que era una alucinación del calvito ¿sólo ella sentía que todo eso era real?

Se quedó pensativa varios minutos, recordando todos los sueños raros, deja vus, dibujos y más cosas que Becca catalogaba como la vena creativa de Kuki, no, no lo era, había ocurrido, cada sueño, cada dibujo, y entonces ¿quiénes se habían besado? Se levantó al escritorio y comenzó a sacar todos los dibujos que había hecho, examinó su diario de sueños, idea del psicólogo de la escuela cuando al fin se había animado a visitarlo, e incluso buscó en los márgenes de sus cuadernos buscando cualquier clase de dibujo o frase que hubiera hecho distraída. Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar de pronto y miró de nuevo el desorden que ahora era su cuarto, papeles por todos lados, su almohada destrozada y el simio arcoíris observándola desde la silla de escritorio, como si el supiera algo que ella no.

-¿Estás bien Kuki?- se escuchó la voz preocupada de Mushi al no escuchar nada- mamá dijo que no te molestara pero…

-Deberías hacerle caso por una vez en tu vida- le dijo la chica molesta y no encontrando con quién más desquitarse, le dolía la cabeza, hacia unos minutos todo había estado más claro y ahora sentía corto circuito en su cerebro, de nuevo.

-¡Pero tengo hambre!- gritó la niña molesta de ser regañada cuando su intención era buena- mamá y papá fueron a casa de los Yamada, es cumpleaños del jefe de papá.

-Pues prepara cereal, siempre hay en la alacena- le dijo la chica aún más enojada- yo no me siento bien.

-Tú te acabaste la última caja la semana pasada alegando que tenías días difíciles, no hay nada de comer- la niña empezó a aporrear la puerta, odiaba que su hermana se comportara como una adolescente- ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Pide pizza y yo pago!- le gritó la mayor de los Kiut mientras Mushi, afuera, inflaba los cachetes víctima de un ataque de ira, como odiaba que la tratara así, había intentado ser amable pero ahora le daba igual, quería las cosas difíciles, las tendría.

-¡No quiero pizza! ¡Quiero una enorme hamburguesa con papas y quiero que me lleves por ella ahora!- le dijo golpeando con los puños la puerta y pateando al tiempo que gritaba- ¡La quiero! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Ya, ya, ya!

* * *

Wally había ido todo el camino a casa dando puñetazos a los postes, como consecuencia se había sangrado los nudillos antes de llegar a casa. Entró y azotó la puerta listo para ir a su habitación y encender el estéreo a todo volumen y tener una discusión con su madre por el mismo motivo cuando vio a su hermano sentado junto a la escalera armando bloques, como solía hacerlo siempre, sin prestarle demasiada atención, en su propio mundo.

-Hola Joey ¿y nuestros padres?- le dijo más por iniciar conversación, siempre que su hermano estaba así sentía que estaba en un mundo aparte, uno donde él no encajaba y eso le molestaba sin saber por qué.

-Fueron a ese lugar elegante donde solo sirven vegetales- ambos pusieron cara de asco- preferí quedare a jugar con los lego y esperarte para cenar algo hecho en el microondas. Quizás podríamos ver un maratón de Star Wars o algo.

-Ahora no "enano", quizás más tarde- siguió su camino hacia su habitación y en cuanto entró prendió el estéreo a todo volumen, su madre no estaba para gritarle que le "bajara", y se arrojó a la cama mientras se anudaba un paliacate que había tomado de un cajón al entrar. Recordó los ojos llorosos de Kuki y volvió a sentirse terrible, como siempre, había sido un idiota y hablado sin pensar, claro que le creía pero cuando el nuevo lo decía, todo sonaba disparatado.

Giró un par de veces por su cama y se gritó mentalmente ¿desde cuándo una chica lo hacía sentirse así? Él era el Güero Torres, al que nunca le importaba nada, que salía con chicas pero no quería nada serio… el que pasaba cada tarde observando a Kuki Kiut en los entrenamientos de karate, con demasiado miedo de siquiera acercarse hasta que el idiota de Evan lo había hecho actuar. Sí, ese era ahora el Güero Torres, a quien antes no le importaba nada y ahora estaba allí sangrando por haber hecho una más de sus estupideces que esta vez había lastimado a una chica inocente. Se puso boca abajo y comenzó a gritar de frustración ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

Después de un largo rato y casi veinte canciones el chico pensó detenidamente en las bobadas que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Miguel, a pesar de que sonaba a la trama de una caricatura debía admitir que algunas cosas encajaban con ciertos comentarios que había escuchado. Primero que nada, sus padres siempre decían que cuando era niño se parecía mucho a Joey, siempre jugando con sus amigos a salvar el mundo pero ¿qué amigos? Sólo lograba recordar que era amigo de algún niño gordito pero ¿dónde estaba? ¿Se habría mudado? Desde que el recordaba no había tenido amigos, no de esos que llevas a casa al menos, solo algunos conocidos con los que hablaba de música, compartía la mesa en la escuela y una que otra historieta.

Luego estaba Kuki Kiut, él la recordaba siguiéndolo y a comparación de todas las demás, de ella no le importaba, pero parecía que ella no lo recordaba ¿o le daría vergüenza mencionarlo? O siguiendo las palabras de Miguel ¿no lo recordaba? Y para terminar estaba la relación con Abby, Kuki, Memo y el propio Miguel, a pesar de que no se consideraba el chico más sociable había logrado entenderse con ellos casi al instante.; lanzó un suspiro y se lamió la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir por su muñeca que no sangraba de vez en cuando ya que él no dejaba de dar puñetazos a la cama, las lágrimas de la japonesa habían vuelto a su mente.

* * *

Memo llegó a casa cabizbajo, había tenido la primera pelea con sus amigos y eso lo ponía mal. El semblante le cambio al ver a Tommy martilleando algo en el comedor que a su perspectiva eran dos tablones con unas bisagras en medio.

-¿Qué haces jovencito?- le dijo intentando ser una figura de autoridad.

-Intento seguir unos planos tuyos antiguos que encontré en la cochera, son de tecnología 2x4 e intento hacer una catapulta- le contestó el niño, sabía que de todas formas su hermano nunca le hacía caso de nada de lo que decía.

-Claro, no te vayas a lastimar- le dijo pasando de largo, sabía que siempre hacía cosas raras y había terminado por no meterse, pero entonces miró las cartulinas con su letra y trazos y recordó de nuevo las palabras de Miguel- ¿En serio yo lo hice?- se preguntó en voz alta- O-oye ¿necesitas ayuda en esto?- le dijo agachándose a su lado dispuesto a averiguar si todo había sido verdad e intrigado por esos dibujos y planos tan detallados, eran fórmulas matemáticas complejas y parecían instrucciones muy precisas.

* * *

Kuki caminaba con cara de pocos amigos y los ojos hinchados, Mushi le había acusado con su madre y esta la había regañado por teléfono obligándola a acompañar a su hermana y comprarle la estúpida hamburguesa para que se callara y no molestara a los vecinos, aunque a esas alturas la chica estaba dispuesta a llevarla hasta por langosta si con eso dejaba de golpear su puerta y gritar.

-¿Por qué quieres hamburguesas precisamente de aquí?- le preguntó al notar que cada vez se alejaban más y más de la zona comercial- ni siquiera se ve gente- le dijo con las manos cruzadas en el pecho resignada.

-Tengo asuntos que arreglar aquí- sacó de su mochila dos pistolas lanza chicles- quédate detrás de mí y no saldrás lastimada- le dijo echando a correr dentro de un establecimiento apartado de todo.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- sin embargo su hermana ya había entrado y entonces la japonesa leyó el letrero-Hamburguesas de niños, cada caja contiene papas, soda, un juguete y una hamburguesa de niño- la chica rodó los ojos y recorrió el camino que había seguido su hermanita, esperaba que al menos el juguete valiera la pena.

* * *

Número Uno estaba acostado con los pies colgando en un sillón de la Base Subterránea, esperaba atento a que 84 tirara los dados y esperaba con todo su ser que le cayera un cinco y así cayera en una de sus propiedades; él y Cinco estaban jugando Turista con 83 y 84. Una melodía de Luis Miguel inundó la estancia y Uno se irguió rebuscando en sus pantalones, al fin encontró el aparato y sonrió al ver el remitente, eran apenas las 9:30 de la noche y si las cosas salían como se debía la acción estaba por comenzar.

-Hello- dijo el chico mientras activaba el alta voz y les hacía una seña al resto.

-Hola Miguel soy Wally y ehm… no sé muy bien como decir esto pero llame a la policía y se rieron de mi… no sé quizás… quizás tú puedas ayudarme- se escuchó alguien rodando por las escaleras- diablos, mira hay un sujeto en mi casa que trae un rollo de papel sanitario en la cabeza y una tapa de inodoro en el cuello, ha estado gritando que arruiné su vida y amenazó a mi hermano con una bomba para destapar caños creyendo que era yo… sé que es una locura pero…

-Se llama Excusator y es algo así como tu némesis, regularmente le dabas una lección solito, no se necesitaba más que fuerza bruta- Sonia se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir una carcajada, todo era tan divertido.

-Ok mira… siento lo que dije en la tarde, probablemente estas cosas son reales y eso, pero necesito ayuda y – algunos golpes se dejaron escuchar- ¡Oye tú, zoquete deja ahora mismo a mi hermano!- la llamada se cortó.

-Tuve mis dudas en cuanto al plan- afirmó Lee- pero debo admitir que parece funcionar, nada como unas buenas pataditas para recordar ¿no?

-¿Cómo conseguiste que Excusator se prestara a esto?- le dijo Abby intrigada.

-Ya lo conoces Cinco siempre quiere sentirse parte de algo, sea lo que sea, además ¿no crees que querría vengarse de Cuatro? Y si alguien le dijera accidentalmente que el chico se burlaba de él y que es un tonto y todas esas cosas que todo KND hace, vamos ,, Excusator fue el más fácil de engañar- la morena asintió.

-¿No es un poco peligroso? Sabemos que es un tonto, pero también que cuando actúa en serio da miedo y ahora mismo Wally no es…

-Por eso está 43- le dijo la rubia- como carnada y apoyo en caso de que se necesite.

-Parece que todos confían demasiado en el plan de Uno.

-Pues claro- afirmaron 83 y 84.

-Solo espero que no se equivoquen o todos vamos a pagarlo caro, ya no sé ni cuantas reglas hemos roto en lo que va del día.

-Relájate Cinco, siempre lo hacíamos y nunca pasó nada que no pudiéramos arreglar.

-Porque éramos niños, parte de KND, ahora mismo ni siquiera sé exactamente qué somos, pero bueno- se cruzó de brazos- ya sabes que te apoyo y ahora mismo es muy tarde para arrepentirse ¿vamos a ir a ayudarlo?

-Sí, pero démosle unos minutos más, ahora mismo quiero ver qué número saca 84 en esos dados.

* * *

Wally corría por el pasillo huyendo de ese extraño que había irrumpido en su casa y los había amenazado con una bomba de baño ¡Una bomba de baño!

-¡Deja de huir!- le gritó el hombre lanzándole unos rollos de papel higiénico que el chico apenas y había logrado esquivar- Siempre supe que los chicos como tú no pueden simplemente retirarse, ah no, eres como yo Cuatro, nunca te rindes- le lanzó una bomba de baño que el chico esquivó con cierta dificultad y más al sentir el papel higiénico intentando tomarlo de los tobillos, comenzó a dar volteretas hacia atrás casi sin percatarse que hasta donde él sabía no podía hacer eso y tuvo que frenar al llegar a las escaleras.

-¡Deja a mi hermano Excusator!- gritó Joey abalanzándose con el S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (la pistola que consta de dos maderas unidas por una bisagra) contra Excusator pero este lo mandó a volar de una patada.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi hermano!- gritó Wally furioso y se lanzó contra el hombre con los puños por delante, lo desarmó con un gancho derecho y con una patada lo lanzó a la pared, el Güero se sentía genial, más vivo que nunca.

-¡Acábalo!- le gritó Joey lanzándole el arma.

-Muy bien Excusator, es hora de que tengamos una conversación de hombre a rollo- comenzó a presionar el arma golpeando al villano que se arrastraba en busca de ayuda- ¿y ahora qué?

-Saca la basura- le animó su hermano sonriendo.

El mayor de los Torres tomó al hombre de la toalla que usaba por capa y usando su hombro como palanca lo lanzó por la ventana.

-¡Y no vuelvas! O yo… yo…te voy …

-Te voy a dar tus papaditas- le dijo su hermano eufórico.

-¡Eso! Te voy a dar tus pataditas- gritó con el puño en alto observando por la ventana al hombre huir saltando la cerca del vecino. En eso vio el cielo oscurecerse y una nave en forma de M.O.S.C.A (Motor Organizado Sobre Cables y Alas) aterrizar en su patio, se abrió una compuerta en el vientre de la misma y por ella bajaron dos adolescentes y dos niños, enmarcados por una luz. Uno caminaba enfrente con las manos en la espalda, unos pasos atrás estaba Cinco y a cada lado estaban 83 y 84 uno con una pistola de cátsup y la otra de mostaza.

-¿Y dónde está el adulto en cuestión?- le preguntó Uno al chico que lo miraba boquiabierto.

-Mi hermano lo aniquiló- gritó Joey asomándose por la ventana- llegan tarde chicos- los cuatro elementos se miraron y procedieron a entrar a la casa por la recién inaugurada puerta trasera.

-¿Esos dos son tus amigos?- le dijo Wally mirando con curiosidad a los niños con armas.

-Así es ¿y los adolescentes?

-Son los míos- le dijo Wally sonriendo un poco- sabes, creo que los vecinos tienen razón y si somos muy raros- ambos rieron un poco y bajaron a encontrar a sus amigos- Oigan creo que si soy muy bárbaro y todas esas cosas.

-Siempre fuiste el mejor elemento en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no es de extrañarse que sigas siéndolo ¿ahora me crees?

-Bueno, quisiera que no pero acabo de ver un transformer volador que sigue en mi jardín, así que ya no me queda forma de aferrarme a que todo esto es mentira.

-¿Estás bien 43?- le dijo 83 mirando preocupada la rodilla sangrante de Joey.

-Me agarro distraído, eso es todo.

-Ay sí, nada que no pueda curar la buena de 34 ¿no?- le dijo la niña provocándole y ganándose miradas asesinas del rubio.

-¿43?- se giró Wally a verlo- ¿tú también eres parte de esta locura?

-Pues claro, tú me metiste en esto ¿sabes cuantas veces te he salvado el trasero?

-Oigan- se escuchó una voz en el comunicador de 84.

-¿Todo bien 34? ¿Algo va mal?- contestó el líder.

-Un poco, sí. Creo que calcule mal a lo que nos enfrentaríamos y estamos rodeados de tiburones, parece ser que llegamos a la hora del 2x1 y bueno, había muchos clientes… con dientes muy afilados.

-Resiste 34- le dijo Lee- vamos para allá y llevaré a 43 y a Cuatro como apoyo.

-¡¿Cuatro?!- chilló la niña- ¿el idiota que hizo llorar a mi hermanita? ahora solo falta que me traigas al menso de Dos para que mi venganza sea consumada con ese par, los pienso matar con mis propias manos- la comunicación se cortó.

-¡Ya escucharon!- gritó 84- ¡Todos a la nave pero ya!

-¿Esa no era la voz de tu amiga?- le dijo Wally caminando con ellos a la nave- la hermana de…

-Si- le dijo Joey apretando los puños-Mushi al igual que Kuki es parte de los Chicos del Barrio, ahora ¿Cómo es que la hiciste llorar?- le dijo encarándolo furioso.

-Eso es asunto de grandes, no tuyo- le dijo Wally volviendo a sentirse un idiota.

-¡Te lo advertí muy bien! Si quieres conservarla debías dejar de hacer idioteces- le gritó- y no has parado de hacer una tras otra ¡Te odio!

-Vamos, vamos, no es momento de dramas familiares- Cinco y Sonia los empujaban hacia la rampa de abordaje donde 84 y Uno los esperaban.

-¿Conservarla?- susurró Uno confuso.

-A 43 le gustaba Tres- le explicó Lee- ¡Paren ya, dije a la nave, 43 es una orden de tu superior!- el niño obedeció a regañadientes, subió a ocupar su lugar pero sin dejar de mandar miradas asesinas a su hermano del que sólo hacía unos minutos estaba tan orgulloso.

Una vez dentro el Güero olvidó la pelea y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro de la nave admirando todas las cosas que habían hecho con basura. Pronto encontró la entrada al baño y notó que había comics y videojuegos para entretenerse, entonces notó el compartimiento de armas y que la puerta se abría con sensor de movimiento.

-¡Me encanta esta puerta! Miguel si me uno a tu banda ¿me puedes dar una así para mi cuarto?

-¿Siempre fue así de simple?- se preguntó Joey aun molesto.

-Oh si- contestó Cinco- es parte de su encanto- la morena tomó un lugar frente a los radares encontrando que el asiento le venía justo, suspiró y se sirvió un poco de soda del filtro.

-43 necesito que tú me ayudes a manejar la nave- le dijo 84- esta vez no necesitamos que estés en los cañones- el chico asintió. Se levantó a colocarse una coladera a modo de casco y fue hacia los controles de la nave- 83 casi nos mata cuando despegamos.

-No es mi culpa-reprochó la niña- es Tommy quien siempre maneja estas cosas, yo no tengo tanta práctica en naves tan grandes.

-¿Y yo qué hago?- le preguntó Cuatro emocionado y rebosante de energía, como un niño que reencuentra un juguete que creía perdido.

-Ayúdanos a darle energía a esto- 84 le señaló las bicicletas donde ya Uno se había posado, el rubio lo imitó dispuesto a todo.

* * *

Mushi comenzaba a quedarse sin municiones en sus dos pistolas al intentar alejar a los tiburones quienes habían comenzado a entrar con sus cascos llenos de agua. Por su parte Kuki esquivaba los ataques de espátula y sartén del rechoncho hombre que ahora también quería vender hamburguesas de adolescentes. En un rincón había cuatro pequeños niños abrazados, habían sido rescatados de convertirse en carne molida.

-Maldita niña- decía el hombre- ya verás que con los condimentos adecuados quedarás muy suavecita- le dijo abalanzándose sobre ella mientras esta esquivaba el ataque por poco.

-¡Deja de jugar y encárgate de él!- le gritó Mushi escondida detrás de una mesa alejando a los tiburones de su hermana mayor.

-Eso intento- le dijo mientras la espátula le rosaba la mejilla ya que se encontraba distraída.

-Si 587 se entera me arrestará- susurró la niña- pero no tengo opción- observó cómo su hermana seguía esquivando el aceite hirviendo y los utensilios de cocina calientes- tengo que darle un arma a una adolescente ¡Kuki!- le gritó lanzándole una de las pistolas de chicle que ella tenía en la mano.

En cuanto Kuki tuvo el arma en las manos se giró hacia el hombre y disparó haciéndolo retroceder, pero él alcanzó el sartén con aceite hirviendo y se lo arrojó, la japonesa tiró el arma y gritó al sentir el escozor en la piel, la manda larga le había protegido pero no lo suficiente.

-Ahora si jovencita, termino el juego- el hombre dio un par de pasos pero entonces, un fuerte estruendo los hizo a todos distraerse al ver que la M.O.S.C.A. había colapsado en el techo y seis paracaídas caían.

-¡Tardaron una eternidad!- les gritó Mushi dando un codazo a uno de los tiburones que se había acercado aprovechándose que ella se había quedado sin municiones.

-¡Intenta manejar esa cosa sin T!- le gritó Joey despeinado- hay que darle cierto crédito- sacó una pistola que lanzaba bolas de tenis y empezó a disparar a los cascos de tiburón.

-¡34, más acción y menos reclamos!- le gritó Lee a la japonesa al tiempo que le lanzaba el arma lanza cátsup mientras con la otra mano usaba su yoyo para inmovilizar a tres tiburones a la vez, tenía un cinturón lleno de ellos y no pensaba parar hasta que todos fueran usados.

Kuki seguía en un rincón limpiándose las lágrimas y sujetándose el brazo, pero entonces el tiempo se detuvo para ella, observó a todos los niños luchando con los tiburones y como si alguien hubiera activado algo en su interior su semblante cambió, se puso de pie y analizó la situación, vio al hombre gordo armado de nuevo con la espátula acercarse y una sonrisa de lado se le formó en el rostro, así que quería jugar, muy bien, jugarían. Corrió tomando todo el impulso que fue capaz y lo atacó con una serie de sus patadas más veloces, pronto la espátula salió volando.

-¿Y hacíamos esto todos los días?- preguntó Wally usando el S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R para cubrirle la espalda a Cinco que usaba un arma larga que lanzaba pegamento.

-Más o menos- le dijo ella inmovilizando a dos tiburones pegándoles la aleta contra una mesa.

-¿Crees que Kuki necesite ayuda?- y entonces vio a la chica darle un gancho derecho en la barbilla al sujeto y noquearlo.

-No creo, tiene todo controlado- le dijo Uno que se había acercado y lanzaba botellas de soda contra los enemigos sin darles tregua.

-¡Pero que golpe!- dijo el chico maravillado- esperen… ese es mi gancho, estoy seguro, incluso movió la cadera para hacerlo más firme.

-Tú se lo enseñaste genio- le dijo Abby golpeando con el arma a una de las mamás tiburón que pretendía obtener la hamburguesa de su pequeño costara lo que costara- su madre la inscribió en una academia de ballet y comenzó a ser víctima de bullying, tú le enseñaste a defenderse porque no podías pegarle a una niña- la morena se quedó pensativa unos momentos, de pronto esa historia del ballet le sonaba de algo ¿pero qué?

-Mantente alerta- le dijo Uno disparándole a un tiburón que intentaba agarrar a su amiga desprevenida.

-¿Éramos amigos?- preguntó Wally bajando por fin el arma al ver que los pocos tiburones que quedaban en pie se retiraban corriendo; en el mostrador había aparecido el cartel de cerrado. Cinco y Uno se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-No cómo crees- le dijo Uno- ay o sea hello, ahora me dirás que solo le hablabas porque te debía dinero.

Unos minutos después Mushi y Sonia revisaban el brazo de Kuki y la mano herida de Wally mientras Lee y Joey se encargaban de interrogar a las víctimas y llamar al Sector W para que se llevara al villano debidamente amarrado. Cinco y Cuatro veían todo desde una esquina.

Cuando el Sector W estuvo a punto de aparecer los adolescentes así como Mushi y Joey subieron a la nave para evitar ser descubiertos mientras 83 y 84 contaban los detalles del incidente. 34 terminaba de aplicar el vendaje con pomada en el brazo de su hermana mayor mientras Cinco desinfectaba los nudillos del Güero.

-¿Entonces todo es cierto?- dijo la mayor de los Kiut a nadie en particular.

-Claro que sí- le dijo su hermana malhumorada y esperando tener cualquier oportunidad para romperle el brazo al antiguo Cuatro.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Porque no podía, son las reglas. Aunque hoy rompimos casi todas, estoy segura que nos destituirán.

-Prefiero romper las reglas que una promesa- dijo Joey que miraba todo desde su asiento- se levantó y se sentó junto a su hermano, mirándolo con una mezcla de enojo y lastima- cuando te marchaste nos pediste cuidarla, ella era la última miembro original, se quedaría sola y tenías miedo de que se lastimara- le confió- y ella nos pidió que jamás los olvidáramos, tenía miedo de que la reclutaran los adolescentes, de lastimarnos y sobre todo, de no poder cumplir la promesa que le hicieron a Uno.

-Ella no sabía que yo los estaría cuidando- agregó Abby comenzando a vendar la mano de su amigo- que jamás permitiría que traicionaran a KND, y mira que han dado problemas eh. Jena y Eva no te quitan la mirada de encima y ya no hablemos de Evan y su obsesión por Kuki.

-Comprendo que todo esto es duro para todos- dijo Uno observando a su equipo, y me habría encantado dejarlos en paz, que vivieran su adolescencia tranquilos pero, necesito a mi equipo, ya vieron que estas cosas no se pueden enfrentar solos. Wally y Kuki se miraron y luego asintieron.

-Lamento haber dicho esas cosas- dijo Wally molesto- estaba enojado.

-No debía haberme ido así- aseveró Kuki.

-Los perdono- les dijo Uno y al ver que Sonia y Lee subían a la nave, agregó- y creo que va siendo tiempo de ir por el único miembro que falta.

* * *

Tommy y Memo estaban escondidos detrás de un sillón que los protegía del señor Fibb y el señor Wide, quienes habían aparecido en una maquina semejante a un pulpo que intentaba darles caza con sus tentáculos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que les robaste las herramientas a los vecinos?

-No parecían utilizarlas- se excusó el niño- uno de ellos ni siquiera tiene manos.

-Eso está muy mal jovencito, si sobrevivimos le diré a mamá, en esta casa no criamos delincuentes.

-Bájale- le dijo el niño molesto- todo va a solucionarse si llegamos a la catapulta.

-No es nada sencillo, está muy lejos- le dijo Memo asomándose a ver la distancia que los separaba de ella- espera ¿Qué avienta tu pistolita?- le dijo observando el arma que el chico empuñaba.

-Tus antiguas canicas… ¡hey! No iras a ponerte de envidioso en un momento como este…

-No, dispáralas al suelo y luego corre a la catapulta- el niño obedeció y una vez vieron a la maquina patinar ambos echaron a correr hacia su creación por diferentes lados; sin embargo los tentáculos comenzaron a seguirlos, apresando al mayor de los González de los tobillos y tirando de él mientras gritaba. Tommy logró esquivar varias veces los ataques y estaba a punto de tocar el botón cuando sintió que algo le tiraba de la cintura y le alzaba.

-¡Ya no juego!- gritó Memo balanceándose de cabeza- ya me quiero bajar- en ese instante una gorra roja entró rompiendo una ventana y como si fuera una cuchilla cortó los tentáculos que sostenían a los chicos. Las demás ventanas fueron hechas añicos cuando 34, 43, 83 y 84 entraron dando volteretas lanzando gritos de guerra, casi al instante la puerta salió disparada de las bisagras dejando pasar a Uno seguido por el resto de adolescentes que empuñaba las armas que habían conseguido a lo largo de la noche.

-¿Pediste ayuda, nene?- exclamó la morena ajustándose la gorra que encontró a su paso.

-Mamá nos matará por la puerta- gritó T recobrándose del golpe- es la quinta en este mes.

-O sea hello, tu decide quien quieres que te mate, tu madre o esta máquina gigante.

-Es una difícil decisión, no conoces a mi madre enojada- le espetó Tommy.

-Basta de Charlas- dijo 84- ¡Chicos del Barrio, ataquen!- todos se abalanzaron contra la maquina mientras Tommy corría a la catapulta.

Sonia y Lee se pusieron detrás de los señores Fibb y Wink con la cuerda de un yoyo estirado haciéndolos caer directo a la catapulta, donde T apretó el botón que la accionaba y los mandó a volar atravesando la mitad del techo.

-Wow- exclamó 43- quiero una para mi cuarto.

-Mi hermano mayor me ayudó a fabricarla- dijo T con orgullo.

-Siempre ha sido el mejor en estas cosas- Uno se acercó a felicitar a su amigo.

-Oye Migue ¿seguro que siempre hacíamos estas cosas? Dejar las casas en ruinas y esas cosas.

-Algo así- contestó Uno- aunque por eso pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la Casa del árbol, antes de que alguien la escondiera.

-Ay a mí que me revisen, en serio yo no tengo nada- le dijo Memo al ver cómo lo miraba.

-Oigan ¿no les apetece terminar esta plática en otro lado?- preguntó Sonia esquivando apenas un pedazo de techo que se había caído- estoy algo cansada- todos asintieron y se encaminaron dentro de la M.O.S.C.A., esta vez tuvieron un vuelo casi libre de accidentes puesto que T conducía, todos se sintieron aliviados de tenerlo con ellos.

* * *

 **=FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN=**


	10. Operación UNO

Feliz año a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esto, aquí les va un capítulo algo largo pero no supe como fraccionarlo. Nos leemos pronto, espero sus reviews, cada uno me motiva a seguir con esta historia.

*Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton

* * *

Operación **U.N.O**

 **U** nidos los

 **N** iños reviven

 **O** rganización

Una vez en la Base Subterránea Dos, Tres y Cuatro recorrieron los pasillos maravillados de todas las cosas que parecían chatarra, y en realidad no lo eran, antes de que fueran llamados a merendar por sus hermanos menores, quienes ya estaban pasando el cereal de simios arcoíris y la leche caliente; sin pensárselo dos veces, corrieron a comer algo, ya era tarde.

-Adolescentes cenando con nosotros, que ironía- se quejó Mushi mirando con reservas al grupo de chicos que estaba extasiado al ver que en sus alacenas había todo tipo de comida chatarra.

-Si mi madre supiera que comes todo esto- le dijo Kuki risueña y llenando su plato hasta el tope.

-Oye tengo monos en la cara ¿o qué me ves?- preguntó Dos a Mushi que se había sentado de frente y no dejaba de verlo con odio.

-Si no lo recuerdas no es divertido- le dijo la niña- pero yo no olvido, jamás lo hago- le dijo misteriosamente.

-Bueno chicos- Uno se aclaró la garganta al ver que todos estaban satisfechos- ahora que ya me creen es mejor que retomemos la charla de esta tarde- todos se miraron con cautela- me alegra que el Sector V este presente, ya que también les concierne. Una peligrosa misión ha caído en los hombros de Los Chicos del barrio y los han llamado de su retiro para que ayuden una vez más a enfrentarnos a peligros inimaginables.

-Yo tengo una pregunta- Memo levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase- nuestros hermanos ¿son parte de esta secta?

-Es una organización, no una secta- le dijo Uno- pero sí, es muy común que los hermanos pequeños sigan el ejemplo de los mayores, aunque hay sus excepciones- miró a Abby de reojo.

-Sector V- dijo 84 con voz firme- preséntense ante el antiguo sector.

-Yo soy número T, el susurro de la noche, murmullo de la oscuridad y peor pesadilla de los adultos- Abby se llevó las manos a la cara pero optó por no decir nada.

-Pero T no es un número- agregó Kuki consternada.

-¡Qué soy número T!- gritó Tommy- me encargo de volar las naves y de la tecnología 4x8 del sector.

-Yo soy 34- se paró Mushi haciendo un saludo militar- me encargo de las tácticas distractivas, experta en combate a distancia y enfermera de este sector.

-Mi número clave es 43- Joey se paró con las manos en los bolsillos- soy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ayudo a nuestro líder con las estrategia con el armado de tecnología.

-Yo soy 83- Sonia se alisó la falda que llevaba ese día y se miró los pies nerviosa- me encargo de las tácticas distractivas junto a 34, también le ayudo con los heridos si las cosas se ponen feas y soy la segunda al mando de este sector.

-Y yo soy 84- dijo el chico del eterno gorro jugando con su yoyo- experto en artes yoyisticas, actual líder del sector V.

-Ok, como les iba diciendo- continuó Uno- fueron llamados para ayudarme en esta misión que no solo pone en peligro a la organización, a los cadetes y a ustedes mismos, incluyendo a sus hermanos- los niños lo miraron con atención- he logrado descubrir que alguien está raptando a los expertos en tácticas disctractivas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y expertos en tecnología, tanto cadetes como agentes, y ya no se están conformando con aquellos que cumplen 13 años. Fuera de eso me he visto limitado en la investigación, por eso, ahora que tengo su atención y confianza ¿alguno de ustedes ha escuchado algo que a su juicio encaje con estos datos?- miró a los adolescentes- Tres ¿no has escuchado algo que te suena remotamente parecido a "rapto de infantes"?- los adolescentes se miraron confusos.

-Este ¿yo soy Tres?- preguntó Memo inquieto- en realidad no tengo muchos amigos así que no estoy muy enterado- Uno se golpeó la frente con fuerza.

-No Memo- le dijo intentando encontrar calma donde no la había- tu respondes al nombre clave de Dos y Kuki es Tres.

-¿Y yo quién diablos soy?- protestó Wally- no salgas con una tontería que soy número W porque entonces si…

-¡Hey!- protestó Tommy.

-A ver genio- intervino Abby recordando la poca paciencia de su mejor amigo- si este sector comprende los números del uno al cinco sin saltar y yo soy Cinco, Miguel es Uno y acaban de asignar el dos y el tres, por lógica ¿quién crees ser?- el rubio le puso mala cara y con una mano comenzó a contar haciendo que la morena pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-No estoy muy segura de haber escuchado la palabra rapto en ninguna platica- susurró Tres- solo querían reclutarme y al negarme fui atacada; pero sé que todos los viernes los populares se reúnen en el café de la esquina en la Calle 27, ese con macetas raras en la entrada.

-Debe ser una guarida- Uno paseaba de aquí para allá- tuviste suerte al salir viva de sus ataques, aunque no me sorprende ya que yo mismo te entrené.

-¿Entonces Kuki no estuvo en la Base del Ártico?- Mushi lo miró con curiosidad, jamás había tenido tiempo de preguntar.

-No, durante aquella época el Sector V se había quedado sin miembros e incluso yo mismo fui sacado de mi entrenamiento por Cinco para incorporarme al equipo. Nueve se había ido a buscar la isla de la viruela, Cree acababa de traicionar a la organización al acercarse su destitución debido a la edad y los gemelos Ocho A y Ocho B seguían en observación debido al contagio, Cinco era la única miembro activa y no había demasiados niños interesados en formar parte de la Organización. Cuando elegimos a estos chicos para complementar al Sector V, y los convencimos de aceptar nosotros mismos los entrenamos.

-Justo como lo haremos ahora- aseveró Cinco- aún pueden pelear. Hoy número Cinco los observó y le agradó lo que vio, pero necesitan ser más fuertes, más rápidos, más seguros y más listos que lo que sea que se esté llevando a los cadetes… ¿si Tres?- Kuki había levantado la mano.

-Ah si yo, este ¿qué número dijeron que era Mushi?- la frente de Uno se vio nuevamente golpeada y estaba seguro de que si hubiera tenido cabello se lo habría empezado a arrancar. Cinco se había dejado caer en el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzaba a recordar sus días de líder de Sector.

\- O sea hello ¿por qué justo ahora eso es relevante?- le dijo con una voz rayando en lo histérico- concéntrate en los hechos.

-Es 43- contestó un Wally muy seguro.

-Claro que no, es número M- dijo Memo.

-¡Soy 34!- gritó Mushi con la boca llena de cereales- ¡Joey es 43 y el único que usa letras en su número clave es Tommy!

-En realidad en los Chicos del barrio galácticos también se hace- Uno recordó a su antiguo líder y compañeros- pero ese no es el punto aquí, a ver pásenme por favor unas hojas, crayolas, diurex y si se puede unos chicles de menta que ya se me acabó la saliva, please.- Sonia y Tommy corrieron a buscar lo que Uno les pedía.

Cinco minutos más tarde tanto niños como adolescentes traían pegados en el pecho su número, incluido número Uno.

-Acabando así con las preguntas tontas y fuera de lugar, como Cinco iba diciendo van a ser entrenados nuevamente pero deben aprender a trabajar encubiertos, guardar apariencias, nadie puede enterarse que ustedes saben la verdad sobre esta organización. El próximo fin de semana volaremos a la Base secreta del Ártico como misión de reconocimiento y… ¿si Cinco?

-¿Cómo volaremos? Yo no tengo pasaporte- los demás adolescentes negaron efusivamente- dudo mucho que la Base lunar nos proporcione armamento, ni imaginar una nave y aunque Dos es un genio no lo creo capaz de construir una en cuatro días, sobre todo cuando lo veo tan preocupado en intentar memorizar su número. Tampoco ellos pueden seguirnos llevando- señaló a los niños- es arriesgado, si alguien lo descubre…

-Bueno… podrían prestarnos.

-¡No!- dijeron los niños a coro.

-Qué le digo, me dice, qué le digo…

-No podemos arriesgarnos a algo así- aseveró 84- pero podríamos darles su antiguo S.C.A.M.P.E.R, nosotros preferimos usar la M.O.S.C.A, cuando maneja T, claro está.

-El S.C.A.M.P.E.R. está pasado de moda- aseveró Mushi mientras Sonia se reía.

-Necesita mantenimiento, pero en teoría aun funciona- continuó Lee.

-Requiere un cambio de aceite, refacciones y algunas mejoras, pero no es nada que mi hermano no pueda hacer, con o sin memoria- agregó T- quizás un cambio de asientos porque han crecido y… no te lo había dicho Uno pero tienes un trasero cada vez más enorme ¿estás comiendo mucho chocolate?

-Yo le dije lo mismo- aseveró Dos- pero no quiere hacer ejercicio.

-¡Ta, ta, ta!- gritó Uno exasperado de ser la comidilla- concéntrense en la misión y no en mi trasero- Tres lo vio discretamente y luego soltó una carcajada que le contagió a Cuatro- a partir de mañana deben infiltrarse más con los adolescentes y obtener toda la información que puedan sin revelar su condición de agente. Tres y Cuatro- los chicos dejaron de reír en el acto- sí ustedes, deben averiguar cosas de las porristas y los del equipo de fútbol, si las cosas no han cambiado ellos deben tener una buena posición entre los ninja adolescentes; aunque ahora que Cree juega en las ligas mayores sería bueno investigar quién es su líder.

-El líder no se involucra en las misiones, solo se comunica con ellos usando llamadas y mensajes de texto, Rachel y Fanny lo han estado rastreando por meses- Cinco lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-De acuerdo, por ahora les dejaremos eso a ellas. Dos y Cinco quiero que hagan lo propio con el equipo de baloncesto y los de atletismo.

-¿Y tú que harás?- preguntó Memo.

-Me pondré en contacto con un buen amigo, el querido Chad.

-¿Estás loco?- arremetió Abby- no confío en él, nadie sabe realmente a qué lado pertenece.

-Él tampoco sabe de nuestro lado ¿cierto?- la morena lo pensó detenidamente- ¿y quién mejor que yo para entablar charla con el antiguo Líder supremo?- la morena sonrió, si alguien podía con Chad sin duda era Uno.

-¿Y nosotros cómo podemos ayudar?- agregó Sonia.

-Necesito que vayan a los sectores a los que pertenecían los agentes que han desaparecido en la búsqueda de los cadetes, quiero que los entrevisten y anoten cualquier cosa extraña, si es necesario pónganse en contacto con las familias.

-Te ayudaremos- accedió 84.

-Bueno chicos, ahora a dormir porque mañana hay escuela.

-¿Aquí?- se sorprendió Wally.

-Por esta noche no tenemos inconveniente- aseguró 84 mientras los demás chicos corrían hacia sus habitaciones en busca de cobijas y almohadas para los mayores.

-Mañana podemos ir a casa a cambiarnos antes de la escuela, por lo demás estamos cubiertos por esta noche- explicó Cinco.

-¡Sera como una pijamada!- gritó Tres emocionada mientras Cuatro se levantaba a buscar el baño.

-Exacto nena, exacto- se alegró Cinco, al fin estaba con su mejor amiga.

Todos comenzaron a armar una improvisada cama en el suelo con las cosas que los niños les habían proporcionado.

-¡Me encantan estas puertas!- se escuchó que Wally gritaba.

-Solo manténganlo alejado de la armería- dijo Lee- y buenas noches- todos los niños se retiraron al momento que Cuatro llegaba con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ah si- se detuvo- las luces de las paredes que se quedan prendidas no intenten apagarlas, créanme nadie quiere saber qué pasa- Uno lo miró fijamente y luego miró a la niña rubia, recordando.

-No te preocupes, gracias- el niño asintió y siguió su camino.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Mushi- me falta algo- corrió hacia Memo y le dio una patada en las espinillas antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, nadie dijo nada, solo Memo que gritaba de dolor.

-Vaya, estoy en una habitación durmiendo con Abby, la chica más cool de la escuela y con Kuki, una porrista- dijo Memo luego de un rato- ya nadie podrá decir que soy un perdedor.

-En realidad sigues siéndolo- le dijo Wally que estaba recostado a su lado.

-Imagínalo, estamos pasando la noche con dos bombones- el joven comenzó a reír mientras Wally se le unía- somos los chicos más afortunados de toda la escuela.

-Podemos oírlos tarados- aseveró Cinco con fastidio mientras les lanzaba un tenis- además nadie puede enterarse de esto.

-¿Con cuantas chicas has estado Wally?- Memo ignoró los reclamos.

-Por supuesto que con muchas- le dijo Wally sin pensar a qué se refería su pregunta- ya sabes que yo…

-¡Queremos dormir!- le dijo Uno sintiendo a Kuki moverse molesta a su lado; todos formaban un círculo.

-¿Con quién fue tu primer beso Wally?- preguntó Memo entre risas, no estaba acostumbrado a tener tantos amigos.

-La verdad no recuerdo su nombre- le dijo rememorando- pero era hermosa ¿y el tuyo?

-Ahh… bueno fue con… seguramente no lo recuerdo porque nos borraron la memoria- dijo algo apenado.

-¡Nunca has besado a nadie!- se burló Wally- eres un ñoño.

-¡Si he besado!- se defendió Dos.

-¡Que no!

-Fue con Cree- le dijo Uno intentando que se callaran- ahora duérmanse.

-¿La candente Cree? ¿A poco me gustaban las mayores? eso le gana a cualquiera- le dijo molestando a Wally.

-Pero yo he besado a más y tú solo a una, las mías les ganan a- recibió el impacto del otro tenis de Abby.

-A ver idiotas, los dos son unos perdedores y no se les va a quitar, y además de eso son unos brutos que se van a morir solos porque no saben tratar a las mujeres- vio de reojo a Kuki que se había metido entre las cobijas fingiendo dormir, pero era más que obvio que los escuchaba- eres un busca pleitos que no tiene relaciones estables y eso habla mal de ti, y tú eres un ñoño, tu beso con mi hermana fue una farsa, ni siquiera recuerdas tu primer beso verdadero y…- notó que Uno la miraba apoyado en un codo- y ya… cállense y duérmanse, babosos- se recostó y se tapó la cabeza.

-¿Con quién fue tu primer beso Migue?- le susurró Memo después de diez minutos, no podía dormir.

-¿Si te contesto te duermes?- le dijo Uno exasperado.

-Fue con Lizzy seguramente- Abby se había asomado y los miraba recelosa, dispuesta a golpearlos si volvían a decir cosas que lastimaran a Kuki o a… a la sensibilidad femenina.

-Temo que no Cinco, íbamos en primer grado y Laura Limpin me acorraló mientras alimentábamos a los conejos, traté de rechazarla pero… ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando se enoja, me besó- Uno se limpió una solitaria lagrima que salió por su mejilla al recordar la impotencia que había sentido.

-¿Malva adolescente te besó?- se burló Abby entre carcajadas- ¿y no te pico su bigote? Ay Uno… te sigue cada chica…

-¡Ya estuvo no! era una criatura, no pude defenderme.

-Ay sí, pobre y débil Migue- le dijo Abby- seguro en el espacio también te gustaban grandotas ¿verdad? Unos bombonsotes como dice Dos.

-Para tu información las chicas de la galaxia Cempren se caracterizan por ser fornidas y peludas- recordó que eran una mezcla entre chewbacca y el tío Cosa- no tiene nada de malo probar cosas diferentes.

-No me digas que… ¿salías con alguien así?- Abby no podía contener la risa.

-Bueno me invito unos helados de queso lunar, no podía… bueno y eso a ustedes que les importa, ya duérmanse que mañana hay escuela- arremetió.

-Abby ¿con quién fue tu primer beso?- le dijo Wally sintiéndose en ambiente- vamos cuéntanos- la morena se quedó paralizada y se sonrojó.

-Eso es mi asunto, y ya duérmanse- se giró y se enredó entre las cobijas.

-No seas así- le reclamó el Güero- ándale dinos- una lluvia de almohadas, peluches, zapatos y herramientas les cayeron encima.

-¡Queremos dormir!- gritaron el Sector V molestos, todos enfundados en sus pijamas.

Al otro día después de clases los chicos se encaminaron a casa en busca de herramientas y chatarra para llevar a casa de Uno, donde fabricarían armas y repararían el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Tres y Cuatro fueron los últimos en llegar, cargaban una pesada caja de cartón.

-Que bárbaros tardaron mucho- Uno los hizo pasar a un atestado comedor.

-¿Dónde están Abby y Memo?- preguntó Wally haciéndose espacio.

-Están en el patio con el Sector V arreglando el S.C.A.M.P.E.R, nosotros tenemos que hacer unas sencillas armas, Dos nos dejó unos planos.

-¿Seguro que sé hacer esto?- preguntó Kuki- no estoy segura ni de usar correctamente mi celular.

-Claro que sí- le apremió su líder- comienza a desarmar esta secadora que me regalo mi abuela alguna navidad, Wally ayúdame con este cableado- los adolescentes asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Después de un rato trabajando, unos ruidos en el patio los alertaron.

-¡Tres, ven un momento!- escucharon que gritaba 43.

-¿Quién es Tres?- la chica dejó el desarmador a un lado y los miró confusa.

-De seguro es Memo- le dijo Wally retorciendo cables.

-¿Y quién es Abby?

-¡Pónganse los gafetes!- les gritó Uno pegándoles un post it en la frente con el número correspondiente.

-Oye Uno- Abby se había asomado para apresurarlos- quizás tú también quieras ver esto.

Los tres adolescentes salieron al jardín y vieron con asombro como Joey había traído al Conejo gigante de Tres.

-¡He soñado con eso!- gritó Tres con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Claro que sí- Mushi se había levantado la máscara de soldar- tu solías pilotearlo.

-¡¿En serio?! Pero… pero…

-¿y están seguros que cumple con todos los protocolos de seguridad?- preguntó Dos mirando el robot con desconfianza.

-Tú y Tres lo construyeron, suponemos que sí- dijo Cinco no muy convencida.

-Vamos Tres, pruébalo, te encantaba pilotearlo- le apremió 83.

-C-claro ¿alguien tiene un casco que me preste?- preguntó la pelinegra.

Una vez arriba de HIPPIE HOP número 43 le mostraba cómo funcionaban los controles.

-No me digan que Joey ha estado manejando esa cosa tan ridícula todo este tiempo- Cuatro no les quitaba la vista desde abajo.

-¿Crees que es ridículo?- 84 comía una paleta mientras observaba-¡43 muestra el arsenal!- gritó y al minuto siguiente miles de púas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo del conejo, la nariz se removió para dejar ver los misiles que se encontraban también en las orejas y la espalda.

-Bueno… quizás no esté tan mal- confirmó el rubio.

Joey bajó del robot y se cerró la cabina, el conejo comenzó a correr, primero de forma torpe y después más natural, dio un par de vueltas y saltó la casa de Uno para después regresar a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, tropezó con uno de los autobuses que pasaba y cayó en medio de una pequeña explosión entre la que salió expulsada la japonesa hacia el jardín, ya en el piso, el paracaídas se abrió.

-Creo que está muerta- dijo Dos tapándose los ojos aterrado mientras Wally se acercaba corriendo.

-Debemos arreglar esos desperfectos- 43 tomó una llave y siguió a su hermano con 84 detrás.

-Oye Kooks ¿estás bien?- dijo buscando preocupado a su amiga entre la tela sin percatarse de como la había llamado, de nuevo.

-Jajajajajajaja nunca he estado mejor- escuchó que decía ella saliendo de entre los pliegues envuelta en una risa histérica e infantil- hay que hacerlo de nuevo.

-No te pases- dijo el chico sacando el aire junto con el terror que había sentido.

-No seas aburrido Güero, debes probarlo, es la onda estar en esa cosa.

-Si tú lo dices- el australiano estaba molesto, asustado y de alguna forma aliviado y feliz de verla reír así ¿cómo esa niña tonta podía hacerlo pasar por tanta gama de emociones? Joey lo miraba de reojo mientras 84 ayudaba a Tres a ponerse de pie, riendo con ella al verla enredarse y caer de nuevo.

-Eres un idiota Wallabee- le espetó a su hermano mayor- todos nos enamoramos un poco de ella pero tú… tu… eras tan afortunado y aghh- el niño se despeinó furioso y caminó hacia el robot mientras dejaba a su hermano sorprendido y con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Esa noche todo el Sector V regresó a la Base secreta sin preocuparse por el paradero de los adolescentes con los que habían estado conviviendo, demasiado para ser normal ¿no se suponía que la adolescencia era lo peor que podía pasarle a un Chico del barrio? Sin embargo, ellos parecían niños grandes, con una que otra tontería provocada quizás por eso llamado hormonas, pero fuera de eso, eran muy divertidos, tal como los recordaban.

-¡Tengo aceite hasta en los calzones!- gritó T al salir de la alberca de pelotas- y no me pienso bañar.

-Creo que a mí se me tapó un oído otra vez- se metió el dedo en un intento de mejorar su audición- ¿Quieres una partida de Mortal Kombat antes de dormir?- le sugirió Lee a su amigo.

-Por supuesto- y antes de echar a correr hacia la sala de juegos se giró a los demás- ¿no vienen? ¿Temes que te venza Sonia?

-Yo sí quiero tomar un baño- dijo haciendo notorio su desagrado ante la actitud simiesca de sus compañeros.

-Como quieras- le contestó y echó a correr junto con su líder.

-Ay Joey- se giró al menor del equipo- nunca crezcas por favor.

-El siempre será un niño lindo- lo abrazó de la forma en que su hermana abrazaba a Cuatro, aunque la diferencia de estaturas no era tan notoria, unos ocho centímetros quizás- ¿estás bien? odias que haga esto y te llame lindo- le dijo inquieta.

-Iré a armar algo con mis cubos- se excusó- si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto- se separó amablemente y partió con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?- preguntó 84 a 34 quien al no tener respuesta solo se encogió de hombros.

Joey entró a su habitación y encendió las luces, al estar bajo tierra era muy poca la luz que se lograba filtrar de la superficie, y menos de noche. Sin embargo no tenían problemas con eso debido al elaborado sistema de electricidad que habían creado Lee y Tommy gracias a los cuyos, una de las condiciones que puso Sonia para cambiar de la Casa del Árbol a la Base subterránea era que siempre hubiera luz, odiaba la oscuridad.

Todos los muebles estaban armados con piezas de lego y a un costado había un viejo costal de boxeo que su hermano le había heredado. A lo largo de las paredes había posters de sus luchadores favoritos, súper héroes y una que otra caricatura, así como brochones no uniformes de pintura roja y azul, los colores de Spider-man; también había un dibujo que Mushi le había regalado, representaba su graduación de la Base del ártico, a un lado había uno que Sonia había hecho de cada miembro personificando a algún simio arcoíris. En las repisas estaban sus juguetes más preciados, algunos camiones, figuras de acción y comics. Sobre el escritorio tenía crayolas, más piezas legos, pintura, hojas, tijeras y varios planos de futuros proyectos, también algunos dibujos de dinosaurios que había estado haciendo los últimos días.

Había una repisa en especial donde reposaba un avión modelado en plastilina que Dos le había regalado antes de cruzar al otro lado, cumplir 13 años, a un pequeño Joey que apenas se había decidido a entrar a KND, también estaba un escenario en origami que representaba un dragón y encima Kuki y Joey, un regalo de ella cuando había sido su líder y él y Mushi habían sido asignados al Sector V.

Él sabía que Kuki estaba enamorado de su hermano, era obvio para todos menos para el tarado de Wally, y a pesar de tenerlo presente desde que había nacido no fue suficiente para evitar que el niño comenzara a sentir algo por la mayor de las Kiut ¿y cómo evitarlo? Desde que tuvo edad para caminar sus padres lo habían encargado con el hijo mayor, que como buen agente de KND lo había llevado a la Casa del árbol para que se entretuviera y no molestara, y allí la había conocido, siempre cuidándolo, diciéndolo que era lindo, jugando con él.

Se arrojó a la cama y se levantó el flequillo para ver el techo, sus ojos verdes relucían nostalgia, ni siquiera ver las estrellas fluorescentes y las naves a escala que Lee y Tommy le habían ayudado a poner lo animaron demasiado. Estaba recordando aquel día hace ya casi tres años cuando al salir del kínder pasó a cortar flores y se llevó un gran susto ya que dos perros enormes lo habían perseguido a lo largo de todo el barrio; por suerte, había llegado a la Casa del árbol.

Entró sin alguna invitación de por medio y se topó de lleno con una atmosfera de tristeza ¿cuántos días tenía Cinco de haberse ido? Siete o diez, no llevaba la cuenta, pero sí sabía que el lugar había perdido un poco de su chispa.

-Hola Joey- Tres apareció de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina cargando una gran rebanada de pastel y se sentó frente al televisor, le dejó espacio por si quería unírsele. El rubio se acercó escondiendo las flores tras su espalda y escuchó unos gritos de dolor y luego llanto proveniente de algún lugar de la casa; sin duda era Dos.

-Tienes los ojos rojos ¿lloraste por tu amiga?- le dijo a la japonesa que había dejado el pastel y se veía como si no supiera que hacer a continuación, ella lo miró y le sonrió de forma triste.

-Sí y no- dijo ella lanzando un gran suspiro- he llorado por semanas y es muy doloroso verla reír con adolescentes, ella es como mi hermana sabes, crecimos juntas, reímos, lloramos, peleamos y nos contentamos, y ahora… ella está con el enemigo, con otras personas y no recuerda nada de eso; pero creo que debo hacerme a la idea, lo mismo va a pasar con Dos y conmigo- Joey notó que no había mencionado a Wally- pero anoche no lloré por ella, al menos no demasiado.

-Wally también llora, aunque se haga el fuerte siente la ausencia de Cinco y de su líder.

-Un duro golpe para el sector, nos quitaron a nuestros líderes con solo algunos meses de diferencia, Dos lo ha estado haciendo muy bien pero- de nuevo se dejaron escuchar los sollozos por toda la casa- pero creo que nos estamos haciendo viejos, ya no es tan divertido como antes, o quizás ahora que sabemos que esto está por terminar…- las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, ella intentó limpiarse con las mangas, pero solo logró que salieran más.

-Toma- Joey le extendió las flores que ocultaba- no llores.

-Seguramente también odias a las niñas lloronas, a fin de cuentas eres un Torres- le dijo ella aceptando el obsequio.

-Me dan igual- siguió a la niña a la cocina en busca de donde ponerlas- voy en el kínder y niñas y niños lloran por todo, hoy Ximena Portilla lloró porque le pusieron sándwich de huevo para comer y lo odia, ayer Gaten hizo un berrinche porque se tiró la pintura encima- se encogió de hombros- no tengo ninguna opinión sobre la gente que llora, yo también lo hago a veces- Tres había puesto las flores en un recipiente vacío de helado y las puso junto a la ventana.

-Ahora que Cinco ya no está no tengo con quien hablar- soltó de pronto- Dos está demasiado triste, nunca me di cuenta que fueran tan cercanos, pero si lo pienso era obvio, son amigos y bueno, eso solo me deja a… Cuatro y… bueno ya sabes cómo es.

-¿Qué hizo?- le dijo Joey apretando los puños, claro seguramente se había portado como un idiota.

-Hay una chica nueva en la escuela, Sarah Vargas- la chica frunció el ceño de solo nombrarla- la conocí en las clases de ballet y desde allí me odia, se sienta detrás de mí, siempre está molestándome, cuando Cinco estaba cerca se contenía pero ahora… además ya sabe que Wally es mi mejor amigo.

-Podrías darle sus pataditas.

-No puedo usar armamento KND contra la población infantil, son las reglas- dijo como si ya se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza- sólo adolescentes, adultos y niños traidores- rodó los ojos- tontas reglas. El punto es que… el otro día olvide en casa mi goma y Wally me regaló la suya, dijo que de todas formas él no iba a contestar nada, de alguna forma eso me puso muy feliz porque… bueno él…

-Él nunca te ha regalado nada ¿no?- Cinco alguna vez le había contado esa historia.

-Si, por eso. Me puse feliz y pensaba guardarla en cuanto llegara a casa pero esa niña… ella la tomó sin mi permiso y la usó toda, la desmoronó completamente- sus ojos mostraban ira contenida, tanto que sin pensarlo Joey había dado un paso atrás- yo fui y le grité pero ella me dijo que no era para tanto, sólo era una tonta goma después de todo, yo intenté que se disculpara pero ella me empujó y toda la escuela comenzó a reír y sin poderlo evitar me puse a llorar y busqué a Cuatro, estaba molestando a alguien o algo así, el punto es que cuando le conté todo se rio de mí y me dijo era una goma que había encontrado en el autobús, no era para tanto- el rubio comenzó a tener planes homicidas para su hermano ¿de verdad era tan tonto?- y entonces llegó esa niña y con sus lindos ojos miel y su voz más tonta le dijo que sólo era un accidente, que era nueva y no tenía amigos, que yo le molestaba ¿te imaginas?- Kuki estaba rompiendo unas servilletas sin darse cuenta- Wally se ofreció a hacerle de guía mientras se acostumbraba al barrio- la japonesa expulsaba un aura que empezaba a atemorizar al niño- y cuando estuvimos en la casa del árbol y hablé con él sólo me dijo: Kuki, eres una niña demasiado llorona seguro no lo hizo a propósito, odio a las niñas como tú.- la chica terminó llorando a mares después de su relato.

-Mi hermano es un idiota, claro que no te odia, eres su mejor amiga- le dijo Joey sin saber qué hacer para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y entonces por qué dijo eso?- aun lloraba a mares- yo creo que esa niña le gusta, su carácter es parecida a 86, incluso tiene un hermoso cabello rizado y sé que ella le gusta.

-¿Qué?- el niño la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, todo KND sabía de quien estaba realmente enamorado el Güero- Claro que no, jamás habla de ella ni nada.

-Pero él…

-Mira, no vengo a hablar por el idiota de Wallabee- le dijo en un arranque de valor- vine a decirte que… que me gustas Kuki- le soltó de pronto ruborizándose y haciendo que la niña dejara de llorar y también se sonrojara- pero sé muy bien que a quien quieres es a él- ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, el sin saber hacia dónde correr y la niña hipando de vez en cuando, pero ya sin llorar.

-¿Soy… tan obvia?- preguntó ella sin saber qué más decir.

-Ambos lo son- el niño rodó los ojos.

-Joey, agradezco tus sentimientos- hizo una gran reverencia- pero yo… te veo como mi hermano menor.

-Lo sé- había ocultado el rostro entre el cabello y pateaba una basura imaginaria- sólo quería que lo supieras y ya sabes… que sonrieras. A Cinco no le gustaría verte así, y menos por Wally, todos sabemos que es un idiota- la niña sonrió un poco mientras asentía- además si tanto te preocupa tu amiga… bueno no es como si hubiera muerto ¿no? Sólo no te recuerda y en algún momento tú tampoco lo harás, pero quizás puedan ser amigas de nuevo y ya sabes, hablar de esas cosas que hablan las adolescentes.- la chica lo miró un momento y luego le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Joey, muchas gracias.

-De nada- se encogió de hombros- bueno iré a buscar algo que hacer, quizás quieras estar sola un rato- él se giró de nuevo y empezó a caminar.

-Joey, cuando seas un poco más grande seguro tendrás a muchas chicas tras de ti, eres un encanto- le gritó la niña, él siguió caminando, en ese momento no le importaban las demás niñas.

Caminó por los pasillos dispuesto a matar a Wally con sus propias manos o al menos darle una lección pero una vocecita lo detuvo, salvando así la vida de su hermano.

-Ya te vi- le siguió una risa- te gusta mi hermana- Mushi apareció de entre las sombras abrazando un Simio arcoíris amarillo. Joey lanzó un suspiro de frustración, claro debía haber sentido el aura de maldad que emanaba de ella a distancia, pero había llegado tan distraído; como lo exasperaba esa niña.

-No es eso, sólo le debe dinero a mi hermano y ya- se justificó.

-Ay aja- le dijo la niña rodando los ojos- a muchos les gusta mi hermanita, y ella es tan torpe que solo quiere al bruto de Wally.

-¡Hey! Es mi hermano de quien hablas- le dijo fastidiado, por eso no le gustaba hablar con ella.

-Eso no le quita lo bruto- le sonrió con autosuficiencia- ¿cuándo piensan hablar? Si sigue metiendo la pata llegará alguien más.

-No es tan fácil- le dijo ya harto de la presunción de la japonesa.

-Tu acabas de decirle lo que tu hermano en tantos años no ha podido y no veo que te haya costado demasiado ¿o sí?- el chico la miró con rabia.

-¿Te crees mucho porque tienes novio no?- el niño ya no sabía que contestarle, por eso no la soportaba, cuando se trataba de pelear siempre le ganaba.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo lo digo porque se les acaba el tiempo, y a pesar de que creo que Wally es un idiota se trata de la felicidad de mi hermana, y aunque es una envidiosa con sus simios arcoíris, ya sabes, es la única que tengo- se encogió de hombros- sería triste si jamás se dicen nada.

-Al final no es como que tú o yo podamos hacer nada- se defendió.

-Me agradas Joey- le dijo brincando alrededor del niño- a veces eres una piedra en el zapato, pero el resto del tiempo estas bien, ya sabes para ser un chico, ni siquiera eres demasiado asqueroso, además le trajiste flores ¿no? Las vi por la ventana, a mí nunca me han dado flores.

-Pues pídeselas a tu novio- le dijo molesto e incómodo, no quería agradarle a una loca como Mushi.

-Él solo sabe de arena- le dijo quitándole importancia- juro que si me vuelve a regalar una sola conchita más- dijo algo exasperada- en fin, no es Danny el problema ahora ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Es la hora del té de mis simios.

-Siempre vienes a molestar a Dos ¿por qué no lo estás haciendo?

-Está triste desde que se fue Cinco- puso cara de aflicción- hasta yo la extraño, así que le daré unos días de descanso, aun no lo perdono, entonces ¿jugamos?

-Ni loco, los niños no tomamos el té- se dio vuelta para seguir su camino pero ella lo jaló con una fuerza descomunal y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el balcón.

-Dije que vamos a jugar, y si te niegas le diré a Kuki que me empujaste y ella te odiará, así que mejor acepta por las buenas- el chico accedió, no se sentía con ganas de causarle un disgusto más a la japonesa.

Joey y Mushi no habían empezado con el pie derecho, dado que se conocían casi desde que nacieron sabían lo bastante del otro para molestarse mutuamente y hacerse rabiar; pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran llamarse realmente amigos; al final tanto tiempo juntos mientras sus hermanos salvaban al mundo los habían hecho tolerarse y poco a poco caerse bien. El niño conocía a la verdadera Mushi Kiut, sabía que aunque físicamente se parecía a su hermana mayor eran muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidades, la menor era orgullosa, caprichosa y manipuladora y de alguna forma que a su corta edad no comprendía, eso le gustaba.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta mientras Joey seguía recordando ese día en especial, al estar perdido en sus recuerdos no se dio cuenta hasta que un fuerte golpe le advirtió que alguien había hecho un hoyo en su puerta de bloques, otra vez.

-Te traje la cena- escuchó que le decía una voz femenina, atrayéndolo al presente- hay pizza de frijoles con chorizo, tu favorita- le mostró la charola donde había cuatro rebanadas y un vaso de soda- si no te las traía T iba a terminárselas- Mushi le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijo sentándose algo avergonzado por haber sido atrapado pensando en las Kiut.

-¿Me dirás que tienes? Se sentó a su lado mientras el niño comenzaba a comer con apetito- y no me mientas porque sabes que te conozco muy bien- lo miró seriamente.

-Pareces mi madre- le dijo con fastidio.

-¿Me estas llamando vieja?- le inquirió entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos.

-Rayos, no Mushi- le dijo antes de que la niña empezara a destruir cosas- sólo es un decir, no tengo nada grave, sólo que los extrañaba, al antiguo Sector V- confesó.

-Supongo que hoy fue divertido, como antes- le dijo ella- ¿aun te gusta mi hermana?- ser directa era lo que mejor se le daba.

-No de esa forma- se encogió de hombros- pero es como mi hermana mayor, además de mi ex líder. Pero ya sabes, lamento que Wally siga siendo un bruto- se ganó una carcajada por parte de su amiga.

-Si bueno, eso nunca va a cambiar- suspiró y observó alrededor mientras el rubio seguía comiendo- me preocupa un poco sabes, que ella recuerde- Joey la miró a los ojos y bajó la rebanada que estaba comiendo, se le había ido el apetito.

-Si recuerdan, sería bueno escuchar la defensa de mi hermano y luego yo mismo le patearé el trasero.

-Déjame algo, aún no olvido ese día- ambos se quedaron serios hundidos en sus recuerdos.

-Escuché que obtuviste el papel de Dorothy en la obra de tu clase- le dijo después de un rato.

-Pues claro, los dejé impresionados con mi actuación- le dijo con seguridad.

-Eso o nadie podía creer que los zapatos rojos que te hizo T de verdad volaran- la niña sonrió- eso de ser menor que tú apesta, siempre me pierdo de todo- puso mala cara y devoró lo que quedaba de pizza.

-Pero podrás verme en el estreno ¿o no piensas asistir? En mi recital del año pasado…

-Estaré allí- dijo molesto al recordar que el año anterior le habían dado paperas y no había podido salir en semanas, la niña le sonrió dulcemente- y bueno como te esforzaste por verte linda y dulce cuando eres todo lo contrario creo que ya puedo dártelo.

-¡Pero si soy un querubín!- le dijo e inmediatamente comenzó a reír mientras el chico se levantaba y buscaba algo debajo de su cama.

-Ya no puedes quejarte que nadie te ha dado flores, niña tonta- le dijo dándole un florero con cuatro tulipanes, todo hecho de piezas lego, la niña se quedó absorta y con las pupilas dilatadas, le sonrió con alegría.

-Son lindísimas- le dijo agarrándolas visiblemente emocionada mientras el niño sentía el rubor subir a sus mejillas.

-Supongo- le dijo algo incómodo mientras la veía levantarse y poner el regalo sobre una cómoda, esperaba que no le diera un abrazo demasiado efusivo o algo así.

-¡Banzai!- gritó la niña mientras se lanzaba contra él rodando ambos de la cama al suelo. Los otros tres miembros restantes entraron corriendo puesto que habían escuchado parte de la conversación, estaban preocupados por el miembro más joven.

-¡Yo también juego!- gritó Sonia lanzándose sobre ellos.

-¡Jerónimo!- gritó el líder.

-¡Allí les voy!- agregó T cayéndoles encima.

Así pasaron la noche, riendo, jugando y disfrutando de su juventud.


	11. Operación DUNAS

Hola, perdón por tardar tanto en la publicación de este capítulo, agradezco a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme un comentario, me encanta leerlas y saber qué les pareció, veo que Joey anda rompiendo algunos corazones :D

*Personajes propiedad de Cartoon Network

* * *

Operación **D.U.N.A.S**

 **D** eciden

 **U** nirse los

 **N** iños

 **A** la lucha

 **S** in poner objeciones

* * *

Kuki no había dejado de pensar en los acontecimientos que le habían pasado esos días; si bien saber que no estaba loca y lo que ella soñaba estaba relacionado a sus memorias robadas y no a algún caso de esquizofrenia estaba genial, ahora no paraba de preguntarse cuantas cosas le faltaría por recordar. Además no paraba de rememorar a Wally llamándola Kooks y la extraña cosquilla en el estómago que esto le provocaba; cuando Evan le había dicho así sólo había sentido incomodidad, pero con el australiano las cosas eran diferentes.

─ ¡Tierra llamando a Kuki!- escuchó que le decía su hermana atrayéndola al presente─ sí que estás distraída, llevo todo el viaje poniendo mi música y no has empezado a reñirme─ la niña se movía al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaban en el auto.

─No yo… me gusta esa canción-─le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza─ son australianos ¿no? La banda.

─Sí, sí, también le gustan a Sonia.

─Me gusta el acento australiano─ le dijo la mayor sin pensar.

─Joey es australiano, su hermano también─ la niña rio de lo transparente que era su hermana mayor, mientras Kuki la miraba sin entender el porqué del comentario─ la canción se llama Amnesia, por si la quieres escuchar completa─ le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

─Llegamos Kuki─ le dijo su padre que había estacionado frente a la escuela─ toma tu almuerzo─ le pasó una bolsa de papel que la chica guardó en su mochila─ no sé cómo tu madre tenía tan desordenada la cocina, apenas llevamos unos días sin ella y ya he creado un nuevo sistema de acomodar la despensa, mucho más útil para cocinar todo a la perfección y que quede tal como debe ser. Y recuerda comer tu comida en orden, no empieces por el postre ni dejes que el jamón se desacomode, todo tiene una razón de ser─ la chica asintió sin prestarle mucha atención.

─ ¿Mamá ya no va a volver? ─preguntó Mushi algo preocupada de que su padre dominara ahora la casa.

─Claro que sí cielo, en cuanto arregle los asuntos de la empresa volverá, es un viaje de trabajo, no nos ha abandonado. Ahora despídete de tu hermana, deséale un buen día─ el padre le apresuró pues aun debía ir a trabajar.

─Ten un buen día Kuki y ojalá no te descubran─ le dijo la niña visiblemente preocupada.

─Gracias Mushi, siempre tan linda, bye papi─ les dijo y se bajó del coche alisándose la falda que llevaba ese día sobre medias negras y tenis del mismo color, usaba una sencilla blusa verde de manga larga y se había hecho una cola alta, se había puesto un prendedor de los Simios arcoíris a un lado.

La chica caminó cabizbaja hacia el interior del edificio, preocupada de nuevo por la misión. Miguel le había pedido que siguiera con los adolescentes y averiguara lo que pudiera, y para eso debía estar con ellos aunque le atemorizara. Había estado posponiendo ese encuentro pero ya no podía hacerlo más, incluso había un plan para cuidarla. Recorrió el pasillo repasando mentalmente lo que había acordado decir para regresar al grupo de las porristas, sabía que si sospechaban de ella seguramente todo estaría perdido.

─Soy una agente, una espía, soy Wonder woman─ se repetía en susurros para infundirse valor─ seguramente hacías cosas aún más arriesgadas, esto no es nada.

El terror que le embargaba se desvaneció cuando vio que a lado de su salón estaba el Güero recargado en la pared bebiendo soda, usaba una playera sin mangas color naranja que dejaba ver sus músculos y una gorra del mismo color volteada al revés. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba ¿qué le pasaba? El chico le dirigió una mirada dando a entender que estaría al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pasara en el salón de junto y se metió a clase de historia, mientras que Kuki entraba a su clase de Sociales, el plan era que Wally estuviera cerca por si las cosas se ponían feas.

La japonesa observó rápidamente a sus compañeros de clase y notó a Abby con los pies en la mesa de enfrente escuchando música mientras Kendra le señalaba algo en una revista de música, y justo a la mitad del salón vio a Becca, Lorena y una chica rubia llamada Audrey que miraban muy entretenidas algo en el celular de la primaria. Respiró profundamente y caminó con decisión hacia ellas.

─Hola─ les dijo tomando asiento frente a Becca─ ¿de qué se ríen?

─Pero si es Kuki Kiut─ empezó Audrey─ parece que le ha vuelto la razón y decidió volver con nosotras.

─Nunca me fui tontita─ le dijo ella intentando sonar tranquila─ pero me asustaron con sus cosas raras, y eso no es nada cool.

─Pues la gente con la que ahora te juntas tampoco es nada cool─ le dijo Lorena─ primero está el bruto del Güero Torres que a todos nos asusta con sus arranques de furia, luego está el tipo pelón que recién llegó y para rematar está el nerd de Guillermo González Junior, o sea Kuki ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

─La única que se salva es Abigail─ intervino Audrey─ a veces es una marimacho insufrible─ puso los ojos en blanco─ pero nadie va a negar que hasta para eso tiene estilo ¿ya viste las botas que trae? Están padrísimas.

─Y no olvides su cabello─ le dijo Becca─ claro que eso cuando no trae la gorra esa que le oculta la mitad del rostro.

─Chicas lamento haberme ido así y todo eso─ se excusó Kuki─ pero ya saben que mis calificaciones no son las mejores y mi madre no deja de presionarme en ese aspecto─ todas pusieron los ojos en blanco─ y bueno, ellos formaron algo así como un grupo de estudio para el nuevo, Wallabee me está ayudando con las matemáticas y…

─Wow, wow, wow- se sorprendió la rubia─ ¿Wallabee? Ese idiota ¿al menos sabe sumar?

─Parece ser que sí─ Kuki se encogió de hombros─ Rose dijo que a ella le ayudó y estoy desesperada, mamá amenazó con quitarme el celular y que si llego a reprobar me meterá a una escuela de verano─ todas se miraron horrorizadas.

─ ¿Desde cuándo a Rose le importan los números? ─empezó Lorena─ y más importante ¿Qué no te odia?

─Ay claro que no─ se apresuró la japonesa─ no hablamos mucho pero…

─Kuki─ le dijo Becca bajando un poco el tono─ Rose si te odia.

─Ah─ la chica se quedó sorprendida, ni siquiera se hablaban ¿por qué la odiaría? ─bueno pues fue lo bastante amable para recomendarme a Güero para que me ayude con los números.

─ ¿Y a dónde se fue? ─la rubia las miró con la incógnita en el rostro─ de la nada dejó de venir a clases.

─Yo escuché que la encontraron besándose con el prefecto─ les susurró Becca─ con el joven y guapo, y sus padres la mandaron a un internado en España─ todas asintieron tomando el rumor como cierto.

─Bueno, pero bien pudiste pedirle ayuda a Evan─ le dijo Lorena─ estaría encantado.

─Pero tampoco sería buena idea─ le rescató Becca─ no creo que estudiaran mucho de todas formas─ le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga y esta le sonrió intentando no vomitar ante la mera idea de ese chico besándola.

En ese momento entró el profesor pidiéndoles a todos que tomaran sus lugares y ordenándole a Abby que bajara los pies del mobiliario.

─Oye Kuki─ le susurró Becca desde el asiento de atrás─ sé que Wally te parece guapo, cosa que no comprendo pero respeto y creo que tiene que ver con esa pinta de chico malo que tiene pero ten cuidado, no cambies a Evan que te quiere por ese chico que sabes muy bien es conocido por andar con media escuela, además Jena y Eva están enamoradas de él no te metas en problemas─ la japonesa asintió mientras pensaba el asunto detenidamente, quizás meterse en problemas fuera el motor que hacía girar su vida.

─Becca sabes muy bien que Evan no me quiere y tiene peor fama que Wally, no hablemos de ese asunto quieres─ le dijo a su amiga quien no se tomó muy bien el comentario, tuvo mala cara toda la clase.

Más tarde Wally Torres paseaba por los pasillos escondiéndose de los prefectos ya que se había saltado una clase, no tenía cabeza para nada más y entonces escuchó que unos gritos provenían del baño de hombres, curioso se acercó a ver a quién le estaban haciendo calzón chino.

─Pero ya te lo dije James, no he tenido tiempo de hacer más dibujos como esos─ decía Memo González encogido junto a una puerta ante un iracundo adolescente que sacaba todos los papeles que había en la mochila del chico.

─Tú vives de hacer esas ñoñadas ¿dónde están esos planos?

─Solo son dibujos sin sentido, los hago para distraerme y…

─ ¡No mientas! ─lo tomó de la chamarra para alzarlo y darle un golpe en el estómago─ maldito…

─ ¡Hey! ─gritó Wally entrando al baño de una patada.

─ ¡Lárgate de aquí Güero, no es tu asunto!

─Es mi asunto porque estos son mis baños─ le dijo caminando hacia él tronándose los dedos y sin inmutarse por las diferencias de estaturas.

─ ¿Dónde dice que sean tuyos?

─En todas las puertas─ le dijo señalándole las pintas─ ¿si sabes leer o sólo sirves para correr? ─el moreno tomó a Memo de la camisa y lo arrastró dispuesto a marcharse con él cuando Wally le empujó para que le soltara.

─ ¡Él se queda! ─le dijo cruzándose de brazos─ márchate.

─ ¿Por qué lo defiendes Güero? ─ le dijo burlón─ acaso ¿ya te diste cuenta que no tienes amigos? Y ahora vas a ir con este perdedor…

─ ¡No! ─le grito el chico─ y esto no te importa, sólo quiero que te largues de una maldita vez de mis baños, si cuento tres y sigues aquí lo que le hice a Evan va a parecer sólo un rasguño, sabes muy bien que no estoy jugando.

─No te tengo miedo─ el australiano dio unos pasos al frente y James lo imitó; el Güero dio un puñetazo a una de las puertas y el moreno retrocedió para salir corriendo de los baños.

─El secreto es que James en realidad es un cobarde, si le haces frente dejará de molestarte─ le dijo el rubio ayudando a Memo a ponerse de pie y a recoger sus lentes─ no se lo pongas tan fácil, es que sí eres muy nerd, dan ganas de molestarte.

─Pues así nací─ le dijo a la defensiva aun doblado debido al golpe que le habían dado─ además yo no sé pelear.

─Según el nuevo deberías saber ¿no? ─empezó a recoger los papeles esparcidos por el piso.

─Según el nuevo debería ser muchas cosas que es obvio no soy.

─Pero en algo tuvo razón, te pidió unos planos ¿verdad? De esa tecnología hecha de chatarra que ya hemos visto─ Memo asintió escupiendo un poco de sangre y lavándose la cara.

─Ha estado robando esos planos de mi mochila y el laboratorio de robótica, por eso he dejado de hacerlos en la escuela, como sea, gracia─- el rubio se encogió de hombros.

─Kuki tuvo protección, yo creo que tú también la necesitas si tan importantes parecen ser tus dibujos.

─Gracias, por asustarlo y eso─ le dijo recuperando poco a poco el aire, el australiano asintió.

─Hablo en serio cuando dije que deberías enfrentarlo, no voy a estar siempre en el pasillo─ el castaño lo miró fijamente─ en realidad si estoy casi siempre en el pasillo, pero también suelo estar en el salón de castigos así que podría no oírte.

─Para ti es fácil, tú eres rudo y eso yo solo… pues soy yo, un nerd─ la mica de uno de sus lentes se habían roto y había optado por quitárselos.

─No se necesita demasiado para ahuyentarlo, quizás te pueda enseñar un par de cosas─ se encogió de hombros─ si no te importa ir a mi casa claro está.

─ ¿Vas a usarme para que haga tu tarea? Abby solía hacerlo─ le dijo desconfiado.

─ ¿A quién le importa la tarea? solo quería ayudarte pero si no quieres…

─Sí quiero─ se apresuró a decir─ es que bueno hasta hace unas semanas tú también solías golpearme al pasar por mi lado, y robabas mi almuerzo, me pegaste chicle en el cabello un par de veces…

─Porque te lo ganas, pero ahora al parecer estamos del mismo lado─ el castaño asintió─ aunque sigo sin estar convencido de cuál es ese lado.

─Estaría bien ir a tu casa… ya sabes cómo amigos─ le dijo dudoso de la reacción del otro chico y sintiendo algo extraño al mencionar esa palabra.

─Amigos─ le dijo pensativo─ siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que no escucho esa palabra─ el Güero se quedó callado unos momentos y la jaqueca comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo ¿dónde estaría su amigo de la infancia, el que al parecer tenía sobrepeso? ─pero no importa, mira mi hermano es un nerd como tú, algo más genial y eso porque le ayudo a escoger la ropa, pero también está siempre metido en los libros y armando cosas con sus legos y obviamente le molestaban, le enseñe un par de cosas y ahora nadie se mete con él, puedo ayudarte a ti también─ le dio la mochila con todas las cosas dentro─ ¿quieres ir a la cafetería por algo de comer? Asustar bravucones siempre me deja con ganas de nachos, ya está por sonar la campana─ Memo asintió y comenzó a seguirlo.

─Sabes Wally, no creo que sea lo que le enseñaste a tu hermano lo que lo mantiene lejos de bravucones, más bien creo que tiene algo que ver con la hermana de Kuki ¿viste cómo me miraba? Esa niña es el demonio.

─No juegues Memo, bájale a tu paranoia, es solo una enana.

* * *

El viernes en la noche el antiguo y el actual Sector V se habían dado cita en la Base Subterránea puesto que saldrían muy temprano a la Base del Ártico y a China, respectivamente. Los niños debían hacer una visita al Sector D para preguntar sobre número 1213 y 78.9, ambos desaparecidos en la misión de búsqueda de los cadetes. Los diez elementos habían hecho una fogata y habían acondicionado la sala con lámparas verdes de neón que asemejaba follaje, de esa forma los miedos de Sonia se mantenían controlados.

─Esto es la onda─ dijo Memo─ es como estar en un campamento ¿alguna vez he ido? ─les preguntó.

─Ni idea, nene─ le contestó la morena comiendo malvaviscos.

─ ¿Y si contamos historias de terror? ─preguntó Kuki.

─Que hablen de Simios Arcoíris secuestrados─ le molestó Wally.

─Eso en verdad pasó─ intervino Uno-─ ¿De qué crees que están hechos los aros de Saturno?

─Mejor que Miguel nos cuente una historia de cuando éramos niños, por ejemplo ¿por qué mi hermano cree que T es un número?

─ ¡Oye! ─rezongó el menor de los Gonzales─ te hubiera dejado convertido en hipopótamo, gordo.

─ ¿No te mordiste la lengua? Además ya dejé esos días atrás, la tapioca de la abuela sí sirve.

En ese momento un cuyo negro atravesó caminando la estancia hasta la cocina y salió con una lata de soda ante la mirada incrédula de los adolescentes al ver que usaba una banda en la frente.

─Qué cosa tan bonita─ dijo Kuki sin poderse reprimir más.

─Genial, tienen ratas─ Wally puso los ojos en blanco.

─No es una rata─ le corrigió Sonia─ es Rambo, el líder de nuestro escuadrón de cuyos.

─ ¿Y para qué sirve un escuadrón de cuyos?- preguntó Memo─ digo quizás mates a alguien de ternura pero fuera de allí no le veo otro uso.

─ ¿Y mis hámsteres? ─preguntó Uno nostálgico.

─Se jubilaron hace mucho, ahora usamos cuyos, como son más grandes generan más electricidad, la suficiente para mantener esta Base activa─ el animalito le tendió la pata a Uno quien se la estrechó cordialmente.

─Estúpidas ratas─ agregó Cuatro mientras Rambo se giraba a verlo entornando los ojitos, agitó la soda y empapó con ella al pobre Wally.

─ ¡Cuál es tu problema! ─gritó el chico furioso ante las risas de todos mientras Rambo seguía su camino hacia la cámara de electricidad.

─A Cinco le gustaría escuchar la historia de cómo es que 43 y 34 se volvieron Chicos el Barrio- agregó la morena─ yo sé que tenían a sus hermanos en esto y quisieron seguir sus pasos pero en ese entonces ustedes no estaban demasiado interesados en liberar a los niños de la opresión adulta.

─La Mushi que yo conocí no se metía en peleas, ni tampoco era tan intrépida─ agregó Uno.

─No soy la mejor en los combate cuerpo a cuerpo- contestó la chica llenándose la boca de malvaviscos─ pero sí tengo la mejor puntería del sector, es por eso que en las misiones yo los cubro a distancia; aunque sí sé defenderme, Cuatro me enseñó cuando estuve en el Ártico.

─Yo no sé pelear─ repitió Memo dándole un trago a su leche de chocolate.

─ ¡Oye!─ protestó Wally─ yo soy Cuatro… ¿verdad?

─Sí genio, tú eres Cuatro─ le dijo Abby exasperada puesto que quería escuchar esa historia─ aun así no imagino a este chico enseñándote.

─Verán─ comenzó Mushi─ cuando Joey y yo estábamos en la Academia hubo un ataque al Ártico por parte de los Gemelos detrás de la montaña, soltaron el virus de la salmonela en la comida de los instructores, solo número 60 no se enfermó porque no comió pizza, no le gusta la hawaiana. Todos tuvieron que guardar reposo por varias semanas así que el líder 88 pidió ayuda a diferentes sectores para que mandaran a sus mejores soldados a enseñarnos, el propio Cuatro vino a instruirnos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era una leyenda porque podía vencer a Chad él solito─ Uno y Cinco felicitaban al rubio que sentía el ego por los aires─ yo no era tan buena esquivando como Kuki, y en los entrenamientos 43 siempre terminaba protegiéndome, por eso Cuatro me llevó aparte y me dijo que debía aprender a defenderme por mí misma, no debía ser una carga para el equipo.

─Suena a que te volviste un líder cool─ le dijo Abby llena de orgullo.

─ ¿Líder? ─preguntó Cuatro─ creí que ese era Miguel.

─Cuando él se fue yo fui la líder─ contestó la morena─ luego fue Dos, luego tú y al último Kuki quien seguramente le pasó la bandera a 84─ el niño asintió.

─Me llena de orgullo saber que mi equipo siempre fue el mejor─ Uno se limpió una lagrima.

─En realidad seguía siendo un idiota─ arremetió 34─ pero entendí su punto.

─ ¿Y quién te enseñó a usar armas? ─preguntó Uno interesado.

─587, el actual líder supremo, en ese tiempo estaba bajo el mando de su hermano 85, en el Sector W, él a su vez había aprendido de Cinco─ le dedicó una sonrisa a la morena quien asintió recordando esos días─ me dijo que su primera misión había sido ayudar a su hermana y a Cinco en una misión contra los adolescentes, allí le enseñó todo lo que pudo.

─ ¡No pero que bárbara Abby! ─exclamó Uno─ tú le enseñaste al Líder Supremo.

─Con razón no te borraron las memorias─ le dijo Dos ganándose un codazo por parte de la chica.

─ ¿Y cuándo decidieron unirse? ─preguntó Sonia─ 84 y yo aún estábamos en el Sector W así que no sabemos más que rumores, dicen que fue por una misión que salió terriblemente mal─ Joey, que había permanecido en silencio viendo como sus malvaviscos se derretían en la leche de chocolate, la miró y luego asintió.

─Haz lo que quieras─ le dijo Mushi─ no me molesta que les digas, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo.

─En realidad no fue una misión fallida, más bien fue una relación que no terminó nada bien─ todos se acomodaron dispuestos a escuchar una historia del pasado.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Cuatro tocó el "estúpido timbre" de la casa de los Kiut poniéndose de puntillas, y clavando el dedo como si eso diera a entender que llevaba prisa. Miró de reojo a su hermano menor, tan parecido a él con esa sudadera roja que le había regalado su madre la última navidad y esos dientes que en algún momento le traerían dinero cuando el hada de los dientes pasara a hacer trueque.

─Escúchame Joey─ le dijo agachándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos, tan parecidos a los de él─ no debes decirle nada de esto a mamá ¿de acuerdo? sé que prometí cuidarte este fin de semana y que veríamos películas, pero no es mi culpa que El jefe haya reunido una horda de villanos y quieran acabar con las vacaciones.

─Como sea─ el niño se soltó de su hermano y continuó con su videojuego─ siempre pasa algo, nunca cumples tus promesas.

─ ¡Ey! Claro que lo hago pero… ya sabes, ser parte de los Chicos del Barrio tiene muchas responsabilidades.

─ ¿Y me vas a decir que no lo disfrutas? ─le dijo molesto.

─Claro que sí, pero escúchame─ lo sacudió para que dejara en paz el videojuego─ también me gusta jugar contigo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─le preguntó.

─Claro que sí, pero si le dices a alguien que yo dije eso te hago calzón chino.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe dejándolos pasar, una preocupada Tres los esperaba dentro.

─ ¿Estas lista Tres? ─le preguntó al verla en el recibidor.

─No sé, mamá y papá confiaron en mí para que cuidara a Mushi mientras ellos iban a visitar a los abuelos, si se enteran que la dejé sola…

─Es una emergencia, yo también debía cuidar a Joey pero Dos nos necesita, él y Tommy no pueden solos contra El jefe; además, Joey y tu hermana pueden cuidarse mutuamente ¿verdad Joey?- el niño lo miró feo y regresó a lo suyo─ ¿verdad que la cuidaras?

─Ya lo sé tonto─ le contestó la niña─ sé que son los mejores amigos porque Joey ama tanto como Mushi a los Simios arcoíris, pero ella está triste, el tonto Rey Dunas rompió su corazón.

─Ay por favor─ el chico se jaló el cabello con desesperación─ Joey ve adentro con Mushi y diviértanse juntos─ jaló a la japonesa de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta─ pórtate bien.

─ ¡Hay hamburguesas, helado y soda en el refrigerador! ─logró gritar Kuki antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El pequeño australiano recorrió el ya conocido camino hacia la sala, donde encontró a la niña sentada en la alfombra, abrazando un simio arcoíris morado más grande que el promedio y haciendo zapping en el televisor.

─ ¡Que hay! ─le saludó.

─Hola Joey─ contestó quedamente mientras seguía cambiando canales.

─Me sorprende que no hayas hecho que Kuki te llevara con ella, siempre quieres ir a las misiones─ le dijo sentándose a su lado.

─Hoy no tengo muchas ganas─ se encogió de hombros.

─ ¿No tendrá algo que ver Danny con todo esto?- había apagado su videojuego y veía con intriga a la japonesa─ eso se rumorea en los pasillos del kínder, ya sabes─ la niña lo miró con furia pero él no se amedrentó.

─Quizás.

─Te dije que era un idiota.

─Ya sé─ infló los cachetes molesta─ siempre jugando con sus estúpidos primos y tratándome como una princesita sentada en el trono, en un principio fue divertido pero luego me aburrí─ suspiró─ le pedí que me llevara por un helado, a los videojuegos o ver las luchas como hago contigo y Wally, pero no, él sólo quería mangonear a sus súbditos.

─Las luchas son cultura─ le dijo Joey─ junto con Johnny Bravo son las pocas cosas buenas que han hecho los adultos.

─ ¿Y las Chicas Superpoderosas?

─Sí, quizás. El punto es que Danny sólo quería jugar con sus babosos primos y yo a veces también quería hacer mis cosas, como jugar a los simios arcoíris o tomar el té con mis amigas sin que estuvieran sus guardias alrededor y ya sabes, a veces sólo tenía ganas de sentarme con él sin que me hablara de los reinos que quería conquistar─ se encogió de hombros─ me gusta ser mala y esas cosas pero también tengo sentimientos. Al final corté con él, me sentía más una pieza de su ajedrez que su novia.

─ ¿Y ahora vas a llorar? ─ preguntó incómodo─ porque si es así mejor me voy a jugar al jardín.

─ ¿Me estas tomando por una tonta adolescente? ─sus ojos se habían vuelto rendijas─ ¿quién quiere llorar cuando puede destrozar todo a su paso? Debiste ver cómo le dejé el palacio… o lo que quedó de él, eso le enseñará a no volver a llamarme bruja nunca en su vida, niñito tonto─ unas llamas comenzaron a rodearla haciendo que el niño guardara su distancia.

─Bueno y si te desquitaste ¿por qué estás aquí encerrada cambiándole a la tele en busca de telenovelas?

─ ¿Qué no escuchaste nada? Porque tengo sentimientos─ le dijo la niña exasperada ¿qué no era entendible? ─ claro que me siento triste, pensé… bueno pensé que no importaba si éramos diferentes siempre que algo nos uniera…

─Eso solo funciona con Tres y Cuatro─ le dijo el chico harto─ en todos los demás casos las probabilidades tienden al fracaso.

─Ah es cierto, que eres un genio─ la chico suspiró ─al final me dijo que seguía creyendo que mi hermana era mejor y que habría sido una mejor reina. Supongo que como siempre es ella la que gana todo ¿no? La que salva niños por todo el mundo, le da sus pataditas a los adolescentes, tiene muchos amigos, tiene a un idiota que la quiere pero es tarado y no lo dice… y luego estoy yo.

─Es una manera cruel de pensar─ le reprochó Joey─ yo también he pensado muchas veces que la vida de Wally es mejor, ya sabes toda esa atención que tiene por ser parte de KND, es algo así como genial y parece que nada le preocupa nunca, pero sabes, creo que también tiene sus problemas.

─ ¿Problemas? Como si los Chicos del barrio tuvieran problemas.

─Vamos Mushi tu y yo hemos estado en suficientes misiones como para saber que no todo es siempre tan fácil, ya viste incluso que pasó con Cinco ¿te imaginas lo que deben estar sintiendo? Saber que les van a borrar las memorias sin importar qué hagan y con cada minuto que pasa la hora se acerca más… la verdad eso no lo envidio para nada.

─Bueno… quizás esa parte…

─Tú lo dijiste, soy un genio─ se encogió de hombros─ Y aunque la mayoría de las veces considero a Wally una molestia… lo cierto es que admiro lo que hace por otros niños en vez de estar en su cuarto leyendo historietas o esas cosas, ya sabes lo que tú y yo podemos hacer cuando queramos.

─Con Danny no podía─ le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

─Sólo a ti se te ocurre salir con un villano─ ella infló los cachetes ante el reclamo, sabía que ese niño tenía razón─ además sabe cómo molestarte, no sé bien esa historia del Rey Dunas con Tres y luego contigo pero es una tontería, ya alégrate, ni que hubieran cancelado tu tonto programa de Simios arcoíris o algo así.

─No quiero, me voy a morir de tristeza.

Dos horas después la niña se había quedado dormida hecha ovillo en la alfombra mientras Joey veía las luchas y se limpiaba la mano cubierta de helado en la sudadera, apagó la tele y se disponía a ir en busca de otra ración cuando escucho pisadas que se habían colado en la casa; sabía por experiencia que los señores Kiut siempre avisaban cuando llegaban a casa, costumbre japonesa decía Mushi, así que en definitiva ellos no eran. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido llegó hasta la cocina donde comenzó a buscar en los cajones y puertas cercanas algo con qué protegerse; ya armado con platos de té y un cucharon, regresó sobre sus pasos.

Al llegar a la esquina del corredor que daba a la sala vio a tres muchachos de unos 18 años con el rostro marcado por el acné, los dientes chuecos y mirada de idiotas, parados uno al lado de otro, cuidando algo. Se escabulló para poder ver a quien custodiaban, resultó ser un niño con una cubeta en la cabeza y una toalla verde en la espalda, estaba parado sobre un montículo de arena que los chicos mayores no dejaban de esparcir por todos lados como si le aventaran arroz a una pareja recién casada.

─Miradla ¿no es hermosa mi reina cuando duerme? ─preguntó el niño─ hasta pareciera que no ha llorado por mi ausencia en lo más mínimo ¡Traedla con vosotros! Este lugar no es adecuado para ella─ uno de los muchachos se acercó a ella pero antes de que su mano lograra tocarla uno de los platos le golpeo apartando la extremidad de la japonesa.

─ ¡Auch! No se vale─ chilló el chico sobándose la muñeca.

─Oh miren, es ese caballero cuyo corazón late de amor por su princesa─ dijo otro de los muchachos al notar a Joey parado en la entrada de la sala empuñando el cucharon.

─ ¡Tú ya te quedaste con la otra, deja a nuestro Rey ser feliz!-gritó el tercero.

─No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando─ les dijo Joey sin comprender que en realidad le confundían con su hermano.

─ ¿No eras un poquitín más alto? ─preguntó el muchacho herido que aún se sobaba la mano que había comenzado a hincharse.

─No sean idiotas─ espetó Danny─ él no es el Güero Torres, es su hermano.

─Soy Joey.

─Como sea ¿qué asunto tienes con mi Reina? ¿Por qué estás en esta casa?

─Ya no somos nada Danny─ se escuchó decir a Mushi, que se había despertado ante el escándalo─ ¿qué haces tú en mi casa?

─ ¡Eres mi Reina hasta que yo decida lo contrario!- le dijo con los brazos cruzados─ y si no vas a ponérmela fácil ¡Guardias apresadla!- gritó el niño y en el acto los muchachos caminaron hacia ella; sin embargo, todos fueron golpeados primero por una ráfaga de platos y luego pisados por una hábil niña que corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

─Ella no quiere ir contigo─ le dijo el rubio a Danny.

─ ¡Tú no te metas!- le gritó Danny molesto─ odio a tu hermano y ahora a ti, ambos son unos entrometidos─ ¡Guardias denle una lección a este bellaco!

─ ¡Eres un idiota Danny!- le gritó la niña─ ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar a la casa de un agente de KND como mi hermana? Hay trampas por todas partes.

─Vamos Mushi, sabes tan bien como yo que hemos desactivado la gran mayoría ¿no te quejabas hace unas semanas que tu hermana era una engreída y seguramente no podría hacer nada sin esa tecnología? Quisiste darle una lección y la querías dejar a merced de ataques adultos.

─ ¿Eso es verdad Mushi?- le dijo el rubio mirándola con asombro─ sé que la relación con tu hermana no es la mejor pero… pero…

─Se comió la última gelatina de los Simios arcoíris ¡no tenía forma de desquitarme! ─le dijo la chica a la defensiva.

─Eso se arregla con escupirle en su comida o comerse su cena, no dejas a tu hermana a merced de los villanos locos y menos cuando tu ex novio es uno de ellos.

─Bueno hace unas semanas no creí que esto pudiera llegar a pasarme ¿de acuerdo?

─ ¿Cómo lograste desactivarlas? ─le dijo Joey─ se supone que es difícil.

─Me gusta desarmar cosas─ la niña rodó los ojos─ ¿acaso crees que soy tonta? Tengo muchos talentos aparte de ser bonita, Kuki no es la única chica sorprendente de esta familia, que tonto eres─ le dijo ofendida.

─No pensaba que fueras tonta, pero ahora mismo mi opinión sobre ti ha decaído ¿en qué pensabas? No solo dejaste desprotegida a tu hermana, también a tus padres y a nosotros.

─Lo lamento ¿ok? Como si tú fueras un hermano ejemplar─ se cruzó de brazos.

─ ¡Oigan!- gritó Danny─ sigo aquí ¿interrumpo?

─Pues de hecho sí─ le contestó Mushi─ pero no por eso te vas a ir ¿no?- los muchachos comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos, ya sólo les quedaban dos platos y el cucharon.

─Denle una lección al niño─ les dijo Danny─ que aprenda a no contrariar a mi Reina, y aun mejor, que sepa que no puede hacer nada contra El rey Dunas─ los muchachos comenzaron a rodear al niño y esquivaron los últimos platos que quedaban.

─ ¡Ya déjalo!- le dijo Mushi al ver como el cucharon salía volando y uno de los muchachos sometía al rubio contra el suelo y le ponía uno de sus grandes pies encima para evitar que se levantara─ ¡son unos tontos abusivos!

─Entonces ven conmigo─ le dijo Danny─ y te prometo que no le haremos daño a este niño, ya sabes que no pueden contra nosotros, aparte de superarlos en número, ustedes no son Chicos del barrio─ la niña infló los cachetes.

─Está bien, pero déjalo en paz─ dijo la niña dando unos pasos hacia su ex.

─ ¡No Mushi!- le gritó el rubio─ se supone que debemos cuidarnos el uno al otro, eso dijo Wally, no voy a dejar que te vayas con él─ intentó ponerse de pie, sin éxito.

─Ah sí, tu tonto hermano mayor─ le dijo Danny pensativo─ sabes creo que tengo una idea mucho mejor, a veces es bueno conservar prisioneros para doblegar a los guerreros como ese Cuatro ¡Apresadlo también!- gritó mientras uno de los muchachos lo agarraba de la sudadera y tras unos cuantos golpes lo amarraba.

─ ¡Suéltenlo!- gritó Mushi yéndose contra el muchacho que sostenía a su amigo, pero otro de los primos de Danny la tomó por los hombros y con ayuda del tercero, terminó amarrada también.

Un rato después ambos niños se miraban frente a frente amarrados a unos tubos en un viejo sótano que Danny se empeñaba en llamar El calabozo.

─Pudiste irte─ le dijo Mushi en susurros ya que los muchachos los habían dejado a su suerte, la sentencia para la antigua Reina y Joey había sido pospuesta hasta que el Rey Dunas terminara de merendar.

─No iba a irme sin ti.

─No trates de hacerte el héroe, pudiste haber ido por ayuda─ le hizo una mueca─ ¿seguro que eres un genio?

─Eso creía, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú eres una especie de genio malvado que me sobrepasa ¿en serio Mushi? Desactivaste las alarmas y cámaras.

─ ¿Podemos ya dejar ese asunto? Esta vez me pasé ¿ya? Lo admito─ lanzó un gran suspiro─ ya te dije estaba muy molesta con Kuki, ella siempre puede hacer esas cosas y mis padres no le dicen nada, estoy segura que ella puede comer todas las gelatinas que quiera en la Casa del árbol, pero yo sólo puedo comer una al mes cuando mamá hace las compras y me permite comer dulces─ puso los ojos en blanco─ sé que es distraída, seguramente ni siquiera notó que esa gelatina era mía, y ahora viviremos en este tonto sótano porque dejé que mis niveles de maldad se salieran de control. Tontos Chicos del Barrio, ni siquiera pueden poner esas cámaras y trampas bien, fue muy fácil encontrarlas y quitarlas, si yo pude, cualquiera podría.

─En realidad no─ le reveló el niño─ yo también lo he intentado y me costó trabajo hasta que Tommy me enseñó algunos planos.

─Pues a mí se me hizo muy fácil─ se encogió de hombros.

─Pues deberías usar tus talentos para el bien, como sacarnos de aquí por ejemplo.

Unos pasos les alertaron y guardaron silencio, observaron al Rey seguido por sus primos.

─Y bueno su majestad─ dijo uno de los adolescentes─ ¿ya recapacitó? ¿Volverá a ser nuestra Reina.

─No─ contestó ella─ y menos si me tratan así, esto no es manera de tratar a una niña.

─Mushi, Mushi, Mushi─ Danny se paseaba frente a ellos con las manos atrás haciendo ondear su capa─ si sigues negándote no me dejarás otra opción que volver a mi primera novia, tu hermana.

─Ya quisieras─ le contestó Joey molesto.

─ ¡Calla bellaco!- gritó─ como iba diciendo, si tu entrometido hermano no hubiera robado a la princesa Kuki las cosas habrían sido distintas, ella está menos loca que tu─ le dijo a Mushi viéndola a los ojos─ no se quejaba por nada, además habría sido súper que una Chica del barrio gobernara junto a mí y me ayudara a meter en cintura a mis Caballeros de la torre redonda.

─Ni siquiera le conoces─ le dijo ella furiosa─ Kuki no es tan perfecta como todos creen.

─Ya tendremos tiempo para eso─ le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa triunfal─ si le digo que tengo a su hermanita, es seguro que vendrá por ella y entonces será mi oportunidad para enamorarla ¡Vámonos! ─le gritó a sus caballeros─ tenemos que planearlo todo, ellos no nos darán problemas, solo son unos niños después de todo─ los adolescentes le siguieron hasta desaparecer del campo de visión de Joey y Mushi.

Habían pasado unos minutos en que Joey había estado pensando cómo salir de allí cuando escuchó que la japonesa sollozaba.

─ ¿Estas llorando?

─No─ le dijo ella sin poder reprimir más sollozos.

─Oye, es un tarado, no tienes por qué hacerle caso─ le dijo incomodo ya que conocía muy bien las lágrimas de cocodrilo de la niña.

─Pero tiene razón, Kuki es mejor que yo siempre, ella peleó con Uno, salva niños e incluso aceptó que le borraran la memoria a su mejor amiga, y yo… yo hice una rabieta por una gelatina y ahora estamos aquí encerrados con un niño loco y sus tres primos tarados, si tan solo fuera más como ella y menos como yo…

─Mushi, no tienes por qué intentar ser como ella─ le dijo─ tú eres tú y hay cosas que seguro ella no puede hacer, como desactivar cámaras y trampas.

─ ¿Y eso para qué me sirve? No quiero ser una rara como Tommy.

─Podrías intentar entrar a KND─ le soltó el rubio por fin─ y tener toda la gelatina que quisieras.

─ ¿Estás hablando en serio? Acabas de decirme que no tengo por qué intentar ser como Kuki, decídete.

─No te digo que seas Kuki, te digo que seas Mushi─ le dijo Joey─ yo lo he pensado por algún tiempo y lo cierto es que admiro a mi hermano, quisiera que pasara más tiempo conmigo y se sintiera orgulloso de mi, que sepa que cuando él ya no esté yo seguiré con su labor, peleando contra la tiranía adulta; sería estupendo─ el chico sonrió─ jamás podría ser como Cuatro, pero quizás podría volverme una leyenda en KND por mis propios méritos ¿no te gustaría lo mismo? Que cuando te vean no sólo digan oh mira se parece a Tres, sino que te reconozcan por haber peleado contra Cree o Padre y…

─Ya entendí tu punto Joey─ le dijo ella más tranquila─ no lo sé, me gusta portarme mal. No tiene sentido ser buena e ingenua, en eso mi hermanita le gana a cualquiera, pero siendo mala, bueno, pocos lo hacen tan bien como yo─ ambos se callaron al escuchar de nuevo las pisadas de sus captores.

─ ¿Y ahora qué quieres? ─le dijo Joey molesto.

─Oh nada─ contestó Danny─ sólo que escuché algo de unirse a KND, por favor ¿no eres aún más bajo que tu hermano? Y Mushi ¿no te parece que estás demasiado loca para que te acepten? No serías capaz de pasar los filtros, menos aún de combatir contra la maldad adulta, eres tan egoísta que sólo te preocupa hacer que tu hermana la pase mal─ los adolescentes habían comenzado a reír.

─ ¡Me volveré la mejor agente! ─le gritó mientras algunas flamas salían de su cuerpo─ ¡Ya lo verás tonto Rey Dunas, seré la mejor agente que haya existido en la organización y me encargaré de darle sus pataditas a los tarados de tus primos! ─las sogas comenzaban a chamuscarse debido a la ira que ahora le embargaba─ no te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer─ llamas cubrieron su cuerpo por completo, situación que Joey aprovechó para desatarse y sin importarle su baja estatura se lanzó contra Danny, derribándolo.

─ ¡Guardias! ─gritó el niño luchando por zafarse pero antes de que los caballeros dieran dos pasos algo entró por la pequeña ventana del sótano y llenó todo de un olor que les hizo chillar los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo cayeron por la escalera un par de bolas que arrojaron un gas que les nubló la vista.

Lo siguiente que Joey logró ver mientras tosía en busca de aire fue que el humo comenzaba a desvanecerse absorbido por una enorme manguera que había entrado por las escaleras y que era sostenida por un niño regordete con un gorro que terminaba en una borla y usaba una máscara anti gas, a lado estaba un animalito mitad máquina; R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y.

─Bien hecho apestoso─ le dijo Cuatro que ahora estaba enfrente de los caballeros con su respectiva máscara─ ahora ¿quién será el primero en saludar a mis puños?- se había comenzado a tronar los dedos y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, Danny no paraba de toser en el suelo.

─ ¿Se encuentran bien? ─escuchó Joey a su lado y al girarse, aun con los ojos llorándole debido al gas vio que Tres observaba a su hermana y a él por cortos intervalos, en busca de alguna respuesta; el rubio levantó el pulgar, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar.

─ ¿Cómo nos encontraron?- le preguntó la chica tapándose la nariz.

─Ay Mushi, no seas tonta ¿de verdad creíste que habías desactivado todas las cámaras y micrófonos? ─el rubio noto que la chica cargaba una bazuca de ositos en una mano y un comunicador en la otra─ eres lista hermanita, pero temo que no tanto como Dos, ni siquiera como los de la Base lunar, suerte para la próxima, estoy segura que podrás vencernos si te sigues esforzando─ se llevó el comunicador a la boca─ Los rehenes fueron liberados Dos, hazlo ahora ¡T, acciona en modo turbo la **A.S.P.I.R.A.D.O.R.A** ( **A** bsorbe, **S** eca y **P** lancha **I** ndividuos **R** aros y **A** menazas **D** ando **O** scilaciones **R** ompe **A** rmas).

─Hasta la vista, babies─ dijo justo antes de que la manguera comenzara a ensancharse y a aspirar violentamente el interior del lugar. Los caballeros intentaban clavar en el piso sus espadas intentando usarlas como anclas, pero no tuvieron éxito y entre círculos y gritos fueron jalados al pequeño huracán en el que un aterrado Danny ya daba vueltas.

─¡Usa el A.N.C.L.A ( **A** spiradora **N** o **C** ausa **L** íos **A** menazantes)! ─gritó Tres al ver que Cuatro comenzaba a ser absorbido también e incluso ella y los menores habían tenido que sujetarse a las tuberías para no ser arrastrados por el nuevo invento de los hermanos González. Cuatro buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un tubo parecido a las varitas mágicas de los magos, la clavó en el suelo y esta comenzó a crecer como si se tratara de un árbol que en vez de ramas sacó cuatro agarraderas, de una de las cuales se detuvo el australiano, apretó un botón y las tres restantes salieron disparadas hacia su hermanos y las niñas Kiut, quienes parecían banderas colgando y a punto de soltarse; lograron agarrarse justo antes de que el último de los caballeros fuera absorbido en medio de un grito.

Número T y número Seis cabalgaban sobre la manguera en un ataque de risa, esta siguió accionada unos minutos más hasta que Dos la apagó desde la nave, un fuerte eructo se escuchó cuando esta terminó de tragar a los prisioneros.

─Esto fue la onda─ se rio el menor de los González─ ¿están bien?

─Yo si─ aseveró Cuatro─ ¿y tú Joey? ─lo revisó preocupado pensando en qué haría su madre si lo veía herido a su regreso, el pequeño asintió mientras se sentaba en el suelo, demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día.

─ ¿Mushi?- preguntó T al ver a la niña cabizbaja─ ¿te encuentras bien?

─Si… lamento haber quitado las trampas y eso.

─Descuida, desde que mi hermano es el líder reforzó las medidas de seguridad para su equipo, sólo lo mejor para el Sector V─ dijo Tommy con orgullo.

─ ¿Y la misión?- preguntó Joey preocupado de haber distraído a su hermano de una misión importante.

─Ya lo resolvimos, descuida─ lo despeinó de forma juguetona─ por eso llegamos algo tarde, pero bueno, eso le da más emoción a todo ¿no?- Cuatro se veía feliz, nada mejor que patear traseros y más si eran del Rey Dunas y sus caballeros.

─Kuki─ dijo Mushi después de pensarlo bien─ quiero unirme a los Chicos del Barrio─ le dijo por fin; T, Tres, Cuatro, Seis y Joey la miraron perplejos─ quiero tener a mi propio equipo y mi propia Casa del árbol─ sonrió algo entusiasmada─ les daré el honor de tenerme como elemento a un montón de niños raros y además le cerraré la boca al idiota de Danny.

─ ¿Hablas en serio Mushi? No pensé que estuvieras interesada en esto─ la mirada de Kuki estaba cargada de orgullo.

─No lo estaba, pero no quiero depender de ti toda mi vida, además ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

─Yo también quiero─ agregó Joey─ de hecho fue mi idea.

─Joey me cuidó mientras estuviste fuera─ dijo la niña con la voz más inocente que podía, el niño se lo había ganado─ puso irse pero no quiso dejarme.

─ ¿De verdad hiciste eso Joey?- le inquirió Tres.

─Bueno… ya sabes… no era como que tuviera algún lugar al cual ir y Wally dijo que la cuidara─ desvió la mirada incómodo por tanta atención.

─Así se hace─ le concedió su hermano─ ya veo que has decidido seguir mis pasos. No te culpo, todo mundo quiere ser como Cuatro─ el rubio sonreía con autosuficiencia.

─Si hablan en serio en cuanto a unirse a KND deben pasar algunos filtros─ les dijo la japonesa seria─ ¿de verdad es lo que quieren?- los niños asintieron─ Muy bien, mañana mandaremos solicitudes, ahora mismo ¿no les apetece una pizza para festejar?- todos corrieron hacia la nave donde Dos les esperaba con ganas de comerse un caballo, atrapar malos siempre le ponía hambriento.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **=Transmisión interrumpida=**


	12. Operación ÁRTICO

Hey! ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, perdón por la demora, como disculpa este capítulo es largo :3

*Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton

* * *

Operación **Á.R.T.I.C.O.**

 **A** migos

 **R** astrean

 **T** iranía

 **I** nfame que

 **C** aptura cadetes y

 **O** bstruye investigación

* * *

─Y así fue más o menos como decidimos unirnos a KND─ terminó Joey.

─Nos reclutaron casi de inmediato para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento, el Sector V tenía sus meses contados─ agregó Mushi mientras todos asentían perdidos en sus pensamientos o intentando recordarlo.

─No quiero sonar como un adulto─ intervino Abby después de un rato─ pero quizás deberíamos irnos a dormir.

─Pero mira qué hora es─ se asustó Dos al ver el reloj del Gato Félix que aún colgaba de una pared─ mañana no nos vamos a parar.

Los adolescentes comenzaron a acomodar las cobijas y almohadas que les habían prestados sus hermanos mientras los niños se retiraban a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, también ellos querían estar descansados para la misión que les esperaba.

Unos cuarenta minutos después Uno se cansó de contar ovejas para intentar dormir y se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros, una vez en el pasillo se las arregló para colarse en el cuarto de mando donde había dejado una copia de los expedientes de los cadetes raptados; se entretuvo un rato checándolos de nuevo y repasando el plan.

─ ¿No vas a dormir?- Cinco apareció detrás de él con un vaso de soda.

─Sabes que siempre me pongo ansioso antes de una misión. Tengo una responsabilidad con mi público, siento que cada vez hay más preguntas que respuestas.

─Bueno, pero ya no estamos solos en esto, has reunido al equipo y siempre he dicho que cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una, nene─ el chico le sonrió.

─Tienes razón Cinco, ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo me siento más tranquilo─ ambos permanecieron callados unos minutos y luego él retomó la plática─ hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace unos días.

─Dispara nene─ le apremió ella.

─Sé que no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió entre Tres y Cuatro pero dime ¿qué ocurrió entre tú y Dos? ─la morena escupió el líquido que bebía y empezó a toser.

─¿Q-qué? ─ preguntó aun jalando aire con dificultad.

─Son mis mejores amigos Cinco, sé que algo pasó, ahora quiero saber cómo es que cambió a Cree por ti.

─No cambió a nadie.

─Quiero detalles soldado─ la miró fijamente─ él estaba locamente enamorado de Cree ¿cómo es que ahora va tras su hermana?

─¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?

─Ni siquiera te sorprende y tampoco parece molestarte ¿pasó algo? Te juro que no voy a reírme ni a molestarte─ la morena se quedó callada unos minutos y luego suspiro.

─Nunca he hablado de esto pero… cuando te fuiste nos acercamos un poco y ya─ le dijo incomoda─ supongo que estábamos cerca de la adolescencia, y ya, no necesitas saber más cosas.

─¿Se acercaron en qué sentido?

─Eso no es tu asunto.

─Cinco ¿no lo entiendes? No te pregunto para molestar, es que… me hubiera gustado estar presente para verlos crecer─ su mirada mostró tristeza─ cuando estaba en el espacio muchas veces me pregunté si Cuatro ya se habría animado a hablar con Tres o algún otro chico lo habría hecho enojar. Ahora cuando los veo me alegro de tener otra oportunidad de verlos, pero a la vez me pregunto si en serio jamás se dijeron nada─ suspiró─ sé que de alguna forma reservada te gustaba Dos─ la morena iba a protestar─ fui su líder y aunque tengo muchos defectos sé que conozco a mi equipo a la perfección, no lo tratabas de la misma forma que a Wally o a mí y no digas que sólo era tu amigo porque nosotros también lo somos. Lo querías Cinco, a tu manera pero lo querías. Ni siquiera diré que del mismo modo que Mauricio pero…

─Suficiente Uno─ le atajó ella─ lo entiendo─ dio un largo trago a su soda y se sentó en una de las sillas giratorias─ en algún momento él dejó de preguntar tanto por Cree y no sé, quizás a ambos nos dolió tu partida, bueno a los cuatro pero Tres y Cuatro se tenían el uno al otro y Dos y yo… nos teníamos mutuamente. No me siento cómoda hablando de esto, eso pasó siendo niños y no había vuelto a pensar en eso hasta ahora, él ni siquiera lo recuerda─ volvió a tomarle a la soda─ ¿te estás vengando por lo que te dije aquella vez sobre Tres?

─Lo hace de forma subconsciente, igual que Tres y Cuatro se sienten atraídos, además tú si recuerdas─ el inglés ignoró el último comentario.

─Sí, pero yo no podía hacer nada porque iba en contra del papel que me ha tocado jugar, por eso decidí hacer como que nunca pasó. Uno, ahora mismo sólo me interesa la misión, ni siquiera sabemos cómo va a terminar esto.

Una repentina sacudida los puso alerta y las explosiones que le siguieron terminaron por confirmar lo que las alarmas habían comenzado a anunciar ¡Un intruso! Sólo bastó que intercambiaran un par de miradas antes de salir corriendo entre el humo y los rociadores de agua con dirección al lugar donde estaba el resto del equipo.

Dos, Tres y Cuatro veían con horror entre mojados y empolvados como la punta de una nave había atravesado el techo y no cesaba de empujar para intentar entrar por completo. Cuando el hueco fue más grande, de ella bajaron tres hombres con cascos y capas; cuando reconocieron el perímetro extendieron una alfombra roja e hicieron una reverencia cuando un niño larguirucho y de cabello color paja, pecas, una corona y una capa de terciopelo bajó con las manos tras la espalda.

─¡Arrodíllense ante el Rey Dunas! ─pregonaron los hombres a coro.

─¿Y esos fantoches?- Wallabee comenzó a tronarse los dedos, por alguna extraña razón le daban mala espina.

─Yo que sé─ se excusó Dos─ a mí me borraron la memoria.

─Oye yo como que te conozco─ Kuki lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados─ ¿no eres el acosador de mi hermanita?- la chica recordó que hacía unos años ese niño iba a buscar a Mushi y ella siempre se negaba a salir.

─Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi hermosa Reina ¿qué haces por estos lares?

─¿Qué es un lar?- le preguntó Cuatro a Dos mientras este se encogía de hombros.

─Yo no soy Reina de nada─ la chica se quedó pensativa─ ese apodo está un poco sobrevalorado aunque no deja de sonar lindo, además ¿no estabas loquito por Mushi?

─Todos saben que siempre has sido tu─ caminó hacia ella con decisión─ si puse los ojos en tu hermana fue porque pensé que el amor que te profesaba tu caballero era verdadero─ le dedicó una mirada de odio al Güero─ pensé que sería capaz de pelear con gigantes por tu corazón, pero ya vi que no. Le bastó cumplir 13 años para ir de taberna en taberna buscando hermosas damiselas en vez de quedarse con su Dulcinea.

─Creo que a alguien se le zafó un tornillo─ negó Memo con la cabeza.

─Oye ¿me estás hablando a mí?- le contestó Wally enojado─ yo ni siquiera te conozco y ya me estás molestando.

─¡Calla bellaco!- gritaron los tres guardias interponiéndose entre el Rey Dunas y Cuatro.

─Y entonces bella Reina ¿aceptarías ir por un helado?- la tomó de la mano cubierta por la pijama de simios arcoíris que traía puesta─ o al cine o a donde tú quieras, estoy abierto a sugerencias.

─Bueno yo─ la niña se sentía incomoda, no quería salir con el niño porque aparte de la edad él había sido alguna clase de pretendiente de su hermana ─ ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

─Mis súbditos me conocen como el Rey Dunas pero tú puedes llamarme Danny─ la chica lo miró y recordó la historia que les había contado Joey, si no mal recordaba ese niño había sido novio de Mushi─ ¿entonces aceptas?

Varios proyectiles fabricados de legos y en forma de flechas le dieron a Danny de lleno en el rostro haciéndolo soltar a Kuki y retroceder tallándose los ojos.

─¡Pon las manos lejos de esa chica, ahora!- le gritó 43 con una pistola que arrojaba esos proyectiles que él mismo había fabricado.

─¡De nuevo tú!- gritó Danny con ira─ ¡Tú y tu maldito hermano siempre arruinan todo, como los odio!- miró a los australianos con ira─ vamos mi Reina, estabas a punto de─ al girarse a ver a Kuki se encontró con el cañón de un arma que le apuntaba en la frente; Mushi le apuntaba con una bazuca lanza queso y una mirada de furia.

─Eres un idiota ¡no puedes coquetear con mi hermana! Maldito enfermo.

─¿Me dispararas "Mush"? ─había usado su tono más seductor─ ambos sabemos que nunca has sido capaz de dispararme.

─Pero yo si─ 43 se había acercado sin dejar de apuntarle─ ¿te muestro la salida como siempre?

─ ¡Guardias!- gritó Danny, pero en cuanto los adultos dieron un par de pasos unos yoyos se enredaron en sus cuerpos haciéndolos tropezar. Ochenta y cuatro apareció de entre las sombras con una mirada seria.

─Quiero que entiendas de una vez por todas que odio a los intrusos en mi base, y sobre todo, te odio a ti. Ríndete de una vez y lárguense─ les dijo molesto jugando con otro yoyo y sin dejar de ver al niño.

─¡Nunca!- gritaron los hombres a coro y se giraron blandiendo su espada hacia Wally.

─¡Oye! Cuidado con ese juguete─ le espetó Wally que no terminaba de entender que pasaba.

─ ¡Defiéndete! ─le gritó Danny atacando al muchacho de pronto─ ¡aquí y ahora hay que resolver esto!

─¡¿Y con qué?!- le espetó el australiano esquivando el golpe por pura suerte─ y resolver qué, ni siquiera te conozco.

─¡Wally!- Joey le lanzó una espada que acababa de armar con algunas municiones de su arma y siguió luchando contra otro de los primos que se acababa de liberar de los yoyos; 84 y 34 hacía los mismo. El mayor de los Torres atrapó el arma y se dispuso a encarar al niño ese que le hacía despertar alguna clase de odio arraigado en él.

Mientras tanto Miguel y Abby miraban todo desde detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo; Sonia y Tommy los habían interceptado.

─Sólo es el Rey Dunas─ Uno le quitó importancia al asunto─ Cuatro siempre se encargaba de él.

─Temo que es algo más─ les dijo la rubia en un susurro─ T y yo llevamos un tiempo sospechando que Danny se ha aliado con los Adultos ahora que sus primos juegan en las ligas mayores. He escuchado rumores de otros sectores donde sus rivales menores de trece han caído al servicio de Padre, o quien sea que mande ahora.

─Miren─ T les mostró que en la pantalla de la Tablet que sostenía se veían varios puntos rojos moviéndose en el cuarto─ hay más adentro de la nave, ellos sólo son un distractor.

─¡Basta!-gritó Danny al ser desarmado─ No voy a ser derrotado de nuevo, y menos por ti─ en ese momento una de las paredes cayó ante el disparo de un cañón y Barba pegajosa seguido por su tropa hicieron acto de presencia, seguidos por Mamá y Papá rompe todo.

─Rayos─ exclamo Sonia sacando goma de mascar lanza humo y lanzándola por la puerta intuyendo que serían descubiertos en cualquier momento; Tommy comenzó a configurar algo en la tableta─ no podemos permitir que los vean aquí, aún es pronto. Vamos a sacar a esos tres de allí, mientras sigan la ruta que la tableta les marcará, vallan al N.A.V.I.P.U.E.R.T.O. y sigan con el plan. Deben llegar a la Base del Ártico, en cuanto podamos nosotros visitaremos a los sectores; Tommy les dio la tableta─ ¡Por los Chicos del Barrio!- gritó antes de lanzarse por el pasillo seguida por T hacia la acción.

Cinco y Uno eran incapaces de ver lo que ocurría adentro debido al humo, sólo escuchaban golpes y gritos venir de allí. Un par de minutos después tres adolescentes entraron a trastabillones por la puerta tosiendo y tallándose los ojos. A la morena y el inglés les bastó una mirada para ponerse de acuerdo, ella tomó de la mano a los chicos mientras él hacía lo mismo con Kuki y comenzaron a arrastrarlos por el pasillo, siguiendo el trayecto que la tableta les indicaba entre los elaborados túneles que componían la base; intentaban dejar lejos todo el alboroto.

─¿Qué ocurre allí? ─logró articular Memo con el semblante pálido mientras caminaba intentando no tropezar.

─Villanos─ le dijo Cinco resoplando y con todos los sentidos alerta.

─Pero… ¿no deberíamos ayudarlos? ─Kuki reflejaba el miedo en su semblante y voz.

─No podemos dejar que Barba pegajosa nos vea aquí y menos los demás infiltrados, el Rey Dunas no me preocupa tanto pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros.

─Podemos vencerlos, así como lo hicimos con las máquinas y los tiburones─ agregó Wally─ somos bastantes.

─No─ le atajó Uno agachándose para caber por un túnel que a lo mucho tenía 1.50 de altura─ los villanos son adultos que odian a los niños y su objetivo en la vida es hacerles la vida imposible, pero entre ellos hay algunos que lo han tomado personal con ciertos niños como Excusator, él no solía molestar a más niños que nosotros, te tomó como su némesis─ una sonrisa se abrió paso entre la preocupación que le embargaba─ aunque sea un villano no corremos riesgo de que abra la boca, nadie le creería, te ve en tu hermano desde años; por eso fue que 84 lo sugirió. Si solo fuera Barba pegajosa Cinco lo habría vencido sin contratiempos, pero ahora hay que permanecer ocultos o le traeríamos problemas a la organización. Espero de todo corazón que Padre aun no lo sepa, ustedes no son rival para él así como están.

─¿Quién es Padre?- preguntó Kuki caminando lo más rápido que podía medio agachada para caber por el túnel.

─Nuestra peor pesadilla tengamos la edad que tengamos─ le dijo Cinco al tiempo que unos gritos bestiales comenzaban a oírse y ellos, asustados, se apresuraban a poner distancia.

─Parece que nuestra pequeña Sonia intervino─ dijo Uno en medio de un escalofrío al recordar y ayudando a Kuki a salir del túnel hacia el N.A.V. .E.R.T.O. ─ no tenemos mucho tiempo, suban al S.C.A.M.P.E.R. ─ se giró a ayudar a los demás y les señaló hacia donde correr─ ¡Ahora! ─les gritó al verlos paralizados y acomodó la tableta en el panel para restablecer la energía eléctrica en el área.

"¡Alerta! El despegue iniciará en 60 segundos y las salidas de emergencia serán bloqueadas" ─se escuchó que decía la computadora y las luces se encendieron, los chicos reaccionaron y corrieron hacia la nave que habían estado renovando.

─Dos, tú eres el piloto─ le dijo Uno señalando la silla de oficina empotrada frente a los controles de mando─ Tres y Cuatro encárguense de las armas─ les señaló una hamaca que colgaba frente a un viejo televisor que había desechado el padre de Kuki, frente a él estaba un trozo de madera empotrado con dos viejos controles de consolas conectados al aparato─ Cinco tú estate atenta del radar─ ella hizo una pose militar y se sentó en una antigua mecedora desde donde encendió el radar, lo único de la nave que servía sin que esta se pusiera en marcha─ yo voy a dirigirlos ¡porque soy bárbaro! ─gritó el inglés sentándose en un sofá rojo que habían encontrado en las ventas de garaje de los vecinos.

─Oye Uno─ Dos se giró a verlo─ ¿Seguro que yo sé manejar esto? Porque la verdad mi mamá no me deja ni bajarle los seguros al auto, le pone el seguro de niños aún.

─ ¿Esto va a ser como Resident Evil o como Mario Kart?- preguntó Kuki emocionada tomando el control que le correspondía.

─ ¿Por qué ella y yo tenemos que estar tan juntos? Tú tienes un sillón para ti solo, no se vale.

─La verdad es que yo odiaba estar sentada allí─ Cinco tenía los brazos cruzados─ no me gusta ser la líder, me pierdo de la acción.

─¡Yo no sé manejar esto! ─volvió a decir Memo medio histérico al seguir escuchando la cuenta regresiva.

─¡Yo quiero un sillón para mí solo! ─gritó Cuatro intentando poner espacio entre una emocionada Kuki y él.

─Yo espero que no sea muy King of Fighters─ dijo la asiática pensativa─ no se me dan tan bien los juegos de pelea.

─¡Silencio! ─gritó Uno exasperado─ o sea hello, estamos en un caso de vida o muerte y salen con sus tonterías─ una explosión hizo que el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. se sacudiera de un lado a otro.

─Uno, están bombardeando la puerta de entrada─ le dijo Cinco accediendo desde el radar a las cámaras posteriores de la nave.

─¡Dos, sácanos de aquí ahora! ─le gritó Uno acercándose a los radares de Cinco para ver la situación a detalle.

Memo se giró aterrado a ver los controles que distaban mucho de parecer a cualquiera que hubiera visto. Sólo veía palancas de auto, piezas de lego, corcholatas, un trozo de manubrio de bicicleta y más basura.

─Ok… puedo hacerlo, debe ser fácil si dicen que yo era tan cool de niño─ dijo en voz alto intentando armarse de un valor que no sentía.

─¡Sólo hazlo! ─le gritó Uno mientras más cañonazos se escuchaban contra la puerta.

─Puedes hacerlo Memo─ intervino Abby con los nervios de hierro─ te he visto hacerlo millones de veces, puedes pilotear cualquier cosa y estoy segura que eso sigue allí, la máquina te quitó los recuerdos, no las habilidades─ Memo asintió algo más confiado y volvió a respirar y cerró los ojos intentando ponerse en contacto con su piloto interno, estiró una mano y subió una palanca que hizo que luces verdes se prendieran en el tablero; luego presionó unas corcholatas y movió algunas piezas lego que hicieron que el motor empezara a rugir y las armas de Tres y Cuatro encendieron.

─ ¿Esta cosa tiene cinturón de seguridad? Porque quizás explotemos antes de despegar─ Dos apretaba y jalaba palancas por inercia cuando la nave avanzó y la puerta frente a ellos comenzó a abrirse. Memo tomó el manubrio─ Despegando, al infinito y más allá─ la nave comenzó a vibrar y él empezó a sentir una sensación en el estómago que no conocía, pero le encantaba.

Justo cuando empezaban a tomar velocidad la puerta detrás de ellos cedió dejando pasar a mamá y papá rompe todo.

─ ¡Tenemos compañía! ─gritó Cinco.

─Tres y Cuatro hagan lo suyo─ les ordenó Uno.

─ ¿Sólo apunto y ya?- preguntó Cuatro nervioso.

─Adiós misiles─ decía la asiática mientras disparaba.

─ ¡Sólo haz lo que ella hace! ─gritó Uno exasperado por la torpeza de su equipo─ siempre han sido un buen equipo, sólo tienen que recordarlo.

La nave tembló violentamente al despegar y los proyectiles de Mamá y Papá rompe todo intentaban alcanzarlos. Cinco intentó activar los escudos pero aún no tenían suficiente energía.

─ ¡Necesitamos el turbo Dos! ─gritó Uno al salir disparado de su asiento al recibir el impacto de uno de los proyectiles.

─ ¡Deja de presionarme! ─gritó un histérico castaño─ si es tan fácil ven y hazlo tú.

─ ¡Le di!- gritó Tres eufórica.

─ ¡No te distraigas tonta!- le gritó Cuatro al ver que más enemigos, los piratas, se aproximaban en su barco.

─ ¡Agárrense de donde puedan!- gritó Dos al encontrar cómo activar el turbo y accionarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían alejado de todos los problemas.

─Los perdimos─ exclamó Cinco al revisar el radar después de unos minutos─ Lugar del destino, el ártico.

─Que bueno que empacamos chamarras y subimos todo antes de cenar─ Cuatro soltó el aire.

─¿Y al menos tienes un plan Uno? ─Cinco se giró a ver a su amigo.

─Lo sabrán cuando aterricemos, no coman ansias.

─¿Y se supone que eso también lo tengo que hacer yo? ─Memo le hizo un puchero.

Tres horas después Dos aterrizaba con éxito contra uno de los iglús de control de la Base del ártico. Tras algunos tropiezos, los chicos bajaron enfundados en botas, chamarras, guantes y gorros. Cada uno llevaba una pequeña mochila con herramientas que bien podrían servir de armas si las cosas se ponían feas.

─Manténganse alerta─ les dijo Cinco al verlos a todos abajo─ se supone que la base está abandonada pero no podemos confiarnos.

─Esperen─ les atajó Memo caminando entre la nieve con dificultad─ ya medio entendimos eso de los Chicos del Barrio, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí si la base está vacía?

─La hermana de Kuki dijo que aquí estaba la academia ¿no?- intervino Cuatro luchando por no quedarse atrapado en la nieve─ y que nosotros dimos clases o algo así, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí sí está vacío?

─Así es genio─ le dijo Cinco ayudando a Kuki a caminar─ aquí se les enseña a los niños a pelear y… Uno─ se giró a verlo alarmada─ ¿piensas entrenarlos aquí? El líder no va a permitirlo, una cosa es que te hayan permitido reunir al quipo y otra muy distinta es entrenarlos en esta base.

─Está vacía Cinco, la Base Lunar no tiene comunicación con el ártico desde que fue desalojado─ pensé en matar dos pájaros de un tiro, investigar el lugar y entrenar a mis elementos.

─ ¿Y si es una trampa? No es la primera vez que hacemos algo tan arriesgado pero no en estas condiciones Uno, no van a pelear con Excusator, lo que sea que se está llevando a los cadetes no es cosa de juego.

─Eso lo sé Cinco y por eso lo hago, la organización le quitó los recuerdos y yo les daré sus habilidades.

─Ni siquiera sabes si eso quieren. Uno, ellos se retiraron, tenían una vida normal.

─Los retiraron Cinco, no pudieron elegir…

─ A mí no me molestaría aprender un par de cosas─ agregó Kuki─ dejar de depender de mi hermana menor.

─ ¿Y allí también enseñan a volar?- preguntó Memo─ porque no planeo sentir que me muero cada que me suba a esa cosa.

─Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer─ Cuatro se encogió de hombros mientras topaban con la entrada lateral de la base.

─ ¡Que puertota! ─exclamó Kuki.

─ ¿Y cómo entramos?- Dos no dejaba de temblar debido al frio.

─Hasta donde sé esta puerta solo abre con un código y el nuestro caducó hace un par de años.

─Por eso eres mi segunda al mando ¿no Cinco?- le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia─ Fanny no tiene la clave y 587 no me la proporcionaría, pero nuestra antigua 362 me ayudo a investigar el cifrado de seguridad de la Base y encontramos que curiosamente está basado en un código hexadecimal que la antigua 11 estaba desarrollando para KND─ Cinco ensanchó su sonrisa.

─Sabes nene, creo que a veces tienes demasiado fe en mí.

─Les confiaría mi vida─ le contestó su líder.

─Si, ya me di cuenta, le confiaste la de todos a Dos─ se acercó a la caja de comandos que estaba a un costado de la puerta y la examinaba. Uno se puso a su lado quitándose la mochila y dándole una caja de herramientas y una Tablet vieja─ creo que puedo hacerlo, la verdad es que amo destruir algo creado por mi hermana─ la morena soltó una risa jovial y comenzó a usar las herramientas para forzar la caja y poder conectar la tableta a ella.

─Oye Migue─ comenzó Cuatro─ ¿y qué tipo de ejercicios vamos a hacer? Memo se ha puesto en forma pero no creo ya sea capaz de seguirme el paso.

─Prefiero tener mi cerebro en buena forma─ Memo se defendió.

─ ¿Podemos jugar a trepar arboles? ─se preguntó Kuki en voz alta.

─ ¿Ves algún árbol por aquí?- preguntó Güero mientras Memo se aguantaba la risa.

─Pues si KND es tan buena seguro deben tener árboles y ardillas allá adentro.

─Son tan, pero tan desesperantes─ se quejó Uno─ a veces me cuesta creer que los aguantaba a diario.

─La paciencia y tolerancia tiene cambios en la adolescencia─ la morena ya había conectado la tableta y tecleaba rápidamente─ además así los quieres.

Uno se giró a ver a su equipo que ya había comenzado a lanzarse bolas de nieve, sonrió. Cinco tenía razón, no cambiaría a ninguno de ellos por nada.

─Si salimos de esto─ retomó Cinco─ te obligaré a que vayamos a la playa ¿oíste?- un pitido les anuncio que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. El resto del equipo dejó los juegos y se conglomeró junto a la morena para ver como una gran estancia les daba la bienvenida, estaba vacía salvo por dos computadoras. Entraron sin separarse demasiado.

─¿Es normal que esto parezca película del Santo?- preguntó Cuatro apretando algunos botones sin éxito.

─Cinco y Dos enciendan esas computadoras y accedan a las grabaciones del ataque así como los archivos cifrados de…

─Espera─ le atajó Cinco─ una cosa es abrir una puerta y otra muy distinta es hackear equipo de KND─ se interrumpió al ver que Memo ya estaba abriendo un CPU buscando el problema.

─Ya vi el problema─ les dijo sintiéndose en su elemento─ esto se sobrecalentó pero creo que puedo repararlo si hago un puente a la batería de mi celular pero necesito algunas cosas, una liga, un pedazo de metal de unos 5x10 centímetros, palitos de madera y algo que pegue.

Kuki se quitó la liga del cabello y se la dio al castaño, Wally hizo lo mismo con su cinturón y le dio su hebilla. Abby rebuscó en su mochila y encontró algunos palitos de paleta que puso en la mano del castaño al tiempo que Miguel le daba un paquete de goma de mascar.

Todos encendieron las lámparas de sus teléfonos para alumbrar a Memo que se puso a trabajar enseguida, después de un cuarto de hora unas chispas y luces les anunciaron que las máquinas principales habían encendido.

─ ¡Taran¡─ exclamó cuando las pantallas y luces comenzaron a encender─ en estas cosas si soy bueno.

─Perfecto─ le felicitó Uno─ ahora ayuda a Cinco a acceder a los datos que solicité. Tres y Cuatro vengan conmigo, vamos a explorar.

─No vayan muy lejos, no estamos en condiciones de pelear con nadie y esta vez nadie responderá a nuestras llamadas de auxilio.

─Yo los cuido Cinco, cálmate─ los tres se encaminaron por el pasillo que bajaba a los niveles de la Base.

─¿Y quién va a cuidarte a ti?- susurró ella.

─Yo puedo cuidarte a ti Abby─ le dijo Memo notando que ahora estaban solos.

─Que suerte tengo no─ le dijo con sarcasmo.

Uno, Tres y Cuatro se habían adentrado por los desiertos pasillos buscando los cuartos de entrenamiento del nivel así como los cuartos; se notaba que habían abandonado la Base con prisa.

─Miguel─ empezó Cuatro─ ¿por qué nos elegiste para ser parte de tu equipo?- el chico caminaba con las manos en la chamarra─ Es que… ya sabes tú y Abby… incluso Memo parecen saber lo que hacen mientras que Kuki y yo… no somos de mucha ayuda.

─Cada miembro del equipo es miembro de un todo, así como debemos tener una cabeza con cerebro, ojos y oídos también debe haber piernas y brazos para defendernos; y claro, necesitamos un corazón─ miró a Kuki a través de sus lentes─ Cuando éramos niños, antes de que estuvieras en KND, te metías en muchos problemas Wally y siempre estabas castigado. Acababas de llegar de Australia y se notaba demasiado tu acento, los niños se burlaban porque hablabas muy rápido y no lograban entenderte. Un día choqué contigo por accidente, al igual que ahora llevaba lentes y se me cayeron, tu comenzaste a gritarme y los tomaste, creí que los romperías, yo no soy del tipo peleador si no hay involucrados adultos y la verdad si me dabas miedo. Comencé a tartamudear alguna disculpa mezclada con suplica, y sin más me los diste y seguiste tu camino. Allí me di cuenta que eras un buen chico, en su momento intenté convencer a KND de reclutarte. Cuando yo estuve en aquí en la Academia faltaban elementos, pero por tu carácter tuvieron dudas; sin embargo, nunca me quité la idea de que serías un buen elemento y cuando Abby me buscó y me pidió ayuda para restablecer al Sector inmediatamente pensé en ti.

─¿Cómo estabas tan seguro? Quizás solo me habías agarrado de buenas─ le dijo el chico incómodo.

─¿No adivinas el por qué no rompiste los lentes? O al menos me dejaste un moretón─ el australiano negó con la cabeza─ cuando tartamudeaba, mi acento británico era muy notable. Siempre has odiado que alguien se sienta superior a otra persona odias esas injusticias. Combatimos codo a codo en cientos de misiones y te puedo decir que no eres un mal sujeto, soy una de las personas que más te conocen─ miro a Kuki─ bueno que lo recuerda y metería las manos al fuego por ti. Siempre supe que darías tu vida por defender a los niños de la opresión adulta y mírate, sigues haciéndolo aunque no tengas esos recuerdos.

─No es como que tenga nada mejor que hacer─ le dijo sonrojado.

─¿Y yo Uno?- preguntó Kuki─ ¿cómo es mi historia?

─Habían rechazado tu solicitud dos veces, por eso no querías unirte cuando yo te hablé de ser parte del Sector V─ la chica lo miró con tristeza─ Abby y yo encontramos tu solicitud entre las descartadas, pensaban que eras muy pasiva. Ocurrió que tus padres fueron llamados desde Japón a este país por un asunto de trabajo y tuve la fortuna de conocerte en un evento de Simios… de cosas de colección─ se corrigió apenado─ y pensé en darte una oportunidad, encajaste a la perfección con el equipo cuando al fin logré convencerlos. Tuviste tus contratiempos con Wally sabes, él hablaba muy rápido y raro, bueno con acento y tú hablabas aun peor el inglés, de las cosas más cómicas en mi vida el verlos intentar presentarse, pero al final todos nos hicimos amigos.

─¿Y por qué nos borraron la memoria?- preguntó Kuki─ jamás los habríamos traicionado.

─Eso no lo sé Kuki, pero te aseguro que voy a averiguarlo. Es mejor que volvamos, no hay que preocupar a los otros dos.

─Mira Migue─ le dijo señalando retos de salsa cátsup en una pared─ parece ser que dieron batalla cuando se llevaron a los niños que buscas.

─¿Por qué se los llevarían?- intervino Cuatro─ ellos no irían a traicionar KND ¿o sí?

─Es algún plan retorcido de Padre, aun no termino de entender el motivo exacto del rapto pero tengo sospechas que fue para unirlos a su red de secuaces.

─¿El Padre de quién?- preguntó Kuki tomando una fotografía.

─De los de la Otra Cuadra.

─No vivimos ni remotamente en la misma cuadra- Kuki asintió al comentario del Güero.

─Un villano ¿de acuerdo?─ Miguel se había golpeado la frente en un nuevo tic adquirido y pedía paciencia a las fuerzas del universo─ uno muy malo ─los tres regresaron al centro de máquinas donde se encontraban sus amigos.

─¿Alguna novedad equipo? ─nuestro recorrido indico que esta área de la Base parece estar libre y sólo debemos accionar las cámaras, de esa forma podremos deambular tranquilos. De igual formas las habitaciones de este nivel de la Base no sufrieron daño y pueden ser ocupadas.

─Ya trabajo en eso Migue─ le aseveró Dos que tecleaba como poseso en un computador─ será pan comido, una vez hackie junto al club de robótica las cámaras de la escuela para espiar los vestidores de chicas─ soltó una risa loca que Migue no recordaba haberle oído hacia mucho.

─¡Oye!- gritaron Tres y Cuatro al unísono mientras Cinco detenía sus manos para girarse a mandarle una mirada asesina.

─¿¡Qué!?- se excusó el al notar que a nadie más le daba gracia.

─Ni para que me molesto─ la morena rodó los ojos─ Uno creo que debes ver esto─ le dijo a su amigo volviendo su atención al computador─ encontré las ultimas grabaciones antes de que la luz fuera quitada, al parecer se encriptado y por eso no fueron mandadas a la Base Lunar─ todos miraron por sobre su hombro como en la pantalla aparecían tres niños y cinco niñas haciendo frente con sus armas a un grupo de ninja adolescentes que lanzaron una red por sobre sus cabezas, apresándolos, a todos excepto a una de ellas. La niña era muy pequeña y llevaba su cabello negro en una trenza coronada por un listón, echó a correr por el pasillo en busca de una salida, pero se vio interceptada por un adolescente con camisa estampada quien la sometió contra el piso y la esposó; después de esto la cargo en hombros haciéndole una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran. El video terminó.

─La luz debió cortarse y por eso las cámaras dejaron de grabar─ les dijo Dos.

─Que fea camisa─ agregó Wally.

─No sé, creo que ese chico es un poco lindo─ agregó Kuki.

─¡¿Qué?! Estás loca o qué… ese tipo tiene… sólo mira su camisa.

─Con los jeans correctos no se vería tan mal─ ella se encogió de hombros-.

─Ese tipo es el enemigo, no puede gustarte.

─¿Y por qué no? Solo dije que era lindo, no que me casaría con él.

─Pues eres una tonta si piensas eso del enemigo─ le dijo enojado sin saber muy bien el por qué.

─El tonto es otro─ le sacó la lengua.

─¡Dejen las peleas de pareja para después!- les gritó Cinco─ Uno ¿lo reconoces?

─Es 30 C─ dijo el chico apretando los puños─ ese traidor.

─C tampoco es un número─ Dos los miraba suspicaz─ si mi hermano no puede…

─Ya ves Güero es uno de los buenos, hasta tiene número.

─Y atacó a esa niña solo porque si ¿no? Reacciona Kuki él…

─¡Cállense!- gritó Uno enojado─ ese tipo es un traidor que se volvió contra KND antes de los 13 y casi nos mata en el camino, así que no Tres, no puede parecerte ni remotamente lindo.

─Hasta que alguien me escucha─ Wally se cruzó de brazos─ ya me estas cayendo bien como líder.

─Parece que se unió a los adolescentes─ le expresó la morena─ pero no me cuadra Uno, ellos no secuestran niños, por lo general sólo intentan matarlos, no creo que los secuestren para unirlos a sus filas; los odian.

─¿Y si Padre los usa? Quizás esta vez sea algo tan malvado que no cree que los de la Otra cuadra puedan con ello.

─Ellos y padre no han dado señales de nada en muchos años, ya te lo dije, están vigilados.

─No sería la primera vez que nos engañan. Intenta acceder a los archivos de KND desde esta computadora, busca tecnología que haya sido robada en los últimos años.

─¿Por qué los adultos nos robarían tecnología? ─preguntó ella confusa─ ¿me estas pidiendo que entre ilegalmente a unos archivos Uno? Sabes que esos archivos…

─Sí Cinco, yo sé que tienen a genios malvados para eso, que tu propia hermana ha colaborado para el desarrollo del traje ninjadolescente, pero mis sentidos están alerta.

─Ok jefe, total ya hemos roto miles de reglas en las últimas semanas, entrar a material prohibido quizás sea lo más ligero─ tecleó velozmente─ pero esto es difícil así que voy a necesitar tiempo.

─Tres y Cuatro, vayan por los víveres y el resto del equipaje a la nave, yo voy a arreglar las habitaciones que ocuparemos, no es sensato separarnos demasiado sin haber revisado los 42 niveles de la Base.

─Active las cámaras de la bodega de embarques─ agregó Dos─ podríamos meter allí la nave para no llamar la atención y tenerla vigilada.

─Bien pensado Dos, ve y ayúdalos.

─Yo por qué─ refunfuñó─ hace frio allá afuera y yo ya estoy haciendo mucho.

─O sea hello Dos─ le dijo exasperado─ si Tres y Cuatro tuvieran sus recuerdos quizás me arriesgaría a mandarlos a la nave, pero así como están ni siquiera estoy seguro de dejarlos volver a abordar esa nave.

─ ¡Que grosero eres Miguel!- le dijo la japonesa indignándose─ yo no he visto que tu hagas nada, sólo estas allí parado dándonos órdenes y quejándote de todo─ Cuatro asentía detrás de ella─ además heriste mis sentimientos.

─Ay no inventes Kuki ¿crees que es muy sencillo verlos que no saben ni pilotear una simple nave? Además soy el líder, tomo las mejores decisiones para el bien de este equipo.

─¡Oye! ─intervino Cuatro─ tampoco tienes que gritarle, no es nuestra culpa que nos hayan borrado la memoria, quizás si hubieras estado aquí eso no habría pasado.

─Bájenle a su testosterona─ les interrumpió harta de sus gritos─ voy yo y punto.

─Yo te ayudo Abby─ le dijo Dos corriendo detrás de ella.

─Quizás necesiten ayuda─ agregó Kuki uniéndose a los chicos y seguida por Cuatro y Uno, que no dejaba golpearse la frente.

Esa noche los cinco niños estaban en una gran habitación llena de camas una tras otra que servía para alojar a los reclutas pero que durante ese fin de semana sería ocupada por ellos; al final habían decidido que así sería más seguro.

─Cuéntanos un cuento Miguel─ pidió dos envuelto en una pijama de franela azul cielo con rayas grises.

─No soy tu mamá─ alegó el chico intentando dormir.

─Mi mamá no cuenta cuentos, siempre nos habla de la vida de la tía Gertrudis.

─Sí Uno, cuéntanos algo, siempre me pone nerviosa dormir en otras casas─ Kuki usaba un kigurumi de Simio arcoíris verde─ por favoooor.

─Ay ya pues, había una vez un niño muy guapo que se llamaba Luis Miguel, ahora está gordo y calvo, fin.

─Mejor cuéntanos algo de cuando éramos niños─ apremió Cuatro con una playera naranja de manga larga y pantalón azul de franela.

─Si Uno─ agregó Dos─ cuéntanos de alguna aventura donde yo los haya sacado volando.

─No, no, no, una donde hayamos peleado con algo lindo y esponjoso- abrazaba un Simio Arcoíris "Pijamada".

─Mejor una donde hayamos pateado a muchos villanos─ agregó Cuatro.

─A ver, a ver es mi historia así que yo elijo cual contar─ les dijo Uno poniendo orden en sus extasiados amigos mientras la morena sonreía─ ya sé cuál, esta es buena y además tiene una moraleja, ese día el bueno de Cuatro, sí tu Güero, nos informó de un peligroso cargamento que transportaban los adultos, nuestra sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que eran pianos…

Cinco observaba a sus amigos envueltos entre las cobijas atentos a las palabras de su líder, Kuki soltaba grititos de miedo en los momentos de terror, Memo se había escondido y sólo podía verle los ojos mientras Cuatro estaba a punto de saltar en la cama al escuchar como planeaban deshacerse de esos artefactos del demonio. ¿Quién iba a decir que esos grandulones que hace unos meses ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra iban a cumplir su promesa de nunca crecer?

Al otro día, Uno ya los tenía en formación haciendo estiramientos en lo que había sido el gimnasio de la Base. Había comenzado a explicarles que había dividido la estancia en distintos módulos a los cuales cambiarían cada cierto tiempo; en cada uno de ellos les enseñaría algo nuevo.

─Mañana nos enfocaremos en la elaboración de armamento e historia de la villanía, pero hoy necesito enseñarles a defenderse─ agregó Uno─ Vamos a iniciar el lanzamiento de proyectiles, deben esquivarlos y llegar hasta la X que está del otro lado, Cinco los lanzará─ la morena estaba montada en un robot gigante que sostenía un cañón─ y si los derriban se regresan a formar en la fila y el que sigue, vas tu primero Dos.

─¿Yo? ─preguntó Memo─ ¿no deberías hacerlo tú y mostrarme cómo?

─¡Obvio no! Yo ya se hacerlo ¡Cuando quieras Cinco!

─¡A la orden! ─gritó Cinco apuntando al chico y lanzándole pelotas de golf, enseguida el castaño empezó a correr sin poder evitar que varias le golpearan.

─¡Animo Dos!- gritó Uno para infundirle ánimos, pero entonces las pelotas cambiaron por sándwiches de peperoni, el chico atrapó uno y comenzó a comérselo─ ¡No! ¡Vuelve a la fila ahora Dos! ─el castaño recogió más sándwiches y regresó a la fila, comiendo─ Sigues tú Tres, no me decepciones.

─Me esforzaré─ la chica comenzó a correr esquivando gatos de peluche con piruetas de gimnasia, luego fueron proyectiles de dulces que si bien la golpearon no lograron derribarla. Al final, no sin cierto esfuerzo, esquivó frisbees en forma de aparato dental.

─¡Muy bien Tres!- gritó Cinco─ esa es mi chica.

─Que fácil─ Cuatro no paraba de hacer estiramientos en una playera sin mangas color blanco y un pans negro─ si ella pudo yo también ¡Dale Abby! ─el australiano echó a correr mientras Cinco le lanzaba rollos de papel que él esquivaba en zig─zag-. Luego pasó a ser atacado por espárragos y casi llegaba con Kuki cuando u n chorro de agua lanzó contra la pared.

─¡Ojos al frente! ─le gritó Uno─ regresa a la fila soldado.

Una hora después Dos lograba llegar por fin a la marca de la X bañado en una sustancia verde y viscosa, con la nariz hinchada debido a los múltiples pelotazos, sin un zapato y más cansado que nunca en su vida. Cuatro había logrado alcanzar la marca unos minutos antes y aún seguía tirado en el suelo bañado en sudor, con los brazos llenos de rasguños de gatos, resoplaba trabajosamente y tenía pedazos de papel en el cabello.

─Muy buen trabajo equipo─ les elogió Uno─ no fue tan difícil ¿cierto? Es mejor que pasemos al siguiente modulo.

─Tardaron años─ protestó Kuki sentada junto a Wally─ me leí como diez fics esperándolos, por cierto Memo, gracias por activarnos WiFi─ Memo se había tirado del otro lado de Cuatro y sólo atinó a levantar un pulgar.

Diez minutos después Cinco les explicaba la forma correcta de golpear los sacos de box caracterizados de villanos que estaban distribuidos alrededor del gimnasio; sobra decir que Cuatro gozó con esta demostración.

Después del box Uno le pidió a Kuki que les mostrara a todos algunas patadas y técnicas de karate a lo que ella aceptó gustosa. Para finalizar el día Uno tenía el evento indicado para subir la moral del equipo puesto que Dos se veía cabizbajo, las peleas no eran lo suyo.

─A ver chicos ¿qué les parece una pelea uno a uno? Dos y Cinco ¿qué tal si empiezan ustedes?

─¡¿Qué?! ─se escandalizó el castaño─ p-pero ¿por qué pelearíamos? Somos del mismo bando y eso─ dijo aterrado al ver que la morena ya se había metido en el área marcada como cuadrilátero.

─Porque nunca sabes cuándo una novia loca podría ponerte un casco para novios y licuarte los sesos, ahora entra allí─ le ordenó Uno.

Cinco comenzó a lanzar patadas a la cara del chico en cuanto este entró al ring, a pesar de que el castaño era más alto que ella. Memo solo intentaba esquivar los ataques ya que no quería pegarle a su amiga.

─Deja de esquivar y atácame─ la morena se barrió por debajo de él y lo tiró, él desde el suelo logró apoyarse en sus manos y lanzarle una patada a la morena que apenas iba poniéndose de pie, haciéndola caer.

─Ya estuvo no─ le dijo el chico sorprendido de sí mismo. Abby se puso de pie enseguida y comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas que el chico esquivaba o bloqueaba, incluso logró dar un par de puñetazos que abrieron la guardia de la morena; al final, el castaño terminó tirado con el tenis de su amiga en el estómago.

─Tienes buenos movimientos, pero número Cinco es la mejor nene─ ella le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie─ pero podemos pulirte─ terminó por guiñarle un ojo haciéndolo sonrojarse.

─Tres y Cuatro, su turno─ Uno se veía complacido de ver que sus agentes seguían teniendo buenos movimientos a pesar del tiempo. Kuki y Wally entraron al ring.

─Prometo no ser duro contigo─ aseveró Cuatro tranquilo.

─Cuida de mi─ le contestó ella risueña con los brazos detrás.

* * *

 ***Transmisión interrumpida***


	13. Operación ÁRTICO DOS

*Personajes propiedad de Cartoon Network

* * *

 ***Restableciendo contacto con los Chicos del Barrio:**

 **Operación A.R.T.I.C.O. D.O.S.**

 **A** ntiguos

 **R** eclutas

 **T** oman e

 **I** nteractúan

 **C** on base

 **O** lvidada

 **D** entro de la

 **O** rganización que los vio

 **S** urgir

* * *

Cuatro se lanzó hacia ella gritando y soltó un golpe con el mínimo de su esfuerzo para no lastimarla, ella lo esquivó sin esfuerzo. El chico contratacó una, dos, tres veces pero Kuki siempre lo evadía sonriendo mientras saltaba de aquí para allá, ni siquiera trataba de bloquearlo, como se esperaría de una karateca.

─¡Pelea! ─ le gritó Cuatro sabiendo que estaba quedando mal y cada vez menos preocupado de medir su fuerza.

─No puedo usar el karate fuera de una práctica en igualdad de condiciones─ se excusó. Evadió un par de ataques más de un desesperado chico hasta que se aburrió y por fin le bloqueó un golpe, acto seguido usó su hombro como palanca para cargar al Güero y lanzarlo al suelo.

─Yo gané─ le dijo ella risueña haciendo la V de victoria con los dedos. El australiano la miró desde el suelo sin atreverse a reclamar, ella era buena y a parecer él era incapaz de pelear en serio con ella, por mucho que sintiera herido su orgullo.

─Buen espectáculo─ aseveró Uno complacido, no esperaba que esos dos se atrevieran a ponerse un dedo encima, ni con odio ni con amor.

─Oye Güero─ empezó Dos─ que dirían en la escuela si supieran que una porrista te dio tu merecido─ comenzó a reír mientras Cuatro se levantaba y lo miraba molesto─ ni siquiera pudiste tocarla─ el chico le puso el pie y lo tiró al suelo.

─Cállate nerd o yo…─ observó que Cinco y Tres lo miraban─ ay era broma, cosas de hombres─ dijo incómodo.

─Tomemos un pequeño receso─ intervino Uno─ pueden ir a comer algo o descansar, rompan formación.

Tres horas después Uno estaba en la sala de máquinas inspeccionando el material que Cinco había descargado de la Base Lunar, los chicos se habían dispersado para continuar practicando y eso lo enorgullecía, pero también lo llenaba de nostalgia, cuanto deseaba que sus amigos lo recordaran, que no sólo el hablara sobre sus hazañas, sino que ellos intervinieran.

─¿Ocupado jefe? ─escuchó que le preguntaba una voz y al levantar la mirada observó a Cinco recargada en el marco de la puerta con una bolsa de dulces en la mano.

─En absoluto Cinco, sólo estoy poniendo en un lugar seguro la memoria con el video─ señaló su bolsillo, y observo los archivos que has descargado.

─Todo podrás verlo desde tu tableta mientras tengas acceso a internet ¿quieres un dulce? Había olvidado lo que era comer dulces todo el día─ tomó otro puño y se lo metió a la boca─ sin duda esta es la parte más difícil de ser adolescente.

─¿No estabas con los chicos?

─Estábamos en el simulador de vuelo, Dos ya no va a matarnos cuando volvamos a la nave─ le sonrió─ pero ahora está con Cuatro y Tres, que iban a enseñarle defensa personal, cuando lo hagan Abby le enseñará algunos movimientos ¿por qué no estabas con nosotros? Sé que te apasiona el trabajo pero…

─Es raro Cinco, ellos no recuerdan todo lo que vivimos─ le dijo con pesar.

─Pero has logrado que sean amigos, yo llevo años viéndolos sin que si quiera se hablen, has avanzado demasiado y estoy segura que si las cosas siguen así, T podrá usar la máquina de Dos para devolverles las memorias.

─Supongo que sí─ sonrió─ perdóname a veces no sé ni cómo me siento.

─Es normal, somos adolescentes─ se encogió de hombros─ ¿vienes conmigo? Tengo ganas de una nueva ronda de pelea─ él le sonrió.

─Sí, por qué no.

Para el día siguiente, Uno les tenía preparadas cubetas llenas de chatarra y diversos planos en las paredes de uno de los pisos inferiores. Cinco les explicó paso a paso la manera de conectar y programar de forma básica y luego les pidió que armaran algo sencillo. Dos terminó en un par de minutos un arma que lanzaba botones mientras Tres sólo había apilado corcholatas dándole formas de gatito y Cuatro intentaba pasar un cubo por el orificio de una esfera.

─Bueno chicos─ dijo Uno después de un rato─ es hora de estudiar a los villanos que asolaron nuestras tardes de infancia─ sacó dibujos a crayola de cada uno mientras les explicaba las características, debilidades y fortalezas de los mismos; empezó con Excusator y terminó con Padre.

─Oye y si ese slenderman es tan malo─ Wally señaló el dibujo de Padre─ ¿por qué no llamas a la policía?

─O sea hello Cuatro, los adultos se cubren entre sí, para eso existe KND para lidiar con estos locos.

─Lo logré─ exclamó Cinco que había estado maniobrando con su tableta todo el rato─ mientras investigaba los archivos de la base lunar me encontré con algunos que estaban encriptados, me pareció curioso que alguien encriptara ya de por sí documentos ultra secretos y me di a la tarea de desarrollar un programa que los decodificara y creo que encontré algo que te interesará.

─Sí que eres buena─ Dos miraba por encima de su hombro ─¿no quieres unirte al club de robótica?

─Nah, soy muy cool para andar en eso, en ti se ve bien pero en mí no tanto.

─Enfócate Cinco─ exclamó Uno─ ¿qué encontraste?

─El expediente de 30C y dice que como bien sabemos perteneció al sector H y era el jefe de tecnología, pero su comportamiento siempre dejó mucho que desear. Comenzó a ser vigilado antes de su cumpleaños número 13. No se reportan incidentes hasta el día en que le tocaba ser destituido. Hizo que las computadoras enloquecieran y colapso el módulo de códigos. La base lunar se quedó sin energía por tres minutos, el tiempo necesario para que los adolescentes atacaran; fueron repelidos pero con daños colaterales, se reportan que documentos cifrados y prototipos de tecnología fueron robados.

─¿Y no se te informó? ─ preguntó Uno visiblemente preocupado─ debías ser aun líder o quizás Dos…

─La fecha coincide con el cumpleaños de Los de la Otra Cuadra, nuestro sector estaba en una misión. Pero también creo que se ocultaba información.

─Un plan muy bien elaborado─ Uno comenzó a caminar con las manos en la espalda─ se aseguraron de que nadie pudiera ayudar ¿hay registro de lo que se robaron?

─No, pero quizás Rachel o Fanny lo sepan, lamentablemente no van a hablar tan fácil Uno, yo soy un miembro de la fracción adolescente de KND, tú estás en eso pero ellos… bueno…

─¿No huelen eso? ─interrumpió Tres olfateando el aire─ como que algo se quema.

─¿Quemarse? ─preguntó Dos─ ¿en el Ártico?

Todos sintieron una fuerte sacudida y vieron como el techo comenzaba a agrietarse y desplomarse sobre ellos; dándoles apenas tiempo de salir corriendo. Wally logró empujar a Kuki en el momento justo en que un enorme taladro atravesaba el lugar donde estaban hacia unos minutos.

─¡Corran a la nave! ─gritó Uno esquivando los niveles superiores de la base colapsando sobre ellos en una avalancha. No lograba ver a su equipo que había salido corriendo o caído en la confusión, pero esperaba que pudieran oírlo y aun mejor, que recordaran como llegar hasta el vehículo. Solo escuchaba como todo se desmoronaba, alguien quería enterrarlos vivos, pero así mejor, pensó, su punto fuerte siempre había sido el factor sorpresa.

Una viga se desprendió y él la usó como deslizador, más le valía a su equipo llegar vivos a la nave. Unos segundos después alcanzó a ver el tobogán que llevaba a los niveles inferiores, donde la nave estaba oculta, pero había sido bloqueado debido al escombro que caía por todos lados; necesitaba otra salida.

Dos llevaba a la morena en hombros, en la huida una viga la había golpeado y hecho desmayarse, momentos antes se había lastimado un tobillo que lucía bastante mal. Habían caído un par de niveles cuando la base comenzó a colapsar, por suerte habían quedado ocultos de lo que sea que los atacaba. Memo estaba siendo sigiloso y se dirigía al elevador de emergencias; suerte que hubiera memorizado los planos. Subió teniendo cuidado de no mover demasiado a su amiga y apretó el botón con sus pensamientos al límite. En cuanto salió vio una especie de taladro escavando y a varios robots entrando por la apertura que había hecho el artefacto; le disparaban al S.C.A.M.P.E.R sin piedad. Sujetó bien a Abby y corrió hacia él, sorprendido de ver a Tres y Cuatro junto a la nave, con armas y haciéndole señas de que se apurara. Disparaban a los robots mientras Dos corría como nunca en su vida, con la morena a cuestas.

─Si los robots llegan antes, estamos perdidos─ gritó Wally perforándole la cabeza a un robot con su pistola de chicles que había encontrado en la nave.

─Ayúdale con Abby y dile que caliente motores─ Kuki echó a correr hacia sus compañeros y con agiles movimientos de karate quitó del camino de Dos a algunos robots mientras el güero le cubría las espaldas al castaño.

Dos llegó hasta Cuatro y este le ayudó a meter a Abby mientras Tres regresaba aun disparando sobre su hombro.

─¡Sácanos de aquí Memo!- gritó la japonesa cuando logró entrar y cerrar la puerta con ayuda de Cuatro.

─¿Qué? ─el castaño la miró como si estuviera loca─ ¿y el pelón? No podemos dejarlo aquí.

─Este lugar está colapsando─ le dijo parándose frente al castaño que le sacaba varios centímetros de altura─ si nos quedamos más tiempo corremos peligro y no podremos salir.

─Pero tampoco dejarlo, no es lo que hacen los equipos. Nadie se queda atrás─ le dijo con voz firme─ o nos vamos todos o no se va ninguno.

─Tienes razón─ reconoció la japonesa─ pero al menos prende la nave para que podamos usar las armas─ caminó al tablero de armas e intentó prenderlo sin éxito mientras Wally sentaba a Abigail en el sillón de Uno y le abrochaba el cinturón, la chica seguía inconsciente.

─Hazlo Memo─ le dijo el australiano muy serio mientras la nave se sacudía ante el ruido de escombros cayendo sobre ellos y más disparos de robots─ busquemos a Miguel por arriba.

─¡Ya! ─gritó Tres exasperada a ver la abolladura que se había hecho en el techo de la nave.

─Muy bien, creo que es lo que Miguel querría─ les dijo terminando por convencerse al escuchar una ráfaga de disparos aún más cerca. Se sentó en el lugar de piloto y se llevó instintivamente una mano al rostro, en el camino había perdido los anteojos, buscando algo que no recordaba qué era─ abróchense los cinturones, vamos a volar con turbulencia─ se ajustó unos lentes de piloto imaginarios y encendió la nave, incluyendo los radares y armamento.

Cuatro activó los escudos, tal y como Cinco le había enseñado hacia unas horas en el simulador de vuelo. Antes de despegar ayudó a Kuki a dispararles a los enemigos cercanos, abriéndose camino. El castaño ganó altura y taladró un poco de hielo que les estorbaba para llegar a la superficie, ganó algo de altura y empezó a planear en círculos.

─¿Y cómo lo encontramos? No creo que le brille la cabezota─ rezongó el chico sintiendo que la adrenalina le corría por cada vena.

─Yo que sé, él es el líder y está perdido, y la segunda al mando está desmayada─ gritó exasperada Kuki que sangraba por una ceja, algo en que ninguno había reparado hasta ese momento─ debería haber otro líder en caso de una contingencia así, una bati─señal o algo que podamos hacer.

─Podríamos llamarle a Joey y así─ sugirió Cuatro.

─Ni siquiera sabemos si salieron bien del ataque de la otra noche─ refunfuñó Dos─ y no sé tú pero yo comienzo a sentirme mal de que mi hermano menor me salve el trasero a diario.

─¿Y qué propones gor…do?─ terminó la frase con sorpresa.

─¿Cómo me llamaste?- le dijo el castaño girando enojado─ lo que sea que Tommy te haya dicho era mentira, no estaba tan gordo, sólo era de hueso ancho─ Cuatro estaba por excusarse por haber dicho algo que no sabía de donde había salido cuando Tres intervino.

─Según Abby todos fuimos líderes ¿no? Tendríamos que saber cómo salir de esto, después de Cinco tu eres el más grande Memo, dinos que hacer─ le dijo limpiándose con la manga la sangre que escurría. Memo la miró y se dio cuenta que a pesar de verse indefensa y asustada, su mirada mostraba que confiaba en él.

─Bueno, pues hay que abrir bien los ojos y buscarlo─ presionó un botón que desplegó una pantalla enorme frente a los chicos y a un costado de sí mismo que transmitía lo que sobrevolaba la nave─ se aceptan sugerencias de cualquiera porque también fueron líderes y bueno, tres cabezas piensan mejor que una─ ellos asintieron.

─¿Nunca pensaron en ponernos un chip? ─preguntó Cuatro disparando a algunas naves caza que habían salido a atacarlos.

─Tomaré tu sugerencia, si sobrevivimos te juro que buscaré como hacer algo así─ le dijo el chico dando una vuelta en U esquivando por poco unos misiles.

─¡Allí! ─ gritó Kuki eufórica─ puedo verlo─ señaló a una toma de la nave donde se veía a Uno esquiando sobre restos de Base del ártico.

─Si intento aterrizar la nave es posible que lo aplaste─ se excusó Dos.

─¿No le pusiste a esto algo como una garra para cargar cosas? ─ preguntó Cuatro.

─¿Por qué lo haría? Pero repito, si salimos de esta número Dos sí que arreglará esta belleza.

─¿Ahora hablas en tercera persona? ─ preguntó Kuki intentando no matar a Uno con los disparos ,que esperaba, le quitaran de su camino a algunos robots─ suena cool, te va ser número Dos ¿puedo llamarte así? ─Cuatro miraba de un lado a otro y entonces notó una manguera empotrada en la pared, en caso de incendios.

─Mem… Dos ─se corrigió Wally─ ¿crees poder estabilizarte sobre él? Así yo podría bajar por Mig… por número Uno─ se había empezado a atar a un extremo de la manguera.

─Yo no podría pero… número Dos dicen que sí─ dijo con orgullo─ pero Wally, no puedo dejarte que hagas algo tan peligroso, yo podría…

─Ya oíste a Uno, sólo Dos tiene permitido pilotear esta nave.

─Yo soy más liviana─ Kuki se veía aterrada─ puedo ir yo.

─Necesito que tú dispares y nos cubras las espaldas ¿puedes hacerlo… Tres? ─la chica sintió las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas, su corazón se había acelerado de un modo indescriptible y no comprendía el por qué, sin poder contenerse más corrió a abrazar al chico que se puso completamente rojo e intentaba separarse de ella sin éxito.

─Entendido Cuatro─ lo soltó para hacer un saludo militar─ no voy a dejar que nadie los toque, pero tú debes volver con Uno a salvo ¿está bien? Ten cuidado─ Cuatro asintió aun con el olor del cabello de la chica en la nariz y avergonzado en niveles no recordados.

─S-si, yo me encargo, seguro soy el que hace este tipo de cosas geniales siempre─ se giró hacia la compuerta que Dos había abierto ─Espero que esto de que somos espías sea cierto y no una tonta broma para algún canal de youtube, porque les estoy confiando mi vida─ los miró una última vez y se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos.

El chico quedó suspendido unos momentos y planeó sobre la nieve mientras Dos intentaba acercarse a Uno, quien seguía deslizándose, esquivando enemigos. Una vez que Cuatro lo tuvo lo bastante cerca lo sujetó de un brazo y dio la señal a Dos para que se elevara de nuevo. El inglés se aferró fuertemente a su amigo mientras varias explosiones se escuchaban a su alrededor; Kuki le había atravesado la cabeza a cada robot que había intentado intervenir en el rescate.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en el piso de la nave en cuanto Dos y Tres terminaron de enrollar de nuevo la manguera. Una vez terminada la tarea, el castaño volvió a los controles, no confiaba en el piloto automático.

─Están obesos─ articuló Kuki resoplando debido al esfuerzo de subirlos─ cuando volvamos a casa estarán en una dieta estricta de pollo, vegetales y arroz, nada de hamburguesas después del entrenamiento Cuatro─ Uno abrió los ojos con sorpresa a escucharla usar el nombre clave, pero no tenía aún suficientes energía para hacerlo.

─¿De qué me perdí?- escucharon que decía la pelinegra incorporándose lentamente y sobándose la nuca, intentó incorporarse pero entonces sintió el dolor del tobillo estallarle con toda claridad y haciéndola proferir un grito de dolor.

─Casi de nada Cinco─ logró articular Cuatro─ sólo que les salvamos el trasero.

─¡Ese es el equipo que le gusta al público! ─ gritó con júbilo─ Cuatro ese rescate estuvo asombroso y Dos la forma en que piloteaste la nave y Tres con sus tiros de… oye estás sangrando─ le dijo al ver a la chica y la herida en la frente que mantenía abierta.

─Y creo que Cinco necesita atención médica─ exclamó Abby ocultando el rostro para que nadie viera las lágrimas de dolor que le habían escurrido.

─¿Y se supone que yo lo haga? No sé Cinco eso se ve grave, además sufriste un desmayo yo creo que necesitas un hospital.

─Tu eres la enfermera del equipo Tres─ intervino Uno.

─Ah no, en la base no me entrenaron para nada de eso─ volvió a limpiarse la sangre con la ya anchada sudadera.

─¡Vas a infectarte esa herida, niña tonta!- exclamó Cuatro enojado─ a ver dónde está el maldito alcohol.

─Debajo del sillón donde está Cinco─ le dijo Dos al tiempo que Wally buscaba y sacaba un pequeño botiquín de donde extrajo algodón y alcohol para iniciar con la curación de la asiática.

─¿Te parece un buen lugar para guardar algo así Dos?

─¿Y dónde más lo metía Uno? Entre las historietas que Cuatro quiso traer, los dulces de Cinco, los peluches de Tres y mi comida libre de gluten ya no había espacio.

─¡Cállense que estoy en medio de una operación a cerebro abierto! ─gritó Cuatro con la mano temblorosa al ver que Tres lloraba debido al tacto del alcohol con la herida.

─Si no vas a atenderme al menos pásame una venda o algo─ dijo Cinco con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

Uno miró a sus amigos seguir peleando, había dejado de escucharlos hacía un rato y solo se limitaba a grabar en su memoria las caras de todos, sus sonrisas, sus palabras y sus actos y por unos momentos no vio a cuatro adolescentes, sino a cuatro niños que habían crecido como hermanos.

Unas horas más tarde, ya con el tobillo de Cinco debidamente vendado, Uno con la cara llena de curitas, Tres con la una bandita de los simios arcoíris en la frente, Cuatro con una en la nariz y Dos con una venda alrededor de la frente donde ya podía vislumbrarse un chipote; todos guardaban silencio mientras bebían leche con chocolate caliente.

─Creo que es momento de uno de mis discursos motivadores─ dijo Uno sentado en los radares para que Cinco pudiera estar más cómoda─ hoy enorgullecieron no sólo a su líder sino a todo KND, sé que jamás nos traicionarían, allí debajo de todas esas hormonas y acné siguen mis chicos─ se limpió una solitaria lagrima.

─No sé si tengo los nervios para hacer esto diario─ dijo Cuatro en tono melodramático.

─Yo podría acostumbrarme─ agregó Dos─ oye Uno, a todo esto ¿dónde estaciono esto? No sé si la base subterránea aun siga en pie.

─Hazlo en mi patio pero activa el botón de camuflaje, no queremos llamar la atención─ Dos apretó un dinosaurio de peluche que gruñó y un campo de invisibilidad rodeó la nave, dándoles tiempo de aterrizar pacíficamente.

─Pasa de las diez de la noche─ exclamó Uno revisando sus tres relojes─ es mejor que vayan a sus casas y mañana hablemos de lo ocurrido.

─Yo creo que Cinco necesita un médico─ aseguró Dos, estuvo inconsciente un rato largo, además del tobillo.

─Mi papá puede revisarme en casa, no te preocupes─ les dijo ella quitándole importancia─ solo que necesito que alguien me acompañe.

─Tienes razón Cinco, es mejor que vayan en grupos de dos, no sabemos si alguien está esperando para tendernos otra emboscada.

─Yo puedo acompañar a Cinco─ se ofreció Dos─ pero si nos prestas tu bicicleta sería más fácil y cómodo para ella─ le señaló a Uno el vehículo.

─ Claro, pero me la cuidas eh, que si no voy en eso mi padre insiste en llevarme en coche y es horrible, todo el camino va escuchando a Los temerarios y Rigo Tovar.

Uno y Cuatro ayudaron a Cinco a sentarse en el asiento trasero.

─Váyanse con cuidado, no queremos llamar a atención.

─¿Y lo dice el que se quería lanzar a los brazos de Cuatro cuando lo vio? ─le dijo con burla la morena─ tranquilo Uno, sé lo que hago─ Dos comenzó a pedalear, pronto lo perdieron de vista en la calle.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Uno dejó que Kuki y Wally se marcharan, no sin antes advertirles que si veían cualquier tipo de actividad adolescente sospechosa, corrieran. Ninguno dijo nada en el trayecto a casa de la chica, ella seguía pensando en as emociones sentidas cuando él la había llamado Tres, y el australiano se sonrojaba sólo de recordar como la chica lo había abrazado.

─Llegamos─ dijo decepcionado más para sí que para ella.

─Gracias ─ contestó al ver su hogar con las luces encendidas y con aparente calma─ oye Cuatro ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

─Dispara─ le dijo él cruzándose de brazos y poniéndole atención mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora.

─¿Tú recuerdas algo de… de nuestra infancia?

─¿Algo como que? ─comenzó a patear una piedra─ si te refieres a algo como hoy…

─No, no precisamente─ se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja─ sé que probablemente creas que estoy loca, y sí, ya he ido con psicólogos, pero antes de que Uno volviera, yo tenía sueños. Eran muy confusos y abrumadores─ se abrazó a sí misma al recordar las noches que despertaba llorando y sentía que jamás podría volver a ser feliz─ el conejo que Joey me dio ya lo había visto, también tengo recuerdos de una estancia con muchos peluches y una casa en un árbol, y un zorrillo que es como un robot. A veces también tengo estas visiones cuando estoy despierta, simplemente mi cerebro se satura con números y cuadros hechos de macarrones─ seguro sabes que antes de que las porristas se hicieran amiga de Becca solían llamarme "la rara" porque veo cosas cuando estoy dormida y despierta─ el asintió.

─No es como que sea importante o que esos tontos piensen de ti, a mí la gente me tiene miedo─ se encogió de hombros─ yo no he tenido ningún sueño así, lo siento, me gustaría poder recordar…recordarlos a todos.

─Creo… creo─ se mordió los labios─ creo que tu solías ser mi mejor amigo─ le dijo por fin sintiendo que se libraba de un gran peso.

─¿Amigos? ─-le dijo con una mezcla de desilusión y confusión─ yo siento que… y… bueno tú… es que Kuki…

─¿Si Güero? ─ se había acercado a él con las pupilas dilatadas, de alguna forma sabía que estaba a punto de pasar algo mágico.

─Es que tú… desde hace un tiempo tú…

─Kuki Kiut─ se escuchó─ nani o shimasuka? ( ¿qué haces?) ─ el padre de Kuki había aparecido en el pórtico─ ya hemos hablado mucho de esto señorita, si traes a chicos a casa te quiero con ellos en la sala, no en frente a la casa, piensa en los vecinos y─ se ajustó los anteojos para ver mejor al chico─ ¿Wallabee Torres?

─Si─ puso sus manos en los bolsillos─ hola señor… Kiut─ contestó incómodo y pensando si acaso Kuki llevaba muchos chicos a casa.

─Pero mírate cómo has crecido hijo, ahora eres un apuesto y vigoroso joven ¿no es así Wally? Hace tanto que no pasabas a saludar que pensé que tú y Kuki ya no eran amigos ¿cómo están tus padres?

─Bien, gracias─ contestó aparentando normalidad aunque jamás había visto a ese hombre en su vida.

─Kuki invita a Wally a cenar, justo llegaron a tiempo.

─S-si─ la japonesa había empezado a juguetear con sus dedos─ Wally ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?

─Ah yo… es que ya es un poco tarde, no quisiera ser inoportuno─ el chico se había sonrojado, jamás había cenado en la casa de una chica, ni siquiera con las que había salido un par de veces.

─Vamos hijo, no hay por qué avergonzarse, siempre serás bienvenido en mi hogar sin importar cuanto tiempo pase─ le dedicó una sonrisa afable─ además Genki, mi esposa, preparó tu plato favorito, pan de curry, yakimeshi y camarones empanizados.

─Eso suena ¿delicioso? ─se miraba confundido, hasta donde recordaba lo más cercano a la comida japonesa que había estado era el sushi del supermercado.

─Además siempre tengo nuestras sodas favoritas en la nevera─ le guiñó un ojo─ vamos hijo, no se diga más─ comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta mientras le hablaba de deportes y Kuki caminaba con una sonrisa mal disimulada, su padre siempre le ponía peros con los desconocidos, pero por su reacción, él conocía a Wally desde hace tiempo, entonces no estaba loca, sí habían sido amigos.

─Tu hermano Joey es idéntico a ti cuando tenías su edad─ dijo la señora Kiut apenas se sentaron a cenar.

─Ah es cierto, que Joey es amigo de Mushi─ dijo mientras intentaba agarrar los palillos; Kuki le alcanzó un tenedor.

─Así es─ afirmó Genki Kiut, también el menor de los Gonzales, Tommy, viene mucho por aquí. Sonia y Lee son muy simpáticos también, me agrada saber que mis hijas tienen buenos amigos, algo que yo nunca pude tener porque mis padres nunca me lo permitían, sólo hablaban de estudiar, estudiar y estudiar─ la mujer clavó los palillos en la mesa, rompiéndolos.

Tranquila Genki─ si esposo le acarició tiernamente la mano.

─Esto está delicioso señora Kiut─ dijo Wally con la boca llena─ de veras─ Kuki soltó una risita─ ¿qué? De verdad está rico, con razón nunca me quieres dar de tu almuerzo. Prometo venir más seguido, si hasta tienen de mi soda favorita; me siento en casa.

─Si gustas puedes llevarte un poco─ ofreció la mamá de Kuki─ aún tengo el molde que tu madre me envió con su famoso albondigón con coles de brúcela, es delicioso, no puedo creer que a ti y Kuki no les guste─ su hija se encogió de hombros.

─La próxima vez que vengas por favor termina de enseñarle a canción de piano a Kuki, siempre que está molesta la toca pero está incompleta- comentó Kani Kiut, papá de Tres.

─Era hermoso cuando la tocaban juntos.

─Claro, soy muy bueno en el piano─ se llenó de nuevo la boca sin saber de qué le hablaban, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Kuki lo miró con asombro mal disimulado. Ella sabía tocar algunos acordes de Cartas para Elisa en el viejo piano que su abuela le había regalado, pero estaba incompleta. Sabía que faltaban acordes pero no recordaba por qué no había terminado de memorizarlas, o por qué sólo conocía una parte. Ahora todo tenía sentido, seguramente la tocaba con él cuando eran niños. Esos pocos acordes siempre la tranquilizaban de sus recuerdos y días malos.

─No sabía que tocabas el piano─ le susurró a Wally en un momento en que sus padres se habían levantado a traer más pan de curry─ él se encogió de hombros.

─Nunca o habías preguntado y no voy presumiéndolo por la escuela, pero he tomado clases desde los ocho años, es un talento tonto, no toco la guitarra como Evan.

─Evan se cree mu bueno pero no lo es, la banda la formó su primo y su madre le obligó a aceptar a Evan como guitarrista, creo que eso del piano es muy cool, en serio─ el chico desvió la mirada sonrojado─ oye ¿y que me ibas a decir cuando llegamos?

─Nada, luego te digo─ le dijo el chico cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Los señores Kiut aparecieron con la charola de comida.

─Eran tan adorables de niños─ agregó Genki Kiut─ con sus sobrenombres como si fueran un club secreto. Abigail Olivera tan buena muchacha ¿por qué dejaron de ser amigas? No es que tenga algo en contra de Becca pero…

─Pero ella y las demás niñas son muy ruidosas─ agregó el padre con enojo mientras terminaba de acomodar el postre, su famoso helado con jarabe de chocolate─ no creo que sean una buena influencia para ti aunque tu madre no me deje interferir. Además los chicos que te presentan no me parecen para nada adecuados, ese Evan se aparece aquí a horas inapropiadas sin ninguna invitación.

─Él es el rey de los idiotas─ agregó Wally con molestia mientras se servía más pan de curry─ no son para nada una buena influencia. No se preocupe señor Kiut, yo me encargo que deje en paz a su hija.

─Te lo encargo Wally─ él asintió sin notar el rubor en las mejillas de Kuki.

─Abby yo nos estamos frecuentando de nuevo─ agregó la japonesa.

─Me alegra escuchar eso─ concedió su papá─ ella era una excelente chica ¿cómo se llamaba el chico de gafas oscuras? E que tenía calvicie prematura.

─Migue─ exclamaron los dos a coro.

─Exacto, ese que se fue de intercambio a Canadá, era un chico gracioso.

─Ya volvió papá, hace un par de meses.

─Invítalo a cenar─ concedió su madre.

─Le preguntaré─ accedió Tres.

─Yo también voy a venir─ añadió Wally con una pizca de celos─ ténganlo por seguro.

Una hora después Cuatro salía de la casa con un par de moldes y saludos para toda la familia, el padre de familia había subido a buscar una chamarra y las llaves del auto para llevarlo a casa, ya casi era media noche. Kuki lo siguió hasta la entrada de su casa para despedirlo, al parecer las reglas para los chicos impuestas por su padre no aplicaban en Wally.

─Bueno, si quedaba dudas de que nos borraron la memoria mis padres acaban de disiparlas, lamento si fue demasiado bochornoso─ se acomodó el cabello detrás del oído─ pensé que nunca te dejarían ir. Ni siquiera pareció importarles que regresáramos con heridas del supuesto campamento.

Descuida, mis padres también soy muy intensos a veces─ pateo una piedra distraídamente─ y seguro cuando vayas hará lo mismo.

─ ¿Entonces me estas invitando a tu casa? ─la chica parecía radiante y no dejaba de sonreír.

─Me lo debes─ ella asintió─ y Kuki…yo… yo no tuve sueños pero hay algo que recuerdo de cuando entré a secundaria. Yo tenía 13 años y tú… bueno estabas siempre por allí.

─¿Qué? Claro que no, yo no hago esas cosas, soy porrista pero aún no acoso a nadie.

─Si yo acababa de cumplir 13 tu aún tenías 12, eras parte de esta locura y tenías tus recuerdos─ la niña se quedó pensativa unos instantes y luego asintió, no lo recordaba pero lo creía posible.

─¿Te dije algo? ─él negó.

─Sólo me seguías, pensabas que no te veía pero me acostumbre a verte por allí─ luego el chico se puso serio─ la última vez que te vi estabas llorando, me acerqué a preguntarte si necesitabas ayuda o algo pero huiste de mí; sin embargo moviste los labios, estoy seguro que dijiste "traidor"─ la japonesa abrió los ojos─ luego de eso te encontré en la escuela cuando volví del internado, nunca volviste hablarme hasta que llegó Miguel.

─No lo recuerdo ─contestó ella al fin mientras su padre salía de la casa.

─Está bien, bueno nos vemos mañana en a escuela, número Tres─ le dedicó una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el carro.

─Bye Cuatro─ le dijo ella despidiéndolo con la mano.

* * *

Dos y Cinco tenían rato en el despacho del señor Olivera, él había revisado la herida de su hija y le estaba vendando el pie después de darle algunas pastillas, lo mismo había hecho con el mayor de los González.

─Esta hija mía con la wawa y el todas esas cosas de los jóvenes de hoy en día, y mi hija la mayor se quedó a dormir en casa de una amiga, justo cuando su hermanita la necesitaba─ negaba el padre─ Gracias por traerla Guillermo, ella nunca quiere admitir que no puede hacer todo sola, es tan terca como su madre.

─Si yo… no hay problema─ se rascó la nuca con nervios─ lamento la hora, por favor no le diga a mi mamá, ella tiene reglas muy estrictas sobre la hora en que son visitas y cuando pasan a ser molestias.

─Descuida, no hay problema. Voy a buscar las muestras gratis de la pomada que debes ponerte para que se te quite ese feo chichón, estás en tu casa, también voy a traerte unas galletas ¿quieres leche hija?- la morena asintió algo avergonzada antes de que el hombre saliera de la estancia.

─Tu papá es un buen tipo, ni siquiera se molestó por ver como llegaste.

─Está acostumbrado a que Cree o yo lleguemos así a casa─ se encogió de hombros─ además tú y Uno siempre han sido bienvenidos.

─¿En serio? ─ella asintió con cuidado de no mover demasiado la cabeza que le dolía debido al golpe─ quien lo diría, soy libre de visitar a la chica más genial de toda la escuela.

─En realidad tienes que cuidar un poco las apariencias pero, si un día tienes ganas de ver una película o no tienes con quién ir a comer un helado, ya sabes donde vivo.

─Por lo general siempre hago eso solo─ le dijo pensativo mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

─Como quieras, de todas formas gracias por salvarme en el Ártico y todo eso, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, estoy orgullosa de ti.

─¿Aunque sea un nerd?

─Es parte de tu encanto gordito─ le dijo ella tomando las muletas que su padre le había dejado cerca, estaría un par de días obligada a usarlas, al menos hasta que bajara lo suficiente la hinchazón─ pero es mejor que me valla a dormir, de verdad estoy muerta─ escuchó a su padre subir las escaleras─ de nuevo, gracias─ al pasar junto a ello jaló de la chaqueta para tenerlo a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir apresuradamente al encuentro de su padre.

Memo se quedó congelado con el latido del corazón perforándole los oídos, sentía la mejilla caliente y como la sangre le subía al rostro quizás estaba a punto de tener un derrame cerebral.

─¿Quieres galletas de chocolate? ─ el señor Olivera le llamó por el corredor, baja a comerlas conmigo a la sala.

─Voy señor─ alcanzó a decir mientras intentaba hacer que las piernas le obedecieran.

* * *

 **Fin de la transmisión**


	14. Operación MISION

***Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton**

* * *

 **Operación: M.I.S.I.O.N**

 **M** ismos adolescentes se

 **I** nmiscuyen en

 **S** ociedad malvada

 **I** ntentando liberar de la

 **O** presión a los

 **N** iños del mundo

* * *

Wallabee Torres llegó a la escuela la mañana siguiente en su vieja bicicleta hablando pestes de la institución, de su padre y del vehículo que montaba. Habían tenido de nuevo una discusión sobre el auto que él quería y su papá se negaba a comprarle, debido al historial de problemas que cargaba y la poca responsabilidad que mostraba. El güero había intentado tener empleos para ahorrar un poco pero no duraba mucho en ellos porque su mala suerte siempre lo metía en aprietos. Suspiró resignado a seguir llegando en esas dos ruedas que poseía desde que tenía memoria, le puso la cadena y entró a la escuela listo para otro aburrido día dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Abrió su casillero para preparar sus libros de la primera clase y una nota cayó de él, estaba por ignorarla creyendo que sería alguna de esas tontas y empalagosas cartas de amor que recibía de vez en vez, cuando alcanzó a ver el borde de una hoja decorada con simios arcoíris tomados de la mano y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se apresuró a recogerla mirando a todos lados para saber si alguien había visto ese momento de desconcierto, pero el pasillo estaba desierto, había llegado con tiempo de sobra gracias a las ganas de alejarse de casa después de la discusión, además que no había tenido entrenamiento de futbol.

Tomó aire y se escondió tras la puerta de su casillero intentando controlar lo que pasaba en su corazón. Él sabía, y no porque fuera un acosador extraño, que sólo Kuki sería tan tonta como para usar hojas de carpeta decoradas con esos simios ridículos. Se sintió atontado por unos segundos, embargado por la emoción y seguido por el pánico que era cada vez más frecuente cuando se descubría pensando en ella o imaginando cosas tontas y cursis al verla ensayar con las porristas o intentando huir de los robots asesinos del ártico; jamás le admitiría eso a nadie porque él era un chico rudo y podía mandar a la enfermería a quien dijera lo contrario.

Abrió la hoja, esperando ver alguna tontería como un mensaje motivacional de buenos días o quizás algún recado de la señora Kiut que lo invitaba de nuevo a cenar, pero en vez de eso se leía:

"Reunión en los baños feos del gimnasio, 3".

Se desilusionó un poco tras el mensaje pero casi al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado, si hubiera encontrado algo extraño escrito, tipo "nos vemos detrás de la cafetería en la salida", donde todos los adolescentes se besaban después de clase, seguramente habría fingido su muerte antes que presentarse, o quien sabe, cuando ella estaba involucrada su cerebro actuaba raro. Tomó su cuaderno de geografía, una pluma, arrojó la mochila hacia adentro y cerró de un portazo.

Intentó caminar normal hasta que llegó a las escaleras que bajaban a los vestidores, las pocas personas que encontró se alejaron de él apresuradamente; sabían que siempre estaba de mal humor por las mañanas. Una vez que se sintió seguro de no ser observado ni seguido por nadie echó a correr pasando la bodega del material de deportes y los vestidores hasta llegar al baño de mujeres que estaba al final del pasillo; ese lugar era visitado muy poco debido a lo viejo de sus instalaciones.

Los vestidores de hombres y mujeres poseían baños en su interior; por lo que estos estaban de sobra y era muy raro que alguien entrara; además, siempre había fugas en las tuberías.

Se quedó afuera mirando la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, dio un par de golpes con los nudillos asustándose un poco del eco.

─O sea hello─ se escuchó que le respondían.

─Soy Wally.

─¿Código?

─Ahmm ¿Cuatro?

─Bien dicho─ la puerta se abrió y una mano lo sujetó de la chaqueta y lo jaló al interior de los baños donde Tres y Cinco ya estaban sentadas sobre los lavamanos; Dos estaba recargado en la puerta de una de las cabinas, parecía que no había dormido nada ¿quién lo culpaba? El propio Wally no había dejado de tener pesadillas donde brazos robóticos lo atrapaban.

─Ya era hora─ le dijo la morena─ número Cinco comenzaba a pensar que no sabías leer o algo así.

─¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? ─preguntó sin ganas de pelear.

─Sobreviviré nene, pero tendré que usar muletas un par de días─ las señaló a un lado de los lavabos─ ¿tú estás bien? ─él se encogió de hombros, suponía que había estado peor.

─Bueno equipo─ Uno estaba recargado en la puerta de baño con los brazos cruzados, observándolos─ ahora que al fin estamos todos reunidos y después de haber revisado cuatro veces este lugar en busca de micrófonos y cámaras, debo advertirles que es prudente mantener un perfil bajo, mantener la atención fuera de nosotros─ la morena puso los ojos en blanco─ no debemos usar nuestros números clave frente a otros adolescentes; cuando niños no había problema porque éramos sus héroes, ahora ni siquiera sé que somos─ suspiró─ entre otras noticias, esta será nuestra sala de juntas por las mañanas si es que es necesario tratar algo relevante, como nadie viene no corremos peligro, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado y no confiarnos─ comenzó a caminar con las manos en la espalda─ ahora vayamos a las asignaciones, Tres y Cuatro requiero que se infiltren con las porristas y los jugadores de futbol para mantenernos informados de lo que estén planeando.

─Pero─ comenzó Kuki─ ¿y si se ponen agresivos? ─recordó su último encuentro con adolescentes.

─Pues sacas el arma que traías en el ártico─ contestó Cuatro─ no eres una damisela en apuros, ya te vi.

─Ni siquiera sé dónde la dejé con todo lo que ocurrió─ se llevó el dedo al mentón y lo pensó detenidamente─ además me vería sospechosa con eso oculto entre los pompones.

─Creo que Tres tiene un buen punto─ intervino Cinco─ cuando éramos niños era muy fácil cargar armas en la mano, en las loncheras y juguetes, porque como dijo Uno fuimos unos héroes para los niños, ahora no tenemos esa ventaja, no podemos traer un arma de soda en la mano.

─Dos─ el castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre─ necesitamos que arregles ese problema, necesitamos armas que podamos ocultar─ dijo su líder.

─¿Y se supone que yo hago eso? ─su cara mostraba desconcierto─ ¿por qué siento que yo hacía todo en este equipo?

─Porque eres el encargado del área de tecnología y armamento, podemos ayudarte pero necesitamos que nos muestres cómo; nunca te gusto que entráramos a tu laboratorio.

─¿Tenía mi propio laboratorio? ─sus ojos se iluminaron tras las gafas─ muy bien veré que puedo hacer con mis limitadas capacidades ¿también quieres que me infiltre con los de atletismo?

─Si puedes sí, pero no lo tomes como una prioridad hasta que tengamos forma de defendernos ¿Cinco, averiguaste algo más de 30C? ─ ella negó rotundamente.

─Cree ya no juega en las ligas menores, ahora es una villana completa por lo que ya no está tan involucrada con los ninjadolescentes, así que no la he escuchado mencionarlo. En estos días me veré con Fanny y Rachel para ponerlas al tanto de lo que descubrimos, de igual forma le mandé un correo a mi contacto encargado de vigilar a Los de la otra cuadra, por si sabe algo.

─Si quieres puedo acompañarte a ver a 86 y 362 para…

─Negativo, ellas asisten a un colegio sólo para chicas, sería muy raro que vayas conmigo, ya encontraré una forma de que las veas sin que nadie sospeche.

─De acuerdo Cinco, lo haremos a tu manera─ suspiró─ bueno ¿y alguien sabe algo del sector V? ─los adolescentes se miraron incómodos.

─Mamá cree que Mushi se quedó todo el fin de semana con su amiga Sonia.

─Y la mía cree que Joey está en tu casa.

─Se supone que Tommy está en casa de Lee─ añadió Dos─ seguramente él y Sonia dijeron que estaría con alguno de los demás.

─Espero que estén bien─ agregó Kuki preocupada─ le he estado mandando mensajes pero Mushi no contesta.

─Seguramente están bien─ la tranquilizó Cinco─ démosles hasta esta tarde antes de empezar a buscarlos, si no hay noticias investigaremos.

─ Estoy de acuerdo─ asintió Uno─ es mejor que vayamos a clases o podrían sospechar─ miró sus tres relojes─ Dos sal tu primero y trata de aparentar serenidad.

─Luego los veo─ dijo el chico y salió rumbo a su salón─ tengo ganas de una buena siesta en clase de francés.

─Wally y yo tenemos geografía juntos─ aseveró Kuki.

─Pues váyanse juntos─ aconsejó Uno mientras Cinco se reía por lo bajo─ los veo en el receso─ les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar.

─Parece que sólo quedamos tu y yo, ayúdame con esas muletas─ Uno se apresuró a ayudar a su amiga.

* * *

Memo estaba en el entrenamiento de atletismo después de clases. Intentaba acortar sus tiempos mientras el entrenador no paraba de gritarle que no fuera haragán, que le faltaba más motivación; el entrenador era conocido por hacer que los nuevos se quedaran al último y dieran hasta el último suspiro.

James estaba descansando un poco puesto que él era el más rápido y capitán del equipo. Abby caminaba hacia las gradas con Kendra a su lado, que no dejaba de susurrare algo muerta de risa.

─Abby─ gritó James─ saludándola con la mano y corriendo a saludarla─ ¿qué estabas haciendo que te ocurrió esto? ─le señaló el tobillo.

─Ya me conoces, no puedo estarme quieta─ sonrió con inocencia─ fui a un fin de semana en el bosque para reencontrarme conmigo misma y sólo conseguí caerme de un árbol y lastimarme el tobillo.

─¿Cuándo comenzarás a comportarte como una chica delicada? ─ bromeó James mientras Kendra estallaba en risas.

─Sería más fácil pedirle que deje de ponerse esa gorra roja tan vieja ─le comentó Kendra.

─Ya me la pongo menos seguido─ rezongó Cinco─ hoy no la traigo─ le sacó la lengua en broma.

─Claro, claro, ahora comienzas a tener más estilo, puedo verlo─ rodó los ojos─ debo irme a trabajar ¿está bien si te dejo aquí con tan buena compañía? ─ella asintió─ te la encargo James, está algo herida pero aún puede ponerte en tu lugar si te pasas de la raya ─ dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo mientras James le ayudaba a Abby a sentarse en las gradas.

─¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera de combate?

─Dice mi papá que en una semana debería poder caminar sin muletas, pero quien sabe, de todas formas al parecer estaré al menos dos semanas fuera de las prácticas de basquetbol.

─¿Y qué harán ahora sin ti?

─Kendra puede cubrirme perfectamente, debiste verla hoy, se tomó muy en serio ser la capitana suplente─ le guiñó un ojo mientras su mirada se posaba en Memo, quien estaba siendo regañado por el entrenador.

─¿Escuchaste lo que ocurrió el fin de semana? ─ preguntó James de forma seria, su jovial sonrisa se había borrado, ella lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza─ al parecer ocurrió algo en la Base del ártico de esos mocosos, hubo un derrumbe.

─¿Lo hicimos nosotros? ─le dijo con cautela─ ¿los ninjadolescentes? ─James tardó unos segundos en responder, se encogió de hombros.

─No lo sé. Es decir no fuimos nosotros o alguien que conozca los que fueron allá, me parece que fueron robots ─Abby puso cara de sorpresa─ pero nadie sabe quién los envió o por qué─ tomó uno de los risos que se habían escapado de la coleta que usaba Abby y la acomodó detrás de su oreja─ aunque hay algunos rumores de que iban en busca de algo, los mandaron a atrapar algo.

─¿Y sabes qué era? Según Cree esa base está vacía, no estoy muy segura del por qué pero he escuchado que… ─James negó.

─Yo también he escuchado esos rumores cada vez más fuertes, pero ya te lo dije, no sé nada de esos cadetes que se supone han desaparecido ¿por qué algún adolescente se llevaría a un puñado de niños escandalosos? Yo quisiera enviar a mi hermana a Arabia y no verla nunca más entrando a hurtadillas a mi cuarto ─rodó los ojos─ no imagino para qué los querrían, pero ya sabes, si quieres saber más deberías hablarlo con Evan.

─Sabes que me odia desde que le dije que sólo ayudaría en las misiones que me diera la gana, que a mí nadie me daba órdenes─ James soltó una pequeña risita─ además no está pasándola muy bien ¿no? Escuché que Kuki Kiut sigue negándose a ser reclutada.

─No es sólo que se niegue a ser reclutada─ se burló James─ creo que ese chico está perdiendo la cabeza por ella ¿es tu amiga no? Quizás podrías…

─Error─ le sentenció─ hablo con ella pero no es mi "bestie", creo que es una buena chica pero hasta allí, no hemos llorado en el hombro de la otra, pintado nuestras uñas o algo por el estilo. Si la quieren reclutar háganlo ustedes mismos, yo paso.

─Ni siquiera nos ayudaste a reclutar a Kendra, esa chica sería un elemento genial.

─No seas idiota─ puso los ojos en blanco─ Kendra trabaja por las tardes seis días a la semana para ayudar a su madre con los gastos. Sabes que tiene uno de los mejores promedios para además de eso tener una beca porque apenas y logran pasar el mes ¿cómo va a importarle acabar con los niños cuando además es hija única? Simplemente tiene otras cosas que hacer con su vida, si dijo que no es porque no le interesa y quizás Kuki sea algo similar, no es como que el grupo en realidad las necesite, somos bastantes y…

─Mira yo me mudé hace tres años pero al parecer algunos tienen ciertos intereses en reclutar a Kuki, son órdenes de más arriba.

─Ese no es mi problema de todas formas─ volvió a enfocar su vista en un Memo tirado en la línea de meta mientras el entrenador le daba unas palmadas en los hombros y silbaba, dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

─Bueno Abby─ se alisó el cabello pintado de rubio hacia atrás con un movimiento nervioso─ y ya que estás aquí no te gustaría…

─Sabes bien que no─ le atajó ella─ además no vine a verte a ti─ el chico la miró estupefacto y entonces notó que la morena tenía la vista fija en alguien más─ para que yo piense en si quiera tomarte en cuenta tendrías que dejar de ser tú, nene.

─Ay no─ le dijo con burla─ no me vas a decir que andas detrás del torpe de Guillermo González Junior, eso es caer muy muy bajo.

─¿Tú crees? ─ella no se inmutó.

─Había oído que se andaban juntando mucho tú, Kuki, el güero Torres, el idiota de Memo y ese chico pelón que tiene poco de haber llegado ¿son ciertos?

─Es algo así como un grupo de estudio─ le dijo recordando la excusa que Kuki había dado─ pero de todas formas no es tu asunto.

─¿Estás diciéndome que prefieres salir con ese nerd perdedor antes que conmigo?

─No estamos saliendo─ le dijo ella mirándolo con severidad─ al menos no en el sentido que piensas, pero ese nerd idiota, como le llamas, es capaz de hacer mi tarea sin que tenga que usar la violencia ¿tú la harías?

─Bueno… sabes que tus notas son mejores que las mías.

─Exacto, y así deben seguir, y si para eso debo hacerme amiga de Guillermo González Junior o fingir que el güero Torres, el Pelón y Kuki me simpatizan, entonces lo seguiré haciendo. Se llama visión, nene─ le dijo ella con dureza.

─Tu sabrás lo que haces─ contestó James con enojo antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse─ ¡Memo! Aquí te buscan─ le gritó al castaño, quien se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó a la morena.

─ ¿Está todo bien? ─se notaba preocupado.

─Si, algo así ¿tienes algo que hacer?

─N─no─ balbuceó.

─Perfecto, ya que ahora soy una damisela herida ¿me llevas a casa?

─C─claro─ siguió el chico balbuceando sin podérselo creer─ sólo me baño rápido ¿está bien? ─la morena se lo pensó.

─Si me haces esperarte, aparte de llevarme a casa tienes que comprarme una hamburguesa─ le sonrió al castaño quien le regresó la sonrisa sintiendo la cara arder.

─Lo que quieras─ le dijo intentando parecer confiado y casual mientras sentía las piernas de hule y se marchaba hacia los vestidores, la chica solo lo miró alejarse, no muy segura de qué estaba haciendo.

* * *

Esa tarde Uno fue llamado con urgencia a la Base secreta subterránea, al entrar deslizándose por el tobogán notó la destrucción que había quedado después de la batalla. Sonia y Mushi estaban recogiendo los escombros mientras Tommy y Joey reparaban la computadora central y fortalecían la seguridad. Lee salió a recibirlo y lo invitó a seguirlo hacia su cuarto, la sala de juntas había terminado completamente deshecha y no era muy cómoda para una reunión entre líderes.

El cuarto de Lee estaba casi al fondo de la base, había que usar varios toboganes para llegar a ella. A entrar Uno se maravilló de todos los yoyos que colgaban del techo, de diferentes colores, tamaños y decorados. Había bastantes trofeos en los anaqueles, otorgados por la organización gracias a los torneos de manejo de yoyo y videojuegos. La cama era un yoyo gigante y alrededor había una alberca de pelotas, a un costado había una mesa llena de papeles y junto a ella un computador antiguo conectado a una impresora que en esos momentos imprimía lo que el adolescente pensaba que era alguna clase de misión. Varias ventanas estaban dibujadas a los lados de las paredes, una mostraba una montaña y un paisaje oriental, el otro un sol sonriendo con lentes de sol.

─Siento no habernos reportado antes─ se excusó el niño al tiempo que lo invitaba a sentarse en un gran puff en forma de balón de futbol─ pero tuvimos que hacer una parada en la Base lunar y ciertos tramites, ya sabes─ se encogió de hombros─ ¿tuvieron éxito en su visita al Ártico?

Uno se tomó casi un cuarto de hora para contarle a Lee los detalles de su más reciente aventura, así como las sospechas que ahora caían sobre 30C y lo que los había atacado.

─Conque robots─ repitió Lee─ jamás nos hemos enfrentado a algo así, pero me da gusto que tu antiguo equipo haya sabido actuar ante una emergencia, le comunicaré al equipo los avances que has tenido con el antiguo sector V, de igual forma te informaré si sé algo de esos robots que mencionas.

─¿Descubriste algo al visitar a los sectores a los que pertenecían los cadetes desaparecidos?

─No hay mucho─ se disculpó─ nada que no hayas leído antes, pero tengo la descripción de la nave que dicen haber visto cuando desaparecieron los niños─ le mostró unos dibujos que Mushi había hecho gracias a las descripciones dadas, parecía una dona gigante.

─Dicen que lo que sea que se los llevó tenía una fuerza inmensa, no están seguros de saber si eran ninja adolescentes porque usaban unas túnicas negras y sus movimientos y ataques vencieron por completo a la tecnología existente.

─Ya tengo los videos del Ártico, estoy seguro que 30C está detrás de su secuestro pero ¿los ninja adolescentes le habrán ayudado o quiénes eran los que captó el video? Quizás nos enfrentamos a un enemigo más peligroso, dado que él sabe de nuestra tecnología no es disparatado pensar que hizo armas que contrarrestaran las nuestras─ se quedó pensativo.

─Creo que necesitamos prepararnos─ advirtió Lee─ sea lo que sea que venga, no va a ser como los villanos comunes─ Uno asintió y miró detenidamente los planos.

* * *

Unos días después Abby se encontraba en una banca en la entrada del colegio para señoritas St. Remus, veía con algo de aburrimiento a las chicas cuchichear sobre los artistas de moda, las fiestas a las que asistirían ese fin de semana y sus problemas amorosos. De pronto una cabellera rubia cubrió su campo de visión.

─¿Esperaste mucho? ─preguntó Rachel con una diadema roja en la cabeza y usando una falda negra, chaleco negro sobre una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos que conformaba su uniforme.

─No del todo─ le calmó─ aproveché para tomarme unas selfies y actualizar mis redes sociales ¿Y Fanny?

─Tuvo que quedarse más tiempo con el grupo de debate, la próxima semana tendrán un encuentro con otra escuela y ya sabes lo competitiva que es─ Abby sonrió un poco─ ¿te apetece ir por un café conmigo? O prefieres… ─agregó a ver las muletas a su lado.

─Perfecto, mi cuerpo necesita una buena dosis de cafeína.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron en una cafetería cercana, rodeadas de más chicas del instituto y en un lugar que las ocultaba del campo de visión; la rubia con un café late y la morena con un capuchino que sabía no iba a tocar, entraron en materia.

─Lamento lo de tu tobillo, Fanny me contó del ártico, a ella le contó ya sabes quién─ miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie les prestaba atención─ su hermano.

─No es nada, fue bastante productivo, de hecho. Sé que quieres oír los detalles, pero ahora mismo tengo preguntas que quizás sólo tú puedas resolver.

─Hazlas, si puedo ayudarte, ten por seguro que lo haré.

─Quién es el líder actual de los ninjadolescentes ¿quién ocupó el lugar de mi hermana?

─No lo sé Abby─ le dijo con pesar─ Fanny y yo hemos intentado descubrirlo pero hasta el momento no lo sabemos, al parecer muy pocas personas lo conocen, el líder de tu sector es Evan, como bien sabes y mi líder de sector se llama Gloria, es una chica que está en el equipo de debate y con quien Fanny tiene buena relación; sin embargo no sabemos quién está hasta arriba del organigrama.

─¿Crees que 30C podría serlo?

─¿El chico loco que nos traicionó? ─preguntó la rubia intentando recordar─ bueno, yo aún no era la líder, era Chad, así que no le conozco demasiado, siempre hay algún niño que se niega a crecer, ya lo sabes.

─Pero no todos secuestran cadetes─ Abby sacó su celular y le mostró el video que habían obtenido de la Base del Ártico. Rachel perdió color mientras lo veía.

─¿587 ya lo vio? ─Cinco negó con la cabeza.

─No tenemos forma de ir a la Base Lunar y no es seguro mandar esto por correo─ sacó de su chamarra una memoria y se la puso en la mano a la rubia─ por favor dáselo. Y esto no es todo, a parecer en algún momento alguien robó información de KND durante el cumpleaños de los de a Otra cuadra y con ellos parte de nuestra tecnología─ Rachel asintió.

─Yo ya no era la líder, pero me enteré─ suspiró─ los científicos de KND habían estado investigando el poder del cerebro, buscaban la forma de hacer que el cerebro detuviera el crecimiento antes de los 12 años, así seríamos niños para siempre. No conozco en su totalidad los avances, pero sé que robaron todos los archivos.

─¿Podría estar relacionado?

─No lo sé─ aceptó Rachel─ pero lo vamos a averiguar. Ahora cuéntame ¿qué y cómo los atacaron?

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el accidente del Ártico y la vida de los cinco adolescentes parecía hasta cierto punto normal. No habían tenido más pistas de lo ocurrido por lo que se habían concentrado en infiltrarse con los adolescentes, como Uno lo había pedido.

Wally Torres disfrutaba jugar futbol, tenía permitido taclear al contrincante sin problemas. A pesar de que Uno les había pedido actuar como adolescentes normales él no sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que reconocía nunca haber encajado con ellos. Hasta hace un par de meses comía solo casi a diario, siempre estaba de mal humor y pocos se atrevían a hablarle, incluso las chicas le huían y con las pocas que había salido lo habían aburrido, ya que en realidad no sentía nada por ellas.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la cena con la familia Kiut y estaba seguro que la última vez que había estado en una situación similar había sido con esa misma familia, pero no lo recordaba.

─¡Deja de estar pensando en tonterías y haz 100 flexiones, Torres! ─gritó el entrenador dándole una palmada en la nuca, el güero le hizo una mueca y se tiró al suelo para empezar.

─Con el entrenador no eres tan rudo ¿verdad güero? ─preguntó Evan cuando el entrenador se había alejado hacia otro grupo para corregirles los pases; Ace y otros dos chicos comenzaron a burlarse.

─Cállate estúpido─ resopló el australiano.

─¡Mackdowell y Torres, si tanta energía tienen para hablar entonces pueden darle diez vueltas al campo, andando! ─les gritó el entrenador antes de hacer sonar su silbato.

Cuando terminaron las vueltas, los chicos se unieron al resto del equipo que ya estaba practicando los pases largos. A Wally no le representaba ningún trabajo ya que siempre había sido bueno en las cosas físicas; siempre y cuando no fueran los ejercicios que Miguel les había puesto en el ártico. Evan miraba ceñudo al chico que pese a no ser el chico más alto y fornido, derrochaba talento y cierta chica asiática volteaba a verlo de tanto en tanto desde donde las porristas llevaban a cabo su práctica matutina.

Sin que Wally se diera cuenta, en un momento de descuido del entrenador, Evan le lanzó un balón directo a la cabeza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer, ante las burlas de todos. El güero se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie, no sin antes esperar que su visión dejara de moverse, cuando logró su cometido miró al adolescente con ira y sin decir nada se le fue encima con los puños por delante. El entrenador corrió a separarlos, pero necesitó de la ayuda de Ace y otros dos chicos para obligar al mayor de los Torres a soltarlo. Wallabee terminó expulsado del entrenamiento por el resto de la semana mientras el otro chico fue mandado a la enfermería.

El güero caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a los vestidores lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo contra el entrenador y contra Evan, se limpió la sangre que le escurría, ya sin saber si era suya o no, y se llevó de nuevo la mano a la nuca, donde aún le punzaba el golpe recibido por el balón; se detuvo unos momentos y entonces escuchó los pasos tras él. Se giró para encarar lo que fuera, ahora sí nadie iba a interrumpirlos.

─¿Kuki? ─dijo extrañado al ver a la chica aun en traje de porrista y con cara de preocupación.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─le dijo angustiada y respirando con dificultad, al parecer había corrido para alcanzarlo─ es una pregunta tonta, claro que no lo estás─ lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a los baños del final del pasillo, en donde tomó papel, lo humedeció y se lo puso en la nuca. Lo obligó a sentarse con la cabeza hacia atrás y le rellenó las fosas nasales con más papel. Él se limitaba a contemplarla, ya que desde que sintió su mano entrelazada con la suya, había dejado de pensar.

De su maleta de deportes sacó una toalla facial y la humedeció; comenzó a limpiarle la cara de tierra, sangre y sudor, el chico la sentía demasiado cerca y eso le ponía nervioso; ella había terminado sentándose de rodillas frente a él.

─¿Por qué haces esto? ─le preguntó sin mirarla mientras ella le pasaba suavemente la toalla húmeda por el rostro─ y no me digas que porque somos amigos, hasta hace unas semanas nunca habíamos hablado y ninguno de los dos recordamos nada de esa supuesta amistad que teníamos─ ella lo miró un momento bajó la toalla.

─Bueno, Abby dijo que soy la enfermera del equipo y eso ¿qué tipo de enfermera sería si te dejo así? ─ Wally le puso mala cara.

─No necesito que hagas esto sólo porque Abby…

─No es solo por eso─ se defendió─ yo… bueno es que sí te considero mi amigo, aunque llevemos poco tiempo de serlo de nuevo─ explicó─ siempre quise acercarme a ti pero no sabía cómo. Siempre parecías enojado, como si no quisieras que nadie se acercara.

─¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo si no me habías hecho nada? No tenías nada de que temer─ se incomodó.

─Lo sé pero…─ la chica suspiró─ no sé explicarlo pero aunque tenía muchas ganas de acercarme y esas cosas, tenía un presentimiento extraño─ negó con la cabeza─ sólo olvídalo, ahora somos amigos ¿no?- Wally asintió pero paró al marearse de nuevo.

─¿No deberías estar preocupada por Evan?

─Obvio no, es un completo idiota─ le dijo molesta─ tenía ganas de lanzarle un pompón al rostro cuando te aventó el balón. Ojalá me dejara en paz, no me gusta, es un tonto─ rebuscó en su maleta de deportes hasta encontrar una cosmetiquera de los simios arcoíris que contenía agua oxigenada, curitas y algunas vendas─ en karate siempre se lastima alguien.

─Si tú lo dices─ rodó los ojos y trató de parecer que no le importaba, pero por dentro se sintió aliviado e incluso un poco feliz, ni siquiera sintió a la chica comenzar a pasarle papel con agua oxigenada sobre el labio ni cuando presionó las banditas en uno de sus pómulos.

─Por cierto, sé que no fue tu culpa pero no ayudas mucho a Uno metiéndote en problemas.

─Ya debería saber que es para todo lo que sirvo─ le dijo volviendo a la realidad.

─Yo no lo creo, eso que hiciste para salvarlo fue muy heroico─ le sonrió mientras el chico sentía que la sangre se le iba al rostro─ además hay algo que quiero pedirte, ya les conté que mis amigas piensan que somos algo así como un grupo de estudio, y es cierto que las matemáticas se me dan muy mal ¿podrías explicarme?

─¿No deberías pedírselo a Abby o a Memo? Ellos son los mejores en eso ¿no?

─Pero a ti te da el señor Proud, tenemos al mismo profesor─ se cruzó de brazos─ a Rose le ibas a enseñar…

─Ni siquiera sé cómo terminé diciendo que sí en aquella ocasión.─ se defendió─ De acuerdo voy a enseñarte pero debes saber que no soy un genio ni nada por el estilo, no esperes obtener un diez ni nada.

─Gracias─ le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, de pronto el chico se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, en un baño, ellos solos y sintió su corazón agitarse, apartó la mirada mientras le limpiaban las manos con la toalla, no se atrevía ni siquiera a decirle que se apartara.

* * *

Dos estaba en la cochera con diversos electrodomésticos y partes que había encontrado acumulados por toda la casa. Miraba una y otra vez los dibujos que había estado haciendo desde que volvieron del ártico y le pidieron armamento, aún no entendía como esas cosas que le gustaba dibujar podrían volverse realidad. Se llevó la mano al cabello y lo revolvió, llevaba horas allí y no tenía idea por dónde empezar ¿cómo le hacía para hablar con su genio interno? No quería desilusionar a nadie, menos a cierta morena que al fin parecía prestarle algo de atención.

─¿Qué haces hermano mayor? ─Tommy había llegado a casa y al escuchar ruidos en la cochera se acercó curioso, hacía años que su hermano no pasaba el rato allí.

─La verdad es que no tengo idea─ se sinceró─ Uno me pidió armamento que se adapte a la vida adolescente pero, no imagino qué necesitamos, no sé si andar por allí con una pistola que lance tapitas sea suficiente, sirvió contra los robots.

─¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? ─se ofreció el menor de los González estudiando los diagramas esparcidos por la mesa.

─¿No deberías estar en tu base?

─Nah, estoy harto de limpiar el desastre que el ex de Mushi dejó a su paso, prefiero quedarme a evitar que te maten a ti y los demás, está bien si voy un poco más tarde ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?

─Sería genial ─aceptó─ tú al menos sabes contra qué se supone que peleamos.

─¿Cuál es el problema con las armas lanza tapitas? Tienen un buen grado de precisión y en las manos correctas son temibles.

─Uno me explicó que el problema con el armamento que solíamos usar es que es muy vistoso, si eres un niño está bien andar con eso en la mano, pero nosotros que se supone no debemos ser descubiertos nos veríamos sospechosos─ el niño lo pensó detenidamente y luego asintió.

─Entiendo el problema, pero creo que hay ciertos inventos que deberían conservar, como los comunicadores─ le señaló su reloj de Snoopy─ los celulares son creados para despertar el consumismo adolescente, seguramente pueden interferirlos fácilmente. Pero enfoquémonos en el armamento, veamos tus ideas y quizás algo salga de esto.

* * *

Esa noche todos los miembros del Sector V se habían reunido en la sala de juntas, o lo que habían rescatado de ella, usando una túnica negra, estaban esperando que su líder se hiciera presente y cosa extraña en ellos, estaban en silencio.

─Ya estoy aquí─ número 84 entró vistiendo su propia túnica, cuando entró todos se pusieron de pie─ vengo de la base lunar y tengo malas noticias, 587 me ha advertido que nos hemos involucrado demasiado con los adolescentes y en un futuro eso podría traerle problemas a KND.

─Pero no podemos darles la espalda─ protestó Tommy.

─Tampoco arriesgar a toda la organización─ le reprochó su líder.

─Son demasiado idiotas para dejarlos a su suerte─ intervino Mushi─ Uno y Cinco no podrán cuidarlos todo el tiempo.

─84, sabes que prometimos protegerlos, se lo prometimos a ella y…

─Lo sé 43─ le respondió el niño─ sé que son sus hermanos, y créeme que yo también los quiero, fueron mis líderes, mis héroes; aun lo son. Pero es una orden del líder supremo, no podemos seguir permitiendo que se reúnan aquí, no es natural.

─¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ─intervino 43─ también es peligroso que los vean juntos por allí en alguna cafetería adolescente.

─Precisamente expuse esa preocupación al líder supremo, esto es un caso sin precedentes en KND─ comenzó a jugar son su yoyo con nerviosismo─ por lo cual creímos conveniente hablar de eso personalmente. Le dije que para mí, la mejor solución era regresarles la casa del árbol y con ello comenzar a hacer preparativos para devolverles la memoria, si es que tal cosa es posible.

─¿Y está de acuerdo? ─preguntó 43 preocupado─ ¿puso peros?

─Le expliqué lo que nosotros hemos visto, lo que Uno nos ha contado y de lo que él mismo ya recibió reporte, dijo que nosotros fuimos los que estuvimos más cerca del sector V y sabríamos reconocerlos, saber si es verdadera su lealtad a KND.

─Jamás nos traicionarían─ aseguró Sonia─ tuve mis dudas, pero ya no. Pero necesitan sus recuerdos si es que hay algo allá afuera que roba cadetes.

─ Lo sé 83─ le dijo el niño─ y 587 también lo sabe, por eso nos autorizó para empezar con los preparativos. 43 y T, necesito que empiecen a armar esa máquina que dejó Dos, no puede haber fallas. 34 y 84 encárguense de los planos para rebelar la casa del árbol.

─¿De verdad lo haremos? ─Mushi se veía radiante─ yo crecí en esa casa y hay un par de golpes que debo repartir ¡consumaré mi venganza! Vamos Sonia, vayamos por los planos─ tomó a la chica del brazo y la arrastró a llevar a cabo las órdenes de su líder, quien le sonrió, él también se moría de ganas por volver allí.

* * *

Uno veía por centésima vez los archivos encontrados en su visita al ártico y cotejaba la información que 84 le había brindado, no podía asegurar que la tecnología robada a KND hubiera desencadenado en esas naves, puesto que no era un experto en tecnología; pero podría apostar que estaba en lo cierto. De pronto su televisor se encendió y un chico pelirrojo apareció en pantalla con una sonrisa radiante.

─Hola Uno ¿cómo te va?

─Bien, creo que aunque son pocas, hemos encontrado pistas─ el niño asintió.

─Así es. Estoy investigando el por qué se encriptaron esos videos, pero todo da a entender que el traidor de 30C logró acceder a nuestras computadoras con sus antiguos códigos. Hablé con el líder de la fracción adolescente de KND, ya se han mandado espías a buscarlo y seguirlo, si él sabe algo o es el culpable, lo atraparemos.

─Me he enfrentado con él antes, es astuto y sabe mentir muy bien.

─¿Qué propones?

─Deja que mi equipo se involucre con los adolescentes a ver que logran averiguar.

─Tu equipo no recuerda nada.

─Pero la máquina de Dos…

─No ha sido activada─ le atajó el niño─ Uno, sabes que eres mi héroe y el Sector V es una leyenda dentro de KND pero no puedo confiarle esta misión a un par de adolescentes.

─Pero si ya te mandé un reporte detallado de lo ocurrido en el ártico y Rachel te entregó personalmente la memoria con el video ¿no?

─Sí Uno, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que las cosas no se hacen así, no puedo simplemente darles una misión que podría ponerlos en peligro. Si esa cosa funciona tendrán toda mi confianza, incluso ahora les agradezco haber expuesto así su vida para conseguir esa pista pero no puedo dejarlos tomar todo el control de esto, lo lamento─ el adolescente suspiró.

─Lo entiendo, pero te aseguro que ellos volverán, son mis chicos, el Sector V, los he visto. Puede que les hayan borrado las memorias por regla general al cumplir los 13 años, pero nunca podrán sacar a KND de su corazón.

─Espero que tengas razón.

─Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte 587, verás yo sé que las casas del árbol o las bases de cada sector se heredan a la siguiente generación ¿por qué la mía no fue el caso?

─No lo sé─ el chico parecía pensativo─ yo no era el líder cuando Tres fue destituida, fue hasta unos meses después que tomé el cargo, antes de eso estaba en el Sector W a cargo de mi hermano y… ya sabes, el resto del sector. Tampoco sé el por qué les borraron las memorias, si es que me ibas a preguntar, siento no ser de ayuda.

─Descuida, tengo otra duda ¿cómo es que funciona la fracción adolescente de KND?

─Es muy parecido a KND como la conoces, yo soy el líder supremo, de ambas fracciones, pero dado que sería un inconveniente que los adolescentes se paseen por la Base lunar, ellos tienen a su vez un líder supremo al cual dirigirse en caso de problemas y a través del cual les mando sus órdenes. Pero también hay algo parecido a sectores, según la escuela en la que estudien o las misiones en las que estén involucrados. Por ejemplo, tú y Cinco tienen como líder directo a 362, a pesar de no ir en el mismo colegio se puede decir que trabajan en el mismo sector. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta los adolescentes no trabajan demasiado en grupo, pero sí tienen a uno detrás por si necesitan refuerzos. Intento que todos sepan poco de los otros involucrados, ya sabes, para evitar traiciones─ Uno asintió.

─¿Quién es el líder supremo de la fracción adolescente? ─el niño solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─Ya tendrás tiempo de verlo, eso me recuerda que necesito que me ayudes con algo.

─¿Una misión? ─contestó extasiado.

─Supongo que puedes llamarla así─ suspiró─ el próximo sábado hay una fiesta en El punto, tenemos informes de que una gran población adolescente estará presente y por lo general cuando eso pasa, terminan con algún plan para quitarnos las caricaturas. Necesito todos los ojos y oídos que pueda allí dentro.

─¿Puedo llevar a mi equipo?

─Sí, no hay problema─ accedió él─ además allí estará Chad y creo que él podría resolver tus dudas sobre el porqué de muchas cosas. No me gusta admitirlo pero él sabe más que cualquier líder sobre KND, ya sabes, solía ser el menor─ Uno sonrió.

─Comprendo─ Uno hizo un saludo militar.

─Cinco será informada de más detalles en cuanto me ponga de acuerdo con 362, hasta entonces, cambio y fuera.

* * *

 **=Transmisión interrumpida=**


	15. Operación ÁRBOL

Hola! espero todos se encuentren muy bien.

*Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton

* * *

Operación **Á.R.B.O.L.**

 **A** gentes

 **R** ecuperan

 **B** ase

 **O** culta por las

 **L** eyes

* * *

Dos días después el antiguo Sector V se encontraba en los baños viendo caminar a su líder de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda mientras les explicaba detalladamente las órdenes de 587 y 362.

─Y es por eso que debemos ir a la fiesta en El punto este sábado.

─Sólo quieres ir a bailar y conocer chicas.

─Es una misión Cuatro, además podré hablar con Chad.

─Debes tener cuidado con eso─ le interrumpió Cinco─ era el mejor, pero su vanidad fue su perdición.

─Fue el mejor de entre los mejores Cinco. Nuestro antiguo Líder Supremo sabe cosas que nosotros no, también fue la mano derecha de Cree, podría aclararnos cosas

─O mentirnos─ le advirtió la morena─ pero si ya tomaste una decisión sabes que te apoyaremos.

─Ya oyeron Chicos de barrio, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros─ dijo Uno lleno de energía.

─¿Y con quién iras? ─preguntó Tres.

─Pues con ustedes ¿no escuchaste todo lo que les dije?

─No tontito─ se rio ella─ hablo de una chica, no puedes ir solo, eso es muerte social.

─O sea hello, voy a una misión con mi sector no a una tonta cita.

─Uno ─espetó Dos─ a una fiesta en El punto jamás debes ir solo, hasta yo lo sé.

─Tienen razón Uno─ agregó Cinco─ será sospechoso si llegamos todos juntos; sin embargo creo que puedes ir solo y darme el pretexto perfecto para "presentarte a una amiguita llamada Rachel"─ sonrió con burla mientras el líder ponía los ojos en blanco.

─Lo haremos a tu manera Cinco, sabes más de estas cosas que yo.

─¿Y al fin conoceremos a los demás números que tanto mencionan? ─Cuatro comía gomitas que le invitaba Tres.

─Vives bien sin conocer a 86 ─agregó Abby─ pero la "pecosa" estará allí, igual que 362.

─O-oye Abby─ Dos se había puesto serio y comenzado a pasarse las manos por el cabello compulsivamente─ yo sé que esto es una misión y eso… digo no sería una… ya sabes, una cita…no sería para tanto pero podríamos, si es que quieres, bueno podríamos ir juntos, como colegas y así ─le preguntó el chico con todo e valor que tenía─ puedo cuidarte las espaldas y todo eso.

─Solo si prometes llegar a mi casa a tiempo─ accedió la morena ocultando sus ojos debajo de la gorra─ quiero que Cree vea qué pasó con su noviecito.

─No empiecen de nuevo con esas cosas raras─ les dijo Uno─ estamos en cosas serias.

─¿Te parece si paso a eso de las siete? ─Memo trataba de no sonreír demasiado.

─Sí, está bien.

─Ay por favor─ Uno se dio un manotazo en la cara y luego se giró a ver a Tres y Cuatro que seguían comiendo gomitas─ ¿y ustedes qué? ¿No van a decir algo tonto y cursi?

─¿Por qué lo haríamos? ─le contestó Cuatro incómodo─ además seguramente ella querrá ir con alguien como Evan o su grupito; las porritas siempre salen con atletas.

─¡Claro que no! ─le dijo algo dolida─ además si tanto te molesta invítame tú y ya.

─Hasta crees ─ le dijo él a la defensiva─ como si me importara con quien sales.

─¡Pues entonces iré con Evan y bailaremos muchísimo toda la noche!

Cinco le dio un codazo a Uno con cara de circunstancias y moviendo los labios le recriminó lo que acababa de provocar.

─Nadie va a ir con ese adolescente─ ordenó Cinco─ ya lo dijiste Cuatro, las porritas salen con atletas y tú eres uno.

─¿Qué? ─Cuatro estaba en shock.

─Si algo pasa, necesito que tengan quien les cuide la espalda─ ordenó Uno─ van juntos, es una orden.

─P-pero yo no quiero ir con ella─ dijo Cuatro sin pensar mientras Tres lo miraba ofendida y dolida.

─¡Pues no vayas conmigo! ─gritó Tres.

─N-no es eso…

─¡Cállense ya! ─gritó Uno─ van juntos y ya, no me importa lo que quieran o no, son agentes y se tienen que adaptar a las circunstancias, van a ir juntos y no quiero escuchar más del asunto. El viernes en la tarde vamos a tener un resumen del plan y…

─Oye Uno ─interrumpió Dos─ les traje algo en lo que he estado trabajando. Me pediste armas fáciles de ocultar y tengo algo sencillo pero que creo nos será útil─ de su mochila sacó una caja de celular y de ella cinco brazaletes de metal, lo fue pasando para que cada uno tomara una, mientras él les decía que apoyaran su pulgar sobre la superficie para que se grabara su huella digital; cuando todos lo hubieron hecho, el castaño les mostró como con un solo toque esta se convertía en una cuchilla─ también posee un rastreador pero aún estoy trabajando en la app que nos permita visualizar la ubicación donde sea que nos encontremos y desde cualquier celular o tableta; y estoy trabajando para que pueda convertirse en un arma también. Los llamo F.R.A.N.J.A. (Fácil Rastreador Atómico No Juguete Adolescente).

─Te luciste Dos─ Uno no dejaba de hacer movimientos ninjas con la cuchilla─ están súper wow.

─Gracias ─contestó más seguro de sí mismo─ Tommy e habló de tus botas cohetes, también estoy diseñando algo que se adapte a nuestra vida diaria.

─Me gusta ─Cinco volvió a convertir la cuchilla en la pulsera ─ es menos llamativo que el sostén adolescente, y más cómodo.

─Bueno, es lo que hago ¿no? Inventar cosas y eso ¿no crees que soy muy cool?

─Cuando tengamos botas cohete lo serás─ respondió Uno─ bueno chicos ya saben, vayan planeando las armas ocultas bajo la ropa que van a llevar y no olviden que tendremos reunión en mi casa el viernes.

* * *

Sonia y Mushi se escabullían por las calles con grandes mochilas en la espalda y mirando sobre su hombro cada tres pasos. Los chicos del sector se habían ido antes y no tenían noticias de si lo habían logrado. Vieron a lo lejos la puerta y se abalanzaron sobre el timbre, al no tener respuesta las chicas comenzaron a aporrear la puerta.

─Ya voy, ya voy ─gritó una voz antes de que el resto del cuerpo de un robusto hombre con pelo gris, bigote y espesas cejas─ ¿sí? ¿Puedo ayudarlas? ─las chicas empujaron al hombre hacia adentro y cerraron la puerta, ambas sacaron el arma y observaron el interior de la casa ─Ah ya veo, son amigas de Miguelón ¿no?

─Algo así ─contestó Sonia mientras le daba la señal a Mushi para que comenzara a pegar unas bolas de plastilina en la puerta y las arrojara también al techo. Era tecnología contra rastreo adolescente y Tommy la había llamado GOMA (Gran Obstruidor de Malware Adolescente).

Las niñas subieron corriendo hacia el cuarto de Uno donde ya se encontraba el resto de ambos sectores V, apretujados y sentados donde podían.

─¡Hijo, si ibas a tener una fiesta me hubieras avisado! ─gritó el señor One desde la planta de abajo─ no nos van a alcanzar las palomitas ─las niñas entraron.

─¡Estamos bien papá! ─gritó Uno.

─Iré a comprar unos bocadillos, es importante consentir a los invitados, hace tanto que no veía tanta gente en esta casa─ el ruido de la puerta y posteriormente el del carro al ponerse en marcha les hizo darse cuenta que el señor One se había ido.

─¿Ese era número Cero? ─preguntó Mushi emocionada─ me falta su autógrafo en mi álbum de estampitas.

─Sí, es muy bueno ¿no? Ni parece adulto─ le respondió Sonia.

─¿Las siguieron? ─84 interrumpió la charla, ellas negaron efusivamente─ perfecto, Uno, es momento de rebelarte el motivo de nuestra visita, y es el regresarte la Casa del árbol ─los ojos de Uno se abrieron como plato mientras una lagrima se escurría.

─¿D-de verdad?

─Sí, no es que no nos agraden pero no podemos seguir teniendo adolescentes en nuestra base, es riesgoso para todos─ dijo solemnemente 84 mientras jugaba con su yoyo distraídamente.

─¿No es peligroso? ─intervino Cinco─ ya sabes tener una enorme casa del árbol brotando de la casa de Miguel no sería algo como ¡Ey, estamos de vuelta!

─Abby, Abby, Abby ─ negó T mientras dejaba a un lado su vaso de soda─ ¿por quién me tomas? No somos unos trogloditas, claro que he pensado en eso, he diseñado un campo holográfico, sólo nosotros, ustedes y a quienes quieran mostrarles verán la casa. Me enorgullece decir que es uno de mis mejores inventos.

─Bien hecho T─ apremió Uno que se veía ansioso─ y entonces ¿dónde está la casa? ¿Hay que ir por ella en carro o qué? ─el nuevo sector V se miró y comenzaron a reír.

─Uno─ empezó Sonia─ la casa del árbol siempre ha estado aquí─ sacó unos planos y herramientas de su mochila y los comenzó a pasar a su equipo, Mushi le imitó.

─¿Aquí? Es imposible, yo he buscado todos los recovecos de la casa y…

─A veces los adolescentes son miopes─ se quejó Joey mientras examinaba detenidamente uno de los planos que le habían pasado─ Dos dejó planos muy precisos de cómo hacerla emerger de nuevo, si es que eran dignos.

─Primero necesitamos las huellas de Kuki─ T había dejado de comer y organizaba los planos y daba instrucciones a las chicas ante la mirada curiosa de todos los adolescentes que no entendían del todo qué pasaba.

─¿Las mías? ─la asiática se sorprendió.

─Fuiste la última en cumplir 13 años, tú activaste el protocolo A.D.I.O.S. (Adolescentes Deben Irse O Ser neutralizados) ahora sólo falta descubrir exactamente dónde está el lector de huellas.

─Lo tengo ─ dijo Joey que seguía con su plano y marcaba algo con un compás─ síganme─ salió del cuarto apresuradamente mientras todos lo seguían y llegaron al cuarto de baño─ las coordenadas llevan a aquí─ Lee se abrió pasó con un aparato que recordaba un taladro y empezó a escanear el lugar, el aparato empezó a sonar al ser apuntado al techo.

─Es el foco, jálalo Kuki─ le apremió el niño.

─Pero no alcanzo─ se quejó la asiática.

─A mí ni me digas─ se defendió Dos recordando que siempre le pedían hacer todo─ yo tengo una columna muy sensible y no te puedo cargar.

─A mí no se me da mucho eso─ se excusó Uno cuando los ojos de su amiga lo miraron─ pero si entre todos…

─Ay por favor─ se exasperó Cuatro─ ven acá─ dio un paso adelante, se acercó a ella para hincarse y decirle que se subiera, una vez que Wally la alzó ella alcanzó el foco sin problemas. En cuanto tocó la bombilla unas luces extrañas empezaron a parpadear.

─Bienvenida de vuelta, agente número Tres─ dijo una voz que parecía venir de las paredes.

─Ah, hola maquinita─ dijo nerviosa al volver a tocar el suelo.

─¿Qué desea que haga por usted? ─la asiática se giró en busca de ayuda y Sonia le señaló unas palabras garabateadas en un cuaderno, Dos reconoció su letra.

─¡Déjalo salir muñeca!- exclamo mientras Dos comenzaba a reír como loco y Uno y Cinco ponían los ojos en blanco.

Un pitido se dejó escuchar en toda la casa y le siguió una violenta sacudida que los mandó a todos al suelo.

─Protocolo activado─ se escuchó mientras todos saltaban debido a la violenta sacudida e intentaban replegarse hacia las paredes─ fase uno completada.

─¡Chicos del Barrio, a sus posiciones! ─gritó 84 mientras todo el sector salía corriendo dando un grito de guerra hacia diferentes partes de la casa.

─No sé ustedes pero después de esto voy a necesitar unas buenas hamburguesas para el susto─ dijo Dos acomodándose las gafas que se movían debido al movimiento.

─Eres un genio Dos─ le comentó Uno─ mira que haberla escondido precisamente aquí.

─¡No se queden allí parados, los necesitamos! ─les gritó Mushi, ellos se levantaron con mucho trabajo y se dispersaron por toda la casa buscando a algún niño. Cada uno estaba en una parte diferente de la casa tecleando como poseso, mini computadores habían salido de los lugares más recónditos del lugar.

Uno encontró a 43 sentado junto al lavaplatos tecleando como poseso en un teclado salido de la terminal eléctrica.

─¿Necesitas ayuda? ─preguntó curioso.

─Introduce tu ADN en el contacto detrás del refrigerador cuando yo te diga─ le dijo sin mirarlo. El inglés se acercó a ver el lugar e introdujo su dedo en la fosa nasal izquierda, tomó una parte de su ADN y la introdujo. Casi al instante las paredes comenzaron a resquebrajarse cuando unas enormes raíces empezaron a salir.

Poco a poco cada miembro adolescente hubo hecho lo mismo en diferentes partes de la casa. Cuando la fase dos estuvo completa la casa se partió por la mitad y el enorme árbol que soportaba la guarida principal, volvió a emerger como si nunca se hubiera ido. Todos los niños corrieron hacia el desván, seguidos de cerca por los adolescentes; allí estaba un botón que Cinco y Uno reconocieron como el elevador que los llevaba a su antigua base.

─Número 84 ─dijo Lee dando un paso al frente─ actual líder del Sector V─ debajo del botón brotó una raíz que se ramificó en cinco cables con una ranura, Los niños introdujeron su respectiva muestra de ADN.

Un último estruendo retumbó por la casa y el elevador se abrió, todos se introdujeron a empujones, nadie quería esperar un segundo más para ver el antiguo cuartel del Sector V, donde todos habían pasado tiempos felices.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse Uno se sintió extasiado al ver su podio y la llanta donde su sector se sentaba siempre a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Comenzó a llorar a moco tendido mientras corría hacia su micrófono que ahora le quedaba pequeño.

─¡O sea hello! Aquí Uno líder del sector V conformado por los números del uno al cinco sin saltar─ gritó emocionado mientras Abby se sentaba frente a él y subía los pies a la llanta, como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos.

Dos, Tres y Cuatro estaban en un rincón mirando cada detalle que se les presentaba, un sentimiento de familiaridad se había apoderado de cada uno.

─Sé que he soñado con esto─ susurró la japonesa mientras T se abría paso hasta la computadora principal y empezaba a teclear códigos para reactivar todos los escudos.

─Que recuerdos─ Sonia se había sentado a un lado de Abby y miraba a Uno con admiración.

─Aún hay poca electricidad ─comentó 43 que estaba ayudando a T con la programación─ mandaré un mensaje de urgencia a Jamaica a ver si algunos hámster quieres regresar de su jubilación.

─¿Y ustedes piensan quedarse allí parados todo el día? ─Mushi miró a los adolescentes─ ¿no piensan ir a buscar su habitación?

─¿Habitación? ─preguntaron los tres.

─Pues claro─ les dijo Sonia como si fuera lo más obvio─ Tres dio la orden de que sus habitaciones permanecieran intactas y nosotros sacamos las cosas antes de que la Casa del árbol fuera escondida, todo está tal y como lo dejaron.

─Bueno, no es como que recordemos si alguien movió algo─ intentó bromear Dos.

─Ese cuarto de seguro está lleno de recuerdos ¿no? ─los ojos de Tres se veían radiantes─ y de cosas lindas.

─No tengo problema con que vayan a explorar─ admitió Uno al ver que incluso Cinco parecía ansioso por ver su antigua habitación─ solo intenten no perderse─ logró advertirles antes de que echaran a correr sin rumbo.

─Nosotras les echamos un ojo─ accedió Sonia tomando a Mushi de la mano─ no quiero perderme sus reacciones cuando vean su habitación─ echaron a correr en busca de los adolescentes.

* * *

Dos entró corriendo a una estancia llena de máquinas y la mitad de un avión incrustado en la pared. Cinco lo había guiado hasta allí y permanecía en el umbral observando como el castaño se desplazaba de un lado a otro maravillándose ante cada diminuta cosa; podía no recordar nada, pero dentro de él aún vivía ese niño enamorado de la tecnología. La chica se perdió en sus recuerdos, mientras él lanzaba exclamaciones de júbilo.

Miguel era su mejor amigo, fue al primero que eligió para formar de nuevo a su sector y la apoyó después de que Cree traicionó o sólo a KND sino su confianza y rompió toda admiración que sentía por su hermana mayor. Pero Memo también era su amigo, los había sacado sanas y salvos de muchas misiones, más de las que, con todo y sus recuerdos intactos, podía recordar.

Dos era también una leyenda en KND, a pesar de que la Base lunar tenía toda una división de tecnología, Dos siempre tenía armamento más avanzado, iba un paso por delante de todos. En varias ocasiones le habían pedido ayuda o que surtiera de sus inventos a toda la organización, porque sí, era un genio, algo loco pero un genio. Y de la misma forma en que ella odiaba la idea de ser líder y sólo quería que la dejaran tranquila con su equipo, ese chico, pese a lo que muchos pudieran pensar, tampoco le interesaba encerrarse con un montón de científicos que sólo inventaban y jamás probaban sus creaciones. No se subían y volaban; nunca sentían la adrenalina, no se divertían.

Ella quería mucho a Uno, como su líder y amigo; estuvo devastada cuando fue llamado a los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos pese a saber que era parte de su misión y el juramento que habían hecho al unirse a KND. No sólo ella lo había pasado mal, todo el sector había tenido días malos y oscuros, lo único que los distraía era luchar contra la tiranía adulta, pero después, simplemente se sentaban todos en la misma habitación, sin hablarse o mirarse, sumidos en su tristeza.

Wally comenzó a intentar distraer a Kuki y poco a poco todos habían aprendido a seguir sin Uno, pensando que quizás donde sea que él estuviera también los echaba de menos; sin embargo, tenía la convicción de pelear con los adultos y que sus amigos hicieran el resto, donde fuera que estuviesen. Esa era su misión y la llevarían a cabo hasta el último día de servicio, y así lo habían hecho, todos ellos.

Y de alguna forma imperceptible hasta para ella misma comenzó a interesarse aún más en el trabajo de Dos, o quizás solo buscaba alguna distracción de sus pensamientos y del cada vez más perceptible coqueteo entre Tres y Cuatro. Siempre habían sido amigos, crecido juntos, peleado y ganado, pero de alguna forma que aún le era un misterio, ese niño regordete comenzó a ser su apoyo emocional.

Él siempre se quedaba con ella a media noche comiendo galletas después de una misión especialmente complicada donde ella solo deseaba pasarle el liderazgo a alguien más. Incluso la dejaba verlo mientras trabajaba en su nuevo armamento, sus nuevos juguetes; y podía recordar muy bien que en algún punto comenzó a poner más atención en él que en sus inventos. Y esa enfermedad se fue intensificando aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo. Pronto se encontró resolviendo test adolescentes que antes pasaba por alto y esperando que le dieran resultados del tipo "tal para cual" o "más que amigos". Al final tuvo que aceptar que algo no estaba marchando bien con ella y que mientras más cerca estaba de los trece años, la cosa empeoraba.

Se alegraba de haber sido entrenada duramente para no mostrar sus emociones, si los adultos la atrapaban se llevaría los secretos de la organización a la tumba. Patton era muy suave con sus cadetes, a ella la había entrenado Erik Mengele, uno de los agentes más entusiastas que había tenido la organización. Le gustaba usar métodos poco ortodoxos, pero a eso le debían que tanto ella como Cree fueran tan buenas en lo que hacían; y pensar que al final se había unido a los adolescentes. Aunque pensándolo mejor, seguramente sólo lo habían infiltrado.

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, y de toda la negación a la que se había sometido al final "eso" había sido más fuerte y aunque se había negado a pensar por muchos en sus últimos meses antes de ser adolescente, recientemente lo encontraba cada vez más difícil. Esa lucha interna se había vuelto a desatar y no se sentía tan fuerte como antes para sobreponerse a ella.

─¡Esto es asombroso! ─gritó Dos que había encontrado sus viejas alas de raqueta y se encontraba volando y dando tumbos por todo el cuarto antes de estrellarse contra la pared y caer algo mareado y con una doblada─ les falta algo de equilibrio y aerodinámica.

─Lo sé─ Cinco se había acercado al chico que se había puesto de pie dando tumbos y quitándose el mecanismo─ ni en mis mejores sueños me habría imaginado estar de nuevo aquí todos juntos─ y sin poder contenerse abrazó al chico que pese a ser más alto se paralizó.

─A-Abby…

─Cállate y no lo arruines torpe.

─B-bueno─ el chico le correspondió el abrazo sintiendo que el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

* * *

─Mira nada más cuantos peluches─ gritó Wally al abrir una puerta─ no sé si es asombroso o aterrador ¿cómo podría alguien dormir así?

─Déjame ver─ le gritó Kuki apartándolo de un codazo─ Oh Dios mío, todo es hermoso ¿este es mi cuarto? ─la chica entró deseando tener más ojos para no perderse de nada─ claro que lo es, lo he visto en sueños, estoy segura─ abrazó a un empolvado hipopótamo de un metro que estaba cerca.

─De verdad hablaban en serio cuando dijeron que te gustaban los peluches─ Cuatro miraba sorprendido a todos lados─ ¿Cómo podías dormir aquí? Pareciera que todos te miran a la vez y todos esos simios arcoíris─ un escalofrío lo recorrió─ de verdad que la gente que se burla de ti no tiene ni idea de que tan loca estas─ desplazó su mirada por todos los peluches hasta llegar a la cama de la chica y a su tocador, donde una fotografía le llamó la atención, casi sin darse cuenta había corrido hacia ella.

Tomó el marco con manos temblorosas mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y un tirón en el estómago lo dejaba petrificado.

─¿Qué pasa Wally? ¿Qué hay allí? ─ Tres se acercó cargando dos simios arcoíris que dejó caer cuando observó que el rubio sostenía una foto de ellos juntos, cuando eran niños. Él era casi idéntico a Joey y ella, bueno seguía siendo casi igual. Él lucía enojado con los brazos cruzados e intentando liberarse del abrazo que ella le daba mientras saludaba a la cámara, parecían estar en la playa o algo así.

─Sí éramos amigos─ susurró el rubio sintiendo que sus piernas no podían sostenerle más tiempo y dejándose caer en un lado de la cama─ no dejaría que me abrazaras así ni en broma si no lo hubiéramos sido.

─Tampoco era como que se la pusieras fácil─ rio Sonia por lo bajo mientras ella y Mushi los seguían de cerca.

─Mi mejor amigo era un chico con sobrepeso─ comenzó a balbucear Wally en un ataque de ansiedad─ no pienso mucho en mi infancia porque hace que me duela la cabeza pero no recuerdo a una mejor amiga, pero sí sé que había alguien que me gust…

─¡Mi cuarto es seguro el mejor! ─gritó Kuki ignorándolo y danzando con un simio arcoíris.

─Y allí va mi tonta hermana a arruinarlo de nuevo─ exclamó la menor de los Kiut mientras el Güero se sentaba en la cama recobrando el control de sí mismo.

─Tienes la colección más grande de peluches de todo KND─ dijo Sonia─ incluso hay una foto en el museo de la organización─ se acercó a la asiática y comenzaron a cuchichear sobre el tema.

─Sabes─ Mushi se sentó a un lado del australiano─ tu tenías la misma foto en el cuarto de tu casa.

─Claro que no─ le dijo a la defensiva─ yo no tengo ni por asomo algo así en mi habitación.

─Cuando cumplimos trece años hay una brigada encargada de limpiar nuestras casas de cualquier recuerdo de nuestra vida anterior, Joey logró esconderla antes de que se la llevaran porque sabía que era importante para ti.

─¿Y por qué tendría algo así? ─ el chico dejó la foto como si le quemara─ esas son cosas tontas de niñas. Además ¿tú que ondas raras tienes con Joey? No soy tonto.

─No sé de qué me hablas y es cómico que precisamente tú me digas que no eres tonto─ lanzó una risita─ y pues si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Joey sobre la foto.

─Como sea ¿y mi habitación? ─el chico se había puesto incómodo─ seguro es más genial que esto.

─Está en otro nivel─ dijo Sonia que se había acercado junto con Kuki─ ¿te llevo?

─Yo también voy─ dijo Kuki emocionada mientras se ponían en marcha.

* * *

Cuatro se quedó de piedra cuando la puerta automática de su habitación se abrió dejando ver el ring que era su cama.

─¡Tenía mi propio ring!─ gritó corriendo hacia el, subiéndose a la tercera cuerdas y lanzándose para terminar dando maromas.

─En realidad es tu cama─ le dijo Mushi entrando divertida mientras las otras dos chicas comenzaban a inspeccionar─ y allá había un costal de box pero se lo regalaste a Joey.

──Pareces conocer muy bien mi habitación─ le dijo receloso.

─Yo crecí en esta casa incluso antes de ser parte de KND. Joey y yo solíamos venir a jugar mucho cuando ustedes se iban a las misiones.

─Ojalá pudiera recordar todo─ Kuki se acercó─ algunas cosas aparecían en mis sueños y en ciertas situaciones me siento como si ya las hubiera vivido, pero no es ni por asomo mi infancia.

─Eso no es lo que dijiste cuando estabas próxima a los trece años─ le dijo Sonia poniéndose triste de pronto─ era como si desearas que te borraran la memoria, y no te culpo…

─¡Cállate 83! ─ gritó Mushi preocupada─ tenemos prohibido hablar de eso─ Sonia se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada.

─¿Por qué? ─Kuki y Wally las miraban─ ¿por qué deseaba que me borraran la memoria?

─No podemos decírtelo─ le dijo Mushi nerviosa─ no hablamos de eso.

─¿Hablar de qué? ─Wally las miraba confuso─ ya nos han dicho de los villanos, los adolescentes locos y todo eso ¿por qué no podrían decirnos?

─No es algo que tenga que ver con KND─ Sonia se veía consternada─ es algo que pasó y de lo que no podemos hablar, pero cuando recuperen la memoria seguramente lo sabrán. Quieran o no─ Kuki y Wally se miraron confusos.

─Bueno, supongo que puedo esperar─ a Kuki no le gustaba preocupare demasiado por las cosas─ ¿qué tal una partida de damas chinas? ─les señaló el juego que estaba en un buro─ hace siglos que no juego─ las niñas se miraron y asintieron.

* * *

Esa noche el antiguo sector V se quedó en su antigua Casa de árbol, más que una orden ellos lo habían tomado como una aventura. Así como el sector de limpieza había hecho un excelente trabajo quitando cada elemento relacionado a KND de sus casas, sus hermanos habían logrado preservar lo más posible su infancia en las habitaciones de la base.

Cuatro y Dos se habían quedado jugando YIP! hasta tarde mientras Cinco releía sus antiguas revistas y escuchaba sus discos viejos. Tres por su parte había comenzado a renombrar cada uno de sus peluches y había improvisado una fiesta de té con ellos. Uno había optado por encerrarse en su cuarto a releer antiguos reportes y sonriendo ante cada aventura vivida.

Era de madrugada cuando Abby había tenido que salir de su habitación buscando un baño, de nuevo había olvidado no tomar demasiada soda antes de dormir. Cuando iba de regreso decidió desviarse al taller número dos de Memo, donde guardaba y reparaba todo lo que ya no cabía en su cuarto. Estaba por irse cuando se topó con Uno que había ido a acondicionar el nivel donde vivían los hámster, quienes llegarían el día siguiente.

─¿Nerviosa? Ah, tomaste mucha soda ─le saludó el inglés acostumbrado a las rutinas de su equipo.

─Sí, digo son buenos pero sólo espero que no lo arruinen. Será su primera misión fingiendo entre tantos adolescentes y nunca es fácil. A veces solo quisieras darles uno dos golpes a esos sujetos.

─Sí, sé a qué te refieres.

─Oigan ¿¡qué pasa aquí!? ─Dos apareció de entre las sombras con un plato de nachos y los vio con desconfianza.

─Una sencilla charla ¿y tú? ─Uno le miró con una media sonrisa.

─Me dio hambre─ se encogió de hombros─ me pasa cuando estoy nervioso.

─¿Hay una reunión de emergencia y no me invitaron? ─apareció Tres con su simio arcoíris pijamada- ¿o sólo se perdieron igual que yo?

─¿Alguien sabe donde está el baño─ Cuatro apareció con cara de circunstancias─ ya no me aguanto─ Uno se dio un golpe en la frente mientras Cinco reía a carcajadas, cuanto había echado de menos esos momentos.

* * *

Los chicos se marcharon a casa después de las dos, a regañadientes, para alistarse para ir al Punto, todos estaban nerviosos ya que sería la primera vez que hacían trabajo de inteligencia y temían decir algo inadecuado, pese a haber repasado el plan todo el día, los accidentes ocurrían.

Tres llevaba más de treinta minutos con un vestido de fiesta corto y de tirantes color esmeralda repasando su misión. Caminaba descalza de aquí para allá con nerviosismo ¿cómo le hacía su hermana para pasar por eso a diario? Miró la hora y se apresuró a ponerse los tenis negros, había desechado la idea de ponerse zapatillas ya que probablemente tendrían que salir corriendo si las cosas iban mal. Se había hecho una cola alta y puesto una peineta que asemejaba una corona, sólo una polveada de polvo de arroz, un poco de brillo de labios y estaría lista. Ya no estaba tan segura que el dolor de estómago fuera sólo por el miedo a ser descubierta; quizás tenía algo que ver con…

─¡Kuki! ─se escuchó el grito de la menor por toda la casa─ tu tonto novio está aquí.

─No es cierto! ─escuchó que el chico gritaba seguido por la escandalosa risa de su hermana y unos pasos indicando que subía por la escalera.

La asiática tomó una chamarra de mezclilla del closet, una diminuta bolsa en forma de panda y salió para encontrarse en el pasillo a su hermana muerta de risa junto a Joey.

─Pensé que estarían en la base─ les dijo la chica al topárselos de frente.

─No eres la única que tiene un compañero de misión─ contestó Mushi─ oye ¿llevas armas?

─Esperamos que no lo amerite.

─Había olvidado las misiones suicidas que siempre les tocan─ le dijo Joey con los brazos cruzados─ en fin, Mushi tenemos cosas que hacer, diviértete Kuki y perdona a mi hermano, no ha sido el campeón de baile de la organización tantos años seguidos como yo.

─No seas presumido─ Mushi lo jaló de la sudadera con rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando Kuki abrió la puerta de la casa se encontró con Wally usando una camisa naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla sin hoyos, hasta se había quitado el cabello de la cara, o lo había intentado; ahora podía ver un poco sus verdes ojos. Estaba parado junto a su bicicleta.

─Hola desconocida─ le dijo nervioso─ ¿nos vamos o qué?

─¿En bici? Si sabes que el Punto está en una colina ¿verdad?- Wally se miraba contrariado ¿cómo lo había olvidado?

─No todos tenemos un auto como Evan─ le dijo molesto.

─Podríamos tomar el autobús─ le señaló la esquina de su calle donde ya había varios chicos haciendo fila, incluyendo a Hueverto.

─Como perdedores.

─Uno dijo que no llamemos la atención─ la pelinegra se encogió de hombros─ y no me molesta, yo siempre viajo en autobús.

─Está bien, puedo soportar a Hueverto por treinta minutos, vámonos allí viene el bus─ ella lo siguió.

* * *

Cinco llevaba puesta una blusa azul marino de mangas tres cuartos y un lazo blanco en el cuello, se había metido la parte delantera en el pantalón de mezclilla y usaba unos tenis choclos del color de la blusa. Se había hecho dos trenzas holandesas y sus arracadas.

─¿Tienes una cita Abby? ─Cree iba pasando por su cuarto y se asomó al oler la colonia─ ¿quién es el afortunado?

─Algo así, todo muy casual─ reprimió una sonrisa al pensar en cómo se pondría su hermana si supiera con quién.

─¿Es con James? ¿Jacob? ¿Luis? ¿Algún novato?

─No creo que lo conozcas─ sacó una chamarra de piel de su armario.

─Hace tiempo que no juego en la liga adolescente pero sé quién se junta con mi hermanita.

─¡Abby! ─escuchó que le gritaba su padre─ Memo Gonzáles Junior está aquí y dijo que viene por ti.

─¡Ahora voy papá! ─gritó ella en respuesta mientras tomaba una pequeña mochila y guardaba en ella el monedero.

─¡Que! ─la mayor de las Olivera tenía el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa─ ¿¡saldrás con el idiota de Guillermo!? Es una broma, es un perdedor, es…

─Tiene barba partida ─la morena se encogió de hombros─ y es guapo y habla de algo más interesante que sus músculos─ no sabía que lo conocieras─ le dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

─Como no lo voy a conocer, puaj─ la mayor se veía asqueada.

─Tranquilízate, sólo voy a una fiesta al Punto, no voy a casarme ni nada. NI siquiera estamos saliendo, sólo me invitó y dije que sí.

─Me preocupas Abby, simplemente puaj─ la mayor salió del cuarto aun diciendo cosas contra Memo.

─Como si hubieras pensado en eso antes de besarlo─ dijo Cinco negando con la cabeza y sintiendo una pizca de celos que inmediatamente se negó haber sentido y se apresuró a bajar.

─H-hola Abby─ el castaño usaba una camisa azul cielo sobre un pantalón beis y unos mocasines casuales─ te ves muy bien─ se encontraba comiendo galletas con el señor Olivera en la mesa de la cocina.

─Siempre luzco genial, nene─ le dijo ella a modo de broma mientras se acercaba por una galleta─ ¿trajiste carro?

─¿Qué? No, no, mi madre se muere si un día toco su carro y la abuela, bueno su auto siempre huele raro, y tú sabes las naves…

─Bromeo─ le dijo ella sonriendo─ podemos ir en mi moto.

─¿Tienes una moto? ─ella asintió.

─¿Puedo usarla papá? Usaremos casco y todo─ el padre la miró y luego rio jovialmente.

─Claro que sí princesita, diviértanse y pórtense bien, yo me quedare comiendo galletas con tu hermana mayor que seguro está que se muere de la envidia porque no tiene una cita en martes por la noche.

─Nunca te he visto llegar en moto─ le susurró Memo siguiéndola a la salida─ no es como que te espíe pero…

─Me gusta viajar en autobús, por lo general sólo la utilizo para misiones y esas cosas, no es para tanto. Además, seguro la encontrarás muy básica comparada con lo que sale de esa cabecita.

* * *

Uno había llegado 45 minutos antes al lugar, fiel a su puntualidad inglesa. Había dado unas vueltas por allí reconociendo el perímetro y tomado algunas fotos, disfrazadas de selfies, para 587. Notó que los primeros en llegar fueron Tres y Cuatro, que bajaron del autobús con un grupo numeroso de adolescentes que Miguel reconoció como compañeros- Kuki le hizo una seña con la mano como saludo antes de entrar al lugar, ellos tenían sus órdenes y una era no interactuar demasiado con el sector.

Veinte minutos después aparecieron Memo y Abby en una espectacular moto negra con líneas rojas.

─Pero si es Miguelón─ le saludo Abby guiñándole un ojo─ ¿por qué tan solito?

─Bueno, ya sabes, uno se cansa de las nenas y…

─Mira Migue─ le señaló Memo─ ¿no es tu amiga pelirroja? ─Fanny iba llegando de la mano de Patton.

─Algo así─ cuando 86 los notó se disculpó unos segundos de su cita y se acercó a saludar.

─¿Cómo te va Abby? Me alegra verte por aquí.

─Lo mismo digo, parece ser que ya conociste a mi amigo Miguel─ le presentó.

─Algo así, bailamos un poco en casa de James, o más bien yo baile mintras él me pisaba los pies─ lo recorrió con la mirada.

─Este es Memo, un amigo de la escuela. Chicos ella es Fanny, la conocí en un empleo de verano.

─Un placer─ Fanny no dejaba de mirarlos con desaprobación.

─¿Y Rachel? Le dije a Miguel que le presentaría a alguien y dado que tú y tu chico parecen muy unidos.

─No sabría donde tiene la cabeza sin mi─ les dijo con picardía─ Rachel debe estar adentro con Chad─ la cara de la morena se descompuso.

─¿Bebió?

─Me temo que es peor que eso─ Fanny miró a los lados para asegurarse que no les prestaban atención─ parece ser que hay información de último minuto, no es una fiesta tan inofensiva como creímos que sería. Parece ser que ellos volvieron.

─¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ─preguntó Uno juntándose más para evitar que los oyeran.

─Los de la Otra Cuadra─ le dijo la pelirroja con cara de circunstancias.

* * *

 ***Transmisión interrumpida***


	16. Operación EL PUNTO

Hola, sólo quiero ser la aclaración de que este fic retomará los hechos ocurridos en Operación RELATO, pero omitiendo el hecho de que ellos son llamados de adultos para ser entrevistados por Padre ya que Uno volvió.

*Personajes propiedad de Cartoon Network

* * *

Operación **E.L. P.U.N.T.O**

 **E** quipo

 **L** iberal

 **P** one al descubierto

 **U** na noticia que involucra

 **N** iños

 **T** ercos, raros y

 **O** bedientes

* * *

─¿Cómo que han vuelto?─ Uno intentaba modular su voz pero sentía que una mezcla de preocupación y valentía estaba formandose en su interior, y adolescente como era, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría y si sería capaz de controlarse─ Cinco dijo que ellos estaban vigilados, que había alguien al pendiente…

─Y precisamente él también está aquí─ la pelirroja lo miraba con desdén─ pero tampoco es como que pueda prohibirles volver ¿no? Ya hizo bastante con decirnoslo a tiempo. Ellos apenas están en camino, él se adelanto.

─¿Vendrá a la fiesta?─ Cinco se veía sorprendida aunque intentaba disimularlo─ ¿él? Con tantos adolescentes…

─Eso dicen─ la pelirroja se encogió de hombros─ yo tampoco sé demasiado, nos acaban de informar y Rachel se movilizó para hablar con Chad y hacer especulaciones y un plan de contingencia; ya sabes que no es cualquier cosa el hecho de que él esté aquí. No se nos dio ninguna instrucción o precaución al respecto, así que nuestras órdenes siguen siendo las mismas, no deberían preocuparse de nada por el momento, ya 362 nos dirá como proceder con Los de la Otra Cuadra cuando se entreviste con él.

─¿Y quién es él?─ Dos se miraba harto del secretismo y de que hablaran como si no estuviera presente, claro que sabía quienes eran Los de la Otra Cuadra, Uno los había hecho memorizar villanos y puntos débiles hasta el cansancio, pero no tenía idea que había un "él" cuidandolos ni que fuera tan importante que volviera.

─Deberías saber que alguien de rango tan inferior como tú, que no pertenece ni siquiera a la fracción adolescente de KND, no tiene permitido inmiscuirse en este tipo de pláticas, no te corrí porque al parecer eres acompañante de Abby, pero más te vale que te andes con cuidado─ le dijo la pelirroja en susurros que le pusieron la piel de gallina al castaño─ ¿dónde están los otros dos idiotas? No me digan que los perdieron─ soltó un gruñido─ no puede ser, le dije a Rachel que era una estupidez dejarlos venir cuando con trabajos y pueden recordar su nombre ¡cierra la boca niñito! Pareces un tonto con esa mueca en el rostro ─regañó a Dos que aún no podía creer que esa linda chica tuviera esa boquita, parecía que no necesitaba respirar para seguir hablando y aunque no le había levantado la voz, algo en su interior le decía que no quería saber cómo eran sus gritos─ mucho menos iban a poder seguir órdenes. Pero claro, ella piensa que ustedes son algo más que unos tontos pubertos y ahora todos pagaremos las consecuencias.

─¿Se te acabó el aire? ─dijo Abby al ver que podía hablar─ porque intento contestarte pero no me dejas─ le dijo con hastío─ sería tonto que estuviéramos los cinco juntos ¿no crees? Esos dos pueden camuflajearse con las porristas y los jugadores, allí es donde están y donde los necesitamos.

─Más les vale que esos dos no lo arruinen ¿oyeron? O les aseguro que me las pagaran─ susurró al ver que Patton se acercaba.

─¿Algún problema?─ le dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros sobreprotectoramente. El chico usaba una playera negra y encima una chaqueta verde militar que dejaba vislumbrar su musculatura, su cabello aún conservaba el peinado que usaba de niño, pero en esta ocasión no había ningún gorro. Traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y botas militares; seguía teniendo cierta precencia que le generaba el respeto de los demás; aunque quizás ahora no lo necesitaba en absoluto, sus años en el Ártico habían terminado.

─Ninguno, sólo hablaba con los amigos de mi amiga─ contestó ella jugando con uno de los risos que su cabello que llevaba suelto.

─Soy Patton Drilovsky─ el chico les ofreció una mano que Uno estrechó sin reparos mientras sentía como le tronaba los nudillos, ese chico estaba muy fornido.

─Miguel One, un placer─ se sobó la mano mientras Memo estrechaba la mano de Patton con cara de terror, pese a que ambos eran de la misma estatura, el grosor de su cuerpo sí que era diferente─ él es Memo y ella es Abby, parece ser que las chicas se conocen.

─La conocí en mi empleo de verano─ le dijo Fanny con una sonrisa tonta─ y me estaba presentando a sus amigos, no pasa nada "tigre".

─Un gusto Abby, sabes ahora que te veo siento como si nos conocieramos─ le dio un apretón menos fuerte─ y sabes, es la misma sensación que tuve cuando encontré a esta nena─ se corrigió al ver la mirada de la pelirroja─ digo a esta hermosa chica bailando en una fiesta.

─Que gracioso no, yo igual Patton─ bromeó Abby al tiempo que Memo caía en la cuenta que ese chico también había sido parte de KND, Tommy lo había mencionado en un par de ocasiones.

─Así que─ comenzó Miguel al ver que ya varias personas los observaban ya que llevaban mucho tiempo allí parados─ ¿ustedes están saliendo?

─Así es─ dijo el chico orgulloso mientras Fanny se sonrojaba para sorpresa de Abby, que estaba dispuesta a burlarse en cuanto pudiera─ llevamos un par de semanas, tiene un carácter fuerte y eso me gusta. Además es una chica atlética y ama el orden ¿puedo ser más afortunado?─ le mandó una mirada llena de afecto a la pelirroja mientras Abby se mordia la lengua y Uno se ponía azul sin saber cómo alguien podría ser feliz con el carácter de esa chica.

─Vaya─ atinó a decir Miguel─ que… que bien.

─Es mejor que entremos, me está dando sed─ le dijo la chica empujandolo─ ah por cierto Abby─ le dijo recordando de pronto al ver a Miguel─ ella también está aquí─ la morena la miró sin comprender pero unos segundos después abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó pensativa.

─Bueno, sabíamos que era una posibilidad latente que esto pasara, pero esperemos que recuerde su misión; después de todo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo─ la pelirroja asintió y se marchó con Patton.

─¿Hablabas de mi? ─le encaró Dos que había entendido la mitad de lo que allí había ocurrido.

─Es mejor que entremos, ya estamos llamando mucho la atención─ le ignoró Cinco

Cuando los tres chicos entraron, vieron con cierto asombro cómo en el centro de la pista Tres y Cuatro daban un espectáculo bailando; todas las porristas y atletas los miraban. Evan parecía dispuesto a entrar a matar al rubio a golpes mientras Eva y Lorena se secreteaban mientras señalaban a Kuki.

─Están llamando demasiado la atención─ Uno estaba apunto de detenerlos pero la morena se lo impidió.

─Está bien, de todas formas ella es experta en tacticas distractivas ¿no? De esa forma nos pondrán poca atención y eso nos combiene. Busquemos a Rachel y a Chad─ no tuvieron que buscar mucho puesto que estaban en un rincón hablando a susurros, se separaron cuando los vieron.

─Hola Rachel─ saludó la morena guardando las apariencias y evitando iniciar un duelo de miradas entre ella y Chad, que los miraba con superioridad.

─Hola Abby─ saludó la rubia dedicandoles una sonrisa radiante─ que gusto encontrarte por aquí, casi nunca sales a divertirte.

─Suficiente tengo con verles la cara a estos tipos en la escuela como para además dedicarles mi fin de semana─ rodó los ojos mientras saludaba a algunas personas que pasaban─ por cierto este es mi amigo Miguel, te hablé de él, y Memo.

─Un placer─ le sonrió ella siguiendole la corriente─ este es mi amigo Chad y…

─Descuida, ya nos conocimos─ se encargó de poner su mejor sonrisa─ en otra fiesta─ dijo al ver que la rubia le ponía mala cara─ ¿verdad Miguelon?

─Tu eres Chad─ Memo le había puesto mala cara ya que no tenía buenas referencias de él─ el amigo de Miguel ¿no? Nos encontramos en la fiesta de James.

─Buena memoria gordito.

─¿A quién le estás diciendo gordo?─ comentó molesto.

─Da igual─ Abby miró a sus líderes implorante─ ¿es cierto? ¿él vendrá? Después de tanto tiempo…

─Eso es lo que nos dijeron─ susurró Rachel mientras Chad verificaba que nadie los viera─ no sabemos mucho y este no es el lugar para hablarlo.

─Si nos toman por sorpresa─ comenzó Uno─ no tenemos un plan de contingencia.

─Miguel─ dijo Chad con poca paciencia─ acompañame afuera, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo─ lo tomó del hombro y lo guió entre la multitud.

─¿Es seguro?─ preguntó Abby.

─No me mires a mi─ se defendió ella─ pero el hermano de Fanny confía en él, así que no nos queda más que hacerlo nosotros también; después de todo fue el mejor chico del barrio, elegido para infiltrarse, igual que nosotros─ Abby rodó los ojos y asintió─ Vayamos a buscar una mesa y algo de comida, muero de hambre.

─Hasta que al fin alguien dice algo coherente─ objetó Dos ofendido por haber sido relegado a un segundo termino.

* * *

Chad había llevado a Miguel fuera del recinto, saludando a algunos conocidos y haciendo como que platicaba con él sobre su viaje a Canadá; no se detuvieron hasta que el rubio estuvo seguro de estar bien oculto por las ramas de los árboles y que ninguna parejita estuviera cerca.

─¿Y no has intentado entrar al equipo de futbol? ─preguntó ─ a tu edad se me daba muy bien, además les gusta a las chicas.

─No es lo mio─ contestó sin dejar de observar a 274, esperando que fuera al grano─ pero a Wally le va bien, quizás rompa tu record─ le provocó.

─Como siempre tan simpático ¿no niño?─ dijo con hastío─ en fin, supongo que recuerdas nuestra última conversación ¿no?

─Nunca nos traicionaste─ soltó de pronto─ era una misión que te dio número Infinito para infiltrarte con los adolescentes y así seguir protegiendo a KND─ el rubio asintió.

─En ese entonces no podía decirte de más, aunque parece ser que Abigail ya sabía algo por el estilo que incluía a Mauricio. Eramos contados los elegidos para infiltrarnos, pero conforme han pasado los años, cada vez es más necesario por el alto índice de traiciones. Cree fue solo el principio, pero un gran golpe, ya que con ella se fue un gran cerebro conocedor de nuestra tecnología.

─Te odie por mucho tiempo Chad─ agregó el inglés─ porque me sentí personalmente traicionado; siempre fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir, el que me motivó originalmente a pelear del lado de KND; incluso en el espacio, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido. Debo admitir que tu papel de doble agente fue llevado de forma magistral, nunca lo sospeché, pero también creo que en algún punto comenzaste a disfrutarlo─ 274 sonrió.

─Quizás, pero nunca traicioné a KND─ Uno asintió.

─ Ahora que es mi turno de fingir puedo comprender lo difícil que debió haber sido.

─No tienes ni idea Uno, porque tu sigues siendo un modelo a seguir para toda la organización, los niños creen que has vuelto de tu internado, otros que han escuchado los rumores de que fuiste al espacio piensan que al fin has vuelto después de cumplir tu misión. Pero también tienes a tu equipo de tu lado, manos amigas dispuestas a ayudarte, yo siempre tuve que trabajar solo─ negó con la cabeza─ pero esta noche no es el momento de hablar de eso, ni siqueira de escuchar tus memorias de Los chicos galácticos; escuché que tienes preguntas, escupelas ya.

─¿Por qué mi equipo no fue elegido? ¿por qué tuvieron que esconder mi casa del árbol cuando es una regla que debe pasarse a la generación futura?

─Quizás sólo número 88 podría contestar esa pregunta pero puedo especular que tuvo que ver con la traición de 363.

─¿El hermano menor de Rachel?─ recordaba bien que ese niño era como una piedra en el zapato.

─Así es, por tu rostro veo que no sabes nada, no es de extrañarse, nadie quiere recordar eso, incluso yo me ofrecí a darle una paliza a ese niño, pero claro que no me dejaron─ se encogió de hombros─ y claro que es algo que ella no va a contarte pero es la razón por la que no tuvo que fingir una traición a KND para poder involucrarse con los adolescentes, tal y como yo lo hice─ tomó aire y comenzó su relato─ Por lo general, los hermanos menores viven admirando a sus hermanos mayores y cómo pelean con adultos, están los casos como el de Cree donde es deber del menor detenerlo cuando los traiciona, pero es raro que pase al reves. Pues en este caso, ese niño tenía serios problemas de conducta y traicionó KND─ el chico miró las estrellas, pensando en ese acontecimiento─ pero ahora que lo pienso, quizás todo empezó con el robo del Módulo lunar por parte de Cree y la antigua número 12 ¿se llamaba Karen no? Ahora debe estar confinada en la prisión secreta de KND, por delitos que cometió después y que ahora no vienen al caso. Pero esto dio la idea a Padre para lo que se vendría después, cuando te fuiste él quería encontrarte, no podía con la vergüenza de que hubieras logrado burlarlo y robar su pipa, así que decidió robarlo de nuevo y configurarlo para localizarte, donde sea que estuvieres─ miró a Uno a los ojos y continuó─ Tu sabes que ese Módulo ha sido robado tantas veces que ahora está más protegido que mis carpetas de porno─ Uno lo miró sin comprender y Chad sonrió para continuar─ el punto es que nadie fuera de Fanny y Rachel sabian las contraseñas, y justamente esa fue la primera vez que Padre puso sus ojos en 363, su inconformidad por ser la sombra de su hermana, el odio que te tenía porque lo humillaste y claro, sus habilidades en batalla. Sé de esto porque yo me puse en contacto con este niño por órdenes de Padre, yo sabía que él era un traidor pero era demasiado pronto para actuar─ el chico se veía apesadumbrado─ dile a Abby que te cuente esa historia, aún tuvo que salvar el día en esa misión, una vez que lo haya hecho, te contaré otra historia ¿conoces el bar de la calle 22?

─ Soy nuevo en esto de los adolescentes─ le dijo con un susurro de voz ya que aún seguía sorprendido ante la noticia de que ese niño los hubiera traicionado y sintiendo algo de pena por lo que seguramente había sentido 362─ además no creo que me dejen pasar.

─ Se llama "Dalia negra", trabajo allí los fines de semana cuando no me mandan a misiones. Sí Uno, aún me siguen asignando misiones igual que a ti, alguien tiene que mantener vigilada a Cree y sus contemporaneos─ le pidió su celular y le escribió su número─ el cadenero es amigo mío, le ayudé con algunas materias en la universidad, así que me debe un par de favores, se llama Joseph, pregunta por mi o marcame, yo saldré por ti. Si quieres que nos veamos en otro lado, temo decirte que mi agenda está muy apretada.

─El bar está bien ¿pero no llamaremos mucho la atención?

─Descuida, ya he intercambiado información en ese lugar antes, ya lo verás, y ahora, te recomiendo divertirte antes de que llegue "el", se toma su trabajo muy en serio─ rodó los ojos y empujó a Uno para que comenzaran a caminar hacia el Punto, poco a poco empezaron a ver más y más personas; al final el rubio vio pasar a una simpática chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que respondía al nombre de Stacey y se marchó con ella. El inglés siguió caminando aun dandole vueltas al asunto de 363, el niño era desagradable, pero jamás lo creyó un traidor; ni siquiera miraba por donde iba hasta que escuchó una risa que él conocía demasiado bien, se paralizó y agudizó la vista buscando de donde provenía y entonces notó una cabellera roja en un peinado alto. La dueña de ese peinado era una chica curvilinea que usaba un vestido amarillo corto y unos botines café; no dejaba de reír con su acompañante, un chico alto y delgado de abundante cabellera negra, jeans negros y una chamarra de cuero, su madre lo llamaría "un rebelde sin causa".

─Lizzie─ dijo con una voz ronca que casi no reconoció─ Li…─ una mano le había tapado la boca y lo había jalado hacia una esquina de modo que la chica no pudiera verlo, él estaba a punto de usar sus artes marciales cuando reconoció la voz que le hablaba al oido.

─No se te ocurra llamar su atención porque se supone que no la recuerdas─ Rachel lo tenía bien sujeto por detrás─ ella sí sabe quien eres, no sabe que has vuelto y no nos combiene que precisamente hoy lo sepa─ el chico miró a la pareja irse mientras sentía que su corazón se partía de nuevo, su Lizzie, su chiquita.

─No la había visto en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, no me atrevo a ir a su casa y pensé que quizás se habría mudado o algo─confesó.

─Lizzie asiste a mi colegio y aunque no lo creas es muy popular, quizás por eso no la has visto, nuestras escuelas no están cerca y como seguramente ya te dijo Abby, nuetro colegio es sólo para chicas.

─ Nadie me había dicho nada de ella…

─Ella cortó contigo, creímos que ya era cosa del pasado.

─Cosa del pasado─ le dijo herido─ para mi el tiempo ha pasado de manera diferente, jamás dejé de pensar en ella, claro que había chicos que me necesitaban, salí con otras niñas pero… ella era…ella fue mi primer amor.

─Lo entiendo Uno─ le dijo Rachel apenada por él y dándose cuenta de la rudeza de sus palabras─ pero ella no es un agente, no sabría guardar el secreto, tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo es, no podemos correr un riesgo así. Por eso vine a buscarte, no podíamos evitar que se encontraran pero no sabríamos como reaccionarías─ Uno asintió.

─Lo sé, tengo fija mi misión y ella… mi chiquita se ve feliz─ sollozó como perrito un poco─ y creo que eso es lo que en verdad importa. Fui un pésimo novio, ella quería tiempo y atención y yo siempre… siempre estaba ocupado, me arrepiento de que se sintiera sola pero yo me debía a mi público.

─ Uno─ la chica le apretó el hombro─ creeme que sé como te sientes, mis relaciones tampoco funcionan porque hay demasiados secretos, muchas aucencias. Nosotros elegimos esta vida, y el fracasar en el amor al parecer es un daño colateral, a todos nos ha pasado, en serio.

─Pero aún así duele─ le dijo él visiblemente acongojado─ no importa que tan genial sea, estas cosas son difíciles, no soy sólo un soldado, también soy humano.

─Es por eso que por lo general los agentes salen con otro agente─ le dijo tímidamente─ ellos entienden que a veces tenemos que salir corriendo de las citas o que las misiones son importantes y eso. Quizás si encuentras a la indicada las cosas serán diferentes, ya viste a Fanny y Patton y me atrevo a decir que Tres y Cuatro terminarán así y…

-Lo sé─ le dijo decaido─ ella ahora está a salvo, nadie la raptará o tratará de matarla─ suspiró─ quizás tengas razón pero yo creo que eso del amor ya ha muerto para mi, ahora debo enfocarme completamente en mi misión. A partir de ahora me le deberé completamente a mi público.

─No digas eso Miguel, no es como que puedas elegir enamorarte, ni tampoco de quién─ le dijo azorada─ es mejor que entremos, no es seguro quedarnos afuera─ lo tomó de la manga de la camisa roja que llevaba abierta sobre una playera negra y lo animó a seguirla, le partía el corazón verlo así.

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba Kuki y Wally habían estado largo rato en la pista, bailando y haciendo acrobacias entre risas. El güero era muy bueno bailando, él llamaba a esto otro de sus talentos inútiles y vergonzosos y odiaba hacerlo en público; sin embargo, con ella no podía negarse y aunque no lo admitiría, se estaba divirtiendo.

─Necesito usar el sanitario─ le dijo al momento que empezaba otra canción y se abrían paso hacia afuera de la pista.

─Te acompaño─ le dijo sin pensarlo─ o sea… ya sabes… yo te cubro la espalda y eso─ ella sonrió.

─Me parece bien─ ambos habían caminado hasta los aseos y ella entró despidiendose con la mano mientras el chico no podía evitar poner una sonrisa tonta en el rostro; suspiró y se recargó en una pared desde donde la entrada a los aseos fuera visible.

Wally era un chico sin mucha paciencia que usaba sus puños contra todo aquel que se burlara de su estatura, su torpeza y prácticamente cualquiera que lo molestara. A pesar de que no le gustara invitar a las chicas a salir era muy popular con ellas gracias a su acento australiano, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio y buen físico; eso sin contar la facha de tipo malo que tenía y que a la población adolescente se le hacía irresistible. Había salido con bastantes, iniciativa de ellas claro está, sin culminar en nada serio, porque a pesar de que como buen hombre le gustaban las chicas lindas y con buen cuerpo, bastaba una o dos idas al cine, a los videojuegos o al parque para darse cuenta que no estaban en la misma sintonía. Esas chicas no dejaban de hablar de ellas, de su cabello, su ropa, su maquillaje, los grupos de moda o bien sólo querían pasar el rato besándose, cosa que a él no le molestaba demasiado, para después ponerse insoportables con el tema de formalizar y empezar a exigir rosas, regalos y esas cosas cursis que no iban para nada con él. Odiaba a las chicas tontas y cursis, de esas que parecían salir de una revista, iguales la una a la otra, con la misma blusa rosa y el pantalon a la cadera y que pensaban que sólo por contonearse frente a él conseguirían algo más de atención.

Su madre le preguntaba seguido que cuando sería el día que llevaría una chica a casa, Joey solo se reía mientras su padre aseguraba que entonces sería momento de la "gran charla", algo que asustaba al Güero, aunque no sabía a que se refería. No tenía idea de como decirles que en realidad no estaba demasiado interesado en esas cosas, y entonces sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzó a notar a una chica en especial, quizás la única que nunca trataba de llamar su atención cuando pasaba a su lado, es más, que ni siquiera lo notaba. Y la cosa no quedaba allí, era la niña más tonta y cursi de toda la escuela, aquella que caminaba con una mochila repleta de botones de los simios arcoíris, a la que otras chicas llamaban rara porque de pronto tenía ataques de ansiedad y hablaba de cosas sin sentido, soñaba despierta a diario y que ahora, además, era una porrista.

Pensaba que quizás sólo le intrigaba porque la chica en cuestión era bonita, una belleza diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado que le siguiera por todos los pasillos. Kuki Kiut nunca usaba ropa entallada y provocativa, casi siempre traía ropa más grande que su pequeño cuerpo, el único maquillaje que le había visto era colorante en los labios y sus pláticas eran de lo más extrañas que alguien pudiera imaginar, pero terminó por darse cuenta que era muy buena peleando, inteligente, simpática y buena persona; y ahora que pasaba más y más tiempo con ella, no podía ignorar el hecho de que era demasiado entretenido estar con ella, les gustaban las luchas, los videojuegos, beber sodas, dibujar e ir a misiones, y aunque la molestaba mucho por sus gustos tontos sobre los simios arcoiris, también estaba dispuesto a golpear a quien se atreviera a burlarse de ella.

Y alli estaba, en esa fiesta-misión, pasando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida con aquella chica que no debería gustarle y que sin embargo, lo hacía. Llevaba mucho tiempo, y sospechaba que más del que quisiera admitir o pudiera recordar, intentando convencerse que eso que sentía al verla no era más que algún malestar estomacal que hacía que sintiera cómo el estómago se le contraía, le sudaran las manos, le diera taquicardia y se comportara más a la defensiva que de costumbre; pero cada vez era menos creíble hasta para él y eso le preocupaba, porque no sólo hacía que algo dentro de él se atemorizara de ser rechazado, sino que algo en su cabeza le decía que sólo traería más y más caos a la vida de ambos.

─Así que viniste con ella─ dijo una voz de mujer que lo sacó del extraño cause que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

─¿Qué?─ el chico tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para reconocer a Eva parada frente a él con las manos en las caderas y verdadera furia en su mirada.

─¡Viniste con esa chica extraña, Kuki Kiut! La capitana está encantada con ella, pero yo sé que no es más que una tonta.

─Es obvio que solo estás celosa porque tiene más talento que tú─ le dijo sin pensar, haciendo que la furia de la chica pudiera más.

─¡Claro que no! Ella no es tan cool como todos piensan, siempre está en la luna.

─Como sea ¿qué quieres?

─Yo te invité primero a venir y no me contestaste─ le dijo con voz chillona─ te deje una nota en el casillero y te lo pedí varias veces en los pasillos.

─Mira ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

─¡Eva! ─le gritó ofendida.

─Si, como sea, mira la verdad yo no vengo a estas cosas, el caso de hoy es una situación especial y…

─¿Por qué sería una situación especial Güero? ─Evan se había inmiscuido en la plática y pese a que intentaba sonar casual se le veía terriblemente molesto tras haber averiguado que Kuki había ido al Punto con ese tipo.

─No es tu asunto Evan─ contestó el chico─ ¿por qué no van a divertirse y dejan de preocuparse por nosotros?

─Te lo voy a poner muy claro Wally, ya sé que eres tonto y no lo has captado, pero me gusta Kuki y quiero que de una vez por todas te alejes de ella y nos dejes ser felices.

─Mejor piérdete y déjanos en paz.

─Ella jamás saldrá contigo Güero, entiendelo de una vez por todas.

─¡Esto no es una cita! ─le dijo poniendose nervioso y a la defensiva, sus emociones preferidas─ es una… una…─ los adolescentes lo miraban impacientes.

─Una salida de mejores amigos─ Kuki había aparecido y escuchado todo, a pesar de que le había dolido un poco escuchar a Wally negar que fuera una cita como si fuera algo malo, sonrió─ ¿no es obvio?

─Yo invite a Wally primero─ contratacó Eva que la miraba con odio puro.

─¿Y te dijo que si?─ la chica negó y se cruzó de brazos─ entonces no veo cual es el problema, vayan a divertirse, esto es una fiesta─ tomó a Wally del brazo intentando jalarlo y apartarse cuando Evan la tomó del brazo.

─A partir de ahora vas a bailar conmigo, es hora de que los adultos se diviertan.

─Quítale las manos de encima idiota─ con un solo movimiento Wally había empujado al chico con el hombro mientras la japonesa se zafaba y la había colocado detrás de él; los ojos de Kuki se habían vuelto rendijas y estaba preparada para pelear de ser necesario.

─¿No se estarán peleando o sí?─ Becca y otros adolescentes los miraban, habían llamado la atención con ese forcejeo─ ah pero si es el Güero Torres, que más se podía esperar.

─Fue Evan quien empezó─ le dijo Kuki mientras jalaba a Wally intentando separarse de los chicos que los habían incomodado─ vamos, me estoy muriendo de sed y hambre, veamos que hay de comer─ siguió arrastrandolo mientras el chico no dejaba de mirar a su nemesis con enojo, de no ser por Rebecca y porque debían permanecer con un perfil bajo, ya se le hubiera ido encima.

─Pásense a nuestra mesa después Kuki─ le gritó Becca─ ya no hay muchos lugares y ustedes son deportistas, demasiado populares para congeniar con los perdedores que frecuentan─ Kuki levantó un pulgar y se metió entre la gente arrastrando a Wally, ella también quería darle un par de golpes al tonto de Evan, pero sabía que sólo arruinarían la misión.

* * *

Abby y Memo estaban en una mesa grande en un rincón, comiendo papas fritas y hablando de la última película de Avengers, el castaño no podía con el asombro de que esa chica también leyera cómics, hubiera visto una infinidad de películas y supiera de cosas que él pensaba eran de "nerds". No habían dejado de reírse desde que Rachel había ido a buscar a Uno y aunque habían escuchado un rumor de que alguien se estaba peleando por los baños, habían decidido quedarse allí, fieles a sus órdenes.

─Kendra ¿qué haces aquí? ─dijo Abby de pronto al ver a la chica pasar a su lado usando un sencillo short de mezclilla negro con una blusa magenta y unos botines de tacón, junto a ella iba un chico de color con el cabello chino y corto, vestía una chamarra roja con negro, una playera blanca, jeans y unas botas de trabajo.

─Hola Abby─ les dijo ella robandoles algunas papas─ me sorprende verte por aquí, hola Memo─ el castaño le saludo, esa chica siempre era buena con él─ ¿están saliendo? ─ dijo sin inmutarse al verlos ponerse incómodos.

─Venimos juntos─ dijo Abby intentando salir por la tangente─ como amigos y eso.

─Ah ya, yo estoy aquí por culpa de mi madre─ rodó los ojos─ él es mi primo Dago─ el chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo─ vino de visita al país por primera vez y mamá me dijo que le enseñara la ciudad, le presentara gente, ya sabes. Prácticamente estoy aquí de niñera.

─Hablas de mi como si no pudiera cuidarme por mí mismo─ le dijo con una voz grave─ además soy siete meses mayor que tú, querida Ken.

─Como sea, sabes que evito estos lugares a toda costa, pero hoy tuve que venir, y bueno supongo que tampoco está mal salir de vez en cuando.

─¿Quieren sentarse?

─En realidad me gusta esa cancion, vamos Ken, bailemos─ el chico la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista mientras la chica se despedía y ponía un gesto de disculpa.

─¿Y esto no es una cita?─ se atrevió a preguntar Memo con más valor del que sentía.

─¿Por qué preguntas eso?─ contestó con incomodidad─ además es una misión, no venimos aquí a divertirnos─ el castaño estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz los distrajo.

─Pero si es Abigail Olivera─ un chico moreno, de jeans azules, tenis rojos y playera azul marino se acercó chupando una paleta─ cómo has crecido.

─H-hola Mauricio─ contestó sonriendo─ no sabía que habías vuelto─ intentó sonar neutral pero se veía complacida.

─Ya sabes, me gusta mantener todo en secreto ¿vino tu hermana Cree? ─comenzó a mirar a los lados, esperando verla.

─No, le tocó guardia─ rodó los ojos con hastío─ ¿qué tal la universidad?

─Como si alguien con este rostro la necesitara─ Abby se recorrió y el chico se sentó a su lado sirviendose de la comida mientras Memo lo asesinaba con la mirada─ creo que me tomaré un semestre de descanso para replantear mi vida, ya sabes─ ¿Cree sale con alguien?

─Ni idea, a veces sale pero no creo que sea algo serio. Si te soy honesta no me incumbe.

─Probablemente vaya un día de estos a tu casa a verlas y─ estaba a punto de seguir con la canastilla de papas de Memo pero este se las quitó, irritado─ ¿Y este chico quién es?─ lo miró interesado mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre sus manos que había apoyado en la mesa─ ¿Alguna clase de apuesta? Tu no sales con este tipo de perdedores Abby.

─Es mi amigo Memo, practica atletismo, ahora el capitán es James ¿lo recuerdas?

─¿La mole con músculos? Mucho ejercicio poco cerebro, claro que lo recuerdo. Pensé que ese era más tu tipo.

─ En realidad no tengo un tipo─ bebió un poco de soda al notar que las miradas que Memo le lanzaba a Mauricio estaban a punto de volverse palabras─ ¿tú lo tienes?

─Bien sabes que sí─ sonrió algo más comodo─ y bien Memo ¿estás tratando bien a Abby? La conozco desde hace muchoo tiempo sabes, es como mi hermanita menor, incluso salí mucho tiempo con Cree, su hermana.

─Claro que la trato bien─ le respondió Dos huraño mientras Mauricio sonreía y dejaba caer sutilmente algunas canicas que se encargarían de desactivar cualquier micrófono que se hubiera colado entre ellos.

─¿Y dónde están?─ soltó la morena relajandose al ver que había usado la tecnología ante el asombro de Memo que lo miraba aún con el ceño fruncido.

─Aun no llegan, yo me adelante para preparar las cosas. Dejé elementos en Inglaterra que los vigilarán, pero es un hecho que volverán, se acaba de asignar al Sector V para que los tengan en la mira en cuanto arriven al país, al parecer se han enterado que Miguel volvió y Padre quiere su venganza─ Abby asintió algo más tranquila.

─Eso me tranquiliza, temí que se aparecieran por aquí y tuvieramos que lidiar con ellos, la verdad es que este equipo aún no está preparado para una misión de ese calibre─ había empezado a sonar una canción lenta y Tres y Cuatro estaban de nuevo en la pista.

─¿Al fin están juntos?

─Ojalá─ contestó la morena─ pero temo que no.

─¿Y tú y él?─ le dijo señalando a Memo que había empezado a comerse las papas sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

─No─ le dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco ¿por qué todos pensaban eso?

─Bromeo Abby, sé que es tu equipo─ le sonrió relajando un poco el semblante─ ¿Y dónde está? ─ en ese momento, como si hubieran esperado a ser nombrados, llegó Rachel con Miguel, que parecía acongojado pero en cuanto vio al chico el semblante le cambió.

─Hola─ dijo Miguel sin saber cómo reaccionar.

─Hola, soy Mauricio─ le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

─Ella es mi amiga Rachel y él es Miguel, chicos él es Mauricio, un antiguo amigo de la familia.

─Tienes una cabeza muy extraña amigo, pero si eres amigo de Abby de seguro eres buena onda─ en ese momento la bola disco del lugar bajó y una canción más movida comenzó a sonar.

─Esa canción es la onda─ dijo el chico─ vamos Abby─ y sin esperar respuesta la tomó de la mano y se la llevó dejando a Memo trabado del coraje y a Miguel sorprendido, la única que parecía tranquila era Rachel que lo invitó a sentarse.

─Abby es mi cita, mi compañera de misión o lo que sea, no puede simplemente…

─Relájate Dos─ le dijo Rachel mirándolo con atención─ ah es cierto, que no tienes idea de quién es él─ la chica terminó con el vaso de soda que Abby había dejado─ él es número Nueve, antiguo líder del Sector V, cuando Cinco era muy pequeña, supongo que sabes que su hermana Cree traiciono a KND ¿no?

─Claro que sé cosas 362─ contestó molesto─ estoy harto de que me traten como si fuera idiota, a final de cuentas no es mi culpa no recordar nada, es la de KND. Y si ese tipo era un líder ¿por qué recuerda cosas? ah claro, él si fue lo bastante bueno como para conservar los recuerdos ¿no? Pero uno que vuela e inventa cosas geniales se tiene que conformar con una existencia patética donde todos roban mi almuerzo y me molestan─ explotó por fin.

─Déjate de berrinches Dos─ Uno había visto de nuevo a Lizzie y su acompañante y por primera vez había pensado en beber de esa cosa que les había dado James y que hacía olvidar quién era y qué les dolía─ lo verdaderamente importante es ¿qué hace aquí? Supongo que tiene sus asignaciones, igual que 274 pero…─Rachel comenzó a reír.

─Pues parece que su misión era cuidar a Los de la Otra Cuadra─ contestó Dos aún molesto─ vino a decirle a Cinco que ellos vendrán en unas semanas, él se adelantó para preparar todo y que el Sector V se encargará de vigilarlos, así que no son nuestro problema─ se cruzó de brazos.

─Los de la Otra Cuadra siempre son nuestro problema─ dijo Uno─ pero me tranquiliza saber que era él quien los tenía vigilados, la verdad es que en mi encuentro con los Chicos del Barrio ingleses me di cuenta que no se les puede confiar una misión tan importante─ resopló con frustración al recordar ese viaje de su infancia.

─También dijo que Padre sabe que has vuelto y quiere venganza─ contestó más tranquilo pero sin perder de vista a la pareja que bailaba ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido invitarla primero? Quizás se había cansado de sentarse a comer con él, tonta comida que lo distraía de las cosas importantes.

─Algo como Padre no se le dejaría a cualquier Sector─ Rachel al fin había dejado de reír─ quizás no deba decirte esto pero eres un chico de mi absoluta confianza, también tú Dos, aunque estes incompleto─ el castaño le miró feo─ Mauricio no sólo está asignado a cuidar de Los de la Otra Cuadra, Nueve es el líder de la fracción adolescente de KND.

─¡No juegues! ─ le dijo el inglés modulando la voz─ o sea sé que siempre fue bárbaro pero ser líder supremo es algo fuera de nivel, pensé que Chad…

─ Chad tiene sus propias asignaciones Uno, además no es demasiado popular entre aquellos que tuvimos que vernoslas con sus misiones como doble agente. Nueve no quería pero cuando supo que tú habías aceptado irte al espacio a luchar contra la tiranía adulta si vacilar, él se comprometió con la causa al cien, y es un líder genial, a pesar que casi nunca viene por estar en Inglaterra cuidando a Padre. También es doble agente para los ninja adolescentes, que creen que les sigue siendo fiel, aunque claro su actividad con ellos disinuyó a raíz de que entró a la universidad, también tiene que pensar en su futuro.

─Claro que genial, un líder siempre es mejor que un cadete incompleto no─ contestó Dos de malhumor─ digo si les estorbo me voy, aún puedo llegar a ver alguna repetición de Doctor espacio y tiempo y…

─Oye Rachel─ interrumpió Uno─ esos chicos de allá no se te hacen conocidos─ la rubia se giró hacia un par de mellizos con rasgos orientales, ambos con trajes sastre azules que desentonaban con la vestimenta relajada que todos llevaban.

─Son los gemelos detrás de la montaña─ le susurró tensandose─ pero ¿qué hacen de este lado del mundo? ellos siempre están con Padre.

─Bueno si él va a volver… quizás los mando a ver cómo están las cosas aquí y─ todas las ventanas se rompieron al impactarse una gran cantidad de proyectiles que lanzaron humo mientras los gritos no se hacían esperar, muchos, como Uno y Dos se habían lanzado al piso pero otros, como Rachel habían accionado su sostén y portaban el traje ninja que los caracterizaba.

─¡Son los chicos del Barrio! ─se escuchó que alguien gritaba mientras un gran número de niños con cazuelas en la cabeza y armaduras hechas de todo tipo de chatarra se empezaban a colar por las ventanas rotas y ya luchaban contra el enemigo. Uno sostuvo a Dos que se disponía a activar su arma al ver a Rachel perderse entre el caos, no era moomento de rebelar su identidad. Como pudo lo levantó e intentó vislumbrar a Tres y Cuatro para salir de allí, y entonces los vió cerca de la barra de comida, absortos en las peleas que tenían delante.

Miguel pasó entre decenas de peleas esquivando e intentando parecer neutral mientras arrastraba a Dos que tomaba nota de toda la tecnología que portaban ambos bandos, era la primera vez que veía a los ninjadolescentes en acción. Cuando estuvo a la altura de sus compañeros los hizo reaccionar y les ordenó seguirlo a la salida de emergencia, donde muchos chicos ya intentaban escapar.

─¿No deberiamos pelear?─ preguntó Wally al ver a un niño rodar a sus pies rodeado de una capa de lo que parecía tela de araña.

─ No con los gemelos aquí─ le dijo quitando a Kuki de un fuego cruzado─ aún no podemos rebelar nuestra identidad, además nos superan en número y habilidades, estos niños ni siqueira saben que estamos de su lado… bueno algunos sí─ dijo al ver que alguien desintegraba la mitad de una pared, al girarse vio que Mushi había disparado para brindarles una salida fácil, a su lado Joey había dejado fuera de combate a un par de ninjas que pretendían quitarle el arma a su compañera.

─¿Y Abby?─ preguntó Kuki reprimiendo las ganas de ir a ayudar a su hermana.

─Ella estará bien─ dijo Dos ayudandoles a pasar por entre los escombros de lo que había sido una pared─ seguramente su amiguito Mauricio la va a salvar, como es el chico más cool de todo el sistema solar, nosotros que estamos incompletos salimos sobrando.

─¿Me estás diciendo incompleto porque soy bajo? ─le preguntó Wally mientras se infiltraban con todos los adolescentes que intentaban escapar colina abajo.

─Sólo cállence y corran, ya saben a dónde─ les exigió Uno que comenzaba a tener migraña después de todo lo que se había enterado.

* * *

Una hora y media después los cuatro chicos estaban en la Casa del árbol, con la pijama, una cobija en los hombros y una taza de chocolate caliente con bombones mientras veían un maratón de Las nuevas Chicas superpoderosas; aunque todos estaban demasiado cansados, asombrados y asustados para poner verdadera atención, Uno había terminado de contarles todo lo que había descubierto. Escucharon ruidos y estaban a punto de saltar detrás de un sillón cuando vieron a Cinco aparecer, estaba despeinada, con la ropa sucia y rota y con cara de pocos amigos. Se acercó a Memo, le quitó su chocolate y se lo tomó de un trago, para después dejarse caer exhausta.

─¿Estas bien Cinco? ─le preguntó Uno sabiendo que no lo estaba.

─Nada está bien si Los gemelos detrás de la montaña están aquí, un dolor de cabeza más.

─¿Por qué no le pides a Mauricio de su chocolate en vez de tomarte el mío?─ le dijo Dos sin mirarla a la cara, visiblemente molesto.

─¿De qué hablas? Seguramente ya te dijeron que él es…

─Sea quien sea le echabas miraditas.

─Ay por favor, yo no le echaba miraditas a nadie, fue tu imaginación.

─Todos se dieron cuenta.

─Pues todos estan equivocados.

─Lo que no sé es para qué aceptaste ir conmigo si te ibas a ir con él de todas formas, a la próxima que él pase por ti a tu casa, seguro tiene una nave tan grande como su ego. Mi amigo Miguel y yo podemos ir y...─ Abby estaba a punto de sacar su enojo y frustración contra él cuando Wally silvó para llamar su atención.

─Oigan, no es como que quiera interrumpir algo que quizás termine en Dos llorando y en Cinco aplicandole una llave, pero Kuki y yo nos enteramos de algo y queríamos que estuvieran todos antes de decirles.

─¿De qué se enteraron?─ le dijo Uno con curiosidad mientras Dos y Cinco se cruzaban de brazos.

─Nos sentamos un rato con los chicos de americano porque uno de ellos sale con la amiga de Kuki y eso─ empezó Cuatro─ al principio fue insufrible pero dijiste que nos mezclaramos, y entonces empezaron a hablar de que iban a recibir nuevo armamento, supongo que sus sortenes y eso─ el rubio se encogió de hombros─ y que Roberto lo recibiría y se lo daría al líder adolescente cuando fuera el momento.

─Sí, yo había escuchado que iban a llegar planos─ Abby lucía pensativa─ pero no pensé que se los darían a Roberto, ese chico es… torpe.

─No los cuidará él─ aseguró Kuki─ desde que sale con Becca ella le lleva programada toda la vida, seguramente se los dará a ella.

─¿Que probabilidades crees que haya de que se los de? ─preguntó Abby.

─Como chorrocientas─ dijo sin dudar─ ellos hacen todo juntos y ella le guarda las llaves, las tareas, seguramente lo hará también con los planos.

─¿Y tienes ide de dónde los guardará?

─Si no es algo muy grande seguramente usará su casillero, no se lleva bien con su hermanastra, Mushi me dijo hace poco que la niña también pertenece a KND, así que no será tan tonta como para dejar algo en casa, pero la escuela es un lugar seguro, porque todos somos adolescentes, o eso cree ella─ dijo Kuki feliz de haber hecho algo bien.

─Seguramente usará un código cifrado para cerrarlo─ comenzó Uno─ es difícil Abby pero tengo fé en que…

─No sabes nada de chicas ¿verdad Uno?─ le dijo Abby con una media sonrisa─ Kuki ella es tu mejor amiga no?

─Solía serlo, ultimamente las cosas no marchan bien.

─Pero sabes la contraseña del casillero ¿no es así?

─Pues claro tontita ¿quién crees que corre a llevarle tampones en clase de deportes?

─Brillante─ espetó Uno sin saber qué era un tampón.

─Ahora sólo hay que pensar en un plan, ya que Nueve está aquí debemos probarle que ustedes merecen pertenecer a la fracción adolescente de KND, es su momento de probar que siguen siendo dignos─ comenzó Abby.

─Pensé que ya lo habíamos probado al salir con vida del ártico─ se quejó Dos.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN**


	17. Operación BAÑOS

**Hola! Espero todos** **estén** **súper, perdonen la tardanza pero a cambio traigo capítulo largo, los quiero! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic.**

 ***Personajes propiedad de Cartoon Network**

* * *

 **Operación B.A.Ñ.O.S**

 **B** obos y engreídos

 **A** dolescentes

 **Ñ** oños

 **O** fenden a ex agentes regresados al

 **S** ervicio por causas especiales.

* * *

La mañana de ese lunes parecía como cualquier otra, Wally llegó en su bicicleta al entrenamiento de americano renegando contra su padre quién se seguía negando a comprarle un auto. Kuki arribó en autobús como todos los días de práctica ya que era demasiado temprano para que su padre aprovechara la gasolina y llevara a ambas hijas a la escuela en un solo viaje. Ninguno de los dos se encontró en los pasillos o se dirigió si quiera una mirada en la primera parte del entrenamiento con todo y que compartían el campo; Cinco les había dado ordenes precisas y estaban demasiado concentrados en que todo saliera bien.

─¿A dónde fuiste después de la fiesta?─ le preguntó Becca mientras ayudaba a Kuki a estirarse─ pensé que te quedarías a ayudarnos contra esos mocosos.

─Wally y yo fuimos a comer─ inventó─ la comida de El Punto no es tan buena como dicen.

─Los chicos y yo nos pasamos por las hamburguesas después de nuestro asunto y no los vimos─ le dijo rodando los ojos al escuchar que su amiga se había ido con ese tipo.

─N-no, no fuimos por hamburguesas─ le dijo algo preocupada, no había pensado en una coartada.

─Pensé que le gustaban, siempre está comiendo eso en la cafetería, se llena la boca de comida y ni siquiera mastica bien, que desagradable.

─Quisimos variar un poco el asunto, fuimos a un restaurante vegetariano a las orillas de la ciudad─ se inventó, sabía que ellos jamás pisarían un lugar así.

─¿El Güero Torres comiendo comida vegetariana? Eso no me lo creo.

─Seguramente después de dejarme en casa fue por una pizza o algo─ le dijo restándole importancia y rogando porque nadie corroborara su historia con Wally─ seguramente sólo intentaba ser amable.

─Entonces va en serio ¿no?─ le dijo la castaña después de un rato-

─¿Qué cosa?

─Tú y Wally.

─Somos amigos tontita─ contestó mientras tocaba las puntas de sus pies y Becca le empujaba.

─A ti te gusta con todo y los problema que trae consigo, no sólo su personalidad sino sus admiradoras, no te importa echar por la borda los sentimientos de Evan.

─Sólo somos amigos Becca─ le dijo con incomodidad antes de que el silbato de la entrenadora les informara que el tiempo de estiramiento había terminado y era hora de agruparse─ y Evan sólo me ve como un capricho─ susurró indignada.

Wally por su parte ya había comenzado a correr alrededor del campo junto a sus compañeros de equipo, estaba muy concentrado en su misión. Al final habían decidido que ellos harían la parte más riesgosa debido a la posición que ocupaban en la alta esfera deportiva. El australiano sentía la adrenalina al tope y esperaba que tuviera que actuar pronto, porque la presión lo estaba matando.

─Oye enano ¿por qué sonríes como tonto?─ Evan se emparejó con él compartiendo una risa burlona con Ace que se encontraba del otro lado del rubio, sin perder el ritmo de la marcha.

─Deberías ver por donde caminas─ Ace le puso el pie para hacerlo tropezar─ o podrías caerte "Canguro"─ chocó la mano con Evan y siguieron corriendo.

─Mi nombre es Wallabee idiota, no walabi─ dijo irritado al sentir el escozor de la rodilla que se había lastimado al caer y que ahora le sangraba─ y son marsupiales pequeños que no llegan a ser canguros, tarado. Y luego dicen que el tonto soy yo.

─¡Torres, deja de descansar y ponte a correr o aumentaré diez minutos a la rutina!─ le gritó el entrenador, mientras el chico se levantaba y seguía corriendo, ya se la pagarían esos dos.

Treinta minutos después Kuki comenzó a tener problemas con la coordinación de las rutinas y las piruetas, al final no tuvo más remedio que sentarse mientras se llevaba una mano al abdomen y respiraba trabajosamente.

─¿Te encuentras bien Kuki?─ preguntó la señorita Frank, entrenadora de porristas, una mujer de no más de 30 años, cintura diminuta, cabello largo, negro y risado que enmarcaba unos ojos color aceituna.

─No─ artículo Kuki haciendo una mueca─ tengo el periodo y ya no aguanto los cólicos ¿puedo ir al sanitario? Creo que necesito reponerme unos minutos─ la profesora suspiró.

─Supongo que por hoy puedes retirarte temprano─ hizo una anotación en su libreta─ toma algo y descansa, te veo aquí en el entrenamiento de pasado mañana.

─Gracias señorita─ le dedicó una angelical sonrisa que fue opacada por otra mueca al tiempo que sentía un nuevo cólico.

─¿Quieres que te acompañe Kuki?─ preguntó Becca mirándola afligida.

─Estoy bien, descuida. Sólo me daré un baño y luego comeré mucho chocolate, todo estará bien, tu quédate al entrenamiento, nos vemos en sociales más tarde─ le dijo la asiática poniéndose de pie.

─De acuerdo─ le sonrió Becca─ con cuidado.

La pelinegra caminó hacia la escuela y una vez que estuvo dentro del edificio se apresuró hacia los casilleros mirando a todos lados nerviosa, la escuela aún parecía desierta y los pocos estudiantes que se llegó a cruzar no le prestaron demasiada atención. Abrió el suyo, con calcomanías de simios arcoíris, y sacó su maleta de deportes, donde tenía un cambio de ropa, no le gustaba traer ropa de porrista todo el día, y sus utensilios de ducha. Sin dejar de mirar a todos lados caminó un par de pasos a la derecha hacia un casillero tapizado con estampas de flores, el de Becca, y marcó la combinación sintiendo como le sudaban las manos. Sabía que a nadie le parecería anormal verla haciendo eso ya que seguido tomaba cosas del casillero de su amiga, pero de alguna forma la culpa la hacía sentirse en la mira; suerte que no había testigos.

Una vez abierto observó algunos libros, una chamarra verde militar y varios botecillos con lápices de colores, plumones y plumas; comenzó a hurgar intentando no mover nada de lugar.

─¿Dónde estás?─ susurró sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa, su mirada se desvió a la puerta del casillero, que por dentro estaba tapizada con fotos de Becca y Roberto juntos─ que cursi, eso está muy pasado de moda─ se quejó─ pero justo en ese momento notó que en una de las fotos estaba un listón pegado con cinta adhesiva morada, y de este colgaba una pequeña memoria USB negra. La arrancó sin dudar sabiendo que era lo que buscaba y echó a correr hacia el pasillo de los vestuarios, pasó de largo y se metió a los sanitarios que nadie usaba, dejó su maleta en una esquina del lavamanos y comenzó a lavarse la cara; el sudor era enemigo de cualquier cutis. Enseguida sintió que su pulso se normalizaba y su ritmo cardíaco bajaba; sin embargo, aún no había terminado. Cerró el grifo y esperó unos minutos antes de escuchar cuatro golpes en la puerta y luego esta abrirse, por ella entró Wally.

─¿Lo lograste?─ ella asintió abriendo la mano para mostrarle la memoria─ ¿es la correcta?─ preguntó dudoso.

─La de Becca tiene forma de cerdito, además Abby dijo que seguramente parecería una memoria común, a Becca no le gustan las cosas comunes son muy aburridas.

─Define común, porque mira que Roberto no es precisamente…─unos pasos los hicieron callar y mirarse con horror ¿habían seguido a Wally? Pero si sólo había pedido permiso para ir al sanitario ¿ya ni en eso confiaban? ─¿ahora que hacemos? ¿los enfrentamos?─ le dijo señalando la pulsera que les había dado Dos tiempo atrás.

─¿Bromeas? ni siquiera sabemos cuantos son, sólo arruinaremos todo─ le dijo la chica en un susurro y mirando a todos lados buscando alguna forma de salir de allí, la ventana era demasiado angosta, no era un opción y dado que los pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca, la puerta tampoco. En un arrebato lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta el último baño, cerró la maltrecha puerta, que ya no poseía pasador, y le hizo la seña de que se callara, si tenían suerte sólo era alguien buscando un lugar vacío para fumar y pronto se iría.

Becca y Jena entraron al baño.

─¿Crees que esté aquí?─ preguntó Jena─ nadie viene a estos baños, son horribles─ miró a su alrededor con disgusto, nunca había entrado a ese lugar tan descuidado.

─En los vestuarios no estaba─ comentó Becca incómoda─ quizás vino aquí para tener algo de privacidad, ya sabes que cuando te sientes así usar baños públicos no es lo más grato del mundo─ Jena asintió sin dejar de mirar con horror a su alrededor.

─Supongo─ Jena le dio por su lado, después de todo ella sólo estaba allí para mostrar compañerismo como líder de porristas, Kuki estaba lejos de ser su amiga, sobre todo después de verla bailar con Wally toda la noche del sábado─ ¿y ya probaste llamarla al celular?

─Lo apaga antes de las prácticas─ contestó Becca─ en realidad lo que me preocupa es que no traiga tampones o toallas sanitarias, suele ser muy olvidadiza, también tengo analgésicos en mi casillero.

─Que buena amiga─ contestó Jena con fastidio, sólo quería volver a la práctica─ oye esa ridícula maleta de los simios arcoíris ¿no es suya?─ Kuki se llevó una mano a la frente al escuchar aquello ¿cómo había sido tan tonta de dejarla allí?

─Sí, es su maleta, te dije que estaba por aquí ¿Kuki? ¿Necesitas algo?

─Veo pies en el último cubículo─ Jena comenzó a caminar hacia allí mientras Wally se llevaba una mano a la pulsera, pelearía antes de ser atrapado con vida; Kuki negó rotundamente ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenían ellos contra dos ninjadolescentes?

─¿Kuki estas bien? Soy Becca─ intentó de nuevo la castaña.

─Contesta Kuki, esto no es gracioso, sabemos que estas aquí─ Jena tomó la iniciativa y dio un par de golpes a la puerta, que se abrió dejándola ver a Kuki de puntitas besando a Wally, que la tomaba por la cintura. Él era ahora un poco más alto que ella, quien parecía hacerse estancado en esa estatura ya que Wallabee Torres no era reconocido por ser muy alto.

─Wow─ logró articular Becca ante la sorpresa de ver a su amiga allí escondida precisamente con el rubio.

─¿¡Qué significa esto!?─ exclamó Jena con el semblante crispado por la furia─ dijiste que te sentías mal y vienes… vienes a este sucio lugar a besarte con Wally─ Kuki se separó de un sonrojado Wally que intentaba no parecer demasiado sorprendido; ella misma sentía los colores en rostro.

─Sí, me siento mal─ les dijo ella lo más seria que pudo sintiendo que el corazón se le salía, aun no se creía el haber sido capaz de besar a un chico contra la pared de un baño y no cualquiera, al Güero Torres; sin duda llegaría a escribirlo a su diario, si es que salían vivos de eso.

─Dijiste que solo eran amigos─ comenzó Becca sobreponiéndose de la impresión, una cosa era un baile y una comida y otra encontrar a tu mejor amiga besando a un delincuente estudiantil en los baños de la escuela.

─Parecen ser demasiado amigos─ dijo Jena con furia en la voz y las manos en las caderas, intentaba por todos los medios no gritar pero sentía que estaba por explotar─ ¿por qué con ella Wally?─ le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con el rostro crispado─ tú sabes bien que me gustas y ella es tan… tan común y tonta, parece una niña grande─ el rubio abrió la boca varias veces para protestar sin que de esta brotara nada.

─Es agradable─ logró decir por fin e intentando ocultar su molestia al escuchar que insultaban a su amiga─ y a ti no te soporto, ni siquiera me caes bien─ la chica lo miró con la boca abierta y furia contenida ¿cómo se atrevía?

─Gracias por preocuparte por mí Becca─ logró articular Kuki que sentía la tensión elevándose a cada segundo─ pero me las estoy arreglando bien yo sola─ tomó a Wally de la mano, asegurándose de pasarle la memoria, y lo jaló hacia ella, ambos pasaron junto a las porristas, esperando que en cualquier momento les bloquearan las salidas, pero esto no ocurrió y lograron llegar a la puerta antes incluso de que ambas reaccionaran.

─¿A dónde van? ¡Esto no ha terminado!─ les gritó Jena furiosa.

─Voy a tomar un baño, no me voy a seguir besando con él mientras ustedes miran─ se encogió de hombros─ si lo hacemos aquí es porque queremos privacidad tontitas─ dicho esto tomó su maleta de deportes y salió de allí, sin dejar de jalar a Wally que se seguía sintiendo de piedra. Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo ella lo soltó─ vete de aquí, rápido─ el chico la miró sin comprender, aún no podía asimilar que ella acababa de besarlo y que hasta hacía unos segundo iban tomados de la mano─ Wally─ le puso una mano en el rostro haciéndolo dar un respingo─ están por salir, debes irte ya, recuerda la misión.

─C-claro─ movió la cabeza con brusquedad intentando despejarse─ ¿pero tú que harás?─ se sentía en las nubes, más tarde cuando recordara ese momento se regañaría por mostrarse tan vulnerable, no era que jamás hubiera besado chicas en lugares ocultos de la escuela, pero como siempre, todo lo relacionado con la japonesa lo ponía en aprietos.

─No te preocupes, recuerda que me encargo de las tácticas distractivas─ le sonrió con inocencia mostrándole una pulsera con perlas de humo que Dos le había dado el día anterior, su más nuevo invento─ pero vete ya, yo las distraeré si no queda de otra, pero debemos llamar la atención lo menos posible─ el rubio asintió y echó a correr por el pasillo lo más rápido que podía; debía seguir el plan, su equipo confiaba en él. Se precipitó por la salida y bajó los escalones a brincos con rumbo al estacionamiento, donde se veía a varios chicos llegando, entre ellos estaba Abby, bajando del autobús con Kendra, Dos platicando con Hueverto y Uno, estacionando su bici.

─Buenos días Wally─ le saludó─ ¿todo bien?

─No sé, Kuki tuvo que actuar─ le contestó montando su bici y comenzando a pedalear como poseso con rumbo a la avenida mientras Uno afirmaba y se dirigía hacia la escuela, quizás a asegurarse que su amiga estuviera ilesa. Aún se sentía mareado y el corazón le martillaba los oídos, pensaba que todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en que Kuki lo había besado había sido un sueño, porque ¿en qué realidad le pasaban ese tipo de cosas a él? Sabía que lo había hecho como una última salida, pero eso no le ponía menos contento, rayos, esa chica era de armas tomar. Aún podía sentir el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, y su olor a vainilla inundando sus fosas se había estrellado con un auto al dar una vuelta muy cerrada por ir distraído, se bajó casi de un salto de su bici y echó a correr hacia el callejón detrás de la primaria, donde su hermano y el niño del yoyo ya le esperaban.

─¿Alguien te siguió? ─preguntó 84

─No lo creo─ el resto del Sector los habría interferido de ser así.

─34 Y 83 están vigilando desde arriba yo me quedaré cuidando tu bici y la calle en general, 43 llévalo con T─ el pequeño rubio asintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

─¿Tuviste contratiempos?─ preguntó Joey escoltándole a través del callejón─ tienes una cara graciosa.

─No, no, todo salió… salió excelente─ le dijo ocultando los ojos bajo el cabello y sonrojándose un poco al recordar a Kuki besándolo; sin embargo, se dijo que ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso por la tarde.

-Claro, lo que digas─ contestó Joey incrédulo sabiendo que no sacaría nada de él. Al fondo del pasillo estaba Tommy con una especie de computadora sobre un bote de basura.

─La memoria─ le pidió T mientras Wally se la tendía─ vaya así que de verdad está cifrada─ dijo al apenas conectarla─ ni que fuera la gran cosa, tontos adolescentes, así que creen que pueden ocultar sus secretos del gran T, ya lo veremos─ comenzó a teclear de forma frenética y cinco minutos después las carpetas comenzaron a descargarse.

─Haremos una copia de respaldo para la Base Lunar, de esta forma 587 podrá─ Wally seguía pensando en lo ocurrido─ ni si quiera sé por qué te digo esto hermano─ agregó al ver que ya no le prestaba atención.

─Oigan chicos─ T se miraba preocupado─ no he revisado esto a fondo, estoy solo abriendo carpetas al azar pero aquí hay registros de armas genéticas, no un simple cañón lanza albóndigas o mejoras al traje ninjadolescente como pensábamos.

─¿Genética?─ preguntó Joey─ ¿cómo usas la genética como arma?

─Mi hermano mayor una vez inventó un rayo que le hizo cambiar la edad, ser adolescente por unos minutos, Padre también convirtió a Uno una vez en adulto, piensa en todas las variaciones que eso puede tener.

─¿Armará a los adolescentes con armas genéticas?─ preguntó Joey dudoso─ ¿seguro que es cosa de Padre?

─Sí, tiene todo su sello, bueno su antiguo sello, debo checar las carpetas a profundidad pero estoy muy seguro de que nada bueno saldrá de esto─ expulsó la memoria y se la regresó a Wally─ deben regresar esto a donde estaba, no permitan que sospechen.

─Eso no era parte del plan─ se quejó─ sería arriesgar a Kuki, de nuevo.

─No siempre es fácil ser un chico del barrio─ le dijo Joey encogiéndose de hombros─ pero es tarde para arrepentirse, ahora vete, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás, ustedes sólo devuelvan esa memoria.

─Pero Kuki…

─No es una damita en apuros, sabrá arreglárselas─ le dijo empujándolo hacia la salida del callejón─ ya vete que debo ir a clases también.

* * *

Kuki Kiut había estado distraída toda la mañana y había prestado casi nula atención a las cuatro clases que la separaban del receso; por suerte para ella, siempre se había caracterizado por estar en las nubes. Esa mañana el besar a Wally se le había hecho la mejor distracción del mundo puesto que no era extraño ver a los adolescentes esconderse en salones vacíos o los vestuarios para ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora que no estaban encerrados en un baño con dos ninjadolescentes esperándolos, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada. No le había pedido permiso, ni siquiera consultado, lo había hecho y ya ¿y si él no quería hacer algo así con ella ni por el bien de la misión? ¿Y si ya no quería ser su amigo? Quizás no lo eran y ella había estado creyendo erróneamente que sí.

Miró con tristeza el examen de matemáticas que debía estar contestando y suspiró, no tenía la menor idea de cómo resolver esos ejercicios. En algún momento le había pedido precisamente a Wally que le ayudara y este aceptó pero con todo el trabajo de logística detrás de cada misión, apenas y habían tenido tiempo de hacer su propia tarea. Se obligó a intentar responder algunos ejercicios antes de levantarse a entregar un examen casi en blanco ¿para qué fingir que las respuestas le llegarían en el ultimo momento?

─¿Me puedo retirar? No me siento bien─ le dijo en voz baja al profesor, que la miró de arriba abajo y observó su reloj.

─Primera y última vez, señorita Kiut─ ella asintió y salió rápidamente al vacío pasillo, entró a los sanitarios más cercanos, abrió la llave del agua y zambulló la cabeza bajo el chorro intentando despejar de su mente el beso de aquella mañana, ese que no había dejado de atormentarla desde que Wally había echado a correr y ella había entrado a los vestuarios a bañarse con el pánico de que llegaran a atacarla, cosa que no ocurrió. Sí, la misión había sido un éxito, o eso creía, pero no estaba segura que su relación con el rubio hubiera corrido con la misma suerte. Wallabee Torres era un chico rudo con cierto desdén por las normas y que se metía en problemas por diversión, a su vez, era bien sabido que no tenía paciencia con nadie y que odiaba las tonterías que más de alguna chica había hecho para congraciarse con él ¿qué pensaría de que una joven amante de los chicos arcoíris de pronto lo hubiera besado?¿y si pensaba que era como Eva, Jena y otras quienes se aglomeraban en los pasillos para verlo pasar? Era cierto que a ella le gustaba, no sólo por ser lindo, rudo y quizás todo lo que no era por sí misma, sino porque era divertido, cool, gracioso, amable y valiente; pero jamás haría alguna de esas cosas para llamar su atención.

─Hey, si sigues así vas a ahogarte─ escuchó que le decía una voz y después alguien la separó del chorro del agua y la cerró; al quitarse el cabello mojado de la cara miró a Abby sonriéndole, con una sencilla blusa de mezclilla y pantalones de mezclilla rotos con unas botas militares y claro, una gorra roja.

─Abby ¿qué haces aquí?─ preguntó sin inmutarse pese a que tenía el cabello chorreando y se estaba mojando el pescador de mezclilla que usaba, al igual que sus Converse verdes.

─Lo que la gente normal venimos a hacer en los sanitarios─ contestó con una risa mal disimulada─ y perder el tiempo hasta el receso─ miró su reloj en la muñeca─ ¿y tú? Aparte de cometer suicidio, quiero decir.

─Yo… yo… estaba pensando.

─Uno me dijo que la misión fue exitosa, muchas felicidades número Tres ¿es eso lo que te preocupaba?─ Kuki negó salpicando a Abby.

─No, me alegra saberlo pero no estaba particularmente preocupada por ello.

─¿Entonces?─ Abby se tensó─ ¿crees que te descubrieron? Dime que ocurre.

─No─ le dijo levantando la mirada─ no había pensado en eso, pero no creo que Becca sospeche.

─¿Qué pasa?─ le dijo preocupada─ sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

─Creo que…que… arruiné todo─ dijo a su pesar─ mientras se jalaba las mangas de la blusa verde de hombros caídos que usaba.

─Pero todo salió bien─ le dijo Abby confusa.

─Becca y Jena fueron a buscarme al baño donde estaba con Wally, nos escondimos en el último cubículo esperando que se fueran pero ellas… estaban por descubrirnos y yo… pensé que si nosotros… aparentábamos be… be…

─¿Hablas del beso?─preguntó risueña─ y yo que pensaba que al fin alguno había tomado la iniciativa─ soltó una carcajada jovial.

─¿Ya sabías del beso?─ le dijo la asiática preocupada.

─Claro, si alguien de la escuela aún no lo sabe es porque vive bajo una piedra─ dejó de sonreír al ver la cara de terror que tenía su amiga─ incluso se ha corrido el rumor de que están saliendo, como los vieron juntos en El Punto.

─Oh no─ la miró aterrorizada─ no Abby no, él odia ese tipo de cosas ¿no recuerda a Ally? Ocurrió hace quizás cuatro meses si no me equivoco…

─¿Ally?─ Abby la miró pensativa─ no me suena ¿estudia aquí?

─Ya no, tuvo que cambiarse de escuela─ le dijo con terror─ yo iba a inglés con ella y estaba locamente enamorada de Wally, empezó a correr el rumor de que él y ella salían…

─Ah sí ya me acordé, Wally le dijo que se perdiera por allí─ intentaba hacer memoria─ pero si mal no recuerdo él vio que tu estabas observando todo y…

─Le dijo que si esa era su idea de llamar la atención no podría haber encontrado una peor porque odiaba a las chicas mentirosas y que se creían lo que no eran. Después Eva y Jena le hicieron la vida imposible y la pobre chica tuvo que cambiarse de escuela para que la dejaran en paz.

─Ya quiero ver que esas dos traten de hacerte algo con él presente─ rió Abby por lo bajo pero enseguida se contuvo al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga.

─Ellas no me preocupan, me preocupa él─ le dijo con algo de tristeza─ yo hice eso porque entré en pánico, creí que si pensaban que solo estábamos tonteando o algo se vería menos sospechoso y no pensarían que tramábamos algo, pero jamás le pregunté, sólo lo bese─ había comenzado a morderse el labio─ seguramente ahora cree que yo esparcí esos rumores y…

─Kuki cálmate─ le tranquilizó la morena tomándola de las manos─ en serio, no es tan grave. Él no se va a molestar contigo por algo así, quizás se porte algo idiota cuando escuche los rumores o alguien se burle y le haga sentir acorralado─ rodó los ojos al recordar al antiguo Cuatro y todas las veces que había empeorado las cosas con su actitud ─ pero creo que ha madurado y aprendido cosas desde que éramos niños y al menos no será grosero contigo y si lo es, después encontrará la manera de arreglar las cosas.

─Pero Ally…

─Tú no eres Ally, seguramente le molestó que dijera eso cuando no era verdad y más si tú escuchaste todo, quizás no fue la manera de decírselo pero qué le vamos a hacer, es Wally─ se encogió de hombros─ Escucha, como ya sabes pero no recuerdas, crecimos juntos y muchas veces tuvimos misiones en parejas donde hicimos cosas que quizás no le gustó por completo al otro pero al final todos sabíamos muy bien que era por un bien mayor, ahora es lo mismo. Él seguro entiende que esto es sólo un rumor que tus amigas porristas soltaron y que acabará pronto, cuando ocurra algo más emocionante. Si quieres puedo golpear a alguien para que sea noticia.

─¿De verdad lo crees?─ le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

─Claro que sí, los conozco mejor que ustedes mismos, confía en Cinco─ Tres le sonrió un poco─ ahora vamos a exprimirte un poco el cabello ¿está bien? Después quizás debamos usar el secador de manos, seguro no querrás llegar escurriendo a la cafetería así, solo faltan unos minutos para que suene el timbre y esto se vuelva un mercado y ya sabes que aquí todos se sienten con el poder de criticar.

Diez minutos después las chicas llegaron a la cafetería que ya lucía abarrotada, donde Memo y Miguel las esperaban en la mesa de siempre.

─Miren a quien me encontré saltándose clase─ Abby les guiñó un ojo a los muchachos.

─Buen trabajo Kuki─le felicitó Uno mirando de reojo a todos para asegurarse que nadie les prestara atención─ que bárbara, te luciste, tal y como se esperaba de nuestra agente encargada de tácticas distractivas, siempre supe que eras la indicada para esta misión─ la pelinegra le sonrió agradecida y sonrojada por los cumplidos pero entonces notó que más de un par de ojos estaban fijos en ella mientras murmuraban.

─Pareciera que mataste a alguien─ le dijo Memo dándole una mordida a su emparedado de salami─ si sólo fue un beso ¿quién se lo dio a quién?─ preguntó curioso─ ¿quién tomó la iniciativa?─ Abby le soltó un codazo y lo miró severamente─ ¿Qué?─ la morena negó con hastío.

─Que sutil eh, te felicito.

─Toda la escuela lo sabe─ Abby lo miró fijamente intentando darle a entender que no era un buen tema.

─Saben que, ni para que me molesto ¿por qué no son caballeros y van a la barra a traernos algo de comer? Quiero el paquete de hamburguesa con nachos─ les dijo rogando que entendieran la indirecta de que quería estar sola con su amiga.

─¿Y por qué no le dices a Mauricio que te lo compre? ─le dijo molesto.

─¿Vas a seguir con eso? Ya te expliqué que es el ex de mi hermana y…

─¿Tú que quieres Kuki?─ intervino Uno─ yo invito.

─Los hot dogs con papas a la francesa─ le dijo algo incómoda de sentir tanta atención hacia ella de otras mesas─ una soda de limón y unas palomitas.

─Serán palomitas para ti y nachos para Abby, vamos Memo─ le dijo mientras el castaño se levantaba sin muchos ánimos.

─Los hombres son idiotas, y más estos tontos─ le dijo con seguridad─ pero en serio Kuki, relájate, la gente hablará de otra cosa pronto te lo aseguro.

─Supongo que tienes razón─ suspiró algo más feliz.

Wally había estado castigado las últimas dos horas de clase. Se había saltado la primera hora por haber ido a dejar la memoria y al llegar a la escuela se había enterado de mala manera de los rumores que ya corrían sobre él y Kuki. Los chicos con los que solía juntarse para perder clase detrás del gimnasio le habían preguntado los pormenores del asunto, cuestiones del tipo ¿qué tal besa? ¿le metiste mano? ¿ya te la tiraste? lo habían sacado de sus casillas y había peleado, por lo que había terminado en el salón de castigos con mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido.

Caminaba con desgana hacia la cafetería mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a Kuki cuando la viera, el sonrojo se le subió al rostro y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ¿qué rayos tenía esa chica que lo ponía tan idiota?

Apenas había puesto un pie dentro de la cafetería cuando sintió todas las miradas en él, atentos a su siguiente movimiento que fue caminar con la mirada gacha hacia la mesa donde ya estaba Abby, Memo, Migue y Kuki; se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

─¿Todo bien?─ preguntó Memo observándolo con unas sonrisa de burla mientras Abby lo reñía con la mirada.

─S-supongo─ contestó tomando asiento y evitando mirar a Kuki que hacía lo mismo.

─Le digo, me dice─ interrumpió Uno─ felicidades por la misión, estuvo súper.

─Aún falta, me dijeron que hay que devolver…

─Aquí no─ le calló Abby─ hay demasiada gente mirándonos.

─Te compramos el almuerzo─ agregó Memo─ pizza y dedos de queso─ Migue invita.

─Gracias─ comenzó a comer mientras Miguel les contaba algo de su clase de inglés hasta que un rato después una voz les hizo perder el apetito a todos.

─Kuki tenemos que hablar─ Evan estaba parado junto a ella que miraba a Miguel pidiendo ayuda─ ahora.

─Ahora mismo estamos comiendo─ intervino Miguel─ quizás si vuelves más tarde o haces una cita, mi amiga Kuki podría pensar en hablar contigo.

─No estoy hablando contigo─ le advirtió el chico que se notaba visiblemente molesto─ mantente al margen si sabes lo que te conviene ¡Vamos Kuki!

─O sea hello ¿me estás amenazando?─ le dijo el chico molesto de que se metieran con su equipo, incluso Abby miraba a Evan estudiando sus movimientos─ creo que me subestimas…

─Evan─ logró decir Kuki─ la gente nos está mirando, es incómodo.

─Llevan horas mirándote, no me digas que recién comenzó a molestarte, dije que quiero hablar contigo, ahora.

─No tenemos nada de que hablar─ le dijo molesta, odiaba que le hablaran así─ déjame comer.

─¡Te besaste con ese idiota!─ le espetó perdiendo la paciencia al tiempo que la cafetería en pleno se quedaba en silencio, atenta a la escena que se desarrollaba en un extremo─ ¿a eso le llamas nada?─ gritó mientras azotaba su puño contra la mesa y las manos de Miguel y Abby se iban instintivamente a las pulseras que llevaban.

─Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo─ contestó sosteniéndole la mirada, sentía una rabia nacer en su interior ¿quién se creía ese tipo para gritarle? Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, sentía un calor carcomiendola y a punto de convertirse en fuego.

─Yo decido eso, no tú y mírame cuando te hablo─ le dijo al ver que ella cerraba los ojos para intentar controlarse al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para jalarla; pero de buenas a primeras un nacho con queso se estrelló en su mejilla.

─Ya tienes la atención de toda la escuela, idiota ¿qué más te da si tienes la de ella? ─preguntó Wally jugando con las patatas de Abby y mirándolo con burla aunque sus ojos verdes, esos que casi siempre mantenía ocultos bajo su rebelde cabello rubio, se habían oscurecido al tiempo que sus músculos se tensaban.

─Este no es tu asunto Torres, mantente lejos.

─¿Crees que no es mi asunto? Acabas de reclamarle por el beso que nos dimos esta mañana, hasta donde sé eso lo vuelve mi asunto─ la cafetería empezó a arder en murmullos.

─¿Te crees la gran cosa?

─Mejor que tú, sin dudarlo─ se cruzó de brazos.

─¡Infeliz!─ gritó el chico lanzándose sobre el australiano quien logró ponerse de pie a tiempo para bloquear el golpe y contraatacar con un rodillazo. En cuestión de segundos ya habían tirado la mesa y se estaban liando a golpes; Ace y James se acercaron para separarlos, Memo y Miguel hicieron lo propio.

─Cálmate bro─ le dijo Ace sujetándolo por la chaqueta─ si te castigan el entrenador te dejará fuera del siguiente partido, igual que a ese enano, no puedes hacernos eso; será un idiota pero es bueno y no podemos tener dos elementos menos─ Evan se limpió la sangre y dejó de forcejear no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Wally.

─De acuerdo, Kuki podemos arreglar esto como gente civilizada, acompáñame afuera y…

─No quiero─ contestó ella con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos se habían vuelto rendijas y miraba con desprecio al chico, seguía sintiendo que algún tipo de fuego le recorría el cuerpo─ no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no.

─Eres mi chica Kuki, todos lo saben.

─Tú eres el que te empeñas en creer eso y tu tonto círculo de amigos te sigue la corriente pero yo no soy tu chica, no te soporto. Eres un tonto engreído que ni siquiera pone atención en los sentimientos del resto de las personas, aléjate de mi y de mis amigos.

─¿Amigos? Estos perdedores─ dijo con burla intentando aplacar su ira ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

─Sí─ le dijo con llamas en los ojos─ son mis amigos─ le dijo retadora a pesar de que el chico era mucho más alto que ella, como si eso le importara, había derribado a chicas y chicos aún más grandes.

─Esto no se termina aquí Kuki, te lo aseguro.

─Yo creo que sí─ le dijo furiosa─ a menos que quieras ver como una porrista te noquea─ Evan la miró detenidamente, buscando algún signo de indecisión, pero no lo encontró, lanzó un gruñido y dio media vuelta, arrastrando a Ace y James con él.

─Y no vuelvan─ dijo Memo apunto de soltar un chiste, pero Abby le tapó la boca.

─Cállate idiota─ le espetó la morena pensando en todo el posible daño que habría tenido su papel de doble agente.

─A ver al cine─ comenzó a gritar Uno─ aquí ya se terminó todo, vuelvan a lo suyo─ entre él y Abby levantaron la mesa mientras Memo iba a buscar un trapeador.

─Gracias─ le dijo Kuki a Wally sin importarle que todos los siguieran viendo aunque con más discreción─ debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

─Al menos lo hiciste, se la pensará dos veces antes de meterse contigo otra vez─ se rascó la nuca nervioso─ ¿viste eso en algún capítulo de tus changos tontos?

─No, en realidad fue en un capítulo de las tortugas ninja─ le dijo sonriendo mientras la sensación de fuego se desvanecía.

─No estuvo mal, aunque me hubiera gustado ver como lo derribabas─ le dedicó una sonrisa y le tendió la mano para un fuerte apretón, la pelinegra sintió entonces la memoria entre sus manos─ quizás debas regresar─ le dijo de forma confidencial─ ¿comprendes?─ ella asintió disimulando mientras la guardaba en su pantalón─ yo debo… ya sabes ir a clase también y esas cosas, no podría soportar una hora más en el salón de castigos.

─¿Nos vemos en deportes?─ Tres se mostraba algo insegura.

─Sí, seguro, es una cit… es un trato─ se corrigió algo avergonzado─ Memo, vamos a clase─ le gritó al castaño que se apresuró a seguirlo.

─¿Desde cuando te importa ir a clases?─ preguntó el castaño limpiándose los lentes con la camisa.

─Cállate y camina─ Kuki los miró marcharse mientras Abby se le acercaba y le guiñaba un ojo.

─Te dije que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Kuki esperó a que faltaran unos minutos para la clase de deportes para devolver la memoria. Sabía que Becca no compartía esa clase con ella y que estaría en los laboratorios del segundo piso, una oportunidad perfecta para abrir el casillero y dejar todo como estaba.

Esperó pacientemente a que el pasillo se vaciara y entonces corrió al casillero de Becca, colocó la memoria en lo que ella creía era el mismo lugar de donde la había tomado y cerró de un portazo aguantando la respiración; apoyó la frente en la puerta sintiendo que el corazón se le salía ¿cómo rayos hacía Mushi para estar tan tranquila todas las mañanas? Ella estaba segura que tendría delirios de persecución al menos una semana.

─¿Ahora también te saltas clases?─ escuchó que le reñía una voz detrás de ella y se giró intentando poner cara de inocencia.

─No ¿Y tú?

─Olvidé mi bata─ contestó Becca con hastío─ ¿me das permiso?─ Kuki caminó hacia su propio casillero y empezó a rebuscar en él, esperando que no la hubiera visto─ que drama el de hoy.

─¿Cuál?

─Ni siquiera sé por cuál empezar. Quizás por el beso con Wally─ su cara mostraba horror─ en un baño feo que nadie usa, o sea creí que tenías algo de clase.

─Como si tu no te metieras al salón de anatomía a besarte con Roberto─ le dijo Kuki con hastío─ todos lo hacen.

─Un salón no es un baño oloroso.

─No olía a nada, nadie lo ocupa─ contestó la pelinegra cerrando su casillero y mirando a su amiga.

─Es lo mismo y además con Wally, cuando me dijiste que te parecía lindo y esas cosas pensé que sólo era algún tipo de deseo juvenil por sentir la adrenalina de estar con un delincuente juvenil, algo con lo que sueñas en secreto pero al final eres lo bastante lista como para no arruinar tu vida haciéndolo.

─¿Por qué lo juzgas sin siquiera conocerlo? Wally es un buen chico y no me arrepiento de haberlo besado y tampoco creo que mi vida o mi futuro se vean arruinados por eso. Soy lo bastante lista como para no dejarme influenciar por otras personas─ la miró de forma retadora, algo en ella estaba a punto de explotar ¿quién se creía Becca para hablar mal de Cuatro sin siquiera conocerlo?

─Evan es quien te conviene, no el Güero Torres.

─Evan es un patán─ le dijo claramente─ ¿viste cómo me habló?

─Tiene razones para enojarse, toda la escuela sabe que te besaste con ese sujeto.

─¿Y cómo se enteraron? Tú o Jena debieron haber corrido el rumor.

─Si no tuvieras nada que esconder, este tipo de cosas…

─¡Es que no hay nada que esconder!─ gritó la pelinegra─ si Wally y yo no queremos salir gritándole a todo el mundo que nos besamos es cosa nuestra, si queremos hacerlo en un baño también, ni tú, ni Jena, ni Evan, ni nadie tiene por qué meterse o por qué importarle lo que hagamos.

─Me importa porque eres mi amiga, quiero que seas feliz y te verías tan linda con Evan…

─Eres mi amiga y no eres capaz de entender que Evan no me gusta, ni siquiera me agrada─ le dijo la asiática con pesar─ tu no intentabas emparejarnos porque quisieras algo bueno para mi, veías por tu propio bien. Desde que te conozco siempre has soñado con ser popular, no ser sólo la chica latina que se acaba de mudar. Cuando las porristas te aceptaron hiciste de todo para hacerte amiga de todos sin importarte que en el camino te perdieras tú.

─Es cómico que me digas eso cuando tú te estás saltando clases por Wally.

─Yo no veo a Wally por aquí─ se giró a buscar a un chico imaginario alrededor─ quizás solo no tengo ganas de ir a deportes.

─¿Y si tienes ganas de ser amiga de todos esos perdedores? Porque todos escuchamos que los llamaste amigos─le retó.

─Exactamente─ la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos─ son mis amigos y lo que más me agrada de ellos es que ninguno hace nada por intentar agradarle al otro, nos damos cuenta de lo diferentes que somos y no nos burlamos de nuestros gustos y tampoco intentan congraciarse con el capitán de fútbol americano usando a su mejor amiga.

─Yo no te estaba usando Kuki─ Becca se veía confundida─ sólo quería que fueras feliz, con todos nosotros. A Evan le gustas en serio, él me pidió que los presentara y le ayudara.

─¿Y nunca fuiste capaz de decirle que yo no lo soporto?

─Tenía la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta de lo buen chico que es pero al parecer eso no ocurrirá─ su rostro demostraba enojo─ aún así ¿por qué Wally? Habiendo tantos chicos en esta escuela no puedo entender qué tanto le ves, Eva y Jena son superficiales y sólo ven un buen físico pero ¿tú? Siempre pensé que eras diferente.

─Es gracioso, yo también pensaba que eras diferente. Y sobre Wally, me gusta que nunca ha intentado besarme a la fuerza, tampoco intenta jalonearme u obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera, no es un cretino presuntuoso y más importante, jamás me ha apuntado con un arma.

─Si te nos unieras lo entenderías.

─No lo haré─ le dijo Kuki─ yo no odio a mi hermana, ni a los niños y no es mi problema que tengas problemas no resueltos con su hermanastra o si ustedes se empeñan en creer que nunca fueron niños igual de molestos hace un par de años.

─¿Es tu última palabra?

─Aún no termino─ dijo por fin, había tardado mucho en llenarse de valor para decir eso─ tampoco quiero seguir siendo tu amiga y dicho sea de paso no soporto a tus nuevas amigas, tratándome como si fuera una tonta cuando lo único sin sentido es su charla sobre cuál color es tendencia esta temporada, rosa pálido, salmón o coral, a mi me gusta el verde y prefiero mil veces soltar golpes y patadas que lanzar un pompón, pero sabes qué, no voy a dejar mi puesto en el equipo porque yo me lo gané por mis propios méritos. ¡Córtalas, heriste mis sentimientos!

─¿Vas a hacer todo esto por Wally?─ se acercó a Kuki.

─No, estoy haciéndolo por mi─ le dijo muy segura.

─Perfecto Kuki, pero cuídate la espalda, no sabes con quién te metes─ le dijo la chica dando media vuelta y alejándose por el pasillo. Kuki se quedó mirando como se iba, hacía semanas que necesitaba tener esa charla con Becca y se había callado tantas cosas que había explotado. Habían sido mejores amigas por mucho tiempo pero las cosas habían cambiado y ella no se sentía cómoda con esa nueva chica. Pero para ser justas, Kuki no sabía muy bien ni quién era ella, pero de alguna forma sentía que estaba más cerca de saberlo si seguía con sus amigos, que fingiendo que le caían bien las porristas. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y sin querer dio unos pasos, si se apresuraba la alcanzaría antes de que entrara a su salón.

─Lo has hecho muy bien, no lo arruines─ Wally la sujetó de la mano. Al ver que su amiga no llegaba a clase salió a buscarla y al escuchar el final de la discusión en el pasillo había permanecido oculto, atento a la discusión de las chicas─ ella no merece a alguien como tú, no escucha, no quiere hacerlo.

─Lo sé─ la chica se giró a abrazarlo, escondió el rostro en el pecho del chico y comenzó a llorar. Él la abrazó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza y aspiraba, olía a vainilla, ese aroma le gustaba pero tenía la sensación, sin saber por qué, de que había otro olor que le recordaba a la jóven, algo más parecido a mantequilla, palomitas y dulces; sin darse cuenta sonrió, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, quizás más del que podía recordar, se sentía en paz─ lo lamento, sé que odias a las niñas lloronas─ articuló ella con un escalofrío, esas palabras le habían dolido sin saber por qué.

─Las niñas siempre lloran por todo─ le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla, no quería que ese momento se terminara─ pero jamás podría odiarte, ni siquiera porque te gusten los tontos simios arcoíris.

─Lamento lo de hoy─ le dijo entre sollozos aunque más tranquila después de escuchar eso─ lo del baño.

─Entiendo que fue por la misión─ le dijo negándose a interrumpir el abrazo─ no hay problema, además ¿por qué otra razón querrías besarme? Soy el Güero Torres, no soy buena compañía.

─Yo creo que sí lo eres─ le dijo ella─ eres mi amigo ─ se había sonrojado y agradecía que él no pudiera verla─ te besé por la misión, ya sabes no intentaba aprovecharme ni nada raro.

─¿Tú aprovecharte de mí?─ soltó una pequeña risita aspirando de nuevo su shampoo─ eso sería divertido de ver.

─No soy como Ally─ dijo temerosa de alguna reacción extraña de su amigo al escuchar el nombre.

─¿Quién?

─Ally, la chica que inventó que salían hace unos meses.

─Te sorprendería saber que cada mes hay alguien así─ rodó los ojos─ pero sí, creo que la recuerdo. Y no creería nunca que intentas hacer eso, yo sé muy bien que a ti te gustan los chicos feos como Ace, no tienes buen gusto.

─Sólo salí con él un par de veces, nunca fuimos nada─ le dijo la chica intentando apartarse del abrazo para defenderse, pero el chico la abrazó más fuerte, divertido.

─Claro, ya que te diste cuenta que es un tonto ahora sí ya no son nada─ bromeó sintiendo cómo la chica intentaba separarse de él─ pero bueno, eso no es mi asunto tú y yo somos amigos ¿no Kooks?─ le dijo con una opresión en el pecho que no entendía, sentía que algo se le escapaba pero no sabía qué, con ella entre sus brazos se sentía casi completo, pero sabía que él sólo traía problemas, jamás se había tomado a nadie en serio, se aburría fácil y no quería que eso pasara con la japonesa, le preocupaba lastimarla de alguna forma.

─Por supuesto─ Kuki logró apartarse un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, avergonzada. Ella tenía ganas de gritarle que en realidad sentía que empezaba a verlo como algo más pero tenía miedo ¿del rechazo? No estaba segura.

─¿Quieres ir a la aburrida clase de deportes o hacer algo más cool?

─¿Cómo qué?

─Te puedo invitar una hamburguesa, o ir a la feria, incluso podría soportar ir al cine y que escogieras la película, creo que te lo ganaste por casi partirle la cara a Evan y mandar a volar a tu amiga─ la chica sonrió─ soy realmente amable.

─Eso sería agradable, pero si vamos al cine quiero palomitas con mantequilla─ se limpió los restos de lágrimas─ y una soda.

─Creo que te lo ganaste, toma tus cosas y vámonos de aquí─ una toz los hizo saltar y se giraron a ver a sus amigos salir de una esquina, entre risas.

─O sea hello ¿piensan irse sin nosotros?─ preguntó Uno subiéndose las gafas con el dedo mientras Memo se detenía de un casillero víctima de un ataque de risa.

─¿Creías que serías el único preocupado por Kuki?─ preguntó Abby─ también es nuestra amiga.

─¿D-desde cuando están allí?─ Wally estaba de mil colores.

─Desde que mandó a Becca a volar─ sonrió Uno─ por lo visto estaban ocupados con sus cosas y no repararon en nosotros.

─Ay sí Kooks, somos compañeros de misión y te invito al cine─ comenzó a burlarse Memo─ eso de besarnos en un sucio baño no es mi estilo, mejor saltémonos una clase y vamos a ver una película─Uno no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír, le emocionaba ver un atisbo del antiguo Dos.

─El Güero y Kuki se quieren, se dan sus becitos─ cantaron Memo y Abby a coro antes de estallar en una carcajada.

─¡Cállense!─ les espetó Cuatro─ ustedes no saben nada, yo estaba… es que ella… ¡¿tienen nueve años o qué?!─ les dijo mientras comenzaban a andar hacia la salida con el rostro rojo─ yo sólo le estaba dando apoyo moral, me iba a sacrificar viendo una película tonta…

─En realidad me gustan las películas de terror─ dijo Kuki que se sentía algo avergonzada pero feliz después de aquél momento con Wally─ hay una que acaban de estrenar, es sobre una Monja.

─Tiene buena crítica─ le confió Memo, yo también quiero verla pero mi mamá no me deja si no llevo a Tommy y es un miedoso, siempre que vemos películas de terror no puede dormir y se pasa a mi cuarto.

─Entonces no eres tan cursi y tonta como dicen─ le dijo Wally mientras iban bajando las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento─ quizás sí tienes buenos gustos.

─Al parecer Ace ha sido mi único error─ comentó Kuki mientras Memo volvía a molestarlos y Wally protestaba. Uno caminaba detrás con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo, después de todo, sí habían logrado cumplir su promesa. Abby se quedó rezagada y caminó junto a él.

─Uno─ le susurró al tiempo que rebuscaba algo en su mochila─ tengo que darte algo, me parece que los vas a necesitar─ sacó unas gafas negras y se las entregó.

─Abby… son… son…

─Me los diste cuando me dejaste a cargo, pero ahora te los regreso, ya no me necesitan como líder, tú lo eres, te regreso a tu sector─ le sonrió mientras él se las probaba, le iban algo justas, pero servirían.

─He vuelto Cinco, y el Sector V lo ha hecho conmigo.

─Nunca nos hemos ido Uno─ le dijo Dos que se había girado a verlo, al igual que Tres y Cuatro.

─Sólo estamos algo oxidados─ corroboró Cuatro.

─Nada que un par de palomitas no arreglen─ Tres le sonrió y el asintió, en definitiva allí seguían sus chicos y no descansaría hasta que ellos también le recordaran.

* * *

Abby se había hartado de estar en casa, Cree no paraba de parlotear sobre lo molesto que era atender niños en el hospital y dado que estaba dada de baja temporalmente de sus funciones de doble espía, había decidido salir de allí y no fingir que le interesaba. Cuando lo ocurrido entre Tres y Evan llegó a oídos de Fanny, Rachel, 587 y Nueve todo el Sector V temió por el futuro de su equipo, habían enfrentado directamente a un líder ninjadolescente y quizás perdido su oportunidad como dobles espías pero ¿quién podía culpar a Kuki? La misma Cinco sabía que si Cuatro no hubiera actuado ella o Uno lo habrían hecho.

Kuki tenía razones de peso para explotar, ya le extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho antes. Cuando eran niños muchos pensaban que Tres era el elemento más débil del Sector V, decían que era distraída y algo torpe pero ninguno de los que decían eso conocían a la asiática de verdad; ella podía ser un poco despistada pero cuando se ponía en serio, daba miedo. Su amiga era un guerrera en toda la extensión de la palabra y ella lo sabía muy bien pues había combatido a su lado codo a codo bastantes veces, era una chica de armas tomar que pese a ser dulce y bondadosa tenía un lado oscuro que incluso hacía temblar al Güero Torres. Si Abby fuera Evan, se andaría con cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Con esto en mente y retirada de sus funciones mientras las cosas se calmaban se encaminó a casa de los González empujando su moto, las cosas con el castaño habían estado bastante tensas los últimos días a causa de El Punto ¿por qué ese tonto estaba tan molesto? Mauricio era su amigo y sólo eso.

Memo González Junior estaba trabajando en su cochera sobre un nuevo modelo de armadura para su sector. Ahora que tenía un laboratorio propio y equipado con todo lo necesario en Casa del Árbol se le hacía más sencillo idear cosas asombrosas, pero a veces aún necesitaba un poco de orientación de su hermano menor sobre todo para vencer las leyes de la física, que al parecer eran un invento adulto para controlar el gran talento de los niños.

Después de ver a los ninjadolescentes cara a cara en El Punto, mil y un ideas habían surgido en su mente, era aterrador pensar en enfrentarse algo así con algo como la pulsera que él había creado pensando que se enfrentarían a alguna pandilla, ahora estaba decidido a hacer algo increíble, algo digno de la fama que al parecer se había hecho de niño.

─Creo que necesitamos un material más resistente─ comentó Tommy al ver de nuevo los planos que su hermano había estado haciendo─ algo que resista los rayos de calor, a esos malditos adolescentes les encanta usar rayos láser para todo, si supieras cuantos inventos míos han calcinado.

─¿Alguna sugerencia?

─Algo ligero y resistente pero que sea combinable con todas estas mejoras que quieres meterle─ unos golpes en la puerta de la cochera los interrumpieron.

─La abuela olvidó de nuevo sus llaves─ se quejó Memo.

─Es demasiado temprano para que regrese de sus clases de zumba─ le dijo Tommy mirando su reloj de pikachu─ quizás sean las niñas exploradoras vendiendo galletas─ se apresuró a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Abby con un short de mezclilla, una playera azul marino y tenis blancos, su característica gorra y una trenza de lado─ hermano mayor, creo que te buscan a ti.

─¿A mi? Yo ya no como galletas ahora soy un chico atlético─ le gritó desde la esquina donde había improvisado su mesa de trabajo y la mantenía oculta con cortinas de baño.

─No son galletas, es…

─Soy yo Dos─ dijo la chica empujando su motocicleta al interior de la cochera mientras el castaño se asomaba y se quedaba con la boca abierta.

─Pensé que no tendríamos misiones en un tiempo.

─No es una misión, quiero que le hagas unas mejoras a mi moto, ya sabes, que no sea un simple vehículo.

─¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Nueve?─ le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

─Si sigues con lo mismo voy a encender mi moto y te atropellaré, a ver si se te quita lo idiota─ le dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia mientras Dos rodaba los ojos.

─Creo que es hora de irme a la Base─ se excusó T al sentir el ambiente tenso─ para que hablen a gusto─ comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras la puerta de la cochera se cerraba─ un placer verte Cinco, como siempre─ terminó por pasar debajo de la puerta mecánica antes de que esta terminara de cerrarse.

─Me gusta como acondicionaste la cochera─ le dijo Cinco mientras caminaba por la cochera admirando los planos esparcidos por las mesas y en las paredes.

─¿Qué quieres que le haga a la moto?─ dijo Memo por fin, la verdad es que algo dentro de él ansiaba poner sus manos sobre el vehículo─ sonará raro pero de hecho mientras limpiaba esto para instalarme encontré unos viejos planos, es mi letra pero no los recuerdo así que seguramente los hice hace mucho─ tomó unos papeles enrollados que estaban en una esquina y se los mostró─ son ideas para mejorar bicicletas y motocicletas─ Abby miró absorta esos planos y una sonrisa sincera se mostró en su rostro.

─De verdad lo hiciste─ le dijo algo emocionada─ no lo olvidaste.

─¿Hice qué? ¿Qué no el problema es que no recuerdo nada y no soy un agente completo?─ le dijo molesto de nuevo.

─Voy a contarte algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Abigail Olivera, actual líder del Sector V estaba sentada en el sillón de la Casa del Árbol con las piernas recogidas hojeando una revista y disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en la Base desde temprano. Tres y Cuatro habían sido requeridos en la Base Lunar para apoyar al Sector P quienes tenían una crisis interna debido a que dos de sus agentes los habían traicionado y ahora amenazaban con ponerle un cohete a la Torre de Pisa y no tenían suficientes miembros para enfrentarlos. Seguramente volverían en un par de días pero mientras disfrutaría de un merecido descanso, eso si a Dos no se le ocurría volar en pedazos algún área de la casa o los villanos aparecían para atacarlos, como seguramente pasaría en cualquier momento.

─¿Qué lees?─ Dos apareció con una torta de salami y queso mozarela a medio comer y comenzó a leer sobre su hombro, causándole un cosquilleo en la nuca por su respiración─ ¿una revista de motos?

─No, es un reportaje sobre un evento de motocicletas que hubo hace poco en las afueras de la ciudad, parece ser que muchos famosos fueron o algo por el estilo─ cerró la revista y se giró a mirarlo─ pero es tonto, en vez de hablar de las motos hablan de los asistentes, que tontería, estas revistas cada vez son más tontas.

─¿Y por qué la compras entonces?

─Pensé que… bueno que habría algo interesante en su interior, no sólo basura adolescente─ se aseguró de tapar los test que mencionaba la revista de la vista del castaño.

─No me gustan las motos─ le dijo sentándose a su lado mientras ella lanzaba la revista a un lado─ siempre están atadas al suelo, que aburrido.

─Mi hermano mayor tenía una cuando yo era pequeña y él aún era soltero¸solía llevarnos a Cree y a mi a pasear en ella, estaba muy orgulloso de su moto, la compró con sus ahorros, trabajaba medio tiempo en un taller mecánico─ suspiró─ me gustaría tener una cuando sea grande.

─Ya empiezas a hablar así─ dijo el chico con tristeza.

─Sabes a lo que me refiero y ¿qué no habías dejado de comer tanto?

─Como cuando estoy creando cosas increíbles, parece que encontré una forma de hackear el Módulo de Códigos y reintegrar a mi hermano a los chicos del Barrio.

─Ya hemos hablado de eso Dos, no es correcto─ le recriminó Cinco.

─Pero no es justo que Tommy haya sido sacado de KND por salvarnos a todos, él completó su entrenamiento y sé que es una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es un buen elemento, siempre lo llamamos cuando tenemos problemas.

─Lo sé, pero meterte con el Módulo es… bueno algo que un adolescente haría.

─Sólo sería para reintegrarlo, no movería nada más, me llevaría ese secreto conmigo cuando me borren la memoria─ la chica lo estudió con la mirada, su amigo había comenzado a "dar el estirón" como decían los adultos, aún era un chico rellenito, pero su cara se veía algo más delgada y dado que ahora era mucho más alto que ella, su sobrepeso se disimulaba bastante.

─No es algo que yo te pueda dar permiso o no, no soy la líder supremo y espero que jamás se les ocurra pedírmelo, pero debes andarte con mucho cuidado si estas planeando hacerlo, a como están las cosas podrían tomarlo como una traición─ el chico asintió.

─Si de verdad quieres tener una moto─ soltó después de un rato cuando se hubo acabado su bocadillo─ no me quedará más remedio que aprender a arreglarla y mejorarla, no puedo permitir que andes montada en algo fabricado por adultos. Además son tan simples, van rápido ¿y qué más? Ni siquiera tienen armas o un bonito porta vasos para tu soda─ la chica soltó una carcajada.

─Dos cuando eso pase, si es que mi padre no teme que me mate en una y me deja tenerla, no vamos a recordarnos, ni a lo que éramos─ miró con algo de tristeza alrededor, odiaba pensar en el final de sus días como agente de KND, pero el tiempo era algo que aún no lograban controlar, ni siquiera alguien tan brillante como su amigo.

─Eso no será problema─ sonrió el chico que no sólo había pensado en regresar a su hermano a KND, sino algo aún más extremista que aún no pensaba revelarle a su líder, no hasta que supiera que era viable─ yo encontraré la forma de arreglarla, será la mejor del mundo, hasta Uno le tendrá envidia porque sus botas cohete serán una antigüedad, morderá el polvo… si estuviera aquí o si nos recordara─ le dijo con un hilo de voz, hablar de su antiguo líder siempre les ponía tristes ¿sería que aún los recordaba? O quizás su nuevo equipo era mejor y ya no los necesitaba ni siquiera en sus memorias.

─Seguramente la tecnología espacial no es tan buena como la tuya─ le animó Cinco─ casi hasta quiero crecer para ver esa motocicleta, seguramente Cree se morirá de envidia y más cuando sepa que la arreglaste para mi─ sonrió al imaginarse la cara que pondría su hermana al verla con una moto y con su ex novio.

─Te lo prometo Cinco, algún día haré de tu moto algo genial y nunca antes visto ¿o te he fallado alguna vez, jefa?─ la chica enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió con ese sentimiento raro que llevaba algún tiempo apareciendo de vez en vez cuando el castaño estaba cerca.

─Tienes mi absoluta confianza Dos, no dudo en que cumplirás tu promesa.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

─Parece ser que te saliste con la tuya─ le dijo Abby al terminar su relato y sonriendo, hacía mucho que no pensaba en esa conversación, pero desde que ambos habían montado su motocicleta para ir al Punto esos recuerdos no la dejaban tranquila.

─Sí que soy genial nena, un estuche lleno de monerías─ no recordaba eso, como era más que obvio, pero algo dentro de él explotaba de emoción de solo pensar en que de alguna forma podría impresionar a la morena y mejor aún, hacer realidad los bocetos que había descubierto hace un par de días.

─Nunca lo he dudado─ le dijo ella mirando como el chico se había puesto en marcha buscando su caja de herramientas al tiempo que miraba detalladamente la motocicleta de reojo.

─Ah por cierto Cinco, necesito que me des uno de tus sostenes, el que estás usando está perfecto─ le dijo asomándose detrás de una columna mientras se ponía el mandil para empezar a revisar el aceite del vehículo.

─¡¿Qué?! Estas idiota… tenías que arruinarlo con tus tonterías, sólo tú puedes atreverte a decir algo como eso─ la chica había tomado una llave inglesa y la blandía contra el castaño sin elegir qué parte de la cabeza golpear primero─ vengo a tratar de arreglar las cosas y tú solo piensas en… eres igual que todos los malditos adolescentes.

─¡¿Qué te pasa?!─ le gritó esquivando el primer golpe por poco─ lo quiero para estudiarlo, estoy creando una armadura para el sector pero necesito ver su tecnología más de cerca, quiero desarmarlo y ver qué hace, tener una medida de contingencia para cada función ¿Crees que soy una clase de pervertido o qué?─ Cinco lo miró resoplando y se giró a ver los planos que estaban regados a su alrededor y que precisamente mostraban diseños de armaduras; comenzó a reír con alivio seguida por el castaño que después de alejarse un par de pasos retomó la investigación de la motocicleta con la morena observándolo desde un rincón.

─Ocúpate primero de mi moto, luego veremos lo del sostén, tonto.

─Sí jefa, como tu digas─ le contestó distraidamente mientras quitaba los primeros tornillos. Ella sonrió para sí al escucharlo llamándola así.

─¿Dónde están tus gafas de aviador? Esos lentes no te favorecen.

─¿Mis qué?

─Olvídalo, yo me encargo de buscarlas y poner un poco de orden aquí─ se puso de pie y empezó a rebuscar entre todas las cajas que habían esparcidas, así que después de todo sí habían logrado salvar cosas de la Casa del árbol ¿pero de quién era tan importante protegerlas?

* * *

Mientras tanto Tommy había llegado corriendo a reunirse con el resto de su equipo, de camino a la Base Subterránea había recibido la noticia de que les habían asignado una misión y él estaba retardado. Corrió como nunca maldiciendo el haber dejado su bicicleta en el taller y entonces se encontró con la zona donde se suponía estaba su equipo, que había resultado ser la punta de un pino desde la cual podían espiar al objetivo sin ser descubiertos; genial, ahora debía trepar.

Le tomó casi diez minutos llegar hasta arriba donde su equipo estaba oculto entre las ramas con binoculares observando una casa en particular donde un camión de mudanza se había estacionado.

─Ya era hora T─ le regaño 84─ ¿qué estabas haciendo?

─Ayudaba a mi hermano con un nuevo modelo de armadura para su sector.

─Ten cuidado, podría ser peligroso que te vean demasiado con él ahora que los adolescentes los tienen en la mira─ T asintió.

─¿Es cierto que Kuki enloqueció?─ susurró Sonia─ escuché que le aplicó una llave de judo al líder adolescente.

─A mi me dijo uno de sexto año que le metió la cabeza al inodoro mientras se besaba con Cuatro─ agregó T ya con sus propios binoculares.

─No seas tonto─ arremetió Mushi─ ¿por qué se besarían en un baño? Y con la cabeza de ese sujeto en un excusado, ni que fueran parientes de Excusator.

─Niños─ les regañó 84─ estamos en una misión, no es hora de chismear─ todos regresaron su atención al camión de mudanzas donde varios adultos sacaban muebles, cuadros y lámparas de este.

─Lo que sí es cierto─ dijo Joey después de un rato─ es que se besaron─ todos, incluyendo a 84 se giraron a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

─¿Y tú como lo sabes?─ 34 se veía molesta ¿por qué a ella no le había dicho nada su hermana?

─Wally habla dormido, anoche estábamos viendo un maratón de películas de los X-men y se quedó dormido un rato, empezó a decir cosas como "oh Kuki, no importa si sólo es para salvar la misión, quiero volver a besarte"─ soltó una risita al recordarlo─ no sé bien los detalles, pero parece ser que fue para lograr sacar la memoria de la escuela ¿recuerdan que llegó más raro de lo usual? Bueno, al parecer fue por eso.

─Son unos lentos─ le dijo Mushi poniendo los ojos en blanco─ pensé que ahora con sus hormonas y la presión social al menos darían algún indicio de sus sentimientos, pero parece que no.

─¿Y tú para cuándo?─ le molestó Sonia─ deberías también dejar de aparentar ser una chica ruda y dar el primer paso.

─¿De qué hablas? A mí no me gusta nadie.

─Ay sí, aja─ le dijo su amiga─ mirando de reojo a Joey que las escuchaba con curiosidad.

─¡Cállense!─ advirtió Lee─ ellos están llegando─ todos volvieron a fijar su vista en la casa, ahora se había estacionado un auto negro del cual bajaron cinco chicos, muy juntos unos de los otros. Había una chica regordeta de cabello risado que usaba un vestido blanco con una mascada azul cielo anudada en el cuello con medias y zapatos con algo de tacón, a su lado su hermana usaba el mismo atuendo pero se trataba de una chica alta, esbelta y rubia que llevaba el cabello en una cola alta adornado con un listón rosa, en medio de ellas había un chico rubio peinado con gel para mantener sus ojos libres de cabello, medía lo mismo que su rubia hermana pero menos que sus hermanos, quienes cerraban la marcha. Al igual que él usaban pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y un saco azul, uno era moreno con el cabello corto y risado, el otro era muy alto y tenía el cabello castaño peinado con gel para mantenerlo pulcro.

─S-son los de la Otra cuadra─ susurró Sonia─ parece que ellos también han crecido.

─Nunca los había visto─ agregó Mushi─ solo escuché historias sobre ellos, se fueron antes de que yo me volviera agente.

─Oigan ¿y Padre?─ preguntó Joey que no podía ocultar la emoción de ver a un supervillano de renombre como él.

─¿Estará dentro del auto?─ T intentaba verlo─ o quizá…

─Quizá esté detrás de un puñado de mocosos intentando saber por qué están espiando a sus amados hijos─ escucharon que una voz grave decía tras ello, lentamente los cinco niños se giraron a ver al ser que había ocupado sus pesadillas más de una vez; Padre estaba levitando envuelto en llamas, sólo le faltaba la pipa, esa que hacía mucho tiempo había sido robada por Uno y que hasta la fecha permanecía en el Museo de KND.

─Bien, bien, tenemos problemas ¿no?─ articuló Lee mientras pasaba saliva y un escalofrío le recorría.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN**


	18. Operación MEMORIAS

***Personajes propiedad de Tom Warburton**

* * *

 **Operación M.E.M.O.R.I.A.S.**

 **M** antener

 **E** lementos a salvo de

 **M** ercenarios que

 **O** cultan

 **R** apaces

 **I** ntenciones es

 **A** ltamente difícil pero

 **S** atisfactorio

* * *

─ ¡Largo!─ gritó el hombre sombra.

Padre dio un puñetazo que llenó todo de llamas; los agentes lograron esquivarlas lanzándose a distintas direcciones y cayendo precipitadamente al vacío en un intento de salvarse. Ochenta y cuatro lanzó su yoyo y se asió de una gran rama desde la que pudo balancearse y atrapar a 83 en el aire; sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido para frenar la caída de T, quien siguió descendiendo al vacío. Por suerte, una de las ramas se enganchó en su chaqueta y aunque rasgándose, logró darle el tiempo suficiente para detenerse, sentarse y salvarse.

Mushi y Joey siguieron cayendo sin lograr asirse a nada. El rubio veía el suelo cada vez más cerca e intentó alcanzar a su amiga para intentar protegerla del golpe en lo posible, abrió los brazos y su sudadera formó unas alas parecidas a las de las ardillas, planeó hasta ella esquivando ramas; sin embargo, apenas había logrado rozarla cuando sintió el impacto con una superficie fría.

─ ¿Estás bien Joey?─ escuchó una vocecita cerca de él. Se incorporó en la superficie que le había salvado, adolorido y buscando a Mushi con la mirada, estaba en un deslizador a su lado junto a un chico larguirucho con cabello rubio paja y que manejaba el vehículo que había atrapado a su amiga─ ¿Joey?─ el chico meneó la cabeza intentando comprender qué pasaba a su alrededor y mirando a la niña que manejaba su propio deslizador, usaba un vestido de cuadros rosas y blancos junto con una diadema rosada que le ayudaba a que su cabello rizado y castaño no se le fuera a la cara.

─Sí 79, gracias─ logró balbucear mientras la niña le dedicaba una aliviada sonrisa.

─Yo también estoy bien Keyla─ susurró Mushi que se había sentado y miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados─ pero ¿qué hacen aquí?─ se giró a ver al chico que le había salvado─ ¿78.2?─ el chico la miró y estaba por responder cuando otro deslizador manejado por una chica castaña con trencitas, se acercó con T sobre él.

─Salvándolos de la muerte, como siempre─ contestó la chica que respondía al nombre de Vania y al número clave de 80. Otros dos deslizadores llegaron, uno con 84 acompañado de una chica de color con enormes gafas, chaleco verde y pantalón de mezclilla, encargada de la tecnología del sector, con número clave 81.14 y de nombre Lili; y el otro con 83, acompañada de un chico pelirrojo y pecoso que no se veía feliz, ya tenía el arma en la mano.

─ ¿Ochenta y cinco?─ balbuceó Mushi sorprendida.

─Te dije que era una misión demasiado peligrosa para ellos solos─ dijo 80 con impaciencia.

─Esta vez debo aceptar que tuviste razón─ agregó 85─ mi hermano les tiene demasiada fe, suerte que decidimos vigilarlos. Enfrentarse a Padre no es algo que puedan tomarse a juego, lo sé por experiencia ¿dónde están sus armas? 83 y 84 me sorprende que tengan errores de novatos.

─No nos esperábamos que Padre nos tomara por sorpresa, además sólo debíamos espiarlo, no confrontarlo─ replicó T─ por cierto ¿A dónde se fue?

─Charlemos de esto después─ advirtió 78.2, también conocido como Alphonse─ ya perdimos el factor sorpresa, ahora saben que están vigilados.

─Padre volvió con sus hijos, no creo que este interesado en pelear con KND por el momento, de otra forma, ya estaríamos en peores problemas─ comentó Paddy tirándose del cabello en un tic nervioso que le había quedado después de aquél horrible corte.

─No podemos dejar esto así─ Joey quería revancha.

─Nuestra misión era observar, no pelear─ aclaró 84─ y como ya dijo 85 nos hemos expuesto, si Padre hubiera querido darnos una lección ahora mismo estaríamos llorando, es mejor irnos y replantear nuestra estrategia─ el rubio suspiró mientras los deslizadores del sector W se ponían en marcha antes de que les volvieran a encontrar con la guardia baja.

* * *

Las cosas para el antiguo Sector V se calmaron en las semanas siguientes. No hubo indicios de que alguien hubiera notado que la memoria había sido robada y dado que Becca había comenzado a actuar como si Kuki no existiera, todos pensaban que podían darse un respiro. Sin embargo, dado que Evan no aceptaba negaciones por respuesta, el resto del grupo se turnaba para ir a recoger a la asiática a su salón. Gracias a esto, los rumores sobre ella y el australiano se habían esparcido, para disgusto del rubio, quien tenía mala fama con las chicas y no quería que se viera envuelta en eso.

Por otro lado, la llegada de los de la Otra Cuadra fue todo un suceso en la escuela. Nadie pudo dejar de notar la limosina que se había detenido frente al edificio y de la cual salían cinco adolescentes en perfecta sincronía; algunos lograron reconocerlos y los murmullos sobre el tema llenaron los corredores. Uno se obligó a actuar lo más normal posible pese a sentir que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban cada vez que les veía entrar a las mismas clases que él o caminando por el pasillo, tan juntos y despreocupados, tan no naturales. Advirtió al resto de su equipo de adoptar la misma actitud; sin embargo Kuki había proferido gritos la primera vez que los vio y Dos y Cuatro no dejaban de hacer chistes sobre cómo irían al baño. Cinco lo tranquilizó alegando que para ellos, eso era comportarse normal y mientras no hicieran el intento de entablar una conversación de ellos, todo estaría bien.

Los cinco encantadores adolescentes veían al antiguo Sector V con cara de autosuficiencia, como si supieran cosas que los agentes no; a pesar de que esta actitud le molestaba al inglés decidió pasarlo por alto, ya le habían contado el encuentro que habían tenido los niños con Padre y no quería que su equipo perdiera también el factor sorpresa. Por ahora era mejor que siguieran pensando que no recordaban nada.

Miguel se encontraba una tarde de viernes en el comedor de la Casa del árbol releyendo el informe de lo que contenía la memoria que habían ayudado a robar. Al fin les habían reasignado su papel de espías con los de la Otra Cuadra y la búsqueda de los cadetes; según la Base lunar, ya estaban lejos de la mirada pública. El inglés llevaba unos minutos soplándole a su té y esperando a Cinco, que recién entraba, se servía soda y tomaba algunos dulces de una repisa.

─ ¿Estas lista?─ le preguntó con seriedad ganándose una sonrisa de la morena.

─La historia que me pediste contarte es bastante larga─ se sentó a su lado mordisqueando una galleta─ tuve que poner mis memorias en orden y recordar poco a poco los detalles de aquél incidente─ su mirada se perdió en la pared mientras le daba un trago a su soda─ pero después de pensarlo, de acordarme de las cosas que ocurrieron en ese entonces, me doy cuenta que ese suceso en particular desencadenó muchas fatalidades que ocurrieron en KND. Ya sé por qué Chad te pidió que te lo contara, seguramente él vio todo desde fuera, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada; solamente esperando─ suspiró─ no le tengo simpatía a ese chico ni a nadie que se haya atrevido a mentir sobre nuestra edad y hacer que nos borraran la memoria, pero quizás comienzo a sentir algo como lastima. En fin, voy a contártelo Uno.

─ ¿Dónde están los demás?─ preguntó preocupado de que llegaran con alguna cosa absurda para interrumpirlos.

─Descuida, la última vez que chequé si no habían incendiado nada, Dos estaba metido en su laboratorio trabajando en esa armadura que quiere crearnos; Tres y Cuatro estaban en el cuarto de entrenamiento practicando, aunque si me lo preguntas Wally se tragaría una col antes de lastimarla.

─Perfecto, entonces comienza─ le apremió poniendo toda su atención.

─Esto ocurrió varios meses después de que te fueras y me encargaras al Sector V. Unos días antes habíamos vencido a la liga de la decencia que estaba planeando poner en oferta las corbatas para que nuestros padres nos obligaran a vestir bien; debo admitir que logramos vencer gracias a Tommy y su primer prototipo de dron de combate a distancia.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Cinco estaba sentada en la sala de controles de la Casa del Árbol pasándose de una mano a otra unas gafas oscuras que habían pertenecido a su mejor amigo y preguntándose si en el espacio habría suficiente helado de chocolomo para hacer feliz a número Uno.

En definitiva no le gustaba ser líder. Mientras más meses pasaban más odiaba su posición y la responsabilidad de elegir entre la paz infantil o la seguridad de sus amigos. Diariamente los exponía a corbatas rabiosas, adultos malvados y la incertidumbre constante de si llegarían a la adolescencia por causas naturales o por el invento de algún villano demente. Suspiró prolongadamente y guardó las gafas entre su ropa, de uno de los bolsillos sacó una arrugada hoja de papel con el sello de KND, la desdobló y la releyó por décima vez. Era una invitación al cumpleaños número trece de 362, su líder suprema.

A pesar de que sería un día devastador para toda la organización, pues despedirían a una de las mejores líderes en toda la historia, a Cinco la preocupaba la propuesta que le habían hecho de ocupar el lugar de la rubia como la comandante de toda la flota que le había dado los mejores años de su vida, pero que también le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, vuelto enemiga de su hermana y de Mauricio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando otro suspiro ¿debería aceptarlo o rechazarlo? ¿Qué habría hecho Uno?

La computadora principal se encendió sin previo aviso y 65.3 apareció dedicándole un saludo militar.

─Hola Cinco ¿cómo te va?

─De fábula nene ¿qué sucede ahora?─ contestó con hastío─ ¿Quieren que vayamos por el pastel de cumpleaños o algo así? Aún faltan un par de días…

─Temo que nanai─ le contestó el chico con su característico acento─ tengo una misión especial y extra urgente mandada por 86─ revisó sus notas─ al parecer alguien se llevó el Módulo de Códigos y…

─ ¿De nuevo?─ soltó la morena─ ¿Qué rayos tiene esa caja que todo mundo se la roba? ¿Y qué Fanny no entiende que debe mantener en secreto su ubicación, mandarla al espacio, echarle una maldición o rociarla con vinagre para que nadie se le acerque?─ preguntó histérica ¿qué no podían dejarla pensar en paz?

─Se pasa ¿verdad?─ aceptó el chico.

─ ¿Y ahora quién fue?

─Eso es lo que debes averiguar, te mando las últimas grabaciones que tenemos del pasillo.

─ ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a saber dónde buscar? Es obligación de 86…

─Ese no es mi problema mi chava, cambio y fuera─ la comunicación se cortó dejando el archivo enviado en pantalla donde se apreciaba una figura encapuchada entrando y saliendo con la caja de códigos.

─Hola jefa─ Dos entró despreocupado con un helado en la mano─ los chicos están aburridos y se preguntaban si estás de humor para ir a la playa.

─No hay tiempo Dos, alista el **S.C.A.M.P.E.R**. y llama a Tres y Cuatro, tenemos trabajo que hacer─ se quedó parada en seco y pensó unos momentos─ vamos a la mansión de los de la Otra Cuadra.

─ ¿Y ahora qué hicieron?

─Alguien robó el Módulo lunar, de nuevo─ agregó al ver la cara de su compañero─ y algo me dice que ellos están implicados ¿Crees que Tommy esté libre para acompañarnos? Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda extra.

─Está en casa con un resfriado─ se disculpó el chico─ y ya sabes lo que 362 piensa de que lo llevemos a nuestras misiones ─Cinco asintió─ es tan injusto que haya tenido que sacar su ADN del módulo para salvar a todo KND y como premio lo hayan expulsado─ se quejó por centésima vez.

─Sabes que te apoyo en eso pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

─Si fueras Líder Supremo…

─ ¿Acaso quieres que me valla?─ le espetó dolida.

─No, claro que no─ se mostraba avergonzado─ pero si decides aceptar creo que hablo por todos al decir que nos sentiríamos felices por ti e intentaríamos apoyarte en lo que pudiéramos. Además la luna queda más cerca que algún lugar perdido en el espacio─ se miraron en silencio.

─Aún no decido nada─ se encogió de hombros─ y te pido que no se lo digas a Tres y Cuatro, ya sabes que aún no superan lo de Uno, si piensan que me voy… podrían ponerse susceptibles.

─Claro jefa, ahora enfoquémonos en encontrar el Módulo.

La alarma de emergencia sonó por toda la Casa del Árbol. Dos, Tres, Cuatro y Cinco llegaron al área de despegue a través de los tubos de escape y subieron a la nave con gritos de guerra.

─ ¿Y cuál es el plan?─ Cuatro observaba los radares a lado de Tres, encargada del armamento por si alguien les emboscaba.

─Primero vamos a dialogar ─Cinco estaba sentada en un sillón rojo que había sido de Uno.

─ ¿Dialogar? Sabes que nunca nos dirán nada y si lo hacen es una trampa─ Dos puso el piloto automático mientras se giraba al resto del equipo.

─ ¿Tienes un mejor plan?─ cuestionó su líder.

─Yo digo que entremos a patear cinco traseros y si se niegan a hablar les hagamos calzón chino ─agregó Cuatro mientras Tres se reía.

─Lo que en realidad quiero averiguar es por qué su afán de robar el Módulo, todas las veces que lo consiguen sus planes fallan ¿por qué no intentan otra cosa?

─En realidad─ agregó Tres─ el convertirnos a todos en animales casi les funciona.

─De hecho han tenido buenos planes─ agregó Dos─ ¿recuerdan cuando Padre fue Líder Supremo?─ Cuatro apartó la mirada molesto, no le gustaba esa historia.

─Ese es mi punto─ agregó Cinco─ han tenido mejores planes ¿por qué siempre el Módulo de códigos?

─Estamos por colisionar ─advirtió Dos.

─El radar de calor informa que hay una mancha rojita viva allí dentro─ señaló el radar─ y que hoy hará sol y las aves cantarán mucho.

─ ¿Cómo puede decirte eso una máquina?─ preguntó Cuatro intentando ver el radar.

─ ¡Prepárense!─ gritó Dos─ estamos por comenzar negociaciones hostiles─ agregó al ver los cañones del tejado apuntándoles y casi de inmediato disparando hacia el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. que activó su escudo dándole tiempo a la tripulación de salir impulsados hacia las ventanas de la mansión, haciéndolas añicos.

─ ¡No se muevan y nadie saldrá herido!─ Cinco apuntaba con un arma de soda a los Chicos de la Otra Cuadra que habían estado jugando solitario y que tenían las manos arriba debido a la sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué?─ contestaron a coro─ pero si son ustedes quienes han venido a molestar.

─No actúen como si no supieran nada─ agregó Dos apuntando con un lanzador de bolas de helado─ dénoslo y nos iremos, si nos apresuramos aun llegamos a la playa.

─ ¿Así que se les perdió algo?─ contestaron a coro y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

─Y parece que ustedes no lo tienen─ siguió Abby─ pero sé que saben algo.

─Quizás, pero ya que se han tomado la molestia de visitarnos, deberíamos invitarlos a jugar ¿no? Jajaja─ un magneto apareció en la habitación y les quitó las armas mientras los muebles cobraban vida y comenzaban a ensamblarse en un robot alrededor de los de la Otra Cuadra.

─Creo que no iremos a la playa─ Cuatro se tronó los dedos─ pero siempre se agradece un buen entrenamiento.

Cinco minutos después los cinco encantadores niños estaban amarrados junto con su robot mientras Cuatro los nalgueaba con el S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R.

─Voy a preguntar una vez más─ Cinco caminaba frente a ellos con los brazos en la espalda─ ¿dónde está el Módulo?

─No lo sabemos─ dijeron a coro mientras Tres y Cuatro les pegaban─ ¡Aguarden! Nosotros no lo tenemos pero escuchamos a Padre hablar con Cree sobre el asunto, ella le aseguró que configurándolo adecuadamente podrían localizar a Uno, ya que su ADN nunca fue sacado del mismo─ otra tanda de nalgadas─ ¡Lo juramos, no sabemos nada más!

─ ¿Les creemos?─ Dos miró fijamente a Cinco.

─Tienen el beneficio de la duda, pueden pensar en lo que hicieron mientras nosotros visitamos a mi hermana.

─ ¿Iremos a tu casa?─ preguntó Tres emocionada─ amo las galletas que prepara tu papá.

─Vamos al centro comercial─ negó Cinco─ le haremos una visita a su empleo de medio tiempo.

─Oh-oh─ intervino Tres mientras salían de la mansión dejando atrás a los chicos amarrados ─ ¿podemos pasar a la tienda de los Simios arcoíris? Acaban de sacar nuevas cazuelas para el Simio comiditas.

─Como si esa cosa pudiera cocinar algo─ Cuatro rodó los ojos.

─Tu quemaste el cereal en el día libre de Cinco─ arremetió la asiática.

─No lo quemé, me gusta crujiente y algo carbonizado─ peleó él mientras cruzaban el jardín en dirección al centro comercial.

─Debimos irnos a la playa cuando pudimos─ se quejó Dos.

─ ¿No estás contento por ir a ver a mi hermana?─ Cinco caminaba por la calle a lado de Dos mientras Tres y Cuatro seguían discutiendo frente a ellos.

─La verdad no mucho─ Dos se encogió de hombros─ sé muy bien que sale con Mauricio y tengo el presentimiento que desde entonces le molesta verme. Y si tengo que admitirlo─ había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos─ sé que él es un buen chico… o lo era, era genial y… hará feliz a mi Diosa.

─ ¿Estas llorando? Ay por favor─ la chica rodó los ojos─ todos los hombres son idiotas─ contestó molesta, últimamente le enojaba más que de costumbre el enamoramiento de su amigo con su hermana.

Veinte minutos después los cuatro chicos se encontraban frente al mostrador de una heladería, apuntando con sus armas a Cree que los veía con burla pese a usar un sombrero con forma de barquillo de helado.

─ ¿Y por qué crees que yo tendría tu tonto juguete, hermanita?─ preguntó burlonamente.

─Porque estás loca y eres malvada─ le dijo la morena con decisión─ ahora dánoslo.

─Para tu información he estado trabajando aquí desde las diez de la mañana y antes de eso estuve con mamá en su clase de yoga, así que no he tenido tiempo de tomar tus absurdos juguetes Abby.

─ ¿Y piensas que vamos a creerte?─ le espetó Cuatro─ danos el código y un helado doble de chocolate y galleta o hasta aquí llegaste.

─Estos helados son demasiado caros y sabrosos para terminar en el paladar de mocosos como ustedes, sólo los adolescentes y adultos somos merecedores de este festín ¡Ahora largo que estoy trabajando!─ los gritos impacientes de otros clientes se sumaron a la orden de la chica.

─ ¿Alguien te está molestando nena?─ Mauricio asomó la cabeza desde uno de los refrigeradores que estaba llenando.

─Ma-Mauricio─ balbuceó Abby─ ¿qué haces aquí?

─¿No te lo conté hermanita?─ Cree la miró con burla─ trabajamos aquí los dos, es lo que los novios hacen, pasar cada segundo de su tiempo juntos, pero claro, tú no sabes de qué hablo─ tomó de la mano al antiguo Nueve mientras Abby rodaba los ojos con hastío─ eres tan molesta que dudo que tengas un novio algún día─ miró a Dos que estaba algo incómodo con la situación─ a menos que sean mis admiradores que al no tenerme se conforman contigo─ esas palabras fueron más de lo que la morena estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Abby se subió al mostrador apuntándole en la cabeza a su hermana preparada para armar un jaleo pero miró a Mauricio a los ojos y notó su casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza; se obligó a calmarse y recuperando el dominio de sí misma se bajó y comenzó a caminar a la salida, si su hermana seguía provocándole no podría controlarse.

─Vámonos, hay trabajo que hacer.

─ ¿Qué?─ rezongó Dos mientras Tres y Cuatro se miraban extrañados─ ¿nos vamos así como así?─ todos la siguieron─ ni siquiera nos dio un cono gratis por ser tu hermana.

─ ¿Ahora a dónde vamos Cinco?─ preguntó Tres unos minutos después mientras se sentaban en unas bancas alrededor del panel de anuncios─ parece que nadie sabe nada.

─Es culpa de 86─ Cuatro se dejó caer junto a su amiga asiática─ es incapaz de cuidar nada, seguramente abrió la boca con las personas equivocadas, otra vez.

─Es extraño─ agregó Cinco con los brazos cruzados─ seguro que por muy descuidada que sea hay demasiadas medidas de seguridad ¿cómo es que nadie notó que Cree o los de la Otra Cuadra entraron a la Base?─ perdió la vista en los anuncios pegados en la pared que iban desde perros y gatos extraviados hasta ventas de autos.

─ ¿Acaso has visto a Chilaquil?─ la cuestionó Dos al verla sonreír ante el anuncio de un perro perdido.

─Nos han estado distrayendo, sabían que nos darían la misión a nosotros porque 86 no admitiría ante nadie más que no pudo con la responsabilidad de sus funciones─ se giró a sus amigos que la miraban extrañados─ ¿no lo ven? Nos han estado manteniendo lejos de donde se celebra la acción─ los otros tres niños se miraron confusos─ miren─ descolgó una hoja con el sello de la preparatoria─ hoy se celebran las pruebas de porristas, Cree no dejaba de hablar de ello─ sonrió─ se ha vuelto lenta, venir a trabajar un día tan especial para ella y que tiene marcado en el calendario, ella adora humillar a las chicas nuevas, no se perdería algo así por nada.

─Entonces ¿vamos a la escuela?─ preguntó Dos inseguro.

─Exactamente. Cuatro contacta a la Base Lunar y pide refuerzos, Dos necesito que te infiltres en el sistema y averigües qué medidas de seguridad tenía esta vez el módulo y Tres, ve a comprar palomitas, las necesitaremos para el viaje─ todos hicieron un saludo militar y se esparcieron mientras Cinco sonreía para sí misma.

Una hora después el Sector V se dirigía junto al Sector W en el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. con rumbo a la escuela.

─¿Sólo estaban ellos disponibles?─ Cinco miraba como 83 y 84 recargaban las armas y 85 intentaba repasar el plan con Tres, quien se distraía cada tres segundos y se llenaba la boca de palomitas. En una esquina Cuatro miraba la escena con molestia a lado de un pequeño niño pelirrojo que seguramente era nuevo en la organización. También iban cinco hámster disfrazados de cada integrante del Sector V con su respectiva arma y cuchicheando entre ellos.

─Los demás sectores están algo ocupados con los preparativos por el cumpleaños de la Líder Suprema─ contestó 85.

─Hasta Tommy tuvo que venir─ el niño estaba sentado junto a su hermano en los controles usando un cubre boca y visiblemente pálido.

─Somos buenos elementos Cinco─ agregó 85─ no nos juzgues por lo que hizo nuestro líder, él está… un poco loco y su afán por vencer a Uno lo hizo tomarse esa búsqueda de tesoros demasiado en serio─ se encogió de hombros─ déjanos ayudar a arreglar los errores de mi hermana.

─¿Y dónde está ese niño?─ preguntó Cinco echándolo en falta por primera vez.

─Él y mi hermana se encargan de que la Líder Suprema no se entere de su fiesta sorpresa.

─Nuestra hermana─ susurró el niño pelirrojo que estaba a un lado de Cuatro.

─ ¿La "pecosa" es tu hermana?─ preguntó el australiano.

─Soy Shaunie Fulbright y mi número clave es 587. Me acabo de graduar de la Base del Ártico─ el chico parecía temeroso.

─Espero no nos estorbes─ murmuró Cuatro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

─Calma nene─ Abby se acercó al pelirrojo y le puso una mano en el hombro─ todos fuimos novatos y tuvimos una primera misión importante, sólo quédate a mi lado y todo saldrá muy bien─ el niño la miró con admiración.

─En mi primera misión salve a todo KND y perdí mi lugar en la organización─ exclamó Tommy haciendo que el pelirrojo sintiera un escalofrío─ pero ahora me llamo El Tommy y salvo al mundo desde las sombras, si algo sucede quizás necesite un compañero─ el chico se puso pálido bajo las pecas.

─Impacto contra la escuela en dos minutos─ agregó Dos.

─ ¿Todos tiene claro el objetivo de la misión?─ les preguntó Cinco a los dos sectores de niños y al de hámster ─ nos vamos a enfrentar contra un sinfín de adolescentes y por lo general necesitaríamos un equipo especial que hiciera esto, pero sólo estamos nosotros─ comenzó a pasear frente a ellos─ Uno decía que era preferible tener a un chico dispuesto a dejar su mesada con tal de salvar al mundo que mil niños llorones; y espero por nuestro bien que tenga razón.

─Lo lograremos─ intervino 83─ nunca fallamos misiones.

─Hay algo que no deja de rondarme la cabeza─ agregó 85─ hace poco escuché de mi hermana que el Módulo de Códigos estaba protegido por dos códigos, uno lo tenía ella y el otro 362, sólo metiéndolos al mismo tiempo podrían abrir la compuerta ¿cómo lograron entrar?

─Eso ya lo hicieron─ agregó Cuatro─ y engañaron a 86 para obtenerlo.

─Eso es incorrecto─ agregó 587─ el día de mi graduación ella me hizo un recorrido por la Base Lunar y me enseñó la habitación donde tenían el Módulo, me confió que era mentira. Ella no tenía ningún código, sólo 362 sabía cómo abrir esa compuerta, habían decidido que les harían creer a todos que se necesitaba de dos passwords como trampa─ todos lo miraron.

─ ¿Estas acusando a nuestra líder?─ preguntó 84.

─Sólo les digo lo que sé─ dijo tartamudeando al sentirse el centro de atención.

─Ochenta y seis es conocida por cometer esos errores pero 362 no─ Dos lo pensó detenidamente.

─Quizás se lo dijo a alguien─ agregó Tres─ así como tu hermana te lo dijo a ti.

─Y como ya lo llevamos sospechando un tiempo, hay traidores en nuestras filas─ agregó Cinco─ si alguien escuchó a 86 hablándote de eso seguramente encontró la forma de hackear el sistema para robarlo, no sería la primera vez─ se sentó en el sillón de Uno y lo pensó─ bueno, ahora mismo no importa saber cómo o quién lo hizo sino recuperarlo.

─La nave de los de la Otra Cuadra está en el gimnasio─ agregó Cuatro observando los radares.

─Bueno chicos─ empezó Abby─ basta de charla, ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer ¡Chicos del Barrio a sus posiciones!─ gritó la morena mientras todos se llevaban la mano a la frente y tomaban sus armas y máscaras anti gas al tiempo que colisionaban contra un costado del edificio y bajaban gritando, los ataques de los adolescentes no se hicieron esperar. Dos, Cinco, T y 587 se separaron del resto con rumbo al gimnasio, si la nave de los encantadores niños estaba allí, significaba que las negociaciones importantes estaban cerca.

Los hámster se encargaron de lanzar bombas molotov rellena de su excremento para cegar al enemigo mientras los miembros de KND, con su debida máscara anti gases disparaban, amarraban, golpeaban, mordían, hacían calzón chino y picaban los ojos de todo aquél mayor de 12 años que se les pusiera enfrente.

Mientras tanto, el grupo que se había separado del resto se las habían tenido que ver con un par de adolescentes que custodiaban la zona; sin embargo, las habilidades en combate de Cinco los mandaron al suelo en cuestión de minutos mientras 587 la miraba con la boca abierta ¿cómo podía moverse tan rápido?

─ ¿Es buena no?─ le preguntó Dos al pelirrojo al tiempo que dejaba fuera de combate a un puberto castaño que había intentado tomar desprevenido al menor, 587 solo atinó a asentir mientras se agazapaba detrás de Tommy, quien gracias a su bazuca de bolas de boliche había dejado mal heridos a dos gemelas que ya se acercaban con el traje ninjadolescente.

─ ¿No les da miedo salir lastimados?─ logró balbucear el menor.

─Es un riesgo latente en este negocio─ le dijo Dos jalándole de la chamarra marrón que usaba y siguiendo de cerca a Cinco, que ya iba delante─ pero por eso somos un equipo, debe preocuparte más la seguridad de los otros que la tuya, tú debes mantenerte a salvo para que ellos lo estén.

─Dos necesito que me cubras aquí─ le gritó Cinco al ver que un grupo les cerraba el paso.

─Allí voy jefa─ el chico corrió a apoyar a su líder mientras Tommy le hacía señas a 587 para que lo siguiera mientras tomaban otro pasillo.

─ ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?─ le preguntó el pelirrojo dudoso.

─El Tommy lo sabe todo─ le dijo de forma misteriosa.

─ ¿Ellos van a estar bien?

─Claro que sí, son los mejores─ le hizo señas por unas escaleras y tanteando una pared sacó algo parecido a goma de mascar, la pegó y le dijo que retrocediera, ambos se escondieron al tiempo que se cubrían lo oídos y la pared volaba en pedazos─ sabes que ella es hermana de Cree ¿no? Se dice que fue esa chica quien le enseñó a pelear a Cinco, por eso son rivales.

─Ustedes son tan valientes, yo…

─Habla menos y actúa más─ se giraron a ver a Dos y Cinco corriendo hacia ellos─ deprisa por aquí─ el castaño les hizo señas y se metieron a un salón vacío, no pasó mucho para escuchar el ruido de pisadas yendo hacia donde habían volado la pared.

─Era una distracción─ susurró 587─ no íbamos a ningún lado.

─Aprende bien esto─ le dijo la morena─ siempre que te superen en número evita una confrontación, mejor utiliza las tácticas distractivas. Tu hermana y muchos líderes subestiman el poder de una distracción bien empleada, incluso creen que los sectores deberían prescindir de los agentes que se encargan de ello, pero esto es falso. Un buen plan tiene que tener una buena distracción para que funcione, todos somos necesarios, no hay nadie débil ¡vamos!─ les hizo señas de que la siguieran por donde habían venido y caminaron rumbo al gimnasio.

─Cinco─ Dos les paró en seco─ si vamos por los ductos de aire acondicionado será más rápido─ le señaló una rejilla.

─ ¿Memorizaste los planos?

─ ¿Con quién crees que tratas nena?─ ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras trepaba en un improvisado escalón que el castaño había hecho entrelazando sus manos. Uno a uno fueron entrando a los ductos.

─Dices que todos son importantes en el equipo─ susurró 587─ pero yo no, eran mis hermanos los que querían ser héroes, yo solo tengo ganas de ir a esconderme bajo mi mantita del Hombre araña cada que ocurre algo, siempre tengo miedo. Fanny dice que debo volverme fuerte y valiente para plantarle cara a papá, pero no tengo su carácter, a veces creo que debería renunciar a esto y…

─Todos tenemos miedo─ le contestó Cinco que iba gateando por delante de él─ solo los tontos no lo tienen, yo he visto a tu hermana corriendo como niñita en diversas ocasiones e incluso a mi propio líder hacerlo en más de una ocasión─ sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa─ si me lo preguntas yo le tengo fobia a los piojos, Tres a todo lo que se mueva, Dos a los bravucones, Cuatro a la furia de Kuki y Uno… a casi todo en realidad, pero ¿sabes qué hacemos con nuestros miedos?

─ ¿Los dejan de lado?

─Claro que no, hasta la fecha uso un shampoo especial y Dos toma el camino largo para ir a la escuela.

─ ¿Entonces?

─Los enfrentamos en equipo, si es necesario. A veces las cosas que te dan miedo son menos amenazadoras cuando tu mejor amigo está a tu lado y eso es un Sector, tu mejor amigo. Seguramente tu líder no piensa eso, pero los demás se ven buenas personas, tu hermano no dejaría que nada te ocurriera.

─ ¿Y si un día necesita que yo lo ayude y me paralizo?

─Entonces piensa en que todas las veces, te necesite o no, tienes que estar preparado para ayudarlo a enfrentar sus miedos. Muchas veces les darán una paliza, pero al menos estarán juntos─ el chico se quedó callado y luego sonrió un poco.

─ ¿Podrías enseñarme a pelear? Eres genial.

─Ey niño─ se quejó Dos─ Cinco es nuestra líder, consíguete a la tuya.

─No le hagas caso─ le dijo Cinco─ claro 587, será un placer, pásate a la casa del árbol cuando quieras, te enseñaré algunas cosillas; seguramente tu hermana se enfurecerá─ les hizo una seña con la mano al dar vuelta y ver que esa rejilla los separaba de su misión.

Dentro del gimnasio se podían ver a los de la Otra Cuadra parados muy derechitos y sosteniendo el Módulo, esperando a alguien que por lo visto se había retrasado.

─¿Están listos?─ Cinco se giró a ver los hermanos González quienes sonrieron─ nosotros dos entretendremos a esos niños mientras ustedes se hacen con la caja y corren de regreso a la nave.

─Esa poción los dejará dormidos por horas─ Dos había estado trabajando esas semanas en un tónico potencializador del sueño que los niños pudieran administrarles a las niñeras mientras ellos cenaban golosinas, se acostaban tarde y veían televisión hasta medianoche; esperaba que estuviera terminado para la próxima feria de ciencias de KND.

─Pero a quien sea que esperan no, 587 y yo nos encargaremos de hacerle frente.

─ ¿Segura que estarás bien con él?─ Dos miró al niño con algo de desconfianza.

─ ¿Segura que quieres que yo me quede?─ 587 había palidecido de nuevo.

─Sí, ahora hagámoslo─ Dos se encogió de hombros y sacó una cerbatana, se la pasó a Cinco quien sacó un extremo por la rejilla, apuntó al cuello de Lenny y sopló el pequeño proyectil, dando en el blanco. En cuestión de segundos los cinco niños empezaron a tambalearse, soltando el Módulo.

Cinco y los otros bajaron de su escondite y se abalanzaron sobre el Módulo, Dos lo tomó y le hizo señas a Tommy para que le siguiera mientras Cinco revisaba a sus enemigos, parecían estar profundamente dormidos.

─Oye nuevo─ le gritó Tommy antes de irse─ cuida a Cinco, si algo le pasa por tu culpa mi hermano mayor no va a perdonártelo─ el chico echó a correr tras su hermano hacia la nave, a la que llegaron sin demasiados contratiempos.

─Sostén esto─ le dijo Dos a Tommy en cuanto alcanzaron la seguridad de la nave. Le dio la caja mientras él la conectaba al tablero de su vehículo y comenzaba a teclear.

─ ¿Qué haces? Se supondría que deberíamos estar huyendo o…

─Ya emití una señal de alerta a la Base Lunar─ le señaló con la cabeza un botón rojo que prendía y apagaba a un costado del tablero─ yo no me voy a ir sin mis amigos.

─Pero Cinco…

─Cállate y déjame concentrarme─ le espetó mientras sudaba copiosamente.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ le dijo un par de minutos después.

─Regresándote a donde perteneces─ dijo con autosuficiencia mientras el código se encendía y un compartimento se abría─ ahora introduce tu ADN.

─P-pero creí que… yo no…

─ ¿Quieres ser un chico del barrio o no?─ le dijo enojado al ver que las alertas de la nave se encendían, alguien estaba intentando acceder.

─Esa pregunta ni se pregunta─ le dijo el chico bajándose el cubre boca, sacándose un moco verde y viscoso y dejándolo embarrado en la abertura que inmediatamente se cerró.

─Tu hermano es un genio─ le dijo a Tommy mientras tomaba un arma larga y ponía a su hermano detrás justo en el momento en que Padre hacía aparición envuelto en llamas, seguido por un ninjadolescente.

─ ¡Denme esa caja, ahora!─ gritó haciendo crecer el fuego que le rodeaba.

─Permíteme Padre─ Cree caminó frente a él accediendo a la nave─ yo me encargaré de este par de hermanos tontos y gordos─ la chica su traje ninja para que mostrara su rostro y se acercó a Memo.

─No te cambiaría esta caja ni por diez besos tuyos.

─Ni quién quisiera besarte, albóndiga─ dijo la chica con asco─ tú y tu equipo son unos _losers._

─Pues tu besas genial nena, pero no por eso voy a rendirme─ el chico se lanzó hacia ella pero en solo tres movimientos se vio en el suelo y desarmado, con la morena aproximándose a él y su hermanito quien seguía abrazando la caja de Códigos. De pronto apareció Cinco embistiendo a su hermana mayor e iniciando una pelea.

─¡No toques a mi equipo!

─Te juntas con puros perdedores y te lo voy a demostrar─ gritaba la mayor bloqueando por poco las patadas de su hermana, jamás admitiría que estaba mejorando.

─ ¡Basta!─ gritó Padre─ denme esa maldita caja y lárguense─ las llamas volvieron a rodearlo mientras se acercaba a los Gonzáles y Cinco, quien había sido mandada al suelo por su hermana en un momento de distracción. De pronto varios globos de agua impactaron al hombre por detrás comenzando a apagarlo─ ¿¡Quién osa atacarme a traición!?─ 587 estaba detrás apuntándole, tenía algunos arañazos y la chamarra algo quemada pero a pesar de que las manos le temblaban su rostro mostraba decisión─ ¡conocerás mi furia!─ gritó al tiempo que intentaba volverse a llenar de fuego pero el niño retomó sus ataques a los que se le unieron los de los hámster, con pistolas idénticas.

Después de un cuarto de hora, los adolescentes que aún intentaban contener el ataque sorpresa de los pocos elementos de KND habían huido, Padre estaba apagado bajo varios globos de agua y Cree, junto a otros adolescentes, amarrada y esperando ser trasladada, de nuevo, a la prisión de la Base Lunar. Una gran nave había aterrizado con varios agentes envueltos en su traje de cumpleaños, 362, 363, 60 y 86 encabezaban el grupo, sorprendiéndose al ver toda la destrucción y la nave del Sector V en medio del panorama. Ochenta y Cinco y Cinco se acercaron a poner al tanto a su líder de lo ocurrido mientras al resto se les ordenaba poner bajo estricta vigilancia a los recién capturados.

─Te lo agradezco Cinco─ Rachel le dio el Módulo a los gemelos 44A y 44B para que la pusieran a salvo─ estamos investigando cómo fue que Padre logró colar a sus secuaces a nuestras instalaciones.

─Quizás deberían buscar otro lugar para esconder el Módulo─ le dijo Cinco─ no voy a estar siempre para cuidarlo.

─Oye jefa, creo que deberías ver esto─ Dos se acercó a la conversación─ tu igual 362.

─¿¡Qué no ves que tus líderes están platicando algo muy importante!?─ gritó 86 que pasaba por allí llevando bajo arresto con la ayudad de Patton a una chica con la cara cubierta de mostaza.

─En serio es importante─ dijo Dos avergonzado mientras las chicas y 85 le seguían.

En una parte del campo de futbol, donde varios adolescentes estaban siendo esposados se encontraba 587 intentando tranquilizar a una chica que no dejaba de gritar histérica, amarrada por uno de los yoyos de 84.

─Número Vivianita─ la líder suprema le reconoció enseguida─ ¿qué significa esto?

─Estaba entre los que nos atacaron─ afirmó 83 que en ese momento recibía primero auxilios ya que tenía un golpe bastante feo en el ojo─ yo solo disparé y no me di cuenta enseguida.

─ ¿Eso es cierto?─ inquirió la rubia─ ¡contesta!

─Claro que es cierto─ dijo la niña con ropajes pasados de moda─ haría lo que fuera para irme del lugar al que me mandaron, cuando me uní a KND me prometieron la mejor tecnología que podría imaginar y me la he pasado ordeñando vacas y sesgando trigo, si vuelvo a despertar un día más con olor a excremento de caballo en el aire me volveré loca─ gritó─ soy un genio, debería estar en la Base Lunar, comiendo helados, viendo maratones de Doctor espacio tiempo sin tener que esconderme ¡Díselo Dos! Diles que soy un genio, que esa maldita prisión es insufrible─ Dos la miró con lástima y aunque abrió un par de veces la boca, no dijo nada.

─Tu sacaste el Módulo─ susurró Rachel apoyándose en Cinco─ traicionaste a KND.

─Robar un Módulo─ dijo la niña con desdén─ ¡Yo no soy una vulgar ladrona! Ni siquiera he pisado la Base desde que me mandaron a ese retrogrado Sector, fue como si la organización me hubiera olvidado, sin tecnología, sin buena comida, sin agua caliente, habría hecho lo que fuera por largarme de allí.

─Si tú no lo robaste ¿sabes quién fue?─ preguntó Cinco.

─Claro que sé quién fue, pero no soy una delatora─ le dijo muy seria─ me prometieron aceptarme entre los adolescentes, darme un traje y toda la tecnología que pudiera soñar, incluso uno de los chicos me dejó subirme a su moto─ comenzó a reír de forma histérica─ fue el mejor día de mi vida. Seguramente saben que en unas semanas es mi cumpleaños número 13 ¿no? Así que sólo aceleré las cosas.

─ ¡Traidora!─ gritó 363 que se había acercado con 86 y 60─ sólo son pretextos para mostrar que eres débil, que no tienes honor, debo apresarte y…

─A ver, a ver, niño─ le atajó 60─ el único calificado para apresar adolescentes y traidores es mi escuadrón─ le hizo señas a 53 para que se acercara─ así que déjale este trabajo a los profesionales─ le dijo mirándolo desafiante.

─ ¡No puedes hablarme así!─ le dijo con altivez─ 362 es mi hermana y…

─Harvey─ le atajó Rachel con mala cara─ Patton tiene razón, es su equipo quien se encarga de los prisioneros y traidores ¿por qué no le ayudas a 86 a vigilar que todos estén bien esposados y no nos den una sorpresa?─ el chico la miró con enojo pero no se atrevió a decir nada y se marchó detrás de la pelirroja. La rubia lo miró irse con mucha atención, su cerebro viajaba a mil por hora e intentaba convencerse de que ese sentimiento que comenzaba a embargar por su hermano menor era debido a su próximo cumpleaños, seguramente las hormonas tenían que ver con ello. Ella adoraba a Harvey aunque todos pensaran que era insufrible; sin embargo, tenía semanas notándolo raro y ese incidente la había puesto alerta pero seguramente sólo era un coincidencia.

─ ¿Dónde están Tres y Cuatro?─ le preguntó Cinco a Dos al buscarlos con la mirada─ ¿están bien?

─Vigilando a Cree con Tommy─ le señaló con la cabeza un lugar donde había diez agentes apuntándole a la morena, que estaba amarrada y otros tantos intentaban meter a Padre a un tanque de agua para llevarlo a prisión─ Cinco… lo hice.

─ ¿Hiciste qué?─ le dijo dudosa pero entonces sintió al chico acercarse a su oído en forma confidencial y el corazón le dio un vuelco, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no apartarse de él.

─Recalibré el Módulo para que Tommy pudiera…─ Cinco le tapó la boca rápidamente al entender de qué hablaba y observó a 362 para ver si les prestaba atención, por suerte la rubia intentaba una vez más sacarle información a Vivianita.

─ ¿Funcionó?─ le murmuró.

─Eso parece, no lo sabré hasta que pueda enlazarme a la computadora central de la Base Lunar.

─Sabes que entrar al sistema sin autorización es un delito ¿verdad?─ le susurró con cara de circunstancias.

─Sí… al igual que recalibrarlo─ le dijo algo avergonzado─ pero fue por una buena causa, Tommy es bueno y útil, tú misma lo has admitido y…

─Cállate o te llevaran a prisión también─ la chica le puso una mano en la boca y miró a todos lados buscando una solución─ de acuerdo yo me encargo pero tú no hables de esto con nadie.

─Pero Cinco, si alguien debe asumir la responsabilidad…

─Con nadie─ su mirada se endureció─ yo me encargo, ahora ve y ayuda en algo─ miró a 587 dándole un poco de agua a Sonia─ intenta no meterte en problemas hasta que solucione esto─ Dos protestó un par de veces más antes de marcharse.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Dos, Tres y Cuatro habían proferido gritos de terror y emoción ante cada palabra de su amiga, aunque no entendían del todo qué pasaba. Uno a uno había ido llegando a la narración aceptando todo como una verdad que no recordaban pero que seguramente había sido épica. Uno los miraba de reojo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y algunas lágrimas, sin duda eran su orgullo, pese a que las misiones los superaban en dificultad Cinco había encontrado la forma de sobreponerse a ello. No había duda, había elegido a una líder excepcional para su Sector, mientras el que llegaría a ser el Líder Supremo quería ponerse a llorar y darse por vencido, Abby había logrado organizar un plan con pocos elementos y los había llevado a la victoria.

─Y eso es todo─ finalizó la morena─ recuperamos el Módulo, como siempre, Dos logró reintegrar a su hermano a KND y supongo que eso le ayudó a crear lo que sea que les regresará la memoria─ se levantó a servirse más soda─ después de aquello, como seguro ya sabes, no acepté ser la Líder Suprema, demasiadas responsabilidades y eso incluye soportar los errores de 86; además aunque me sacaran de quicio, estos chicos hacían mis días más divertidos─ les dedicó una sonrisa─ Pero si hablé con Rachel sobre lo que Dos había hecho, en un principio no me creyó que eso fuera posible, pero cuando accedió a la computadora principal y vio que Tommy aparecía como si nunca hubiera sido borrado no le quedó más remedio que reconocer el talento de nuestro amigo. Le pedí como un favor especial que le dejara quedarse, después de todo el más pequeño de los González nos había salvado a todos, ella aceptó con la condición de que Dos jamás revelara cómo hacerlo y que el secreto solo quedara entre nosotros.

─Si tú no sucediste a Rachel ¿quién lo hizo?

─Ochenta y ocho ¿lo recuerdas? Era uno de los allegados a 362, conocía todo el protocolo y era un espía grandioso. Seguro recordarás que fue él quien vigilaba a Padre cuando robó el Módulo lunar y nos convirtió en animales─ Uno asintió sintiendo un escalofrío.

─Pero ¿quién robo el Módulo? ¿Fue Vivianita?

─No─ la chica se sentó─ seguro Chad te lo contará mejor, pero más tarde supe que había sido 363 y Rachel lo supo en cuanto se enteró del robo, pero no quiso creerlo. Le había contado que sólo ella tenía el código para entrar, no se lo dijo pero ese niño era listo, encontró la forma de obtenerlo. Cuando yo me rehusé a ser su sucesora, estoy casi segura que ese niño vio la oportunidad de ascender en posición, él deseaba ser el mejor de todos, no un simple líder de Sector, ni siquiera un puesto como el de 60, él quería ser lo máximo─ la chica negó con la cabeza─ para cuando salió de las sombras yo ya tenía 13 años pero seguro que muchos ya lo sabían y quizás Chad quiere hablarte sobre ello.

─ ¿Él reclutó a Vivianita?

─Seguramente─ se encogió de hombros─ muchos niños se sentían estancados y temerosos de llegar a los 13 años, pocos estaban dispuestos a perder sus privilegios, seguramente Padre o Cree o quien sea que haya corrompido a Harvey le dijo lo que él quería oír y él a su vez hizo lo mismo con los eslabones débiles de KND.

─ ¿Dónde está ahora?

─No lo sé, seguramente sólo fue un peón. Los padres de Rachel se separaron poco después de su "destitución"─ hizo comillas con las manos─ ella se quedó a vivir con su madre aquí mientras Harvey y su padre se mudaron a Vancouver. No sé nada más de él, sólo que se libró del castigo por alta traición.

─Creo que va siendo hora de hablar con el buen Chad─ Uno se cruzó de brazos─ esto parece más complejo de lo que creía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Base Secreta Subterránea cinco niños con túnica negra se habían congregado alrededor de una mesa con forma de simio arcoíris; todos con hojas y crayolas. Su líder los miraba con seriedad absoluta mientras hacía que su yoyo subiera y bajara distraídamente por su mano.

─Quinientos ochenta y siete nos ha dado el permiso de activar **S.A.R.N.A**. ( **S** úper **A** rtefacto **R** ecuperador de **N** iños **A** dolescentes) ─ les dijo 84─ en tres días debemos traer a alguno de vuelta, le dije que tenemos los planos y las piezas pero no podemos hacer pruebas, lo que ocurra será definitivo.

─No creo que tengamos inconvenientes en el armado─ aseveró T─ 43 y yo hemos estudiado los planos y con ayuda de 34 hemos checado los códigos para activarlo, si mi hermano mayor lo hizo, funcionará.

─Entonces lo único que debe preocuparnos en este momento es a quién traemos primero─ miró a sus compañeros uno por uno─ sé que son sus hermanos pero deben tomar una decisión procurando el bien del Sector. Estamos enterados de lo que han hecho desde que Uno volvió y han dado muestras de lealtad, incluso hay vestigios de su valía, ahora quiero que escriban en esas hojas su voto y cuando yo diga, todos la volteamos al mismo tiempo y el que tenga más votos será el primero.

Los niños asintieron y tomaron una hoja y una crayola, algunos tapaban sus hojas con un brazo para evitar que el de a lado copiara, otros mordían distraídamente la crayola intentando elegir a alguno, al cabo de cinco minutos todos tenían su hoja volteada y esperando las instrucciones de su líder.

─Ahora─ dijo girando su hoja mientras todos lo imitaban. Miraron el resultado de sus compañeros y algunos se alegraron mientras otros no tanto.

─Hay tres votos para─ comenzó Mushi pero 84 la interrumpió.

─No hay tiempo que perder, empiecen a armar a **S.A.R.N.A** sólo tenemos tres días, iré a informar a 587─ suspiró─ más vale que todo esto funcione o le habremos dado falsas esperanzas a Uno desde el principio.

* * *

 **Fin de la transmisión**


	19. Operación GOLPE

Feliz inicio de año! algo tarde pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Espero hayan tenido unas festividades agradables en compañía de su familia.

Aquí el nuevo cap y quiero hacer una especie de aclaración, en una parte hago mención del reposapíes de una bicicleta, ya saben, esos "palitos" que llevan algunas bicis para que otra persona se suba en ellos. En México les decimos "diablitos" y al escribir esto me di cuenta que esto es un mexicanismo y no tengo idea de cuál sea el nombre correcto, según Internet es reposapíes, que es la palabra que utilice, pero nunca en mi vida he escuchado a alguien llamarle así, por eso quise explicar a qué me refiero con esa palabra, por si quedaba alguna duda.

Si alguien sabe cómo se llaman, díganmelo por favor que a lo mejor no duermo pensando en eso. También me gustaría saber cómo les llaman en su país.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto!

* * *

Operación **G.O.L.P.E.**

 **G** randes

 **O** peraciones necesitan a

 **L** os mejores agentes

 **P** ara completarlas

 **E** xitosamente

* * *

Wally veía con detenimiento el entrenamiento de karate de su amiga Kuki Kiut. La chica era muy buena, siempre lo había pensado, pero ahora que conocía cómo se desenvolvía en las misiones, sabía que esos chicos y chicas que practicaban con ella no tenían ni idea de lo que era capaz. Miró alrededor, era lunes y había poco público en las gradas con todo y que las competencias estaban próximas, quizás era porque el equipo de baloncesto no había tenido entrenamiento, o debido a que los exámenes de final de semestre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina; como fuese, esas fechas a él no le importaban.

Evan seguía molestando a Kuki cuando tenía oportunidad. Cinco decía que era porque deseaba unirla a los ninjadolescentes a toda costa, pero él sabía que esa no era la única razón, notaba cómo miraba a la asiática; le gustaba. Eso a Wally lo fastidiaba más que antes porque Kooks era su mejor amiga y ese sujeto no le convenía, ni él ni ningún otro. Se pasó las manos por el cabello intentando olvidar el asunto, se relajó y sonrió cuando Tres le saludó antes de entrar al área de combate; cada vez le costaba más ignorar lo que estaba siendo obvio hasta para él.

El Sector V se turnaba para esperar a Kuki después de la práctica, generalmente Cinco se iba con ella ya que entrenaba con el equipo de baloncesto en la otra mitad del gimnasio, Uno y Dos la custodiaban entre clase y clase mientras el australiano le hacía compañía por las mañanas en el campo de fútbol; sin embargo, ese día Abigail había tenido la tarde libre de deportes y debía acompañar a su madre a hacer unos mandados para su abuela, Dos tenía reunión con el club de robótica y Uno se había marchado temprano para acomodar la Casa del Árbol, donde todos habían quedado de verse a eso de las seis para poner en operación a **S.A.R.N.A**.

Lo cierto es que a él no le molestaba esperar a Kuki después de karate, no le diría nunca que no a un buen espectáculo con algo de violencia. Tampoco le importaba mucho cómo sería recordarlo todo, Dos había empezado a comer más debido a los nervios ¿y si no funcionaba? Mientras que Tres enumeraba las cosas que recordaría, como los nombres de todos sus peluches o la primera vez que salvó algún simio arcoíris; Wally sólo deseaba recordar dónde estaba el baño, ya que cada noche daba al menos cuatro vueltas por toda la Casa del Árbol antes de encontrarlo.

Observó cómo Kuki mandó al suelo a una chica más alta que ella de una patada alta y el profesor silbó para indicar que debían estirarse; unos minutos después, la clase terminó. El rubio se tomó su tiempo para estirarse en su asiento antes de ponerse en pie, tomó su mochila y la de Kuki, se la había encargado antes de entrar a clase, y se encaminó al pasillo que daba a los vestidores; la chica tardaría unos quince minutos en estar lista, miró el reloj, apenas eran las 4:30, aún tenían buen tiempo para llegar con el resto del Sector.

Dejó las mochilas en el suelo y se recargó en la pared, no había rastro de Evan lo cual lo animó un poco, Cinco le había comentado que casi a diario se encontraban con él, esperando el momento en que la asiática se quedara sola; ya vería ese tipo si se atrevía a hacerlo estando él presente.

─No tiene oportunidad con ella─ susurró para sí mientras metía sus manos en el pantalón y pateaba una piedra imaginaria. Y entonces, una idea lo sobresaltó, ella misma le había confiado que Evan le desagradaba ¿pero y los otros chicos? Él sabía que muchos estaban interesados en Tres, se mantenían alejados porque el líder ninjadolescente le había puesto los ojos encima y porque se rumoreaba que estaba saliendo con Wally y aquellos que no le temían al capitán de fútbol, sí lo hacían con el Güero Torres, pero ¿sería suficiente? ¿Y si ella un día se fijaba en algún chico?─ pues está bien─ se dijo─ como si me importara, ella es sólo mi amiga y puede hacer lo que quiera─ de pronto se había puesto de mal humor─ además ¿por qué querría salir con alguien? Eso de tener pareja es una pérdida de tiempo, si tiene ganas de salir nos tiene a nosotros, siempre vemos películas, jugamos videojuegos y todas esas cosas─ se consoló sin notar que ya no susurraba sino que hablaba como si le estuviera dando un consejo a su mejor amigo─ si tienes ganas de ir al cine o al Punto puede decirme y si no tengo nada mejor que hacer y estoy de buen humor hasta podría acompañarla.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos pensando en si acaso Kuki estaría interesada en cosas del tipo ir a comer, al cine, caminar tomados de la mano o esperar que alguien más pagara por todo, como algunas de las chicas con las que él había salido. Negó, ella no era así pero seguía siendo una adolescente, en cualquier momento sentiría ganas de salir con un chico que muy probablemente le rompería el corazón, porque él conocía muy bien a los hombres y lo imbéciles que eran a esa edad. No le gustaría verla llorar por alguien que no la merecía, era su amiga y su padre se la encargó; era una clase de hermano mayor para ella y si no había más remedio, él se sacrificaría. Si Tres quería una cita, él podría invitarla a comer algo, no la tomaría de la mano ni pagaría, pero quizás le compraría un helado, si estaba de buen humor.

Lo había decidido, con tal de que ningún chico le rompiera el corazón a su amiga lo más razonable sería que él se lo pidiera, algo muy normal y de amigos. Sólo quedaba un problema ¿cómo lo haría? Se paró de espaldas a los vestuarios, mirando la pared muy fijamente e imaginando que la pelinegra estaba allí.

─K-kuki ¿cómo te va?─ se sobó la nuca─ y-yo, b-bueno yo sé que… que esto es importante para las chicas, sí, muy importante─ a pesar que la Tres real no estaba presente el chico sentía que la lengua no le obedecía─ y pues… digo si un día… ya sabes, tienes… tiempo… quizás podríamos…salir... si no quieres no eh tampoco es obligatorio pero─ se jaló el cabello con desesperación─ ¿quieres hacer algo después de clases?─ dijo casi en un grito para luego escuchar unas risitas y una voz que le paralizó el corazón.

─Claro Güero, cuando quieras─ se giró en cámara lenta para toparse de frente con Kuki, con cabello húmedo y oliendo a vainilla, usaba un pantalón negro, botas cortas del mismo color y una blusa de manga tres cuartos verde con franjas negras. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras dos chicas continuaban con sus risitas.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó sin saber qué hacer o en qué realidad estaba, sin duda esto era un sueño, en cualquier momento se daría cuenta que había olvidado su ropa en casa y luego despertaría.

─Que sí─ le repitió ella─ me gustaría hacer algo contigo después de clases─ le dijo algo ruborizada. Las dos chicas se miraron y estallaron en risas. Una de ellas era a la que Kuki había derribado, alta y ancha de hombros pero con un semblante muy bondadoso, llevaba el cabello castaño en una trenza, la otra era una muchacha con rasgos orientales, con la misma complexión que Tres pero de cabello muy corto.

─El Güero y Kuki, se quieren, se dan sus besitos─ recitaron a coro.

─Ya chicas─ logró decir Kuki algo apenada mientras Cuatro miraba la escena sin saber qué hacer.

─No sé por qué tanto escándalo─ dijo la chica asiática─ todos sabemos que se besaron y eso sólo significa que se gustan─ rodó los ojos─ no es secreto para nadie.

─Fanren, no todas las chicas a las que Wally besa son invitadas a salir, a veces sólo es un beso y ya─ contestó la otra chica, de nombre Ingrid.

─No sean tontas─ dijo Wally reaccionando por fin─ están mal entendiendo todo, Kuki es mi amiga y yo… yo no me refería a salir como algo raro, sino a ayudarla con su examen de matemáticas, le va fatal por si no lo sabían─ Kuki lo miró con algo de desilusión.

─Ah… era eso─ contestó algo decaída.

─Claro tonta ¿qué pensabas?─ se cruzó de brazos olvidando todo lo que había reflexionado hacía un rato e intentando encontrar una forma de zafarse─ si me hubieras dejado terminar habría podido decir que si querías estudiar después de clase.

─Pero dijiste salir.

─Me equivoqué de palabra, gran cosa─ se encogió de hombros─ ¿nunca te pasa o acaso eres perfecta?─ ella negó algo desilusionada.

─Creo que mejor los dejamos solos, ya es algo tarde─ articuló Fanren incómoda─ nosotras nos vamos─ tomó a Ingrid de la mano y caminaron hacia la salida dejando a la pareja sumida en un silencio incómodo.

─Seguro pensaste que me refería a salir con los chicos ¿no?─ se atrevió a preguntar el australiano que no daba crédito a que Kuki hubiera aceptado, ella asintió algo decaída y sintiéndose tonta, mientras tanto, él sentía un hueco en el estómago; era de suponerse─ creo que podemos estudiar en la Casa del Árbol o en otro sitio, si quieres─ ella asintió de nuevo intentando sobreponerse.

─Sí, necesito ayuda en matemáticas, donde te sientas cómodo está bien─ contestó mientras suspiraba, sólo ella podía pensar que Wally se fijaría en ella y más ilusa había sido al creer que le pediría una cita con las chicas mirando.

─Creo que podemos discutir eso luego─ su momento de estupidez se había terminado─ es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde─ dijo mirando la hora. Kuki recogió su mochila del suelo mientras Wally le sostenía la maleta de deportes, caminaron en silencio hacia la salida; los pasillos estaban desiertos, salvo por uno que otro chico que salía de la biblioteca, bostezando.

Wally se adelantó a su bicicleta golpeándose mentalmente ¿cómo es que había dicho eso en voz alta? Por un momento todo fue demasiado bello, ella le había contestado afirmativamente, aunque ya había aclarado que pensaba que saldrían en grupo, bueno él solo trataba de ser amable ¿no? No era como que tuviera interés en salir con ella ¿o sí?

─Súbete─ le dijo con algo de pena por su vieja bicicleta─ le falta algo de pintura, pero─ un claxon los hizo saltar, Evan iba saliendo en su Camaro rojo con James de copiloto.

─ ¡Kuki! Sube, te llevo a casa─ le dijo bajando la ventanilla.

─ ¿No te das cuenta que yo voy a llevarla?─ contestó Wally molesto.

─ ¿En eso? No vas a exponer la vida y reputación de Kuki subiéndola en algo tan feo, sube─ repitió el chico.

─Gracias Evan, pero Wally va a llevarme─ le dijo ella muy segura mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás.

─Estas bromeando ¿cierto? No eres una niña para andar desplazándote a todos lados en bicicleta.

─Ni tampoco fanfarroneo ante todos por un coche que me compró mi papá─ arremetió ella cerrando los ojos con molestia, de nuevo esa sensación de fuego que le recorría. Evan y James le miraron, el primero sólo chasqueó la lengua y arrancó, casi enseguida Wally se montó delante de ella y empezó a pedalear.

─O-oye Kuki, lamento que tengamos que ir en mi vieja bicicleta, estoy buscando un empleo de medio tiempo para poder pagar un…

─Me gusta tu bici Güero─ le dijo ella acercándose al oído del chico para que pudiera oírla─ tiene personalidad, además le instalaste este asiento sólo para que no tenga que ir parada en los reposapiés, eso es muy lindo─ el chico se sonrojó.

─Mi mamá me obligo, lo puse por la seguridad de Joey, no sólo por ti.

─Como digas Cuatro─ sonrió para sí, aunque tenía poco de haber retomado su amistad con Wally, sabía que a veces era incapaz de aceptar un halago y más si venía con la palabra lindo.

 _Los monitos arcoíris, somos redonditos y divertidos, iremos a dónde vas como el arcoíris son, naranja y rojo, azul y rosa, de colores, de colores, te amaran._

─ ¿Por qué rayos tienes esa estúpida canción como alerta?─ preguntó deteniéndose en un semáforo para que ella buscara el celular.

─Porque es hermosa─ le dijo con total naturalidad mientras revisaba su dispositivo─ es un mensaje de Uno, dice que si podemos llevar algo de comida, que lo carguemos a la cuenta de Cinco.

─Perfecto, muero de hambre─ accedió Cuatro─ ¿te parece pizza?

─Sólo si tiene mucho queso─ le dijo contenta.

─Orden de extra queso para la señorita─ el chico volvió a pedalear con dirección al barrio italiano en busca de las mejores pizzas que conocía─ te mostraré uno de mis lugares favoritos.

* * *

La casa de Miguel volvió a ser esa tarde de lunes tal y como solía ser en los viejos tiempos. Joey, Lee y Tommy se habían presentado allí después de la escuela para empezar a armar la máquina, para eso le solicitaron un cuarto a Uno en el nivel 15 de la Casa del Árbol, este accedió y continuó con las labores domésticas que sus padres le habían encargado; el matrimonio Uno había ido a visitar a la tía Gertrudis y volvería muy tarde.

Cuando Cinco apareció, muerta de hambre, le había pedido mensajear a Tres y Cuatro para que compraran algo de comida mientras ella se lanzaba al sillón y hacía zapping; los chicos llegaron junto con Dos quien comenzó a comer en cuanto abrieron una de las cajas de pizza. Más tarde, Memo, Wally y Kuki estaban en medio de un torneo de videojuegos mientras su líder observaba cómo los zombis los devoraban por cuarta vez consecutiva mientras Cinco repasaba sus apuntes de química para mantenerse distraída.

─ ¿Crees que funcione? Llevan horas allá adentro─ miró sus tres relojes.

─Es un invento de Dos, por lo general siempre funcionan─ le dijo ella sin prestar demasiada atención.

─Mientras no los deje calvos como a mi…

─Todos esperamos eso Uno─ un chico había aparecido en la puerta de la sala de estar con una paleta en la boca, todos se giraron a verlo.

─ ¿Qué hace él aquí?─ preguntó Dos con molestia mirando a Cinco.

─A mí no me mires─ se excusó la chica igual de sorprendida que todos al ver al líder adolescente allí.

─ ¿Cómo entraste? ─preguntó Uno acercándose a estrechar la mano del moreno─ pensé que nadie puede ver la base.

─Entró conmigo─ Sonia apareció detrás de él con una mochila grande en la espalda─ ¿hay inconvenientes?

─ ¿Tú sabes quién es él?─ preguntó Cinco al ver que Dos se había girado a seguir jugando con mala cara.

─Claro, creo que no debería andar gritándolo por allí pero nuestro sector está en contacto con él, ya sabes, por si notamos actitudes sospechosas en ti o el antiguo Sector V─ soltó una risita para restarle importancia a su papel de espía de sus compañeros adolescentes─ ¿dónde están los demás?

─Nivel 15─ murmuró Uno.

─Gracias─ la rubia regresó al ascensor y desapareció de su vista mientras Nueve caminaba por la sala.

─Esto es tal y como lo recuerdo, está fuera de onda─ dijo el chico extasiado─ si pudiera lo subiría a Instagram.

─ ¿No te echará de menos tu séquito adolescente?─ preguntó Cinco.

─En absoluto, les dije a mis amigos que saldría con una chica a la que conocí en El Punto─ se encogió de hombros─ aunque creo que me están organizando una especie de cita con tu hermana, el reencuentro─ le guiñó un ojo─ además, si lo que 362 me dijo es verdad, está a punto de ocurrir algo mágico.

─No es magia, se llama ciencia─ contestó Dos quien seguía jugando pese a estar escuchando la conversación, un silencio incómodo los rodeó.

─Creo que tomaré unas rebanadas de pizza─ dijo el chico mirando con curiosidad la nuca de Dos y luego a Abby, quien se encogió de hombros─ y algo de soda─ siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

─Adelante─ le invitó Uno al ver que Dos, Tres y Cuatro parecían entretenidos en los videojuegos.

─Genial, ahora además de arruinar mi cita y llevarse a mí chica, tengo que soportar que venga a mí Casa del Árbol y se coma mí comida─ refunfuñó el castaño sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

─No soy tu chica─ le espetó Cinco molesta e incómoda─ estábamos en una misión no una cita de verdad.

─Ay o sea hello─ Uno se apretó el tabique de la nariz intentando controlarse─ siempre creí que estas escenitas adolescentes serían cosa de Tres y Cuatro─ los aludidos lo miraron confusos─ no ustedes.

─Yo no estoy haciendo nada─ protestó Dos─ sólo externé mi opinión ¿eso es para ti hacer una escenita?─ le acababan de romper el corazón y Miguel parecía no entenderlo.

─¿¡De qué escenita hablan y por qué están haraganeando en horas de trabajo!?─ una voz mandona a sus espaldas les heló la sangre y los cinco elementos se pusieron de pie, tragando saliva pesadamente. Se giraron, encarando a la pelirroja que estaba mirándolos ceñuda, hicieron un saludo militar aunque la mitad de ellos no entendía por qué su cuerpo se movía sólo.

─O-ochenta y seis señor… le digo me dice… señora… qué le digo… ¿qué hace por aquí?─ tartamudeó Uno.

─¡Es obvio que no vine a verte a ti!─ gritó la chica.

─¿Perímetro asegurado?─ escucharon otra voz.

─Afirmativo, es seguro traer al gorrión─ gritó 86.

Rachel apareció por las escaleras con un chico detrás de ella. Su cabello rizado y pelirrojo sobresalía de la gorra de Avengers que usaba, traía puesto un chaleco verde con una playera azul marino debajo y pantalón de mezclilla, sus tenis prendían cuando caminaba y al ver a todos allí reunidos una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

─Quinientos ochenta y siete─ Uno rompió fila para correr a abrazar al niño que no veía en persona desde aquél traumático regreso a la tierra ya hace varios meses, pero el cañón de una pistola-lanza-refresco en su frente lo detuvo.

─¿Acaso dije que podías romper filas? Te quiero lejos de mi hermanito, eres un adolescente y te tengo vigilado.

─P-pero… soy yo…

─Aún no eres nada, chico del espacio. Sólo sé que siempre nos metes en problemas y no pienso dejar que mi hermano se vea envuelto en eso.

─¿No querrás decir que siempre te salvamos el pellejo?─ le increpó Cinco.

─Fanny, está bien. Uno no es peligroso─ el chico había empezado a caminar hacia enfrente.

─¡Cállate Shaunie! Estoy protegiéndote─ le contestó sin dejar de apuntar a los adolescentes─ esto podría ser una trampa, debes aprender que donde sea que ellos se paren ocasionan caos─ el niño los miró disculpándose, su hermana seguía siendo algo paranoica.

─¡Qué onda!─ Mauricio salió de la cocina con un vaso lleno de soda y una caja de rosquillas.

─Esas eran mis donas─ le susurró Dos a Cuatro─ te dije que de pronto quiere todo lo que me gusta.

─Deberían venir a ver esta cocina, había olvidado cómo era que KND te proveyera de las mejores comidas todo el tiempo, es como vivir en tu sótano, hay anaqueles repletos de cereal de los simios arcoíris, seguro a Tres le encanta.

─En realidad es Cuatro quien los echa al carrito cuando vamos de compras─ contestó Kuki quien sólo reconocía al chico por las historias de Uno y las quejas de Dos.

─¿Algún contratiempo Nueve?─ preguntó Rachel pasando junto a 86 y obligándola a bajar el arma.

─En absoluto ¿y ustedes? ¡Qué hay 587! No pensé que trajeran al líder supremo─ tomó un largo sorbo─ ustedes sí que viven su vida al máximo.

─¿Bromeas? Están a punto de traer de regreso al legendario Sector V, no iba a perdérmelo por nada─ el chico se veía emocionado─ y bueno, ya estando aquí, quizás el legendario número cero podría darme su autógrafo─ mostró una libreta que traía en una de las bolsas del chaleco

─No está en casa─ se excusó Uno─ pero quizás lleguen temprano y tengas oportunidad de conocer a mi padre─ dijo con orgullo al ver que la leyenda de número Cero aún inspiraba a los niños, justo como lo había hecho con él antes de saber la identidad del antiguo agente.

─Estoy confundido─ les susurró Cuatro a Dos y Tres─ no estoy seguro de quién es ese niño.

─Creo que es el hermano menor de la pelirroja que da miedo─ contestó Tres.

─Eso sí lo entendí, tonta. Hablo de quién es dentro de la organización.

─Creo que es el líder─ susurró Dos─ pero disimulen, nos está mirando.

─Hace mucho que no los veía reunidos─ 587 se acercó maravillado─ cielos, sí que han crecido, hasta tú Cuatro─ el chico lo miró huraño, mordiéndose la lengua─ nunca dudé de su lealtad. Siempre admiré su entrega por nuestra causa y la forma en que se marcharon, sin oponerse al borrado de memoria.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de nuevo y el pequeño Sector V apareció con algunas manchas de aceite en las ropas.

─¿Terminaron?─ preguntó Uno impaciente.

─Falta Mushi─ aseveró Joey saludando a su líder de lejos─ qué hay 587.

─¿Funcionará verdad?─ el pelirrojo los miraba en busca de alguna pista.

─Si mi hermano lo hizo, tenlo por seguro líder─ contestó T acercándose a Mauricio y quitándole una de las donas.

El ascensor volvió a abrirse y Mushi apareció por allí, llena de tierra, con una pala y una caja; sin embargo, al ver a su líder la cara se le iluminó, soltó lo que traía y se lanzó a los brazos de Shaunie, ante la mirada de Joey quien se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.

─ ¡Shaunie! ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía ¿quieres que juguemos Mario Kart? Dejaré que escojas a Yoshi esta vez.

─ ¡Óyeme!─ le gritó Fanny─ más respeto a tus superiores jovencita ¿cómo tuteas así a tu líder?

─Tú cállate abuelita─ le sacó la lengua y caminó hacia su sector─ Shaunie es mi amigo desde antes de entrar a KND y le hablo como quiero

─¿¡C-cómo me llamaste!?─ Rachel se apresuró a detener a su amiga y tranquilizarla.

─¿Lo conseguiste?─ le preguntó Joey algo malhumorado cuando su amiga estuvo cerca.

─Claro que sí ¿cuándo he fallado en una misión de búsqueda?

─La máquina ya está lista─ le aseguró T─ los códigos se cargaron sin problema, según las instrucciones de mi hermano─ la asiática asintió.

─Necesito ir por algo más antes de poner las cintas, no tardo─ la chica corrió de nuevo al ascensor mientras 587 se giraba a los adolescentes.

Mauricio intentaba hacer que Fanny comiera algo de azúcar mientras Dos y Cuatro discutían sobre el porqué de pronto la Casa del Árbol se había vuelto un salón de fiestas adolescentes.

─Oigan─ 84 se aclaró la garganta intentando captar la atención de todos, 587 interrumpió su charla con T para silbar y conseguir que todos prestaran atención─ gracias Shaunie, te debo una─ puso sus manos detrás y adquirió una pose solemne─ **S.A.R.N.A.** está activa y conectada a la fuente de energía de esta Base, es decir, los hámster; incluso trajimos algunos de nuestros cuyos para generar más electricidad pero temo que la máquina sólo puede traer a un agente a la vez y después de eso debe enfriarse al menos quince días antes de usarla de nuevo─ algunos protestaron─ Dos pensaba que nuestra tecnología estaría tan avanzada como para traer a todos de un tirón, pero temo que se equivocó, ni siquiera el suministro de la Base Lunar sería capaz de eso─ adivinó el pensamiento de 587.

─¿Y qué harán los demás?─ preguntó Uno─ es decir, es algo injusto para ellos sólo ser espectadores.

─Lo lamento Uno, pero deberán esperar. También creemos que es algo conveniente que aguardemos un tiempo considerable, para saber si realmente funciona y asegurarnos que no se vuelvan locos o tengan algún efecto secundario; no creo que sea agradable revivir de golpe tu infancia, ni siquiera considero que ocurra así, seguramente se sentirán mareados y extraños.

─Entiendo, necesitarán de un periodo de adaptación, tiene lógica─ el niño asintió mientras Mushi aparecía de nuevo con algo detrás de su espalda.

─¿Y cómo sabremos quién será el primero?─ cuestionó Cinco─ una partida de turista, piedra, papel o tijera…

─Nosotros votamos─ aseveró Sonia─ creímos que sería lo más justo y les quitaríamos a ustedes el peso de elegir a qué amigo regresar─ Uno y Cinco se miraron aliviados─ el primer lugar obtuvo tres votos ¿se lo dices Mushi?─ la asiática sacó lo que escondía, que resultó ser un simio arcoíris anaranjado y se lo puso en las manos a su hermana.

─Joey, Lee y Tommy votaron por ti, en mi opinión son unos tontos que no saben las consecuencias de lo que hicieron, pero qué más da, supongo que sería algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano, lo siento─ le dijo la chica algo triste.

─ ¿Por qué lo sientes?─ preguntó Kuki extrañada pero su hermana negó.

─Vamos a ver unos videos que el antiguo Sector V grabó para sus versiones adultas─ retomó 84─ así que tomen asiento y vayan por algo de comer porque la función está por comenzar ¡primera llamada!

Los adolescentes corrieron a la cocina a buscar más bocadillos mientras Tres se quedaba sentada en el suelo frente al televisor apagado, abrazando su simio, por fin esos sueños tendrían sentido, esos recuerdos fragmentados estarían completos; recordaría todo, sería de nuevo la Tres de los relatos de Miguel y Abby. Sonrió para sí, pero también sentía miedo, no sabía el motivo pero presentía que habría cosas no del todo agradables en su pasado.

─ ¿Estas nerviosa Kooks?─ Cuatro se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso de soda y una bolsa de papas─ yo lo estaría─ ella asintió dando un largo sorbo─ todo estará bien, digo, al final seguiremos estando aquí para ti y ya sabes, ahora entenderás las cosas que Uno y Cinco dicen, tendrás que ser amable conmigo y Dos─ ella rio un poco─ nos explicarás los espacios en blanco que sólo ellos, y ahora tú, entienden.

─Sabré cosas que ustedes no, eso será agradable.

─ ¡Segunda llamada!─ gritó 84 que intentaba poner un orden en los discos que sacaban de la caja que Mushi había desenterrado.

Cinco llegó a sentarse a lado de Kuki y le pasó el brazo por los hombros fraternalmente, intentando tranquilizarla. Rachel y Uno se habían sentado ya en el sillón con más pizza en las manos y hablando de qué tal iba la escuela; Mauricio y 587 se acomodaron junto a ellos hablando de agentes y situaciones de la organización mientras Fanny los miraba muy de cerca, sentada en un sillón aparte donde T y 83 se acomodaron.

─Tercera llamada─ dijo 84 mientras se acercaba al reproductor de películas e insertaba un disco en el que se leía "Todos" con trazos desiguales que Dos reconoció como suyos. Lee, 34 y 43 se acomodaron en el sillón más pequeño mientras le daban _play_ con el control.

En la pantalla aparecieron los brazos regordetes de un chico larguirucho con gorra y anteojos de piloto, intentaba acomodar la cámara mientras un chico rubio y una pelinegra se reían.

─En vez de reírse ayúdenme, esto también lo van a ver ustedes─ refunfuñó─ ¡Tommy ven aquí!─ gritó por fin dándole una patada al improvisado tripie que había encontrado en el ático de la familia One─ sostén aquí.

─¿Y yo por qué?─ escucharon que protestaba el menor de los González─ hay crímenes que El Tommy debe resolver y no estar aquí parado…

─Lo harás cuando terminemos esto, así que grábanos o le diré a mamá quién le metió el dedo al pastel que preparó para la señora Kiut.

─Ya qué, El Tommy te ayudará, tonto hermano mayor.

La toma mostró a los tres chicos, Dos era quizás el más cambiado ya que estaba próximo a los trece años, aún se veía con algunos kilos de más, pero su altura lo compensaba bastante bien, la melena castaña le sobresalía por el gorro que le quedaba chico y su habitual camisa azul ahora iba abierta con una playera blanca debajo, junto a él Kuki no dejaba de saludar con la mano a la cámara, la chica lucía casi idéntica a como Uno la recordaba y a su lado, un indiferente Cuatro estaba cruzando los brazos, su cabello lucía algo más largo y desordenado que antaño, pero fuera de eso, seguía igual.

─Uno─ la voz de Dos se mostraba algo más chillona que de costumbre─ si estás viendo este video es que has vuelto porque si no… pues no podrías verlo ja, ja, ja─ Tres le dio un golpecito para que continuara─ y bueno, si lo estás viendo es porque nos necesitas de algún modo─ comenzó a toser intentando aclararse la garganta, estaba cambiando de voz.

─Apuesto a que en el espacio no son tan rudos como yo─ dijo Cuatro─ seguramente podría enseñarles un par de cosas─ Uno miraba la pantalla con los ojos húmedos, allí estaban los niños con los que había crecido, en una época de su vida que él se había perdido.

─Temo que te fallé Uno─ Dos volvía a hablar─ no logré terminar esto antes de que Cinco se fuera, ahora ella está con los adolescentes─ los niños se miraron entre sí algo tristes y la toma se ladeó mientras escuchaban a Tommy sonarse la nariz─ y seguramente para cuando veas esto, nosotros también, incluso podríamos ser adultos, tener hijos o estar gordos.

─Tú ya eras gordo─ protestó Cuatro.

─No era gordo, estaba llenito de amor que no es lo mismo─ volvió a mirar a la cámara─ Uno, me asusta pensar que quizás no logre cumplir nuestra última promesa─ negó rotundamente─ sin importar cuanto crezca, estoy seguro de que detrás de todas esas hormonas del adolescente cool en el que seguro me convertiré, seguirá el buen número Dos, aquél que te siguió a mil misiones y que ahora ha creado algo por si en algún momento tú y KND necesitan al viejo Sector V─ se quedó pensativo unos momentos y suspiró─ inventé algo llamado **S.A.R.N.A**. ( **S** úper **A** rtefacto **R** ecuperador de **N** iños **A** dolescentes) esta máquina revertirá el efecto del borrado de memoria, pero temo que no funcionará con Cinco─ se disculpó─ el corazón de este invento contiene una copia de nuestros recuerdos, he estado investigando sobre el poder de la mente y esas cosas y encontré la forma de hacer una copia de seguridad, como una computadora. Mañana es mi cumpleaños número 13 y haré un último guardado, Tres y Cuatro lo seguirán haciendo periódicamente hasta el último día de servicio; tomaré medidas para que esto no caiga en malas manos─ miró alrededor algo nervioso─ aún tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de irme y es mejor que me apresure. Espero verte pronto Uno y que me cuentes qué tipo de tecnología hay en el espacio─ sonrió─ seguramente tienen cosas asombrosas, casi hasta tengo ganas de crecer para volver a verte amigo, cambio y fuera─ la cinta terminó.

─Ni te imaginas todo lo que hay en el espacio─ dijo Uno limpiándose las lágrimas por debajo de las gafas─ algún día te llevaré, ya lo verás─ Memo le dedicó una sonrisa, no entendía del todo lo que acababa de ver, pero se sentía melancólico por alguna extraña razón.

─ ¿Por qué nunca reportaste tus avances a la Base Lunar?─ preguntó Fanny─ eso podría considerarse alta traición.

─Y yo que sé, soy un agente incompleto─ se defendió Dos─ quizás para que no cayera en malas manos─ miró de reojo a Mauricio.

─ ¿Estas insinuando que KND haría mal uso de esa información?

─¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?─ se defendió─ no entiendes que no me acuerdo de nada.

─Hagamos esas preguntas cuando estén todos─ dijo Nueve mirando con inquietud a Dos─ ahora mismo sólo podemos hacer conjeturas.

─Cada uno de ustedes─ comenzó Tommy─ grabó un video para su yo del futuro, antes de ser llevado a la Base Lunar para ser decomisado, me ordenaron enterrarlos como una cápsula del tiempo después de que Tres cumplió 13.

─Pero alguien dejó un video para ti Kuki─ interrumpió Mushi poniendo el disco en el reproductor, haciendo que todos guardaran de nuevo silencio.

En el televisor apareció entonces Cuatro, algo más alto de lo que Uno podía recordar. Usaba un chaleco naranja con capucha sobre una playera blanca de manga larga, sus característicos jeans con cinturón lleno de estoperoles, acomodó la cámara en lo que posiblemente fuera una mesa y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, detrás de él tenía una bolsa negra y una pequeña mochila. Su cabello lucía más rebelde que en el video anterior y también más largo, sus rasgos comenzaban a perder el toque infantil. De fondo podía verse el antiguo ring que le había servido de cama tantos años, estaba en su cuarto.

─Hola Kuki─ se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, su voz comenzaba a tener los primeros cambios de la adolescencia─ ah… bueno yo, seguramente no tienes idea de quién soy─ suspiró─ verás yo… creo que soy tu mejor amigo desde siempre, Wally Torres─ una sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero no llegó a sus ojos, que se mostraban tristes─ mira, hay algo que… algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo, mucho en realidad, ni te imaginas cuanto─ se despeinó nuevamente mientras su pierna se movía nerviosamente y él comenzaba a morderse el labio─ sé que debí hacerlo antes pero… ¡todo esto es una locura!─ apoyó sus manos en el suelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración─ soy un estúpido, me merezco que no tengas idea de quién rayos soy. Kooks, tengo que decirte que…

El ruido de unos pasos entrando intempestivamente en la habitación interrumpió el discurso, una melena negra cubrió por unos momentos la pantalla y una risa infantil que todos conocían muy bien se escuchó.

─Te estamos esperando para irnos Güero─ Tres lo tenía abrazado del cuello, estaba medio agachada para que él no tuviera que levantarse y aunque intentaba parecer alegre, sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que intentaba ocultar.

─Claro─ él había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y agarraba las muñecas de la chica, no se sentía de ánimos ni siquiera para resistirse a ese abrazo, quizá el último que recibiría de ella en toda su vida─ voy en un minuto ¿sí? Estoy… estoy…

─Oh─ la niña reparó entonces en la cámara─ estás grabando algo para Cuatro del futuro, hola Güero adolescente o adulto─ la chica saludó efusivamente con una mano separándose del niño.

─Sí… hay algunas cosas que quiero decirle… que quizás debería decir ahora mismo, yo… Kuki es que tú…

─Te preparé tus galletas favoritas─ la chica sacó una bolsa de su sudadera─ con muchas chispas y muchos arándanos, si quieres puedes comerlas en el camino o quieras guardarlas para… para después─ la chica apagó por un momento su fingida felicidad─ feliz cumpleaños Wally─ logró balbucear mientras le ofrecía el paquete.

─Gracias Kuki, creo que las empezaré a comer ahora─ el chico sacó una y la mordió dedicándole una sonrisa─ son deliciosas, seguramente son las mejores galletas que probaré en mi vida, ojalá cuando seamos grandes aún recuerdes la receta.

─Dalo por hecho─ le siguió la chica─ la escribiré en todos lados para no olvidarla─ guardaron silencio unos momentos─ les diré que necesitas unos minutos para acabarte de despedir, te esperamos en la nave─ la chica se retiró algo apesadumbrada, todos escucharon la puerta cerrarse mientras Cuatro seguía masticando con desgana.

─Soy un estúpido─ dijo a la cámara antes de comerse de un bocado lo que quedaba de galleta─ mira Kooks, sé que debí decirte esto hace mucho, incluso Dos me lo decía, Cinco también─ sonrió con nostalgia─ pero siempre me dio miedo─ se quedó pensativo unos momentos─ de hecho aún ahora estoy aterrado─ negó lentamente─ aún no soy capaz de decirlo, quien sabe, quizás así es mejor─ comió otra galleta mientras resistía el impulso de ponerse a llorar─ me pregunto si al menos sabes que existo, no sé si aún vamos a la misma escuela o vivimos en el mismo continente. Antes solía pensar que nos llevaríamos bien, porque soy genial ¿quién no querría hablar conmigo?─sacudió la cabeza y sonrió para sí─ sé que odias cuando hablo así, lo lamento, no puedo pelear contra la adolescencia─ se quedó pensativo─ pensaba que sería genial ser grande, hacer lo que yo quisiera, ir a fiestas, a conciertos de rock, hacerme algunas perforaciones y tatuajes, quizás tener una moto pero… pero no está cool si tus mejores amigos no están contigo. Cinco y Dos pasan como si no se conocieran, no recuerdan que son amigos. No parecen ser ninjadolescentes, lo cual agradezco porque no sé si me atrevería a pelear contra ellos, pero he pensado mucho en cómo seremos nosotros y me arrepiento… me arrepiento de nunca haberte dicho que tú eres…

La puerta se abrió de pronto y 86 entró empuñando una bazuca lanza cojines con número 51 y 48 cuidándole las espaldas y apuntando con un arma corta hecha con una botella de soda.

─¡Sube a la nave ahora!─ le gritó.

─Estoy haciendo algo importante─ contestó malhumorado─ iré en cinco minutos.

─Ya no hay tiempo Wallabee Torres, tu tiempo en KND está contado, ahora sube a la maldita nave o tendré que ponerme violenta.

─Necesito cinco minutos─ contestó intentando guardar la calma.

─¿¡Acaso crees que nací ayer!? No eres el primero que quiere escapar.

─¡No quiero escapar! Sólo te estoy pidiendo cinco malditos minutos─ le dijo perdiendo el control.

─No estás en posición de pedir nada, ve a la nave ahora o…

─¿Ya te enseñé mi nuevo simio arcoíris conmemorativo? Trae sus propias palomitas─ intervino Kuki que apareció de pronto, intentando ganar tiempo─ mami me lo regaló hace unos días.

─¿Trae la mantequilla especial llena de amor de los simios arcoíris?─ preguntó la pelirroja mientras la asiática asentía─ ok Cuatro, tienes cinco minutos, ustedes vuelvan a la nave, nos vemos allá─ todos salieron de la habitación del chico que intentaba respirar y serenarse.

─Sabes qué Tres, me rindo. No tiene caso decirte algo ahora, no sabes quién soy y si lo hubiera dicho antes esto sería aún más difícil de asimilar─ suspiró y puso una mirada triste─ hoy cumplo 13 años, el equipo de destitución vino por mí para llevarme a la Base lunar y borrarme todos los recuerdos sobre Uno, Dos, Cinco y de ti─ suspiró─ espero no convertirme en alguien demasiado desagradable, ojalá me regresen mis memorias si es que llega el momento y que no sea demasiado tarde para decírtelo─ miró su cuarto con tristeza, despidiéndose─ Mi padre no deja de decir que me estoy haciendo mayor, que cuando madure podré hacer y entender muchas cosas como conducir, quedarme despierto hasta tarde, tener novia y… si te soy honesto sólo quisiera tener el valor de decirte esto sin sentirme un completo idiota, no importa si ya tenemos 100 años, voy a decírtelo Kuki, no importa cuánto tarde solo… ¿espérame sí?. Adiós Kuki─ negó con la cabeza─ nos vemos Tres─ la cinta terminó.

Kuki estaba llorando a mares mientras abrazaba su simio y Cinco trataba de tranquilizarla con ayuda de Rachel y Uno. Al menos la chica ahora se explicaba de dónde venía ese apodo, él le decía así pero ¿qué intentaba decirle? ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón le quemaba?

─ ¿Estás llorando?─ le preguntó Dos a Cuatro que ocultaba el rostro mientras fingía que se ataba una agujeta.

─No, me entró una basura en el ojo─ el chico se sentía desolado, no entendía del todo qué pasaba pero un dolor en el pecho aunado a una desesperación se habían abierto paso en él ¿qué era lo que quería decirle? ¿Por qué lucía tan consternado?

─Voy a matar al tarado de tu hermano─ le susurró Mushi a Joey.

─No si yo lo mato primero─ aseveró el chico jalándose el cabello.

─¿Qué esperaba, una señal? Tuvo años y miles de oportunidades para decirlo y esperó hasta el último minuto para ser honesto, no lo comprendo─ la niña infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos; Joey la miró de reojo y suspiró, él también estaba enojado con Wally, pero ahora lo comprendía más que nunca.

Sonia cambió la cinta y esta vez fue Kuki quien apareció a cuadro. Su colección de peluches se veía detrás, lo que indicaba que estaba en su habitación, sentada sobre una alfombra de simios arcoíris. Su cabello lucía desordenado y tenía ojeras y los ojos algo hinchados, probablemente de tanto llorar; nadie la culpaba. Usaba una blusa verde de manga corta y unos jeans, se notaban algunas vendas en los brazos y unos arañazos en el rostro. Abrazaba compulsivamente un peluche de simio arcoíris con sudadera naranja.

─Hola Kuki del futuro, si estás viendo esto es porque Uno ha vuelto─ sonrió con nostalgia─ cuantas aventuras debe tener para contarnos, espero que a todos─ suspiró─ hoy cumplimos 13 años y estoy algo asustada ¿sabes? A partir de ahora toda mi vida será diferente, ya no tengo amigos─ algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas─ todos se han ido, mamá solía decir que los años de adolescencia eran los mejores porque salías con tus amigas, pero mi mejor amiga no tiene idea de quién soy, ahora mismo tú ni siquiera sabes de quién hablo. He visto a Abby, sé muy bien que no debemos interferir pero a veces me gusta mirar─ se encogió de hombros─ es muy popular, era de esperarse, siempre fue muy cool y buena onda, ojalá que al menos seamos compañeras de grupo o algo así. Memo sigue siendo igual de inteligente, no le costó adaptarse con los del club de robótica y _frikis_ ─ rio un poco─ casi todos pertenecieron a KND pero no lo recuerdan y Wally… él…─ negó con la cabeza─ los extraños a todos, a veces volteo al cielo y hablo con Uno, imaginando que allá donde está puede oírme. Es muy divertido estar con Sonia, Lee, Joey, Mushi y Tommy, he intentado ser una buena líder con todo y lo distraída que soy─ sonrió─ ahora que sus vidas dependen de mi me doy cuenta de lo todo lo que Uno y Cinco hicieron por nosotros─ volvió a abrazar su simio─ creo que estos niños son geniales y que 84 cuidará al equipo a partir de ahora, no tengo duda en que lo logrará. Solo estuve a cargo unos meses pero hice lo mejor que pude, sin duda Abby y Migue estarían orgullosos, al fin pude liderar muchas misiones─ comenzó a reír y tan rápido como inició, el llanto volvió a aparecer─ estoy cansada, sólo quiero irme a dormir y olvidar cosas tristes, olvidarme de que mis mejores amigos no saben quién soy, dejar de pensar en "eso"─ su llanto se hizo más intenso─ no quiero que mal entiendas, siempre estaré aquí para Los Chicos del Barrio, no importa la edad que tenga o lo difícil de la misión, siempre estaré lista para volver si me necesitan─ miró fijamente a la cámara─ ahora mismo me voy sin pelear, obedeciendo las reglas, pero nunca dudes en aceptar de nuevo la carga de nuestro trabajo. Escucha bien esto Kuki del futuro, sé que cuando despertemos va a doler otra vez─ suspiró─ y quizás te cueste entenderlo, pero sabes, me emociona pensar que cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos veré a mis amigos del uno al cinco sin saltar─ sonrió cálidamente y luego se puso seria mirando fijamente al lente de la cámara─ no dudo en que todos estarán allí, yo sé que ninguno traicionaría a la organización, sería una calumnia pensar que alguno de nosotros seríamos capaces de hacer algo en contra de quienes nos dieron tanto.

─Kuki, tenemos que irnos─ escucharon la voz infantil de Mushi llamándola por la puerta.

─Ahora voy 34─ contestó más tranquila─ es hora de irme a descansar─ sonrió─ y pronto despertaremos como una sola, promete que lo primero que haremos será ir por una malteada de vainilla con chispas de chocolate gigante, nos vemos─ se despidió con la mano y la grabación terminó.

Todos los espectadores lloraban en silencio o tenían los ojos rojos por aguantarse las lágrimas. Uno miró los ríos de lágrimas que salían por los ojos de Tres y se preguntó a qué se refería ¿por qué alguien los creería sospechosos de algo? No era la primera vez que su sector era víctima de la difamación pero casi siempre lo tenían como objetivo a él mismo ¿las cosas habrían cambiado tanto como para que ellos se vieran envueltos en calumnias?

─ ¿Por qué Tres lucía herida?─ se atrevió a preguntar Cuatro al ver que nadie hablaba─ ¿acaso fueron los adolescentes?

─Días antes tuvo que detener a tu amiguita─ le dijo Joey huraño─ ¿cómo se llama? Esa por la que me gritaste cuando estaba salvándote la vida─ Cuatro lo miró tratando de recordar.

─Rose─ dijo Mushi con los brazos cruzados─ ella traicionó a KND un par de días antes del cumpleaños número 13 de Kuki, en ese entonces la llamábamos 213 y estaba en el Sector S. No obtuvimos demasiado apoyo y la detuvimos nosotros, que sorpresa, Tres peleó contra ella hasta someterla y llevarla como prisionera a la Base Lunar, mi hermanita resultó lastimada pero le ganó a esa chica que tú invitaste a casa como si no fuera el enemigo─ miró a Wally con rabia contenida─ a la que por cierto mandaron para persuadirte de ser parte de los ninjadolescentes y que de no ser porque soy brillante, hubieras caído redondito en su trampa.

─Claro que no─ protestó Wally─ yo ni siquiera la invité, ella se presentó de pronto. Además cómo iba a saber que era el enemigo.

─Todos son el enemigo─ refunfuñó Joey─ no debes confiar en nadie mayor de 13 años, tú no lo recuerdas pero ellos saben que eres un ex agente, intentarán reclutarte por todos los medios ¿acaso hay que ser un genio para entenderlo?

─¡No me grites o le diré a mamá!

─Es hora de hacerlo─ 84 se había puesto de pie, se acercó a Kuki y le tendió la mano─ acompáñanos por favor─ ella lo miró y asintió, se puso de pie con decisión y lo siguió hacia el elevador aun abrazando al simio, el resto del mini sector cerró la comitiva.

─ ¿Nunca se lo dijiste?─ preguntó Abby cuando los adolescentes y 587 se quedaron solos─ de verdad que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

─ ¿Decirle qué?─ preguntó Cuatro confuso y algo harto de que hablaran como si él o Dos pudieran meter las manos al fuego por sus versiones pasadas.

─No puedes esperar que los hombres tomen la iniciativa cuando se trata de sentimientos─ aseveró 86 cruzada de brazos─ no está en su naturaleza de cavernícolas.

─Ahora tengo más preguntas que respuestas─ aseveró Uno pensativo─ ¿por qué Kuki dijo que ninguno nos traicionaría? Es como si quisiera dejarlo claro, como si…

─Yo aún no era líder─ comenzó 587─ pero escuché rumores en mi sector, se decía que Dos era sospechoso de alta traición─ miró al adolescente que se veía confuso─ al final creo que descartaron los cargos porque él fue decomisado hasta los 13 años pero… quizás las sospechas siguieron.

─ ¿Alta traición?─ preguntó Cinco escandalizada─ eso es ridículo ¿quién pensaría eso?─ 587 se encogió de hombros.

─Solo escuché rumores, no sé los motivos o lo que ocurrió─ se giró hacia Mauricio─ ¿ustedes saben algo?─ el moreno negó.

─No estaba en mi jurisdicción antes de los 13 años.

─Yo fui decomisada unos días después de Cuatro─ agregó la pelirroja.

─Otra pregunta a la lista de las que debo hacerle a Chad─ suspiró.

─ ¿Cuándo lo veras?─ preguntó Cinco.

─El viernes─ miró a Rachel quien permanecía callada, como si rehuyera su mirada, se preguntó si sospechaba lo que le diría Chad sobre su hermano, descartó la idea de preguntarle directamente, la consideraba una buena amiga y no deseaba enemistarse con ella por algo del pasado.

Por su parte, Kuki y el pequeño sector V habían entrado a lo que parecía un mini laboratorio médico; 34, 43 y T entraron a un compartimiento con cristales de donde podían observar a la chica, los tres comenzaron a teclear y conectar cosas que la adolescente no podía ver desde donde estaba. Por su parte, 84 la ayudó a sentarse en un sillón reclinable, la esposó a él, por precaución, al tiempo que Sonia le ponía chupones conectados a cables en el pecho, los brazos y las sienes. Una vez que Mushi gritó que podía ver sus signos vitales sin problema, Lee le colocó un viejo casco para novio arreglado para diferentes propósitos, tenía un cable ancho que le conectaba a la máquina que operaba T.

Joey salió del cuarto a lo que parecía un generador de energía mientras Sonia se acercaba a unas tuberías recortadas por las cuales les dio órdenes a los hámster para que aceleraran la marcha. El rubio la volteó a ver, asegurándose que Lee estaba lejos de ella, giró a ver a sus compañeros dentro del cuartito y Mushi levantó un pulgar para decirle que todo estaba listo. Sin dudarlo bajó la palanca y una descarga cayó sobre el cuerpo de Kuki Kiut haciéndola saltar, si no hubiera estado atada seguramente se habría caído. Gritó y se retorció por varios minutos en los que Mushi monitoreaba el estado físico y T esperaba que los datos guardados se acoplaran bien. Miraba un esquema cerebral que se iba rellenando, todo parecía estar resultando bien, pese a los gritos que profería su ex líder.

Por su parte, en la sala de estar todos guardaban silencio algo conmocionados y nerviosos, algunos habían vuelto a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, 587 había sacado su PSP y jugaba mientras Dos intentaba sacarle plática a Wally.

Había pasado más de media hora cuando T apareció por el elevador riendo como loco.

─¡Está viva!¡Viva! ¡Tres ha vuelto a la vida!─ proclamó─ el invento de mi hermano tuvo éxito, jajajajaja─ 83 se abrió camino a empujones.

─Todo salió bien─ agregó la niña con su bata de enfermera─ está muy confusa, pero físicamente no tiene daño, bueno… no mucho, sólo hay que darle tiempo para que procese todo, seguramente tardará algunos días en que se sienta completamente bien. La conciencia de Kuki niña y la adolescente tienen que unirse por completo, Mushi quería llevársela a casa, pero todos los demás opinamos que es mejor que se quede aquí, así estará bajo vigilancia por si hay algún daño colateral─ Cinco y Uno asintieron─ de esta forma podrán actuar si algo se sale de control.

─Aquí tiene su antiguo cuarto─ agregó Cinco al ver que Rachel y Fanny intercambiaban miradas y adivinando que estarían preparando objeciones después de escuchar "daño colateral"─ se ha estado durmiendo allí, puedo quedarme con ella para supervisarla, será como una pijamada─ sonrió tranquilizadoramente al ver que Sonia se notaba preocupada.

─Necesito entrevistarme con ella─ agregó 587 dando un paso al frente─ tanto Nueve como yo tenemos que estar seguros que está bien, que esto funcionó y─ miró al moreno que iba por su cuarta bolsa de chicharrones, los nervios lo mataban.

─Y que puedo aceptarla en **T** eens **N** ext **D** oor─ Rachel y Fanny lo observaron como si estuviera loco.

─¿No escuchaste?─ le gritó 86─ podría no ser estable, ya creo que fue algo irresponsable aceptar a Uno así como así y ahora Tres─ se cruzó de brazos molesta.

─ Uno puso condiciones para ayudarnos─ agregó 587 algo temeroso de encararse a su hermana─ y yo le prometí cumplirlas si él mostraba resultados, mismos que me ha mostrado. Además estamos hablando de Tres, creo que tanto Nueve como yo tendremos buen juicio antes de tomar una decisión.

─ ¡Tú no conociste los problemas que ocasionaba este sector!─ le gritó la pelirroja─ tú sólo los admiras por sus acciones heroicas pero no sabes lo difíciles e insubordinados que son, como líder no puedes cegarte a sus ideas, siempre quieren hacer su voluntad pasando sobre las reglas.

─¡Suficiente 86!─ le gritó 362 haciendo que Fanny se pusiera firme─ el líder es 587 y le debes un respeto sin importar que sea tu hermano menor, su rango es superior al tuyo.

─P-pero yo solo intento que lo haga lo mejor que pueda─ se excusó algo cohibida al notar que la rubia se había molestado.

─Cada líder lo ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido aunque haya cometido errores que le hayan costado bajas a la organización─ puso las manos en puño─ si él cree que es adecuado aceptarla de vuelta no tienes por qué cuestionar sus decisiones─ 86 apartó la mirada pero no dijo nada más.

─ Tres y Cuatro obtuvieron información valiosa para KND─ continuó 587─ por eso es que se han ganado pertenecer a la fracción adolescente, Nueve y yo lo hemos hablado. Si entran, será con todas las condiciones que eso implica, si defraudan nuestra confianza aparte de enfrentarse a la desmemorización irán a la prisión de los Chicos del Barrio.

─Claro─ susurró Dos─ y yo que inventé esto ni siquiera tengo el derecho de ser el primero.

─No nos tomamos esto a la ligera─ intervino Nueve como si no lo hubiera oído─ pero queremos tener un control, sería más irresponsable que los dejáramos andar solos con todos esos recuerdos.

─¿Podemos verla?─ volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo a 83, ésta asintió y les pidió que la siguieran, Kuki aún estaba muy mareada como para caminar, por eso seguía en observación.

La rubia guio a ambos líderes hacia el elevador dejando a T para ser bombardeado por todas las preguntas, el pobre niño trató de responder lo mejor que podía. Quince minutos después 587 y Nueve volvieron algo más relajados.

─Tres está dentro─ dijo 587─ algo confundida y abrumada pero cuando esté mejor Cinco puede ponerla al día, al igual que ella y Uno trabajaran bajo la tutela de 362.

─Dos, eres un verdadero genio─ Mauricio sacó otra paleta de su bolsillo y se la metió a la boca, no sin antes añadir─ y eso no se lo digo a cualquiera.

─Tampoco es como que me importe demasiado lo que opines tú─ dijo Dos viéndolo con molestia al tiempo que recibía un codazo por parte de Cinco.

─Muestra algo de respeto─ le susurró.

─Sigo creyendo que debería ser ilegal, mi escuadrón se encargaba de que los agentes olvidaran todo al cumplir los 13 años, como debe de ser y no puedo ver con buenos ojos que hayas decidido inventar algo para contrarrestar la máquina de borrado de memoria─ le espetó Fanny.

─Sabemos que no es lo adecuado─ aclaró 587─ y creo que si nadie lo supo antes es porque Dos sabía muy bien que esa máquina era peligrosa y debía ser usada sólo en casos determinados, como este. Ochenta y seis, sabes muy bien que las cosas no están nada bien y necesitamos de todos los ojos y oídos que podamos, hiciste un grandioso trabajo atrapando a los traidores y borrando la memoria de aquellos que cumplían 13 años, incluso lo hiciste con tus amigos y es algo admirable, tú tampoco pusiste objeción cuando llegó tu turno aún sin saber que serías elegida, pero ahora, necesito que confíes en mí. Sé que soy chico y que jamás seré 362 ni 88 pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo.

─Lo haces bien─ contestó incómoda─ escucha Shaunie sé que soy algo mandona a veces, lo siento, me parezco a papá─ rodó los ojos─ y creo que lo haces bien. Y pues ya, de todas formas lo seguirán haciendo esté o no de acuerdo, sólo espero que tus inventos no le causen más problemas a mi hermano─ miró a Dos de arriba abajo.

El ruido del ascensor terminó la discusión, por él aparecieron 83 y 84, detrás Kuki con rostro cansado y al final 43 y 34, quienes no dejaban de mirarla de soslayo, temerosos de que tuviera alguna clase de reacción adversa. Todos en la sala la miraron, esperando que hiciera algún comentario.

Kuki seguía abrazando a su simio naranja y veía todo con confusión y miedo, caminaba algo encorvada y desorientada hasta que su vista se posó en Miguel, quien movió lentamente la mano en gesto de saludo, la chica se paró en seco y su vista se iluminó, mostrando algo de vida.

─¡Uno, volviste!─ la chica soltó el peluche y echó a correr con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos, se colgó del cuello del inglés de un salto mientras lloraba y reía─ en serio volviste, siempre supe que lo harías, que jamás nos olvidarías. Hay tantas cosas que debo mostrarte, tantos planes, tengo nuevos simios arcoíris.

─Esta es la clase de recibimiento que esperaba─ contestó el chico radiante─ ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día.

─Esto es asombroso, es como si fuera Navidad─ se giró y vio a Abby que le guiñó un ojo.

─ ¡Cinco! Tú también estas aquí─ soltó a Uno y abrazó a Abby quien la estrechó feliz─ mírate, estás tan bonita y alta.

─Tú también eres muy bonita─ contestó Abby algo apenada─ tienes a muchos chicos loquitos por ti─ Tres rio como solía hacerlo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, intentando ocultarlo.

─¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?─ Dos se paró frente a ella.

─¡Dos! Estás tan alto y delgado─ el chico la alzó en brazos mientras la abrazaba, no entendía del todo por qué pero muy dentro de él se sentía extremadamente feliz, no sólo porque su invento hubiera funcionado sino porque en algún momento todos volverían a recordar todo, serían un equipo otra vez gracias a él.

─Yo aún no te recuerdo─ le dijo─ pero ahora tú podrás contarme muchas cosas y explicarme todo lo que no entiendo─ la volvió a poner en el suelo, ella se giró a ver a los demás y entonces su vista se fijó en alguien más.

─ ¿Qué tanto me ves?─ preguntó Wally algo enojado por no haber sido parte de ese emotivo reencuentro.

─T-tú eres─ tartamudeo la niña sintiéndose muy mareada, sus manos se habían vuelto puños─ ¡un maldito traidor!─ gritó al tiempo que le soltaba una bofetada que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

─¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!─ le gritó el chico con la mano en la mejilla.

─¡Tú eres el maldito problema!─ gritó llorando─ ¡Eres un mentiroso!─ buscó cerca algo para lanzarle y sólo vio su peluche, lo tomó del suelo y se lo arrojó con toda la fuerza e ira de la que fue capaz; el chico trastabilló─ ¡Tonto!─ gritó antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

─¡No puedes golpearme y solo irte así como así!─ el chico había dado un par de pasos con intención de seguirla pero Joey y Mushi se le pusieron delante.

─No la molestes─ susurró Joey─ ya hiciste bastante.

─¿Qué le hiciste Cuatro?─ preguntó Uno sorprendido de ver a su amiga actuar así.

─Nada─ respondió a la defensiva.

─Ni siquiera con Evan se ha portado así─ opinó Dos.

─¡Pero no le hice nada!─ protestó el chico con algo muy parecido al miedo y angustia en su interior─ lo juro o no sé, no lo recuerdo ¿saben?

─Allí está mi punto, los hombres siempre arruinan todo─ se quejó Fanny.

─Voy a ver cómo está mi hermana─ Mushi había recogido el peluche.

─Voy yo─ se ofreció Abby─ creo que necesita a una amiga, tomó el simio de las manos de la niña y corrió por donde unos momentos antes se había ido Tres.

─Esto es más del terreno adolescente─ le dijo Joey─ nosotros no fuimos de ayuda en ese entonces, quizás ella tenga más suerte─ 34 asintió.

─Creo que deberíamos irnos─ logró decir Mauricio rascándose la nuca con incomodidad─ ya dijimos lo importante ¿no? Creo que estas cosas son internas del Sector.

─Estoy de acuerdo─ aseveró 587─ debo volver a la Base Lunar, ya nos veremos luego, no duden en ponerse en contacto, ya saben cómo.

Los adolescentes se excusaron y se fueron incómodos.

Mientras tanto Kuki había llegado a su habitación y se había lanzado sobre su cama llorando, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el pecho le dolía y sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Estaba de vuelta y con ella los recuerdos que empezaban a caer sin piedad, se sentía en una espiral sin salida ¿no se lo había advertido Mushi? Unos pasos la sobresaltaron y buscó qué lanzar si es que ese sujeto la había seguido ¿qué no podía dejarla en paz? Pero sólo era Abby.

─¿Puedo pasar?─ le dijo en el umbral, ella asintió. La morena se acercó lentamente y se sentó con ella.

─¿Qué ocurrió?─ la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que se acostaba en las piernas de su amiga y se hacía ovillo.

─No quiero hablar de eso, aún no─ Cinco asintió y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

─Entonces no hablemos de nada si no quieres, sólo intenta tranquilizarte.

─¿Crees que soy peligrosa?

─ Lo pensaba desde que éramos niñas─ la japonesa rio un poco y siguió llorando en silencio, ninguna volvió a decir nada por un rato.

* * *

Kuki Kiut se reportó enferma en la escuela tres días seguidos, la receta expedida por el Doctor Olivera mencionaba que tenía un caso de migraña y necesitaba descansar; curiosamente la propia Abigail Olivera estuvo ausente en clases debido a un resfriado. Esta fue la versión que las autoridades escolares supieron; sin embargo, el Sector V sabía la verdad. Tres había necesitado de tiempo para adaptarse y Cinco se había negado a dejarla sola por lo que había tomado algunas recetas de su padre y las había firmado para justificar sus ausencias.

Ese viernes, la chica había regresado a la escuela con la mente más despejada, ambas consciencias se habían compenetrado bastante bien y reconocía eventos del pasado y presente. Tomó el autobús con Abby, quien la miraba de soslayo, estaba algo taciturna pero parecía emocionada de volver a la vida escolar, la morena se relajó, su padre decía que lo mejor después de un evento traumático era volver a la cotidianidad y nada podía ser más cotidiano que regresar a la escuela, con todos los chismes que eso traía consigo.

A la hora del receso Wally estaba sentado solo en el patio a la hora de receso, daba sorbos a una soda de forma distraída mientras veía sin mirar a los grupos de adolescentes que habían decidido salir a tomar el aire, el ruido de alguien sentándose a su lado lo hizo regresar a la realidad y volverse para ver quién osaba interrumpirlo en sus cavilaciones.

─¿Me estas evitando?─ Memo lo miraba por sobre el hot dog que tenía a medio comer y se fingió ofendido.

─¿Eh?─ lo miró confundido─ no, no, yo solo…creí que sería mejor si no me presentaba en la mesa, sabes que las cosas han estado algo incómodas desde el lunes.

─¿Por Kuki? Que considerado eres Güero─ le molestó─ pero ella ni siquiera se sentó con nosotros hoy, estuvo en la mesa de unas chicas del karate y Abby se fue con los del equipo de baloncesto─ en ese momento llegó Miguel con una orden de papas y unas galletas que le ofreció al australiano─ sin ellas en la mesa Migue y yo parecemos perdedores sentados juntos, por eso vinimos a buscarte, contigo aquí al menos nos vemos rudos─ Wally sonrió un poco.

─¿Con ustedes si habla?─ preguntó después de un rato mientras comía galletas.

─Lo normal─ respondió el castaño─ la Casa del Árbol es muy grande y he estado concentrado en mis cosas, no la he visto mucho─ se encogió de hombros y le quitó importancia.

─Me ha preguntado algunas cosas del espacio─ contestó Uno al ver que su amigo australiano lo observaba─ y hemos hablado de un par de cosas del pasado, quería asegurarse que todo fue tal y como lo recuerda.

─¿Y qué rayos le hice?─ preguntó el chico atragantándose con la última galleta─ ni siquiera se ha disculpado por el golpe.

─No lo sé Wally, eso pasó cuando yo no estaba.

─Pero tú lo sabes todo, seguramente tienes una idea o…

─Ojalá fuera así─ contestó su líder─ no sé Wally, eras algo idiota de niños, decías y hacías cosas que la molestaban siempre, pero jamás le duró tantos días─ se encogió de hombros─ lo siento si no soy de ayuda, estoy pensando en lo que le preguntaré a Chad esta noche.

─Podrías preguntarle si sabe por qué Kuki se volvió loca.

─Lo agregaré a mi lista de preguntas si es que eso te hace sentir mejor─ los tres chicos rieron.

─Ya en serio─ comenzó Dos─ ¿por qué no le preguntas tú mismo?

─Porque se la pasa evitándome─ contestó con hastío.

─¿Y Abby?

─Se lo he preguntado tantas veces que ya amenazó con golpearme ella también si no la dejo en paz─ rodó los ojos─ ¿cómo se supone que sepa qué hice si nadie me da una pista? Es obvio que no lo recuerdo.

─Intenta pensar─ Memo quería ser de ayuda─ quizás olvidaste su cumpleaños, las chicas son muy susceptibles con eso, mi abuela nos golpea con el bastón si no lo recordamos─ negó con la cabeza─ también puede ser que esté en esos días sensibles o acaso ¿te sorprendió espiándola en los vestidores?

─¿¡Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy!?─ le dijo intentando no gritar─ jamás haría algo así ni ahora ni antes y eso te lo puedo asegurar sin tener memorias.

─Pues sea lo que sea está causando un verdadero conflicto, parece ser que te importa mucho qué piensa ella de ti─ Uno lo miró con ojo crítico, ciertamente hasta él tenía curiosidad sobre lo ocurrido pero Abby no le había querido decir nada.

─N-no es que me importe─ contestó inmediatamente─ pero es molesto, además me golpeó, al menos quisiera saber por qué─ se levantó y dio unos pasos con los brazos cruzados─ Miguel─ el chico lo miró─ ¿qué estuve a punto de decir en esa cinta?

─¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?─ se defendió─ ya te dije que yo no estaba aquí.

─Pero eras mi amigo, me conocías y… seguramente tienes una idea de qué intentaba decir─ el inglés vio el cansancio en la mirada del chico, de verdad estaba sufriendo─ por más que intento recordar u obtener alguna pista… sólo me frustro. Sé que no soy la persona más inteligente del planeta─ Memo y Uno le dieron la razón─ pero me di cuenta que tú y Abby saben algo, al menos una pista por la forma en que me miran, dime ¿qué era tan importante como para dejarle una cinta a ella?─ Uno no sabía qué decir, se daba una idea sobre lo que el chico iba declarar en esa cinta, incluso se sintió incómodo al pensar que todos iban a verlo, pero eso no lo acercaba a la razón del enojo de la asiática.

─No tiene caso si te lo digo─ dijo al fin─ ¿de qué serviría? Sigues siendo el mismo y eso no es del todo bueno, ya te lo dije, eras un idiota. En el fondo, con o sin memoria, estoy seguro que tienes una idea, pero eres muy cobarde para aceptarlo.

─¿A quién le llamas cobarde?─ le dijo retador.

─Si no lo eres entonces dime ¿qué sientes por Kuki?

─¿Y esa pregunta a qué viene?

─Allí tienes tu respuesta. No voy a ayudarte a que la lastimes, Kuki es una persona muy importante para mí y siempre lo ha sido, aunque seas mi amigo, si puedo evitarle más pena, no importa si te molestas conmigo.

─También es mi amiga─ contestó parándose frente al inglés que se había levantado dispuesto a irse─ aunque sea una tonta.

─De acuerdo─ contestó el chico cansado─ entonces te debe dar igual si a ti te evita y ahora habla con Evan─ le señaló la puerta de la cafetería donde la pareja estaba hablando.

─Voy a romperle la cara a ese idiota ahora mismo─ dijo el chico haciendo ademán de caminar hacia ellos.

─No sé Wally─ Dos lo sostuvo del brazo no sin cierto esfuerzo pese a ser mucho más alto─ creo que ella puede defenderse solita, mira─ la japonesa negó con la cabeza y apartó a Evan de un empujón, intercambiaron algunas palabras más y ella entró, molesta. Unos segundos después la campana que daba fin al receso sonó.

Al finalizar las clases Uno y Dos esperaban a Abby en uno de los pasillos, como habían acordado. Necesitaban una junta urgente si querían que el equipo siguiera junto. Al cabo de unos minutos la morena apareció con Kendra, quien parecía estarle resumiendo un chisme.

─Hola chicos─ les sonrió Kendra─ Migue, Memo.

─Hola.

─Que hay─ articuló el castaño.

─Los dejo con Abby, debo ir a trabajar─ se despidió apresuradamente y echó a correr.

─¿Y qué es eso tan importante que no podemos tratar en ya saben dónde?─ se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en una pared, parecía de buen humor. Y entonces todos vieron a Evan salir a toda prisa de la enfermería con la nariz hinchada y con gasas, uno de sus ojos estaba casi cerrado debido a la hinchazón y su playera tenía rastros de sangre─ ¿Todo bien Evan?─ articuló la morena, pero el adolescente no respondió y dio vuelta en el pasillo.

─Que mal semblante─ articuló Dos.

─ ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?─ murmuró Abby─ él es el líder, nadie se metería con él.

─Seguramente fue Wally─ Dos recordó de pronto su reacción en el almuerzo─ vio que Evan estaba platicando con su "amiga"─ hizo comillas con las manos─ y seguramente decidió tener una conversación de pocas palabras y muchos puños.

─Nunca va a cambiar─ aseguró Uno─ ese chico actúa y luego piensa, pero supongo que no sería él si no hiciera eso.

─Al menos va a dejar de sentirse tan galán por un tiempo─ dijo Abby.

─Y más con ese perfil griego que le dejaron─ continuó Dos

─¿De qué se ríen?

─De Evan─ contestó Dos sin girarse a ver quién le hablaba─ ¿viste cómo lo dejó Wally?

─Sí, me lo topé cuando salía del salón de castigos pero temo matar sus ilusiones, yo no le hice nada, ni siquiera lo había visto desde el descanso─ los tres se giraron a ver quién hablaba y se sorprendieron al toparse con un despreocupado Wally─ ¿por qué me ven así? No todos los heridos de esta escuela son mi culpa.

─No inventes G-güero─ tartamudeó Uno─ tú dijiste que ibas a romperle la cara.

─Sí─ admitió─ pero ya deberían saber que no hago todo lo que digo─ se encogió de hombros─ como ya dije, voy saliendo del salón de castigos, el profesor de Biología me mandó hace dos horas porque le puse una cubeta de agua sobre la puerta─ rodó los ojos─ qué delicado.

─Pero entonces─ la morena se mordió el labio con nerviosismo─ ¿quién atacaría de esa forma a su líder?

─No tengo idea─ aseveró Wally─ pero quiero conocerlo e intercambiar algunos consejos sobre puñetazos, que trabajo tan limpio hizo con su nariz─ en ese momento la puerta del final del pasillo, que daba a la dirección se abrió de par en par, dos hombres salieron aun hablando entre ellos de cosas adultas; el mayor, con un traje gris y patillas pobladas era el director Odair y el segundo con traje negro era…

─¿No es el señor Kiut?─ susurró Uno preocupado─ ¿habrá Kuki tenido algún ataque? Piensen ¿quién la vio por última vez hoy?

─No desde el receso─ se excusó Dos─ hoy no tengo ninguna clase con ella─ miró a Wally este también negó.

─Ustedes dijeron que ya estaba bien para venir a la escuela─ dijo el australiano visiblemente preocupado─ quizás no debimos dejarla sola tan pronto.

─Cielos─ susurró Abby deteniéndose de Memo pues había sentido un mareo tras atar cabos, no podía creérselo─ ella fue─ logró balbucear al tiempo que todos la miraban esperando que les diera más información para saber de qué hablaba.

Detrás de los adultos, que ya casi llegaban hasta donde se encontraban los tres, iba Kuki algo cabizbaja, levantó la cabeza al notar su presencia y se paró en seco.

─¿Te encuentras bien Kuki?─ susurró Uno al ver que se quedaba rezagada del par de adultos; ella asintió.

─¿Tu le rompiste la cara a Evan?─ preguntó el mayor de los González al tiempo que Abby le daba un codazo por su falta de tacto.

─Supongo que sí─ dijo quedamente─ no recuerdo muy bien qué pasó, todo se puso negro y fue como si algo se desconectara, creo que la maldad me invadió. Recuerdo que empecé a sentir mucho calor, como si el fuego me consumiera─ se encogió de hombros─ lo siguiente que tuvo lógica para mí fue que el director me suspendió tres días a partir del lunes y me sacó del equipo de karate por tiempo indefinido, creo que me perderé los intercolegiales─ suspiró con tristeza.

─Eso es tener suerte─ repuso Wally─ este director siempre quiere arreglar todo con trabajos extras, casi nunca suspende, es muy difícil lograrlo, creo que yo sólo lo he logrado tres veces─ contaba con sus dedos e intentaba recordar. Ella lo miró y asintió antes de desviar la mirada.

─Espero que estés arrepentida jovencita─ el señor Kiut había regresado al echar en falta a su hija.

─Hola señor papá de Kuki─ saludaron los chicos a coro.

─Ah hola chicos, qué hay Memo ¿perdiste peso?

─Sólo di el estirón─ se encogió de hombros.

─Tu madre canceló una reunión de empresarios para llegar a casa lo antes posible─ miró a Kuki severamente─ espero que entiendas las consecuencias de tus actos jovencita, estás en serios problemas─ la chica solo miraba al suelo─ despídete de tus amigos y vamos por tus cosas─ ella hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano y bajó la cabeza antes de seguir a su padre en silencio.

─Wow─ exclamó Wally─ qué chica, mira que romperle la nariz a Evan y lograr que la suspendan.

─¿No dijiste que era una tonta hace unas horas?─ le reprochó Dos.

─B-bueno… tiene sus momentos.

─Abby tiene jaqueca─ la morena se llevó las manos a la cabeza─ vámonos de aquí antes de que obtengamos más problemas, le mandaré un mensaje a Mushi para que vaya a casa rápido y la mantenga vigilada, al parecer aún es inestable.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN**


	20. Operación HISTORIA

Hey! He vuelto, perdón por estos meses sin aparecerme, como disculpa traigo un capítulo largo...

Tuve una emergencia familiar estos meses y mi tiempo era casi nulo, pero ya estoy de vuelta para seguir publicando mes con mes.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

OPERACIÓN **H.I.S.T.O.R.I.A.**

 **H** ablan sobre

 **I** dentidad

 **S** ecreta de villanos,

 **T** raidores y

 **O** tros

 **R** astreros sujetos a

 **I** nvestigación por estar con los

 **A** dolescentes

* * *

Uno usaba un pantalón caqui y botas negras estilo militar, una camisa roja abierta sobre una playera negra a juego con sus peculiares gafas oscuras; caminaba desde la parada del autobús siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS para llegar al sitio donde Chad lo había citado. Le sudaban las manos y se sentía nervioso pero a la vez, su cerebro no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con Tres esa tarde, pese a que Mushi sería la encargada de no perder de vista a su hermana hasta nuevo aviso, él no podía simplemente dejar pasar que un miembro de su Sector hubiera enloquecido de tal manera contra un adolescente.

─Supongo que tendré que ocuparme de eso luego, quizás fue muy pronto para dejarla volver a la escuela─ se dijo antes de pararse en seco tras ver una fila de adolescentes que le daba la vuelta a la manzana, sin duda si la seguía llegaría al lugar que buscaba. Unos minutos después se encontró con un sujeto alto y robusto, quién con los brazos cruzados le flaqueó la entrada; el inglés le dijo que Chad lo esperaba y el chico, no sin antes mirarlo de arriba abajo, le cedió el paso.

Entró al club con precaución pero en aparente estado de calma. Ver a tantos adolescentes era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría; sin embargo, hoy no eran su misión. Siguió su camino hasta la barra donde reconoció a Chad hablando con una chica morena de largo cabello y diminuta falda acompañada por unos tacones que a su parecer más parecían zancos, uno de los tantos misterios que la adolescencia había traído consigo eran precisamente cómo las chicas lograban caminar con eso, en fin, ese sería tema para otro día.

─Pero si es mi amigo Miguelón─ Chad le sonrió─ ¿seguiste mi consejo y decidiste darte un respiro?─ le guiñó un ojo.

─Sólo se es joven una vez ¿no?─ le sonrió a la chica que lo miraba con curiosidad.

─Stacey te presento a Miguel, acaba de volver de Canadá y se está adaptando.

─Hola Miguel, soy compañera de Chad en la universidad─ le sonrió mostrado sus aparatos dentales.

─Un placer─ contestó el chico usando su acento inglés, comenzaba a entender lo que eso ocasionaba en las adolescentes, algo que pensaba usar a su favor siempre que pudiera, sobre todo si estaba en territorio desconocido. Fue incluso un poco más allá y tomando la mano que le ofrecía la chica, le depositó un corto beso en ella.

─Seguramente querrán hablar─ dijo la chica sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Uno y con un brillo en sus ojos que Chad no le había visto antes─ iré a bailar un poco, si te desocupas y tienes ganas de un trago o de bailar, búscame, me encantaría acompañarte─ comentó dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de irse.

─Gracias nena pero hoy tengo un solo motivo para estar aquí, será para la próxima.

─Vengo muy seguido, si cambias de opinión sólo pregunta por mí, todos me conocen─ le guiñó un ojo, garabateó rápidamente un número y nombre en una servilleta, se lo metió en su camisa y se marchó.

─Parece ser que te va bien con las universitarias─ insinuó Chad─ nada mal chico, nada mal, seguramente serás imparable en cuanto te hayas acostumbrado a esto, ─ suspiró─ en fin ¡Samuel!─ un chico de gafas, cabello chino y camisa blanca que estaba secando vasos en un extremo de la barra se acercó─ voy a tomar mi descanso ¿puedes cubrirme un rato?─ el chico asintió mientras el rubio tomaba dos latas de gaseosa y le hacía señas a Uno para que le siguiera.

Lo guío a lo largo de un pasillo que daba al área de empleados hasta llegar a lo que parecía una bodega por las cajas que había. Chad tomó dos bancos y lo invitó a sentarse al tiempo que le extendía la bebida y se aseguraba de haber puesto el seguro a la puerta.

─¿Escuchaste la historia de Cinco?─ Uno asintió.

─Trescientos sesenta y tres ayudó con el robo del Módulo de códigos─ dijo con voz cavernosa.

─Ese niño ansiaba tanto salir de la sombra de su hermana que no le importó el medio y menos si se tenía que traicionar a KND─ dijo Chad sombrío─ pero debo admitir que era listo, costó mucho atraparlo a él y sus cómplices; incluso aún dudo que hayamos agarrado a todos─ suspiró─ 363 era muy bueno en las misiones, por eso Padre lo puso a cargo del robo del Módulo, pero si me lo preguntas creo que no sólo Vivianita lo ayudó, para que un plan sea exitoso se necesitan de más elementos y ambos lo sabemos─ tomó un largo sorbo─ he hablado sobre esto con Rachel un par de veces, ya te imaginarás su cara cada que saco el tema, ella siempre niega haberle dado la clave pero sí ha admitido haberle contado que sólo ella la tenía ¿creo que él era lo bastante astuto para engañar a la Líder supremo 362? En absoluto, pero sí lo creo capaz de encontrar a alguien que pudiera burlar el sistema.

─Allí es donde entra número Vivianita─ el rubio asintió.

─He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo esto, atar cabos sueltos, indagar y tratar de llenar los espacios en blanco y sobre todo, comprender a los implicados. Veamos, ¿Dos te habló de Vivianita?

─Sé que eran amigos, la conoció cuando lo enviamos con su sector para protegerlo de los secuestros a los agentes encargados de la tecnología, creo que jamás habló de esa amistad ni yo creí necesario preguntar.

─Supongo que era de esperarse─ rodó los ojos─ todos los nerds se conocen entre sí, en fin, sabes que su sector no aprueba la tecnología y estoy casi seguro que el odio y resentimiento crecieron por muchos años dentro de ella. He podido averiguar que se escapaba de vez en cuando, pero en algún punto esto ya no fue suficiente, seguramente Harvey se dio cuenta, apostaría mi paga de este mes que él la acechó por un tiempo antes de proponerle una alianza; tenía que estar seguro de que no podría rechazarla─ se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de continuar─ sin embargo, por más que he investigado aún no sé cómo es que se conocieron, Vivianita era muy tímida y no se sentía cómoda con gente desconocida y 362… bueno ya conoces su actitud─ se encogió de hombros─ en fin, Padre le dio más oportunidades para hacerse con el Módulo, después de todo estaba dentro de KND y era el hermano menor de Rachel, podía reclutar traidores en las narices del Líder supremo sin levantar sospechas, o eso pensaban.

─ ¿Rachel no se dio cuenta?

─ ¿Crees que algo así pasaría sin que lo supiera?─ una sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

─ ¿Entonces encubrió a su hermano?─ exclamó.

─ ¿Tú habrías entregado a tu único hermano?─ Chad lo miró profundamente y Uno no supo qué decir─ ella no sabía qué hacer, lo supo, sí, pero no se atrevió a confrontarlo, estaba a unos días de cumplir 13 años y acababa de enterarse que su hermano era un traidor ¿puedes si quiera imaginarte cómo se sintió? No tenía a quien contarle, estaba pasando por todos esos cambios de ánimo, luchando contra el adolescente que cada vez emergía más y a la par debía cuidar a KND y a su propia familia─ Chad se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la bodega, siempre que recordaba ese incidente sentía pena y rabia por su amiga, por lo sola y desesperada que había estado en esa época y todo por culpa de ese pequeño traidor─ me buscó para encararme, creyó que yo tenía algo que ver en la decisión de su hermano, me culpó de obligarlo a traicionar a KND, de alejarlo de su familia─ miró a Uno a los ojos─ debiste ver lo mal que estaba, su mirada mostraba la soledad y desesperación que sentía, sólo un agente destituido puede saber del miedo ante los trece años y entonces, al reconocer el mismo sufrimiento que alguna vez atravesé yo, no pude seguir actuando─ volvió a tomar asiento─ yo sabía que ella había sido elegida para pertenecer a TND y por eso me atreví a revelarle la verdad, aliviar sus miedos. Le conté todo sobre mi misión y el papel de doble agente que desempeñé desde mi supuesta traición y también, tuve que revelarle la verdad sobre su hermano.

─¿Qué hizo cuando lo supo?

─Lo que esperaríamos de alguien como 362: se secó las lágrimas e ideó un plan─ sonrió con superioridad─ seguro recuerdas que antes de ser nombrada líder, desempeñaba el papel de espía con los de la Otra Cuadra─ Uno asintió─ eso fue lo que hizo, me pidió convertirla de nuevo en uno. Si Harvey se había desviado de bando con tal de sentirse superior entonces le demostraría que incluso entre los adolescentes y Padre, ella sería la mejor. Le sugerí inventar una traición para que pudiera unirse sin problema, pero se negó, deseaba irse limpia, decía que se lo debía a todos los que habían creído en su liderazgo─ suspiró─ así que el plan se convirtió en que yo debía hablarle bien a Cree sobre ella para que fuera reclutada poco después de su cumpleaños 13, a cambio, Rachel debía prometer no interferir con las acciones de su hermanito, dejarlo traicionar a KND hasta ser atrapado y juzgado por sus crímenes. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que algunas cosas deben ocurrir aunque quisiéramos detenerlas.

─¿Ese niño intentó ser Líder?

─Por supuesto, cuando Cinco se negó a serlo, Harvey intentó por todos los medios que su hermana lo eligiera pero ella no aceptó, esto junto al inminente divorcio de sus padres hizo que los hermanos se separaran─ dio un largo sorbo a la soda─ en aquél entonces no entendí la elección de su sucesión pero creo que ahora lo hago un poco; 362 no podía escoger a 86 debido a lo temperamental que es, el Sector V se negaría igual que Cinco ¿quién más le quedaba? Después de saber lo de 363, tampoco podía confiar en cualquiera. Fue cuando Esteban, mejor conocido como 88 se presentó con información sobre Padre, quien se había escapado de la prisión de KND con ayuda de los ninjadolescentes ¿sabías que 362 y 88 estaban en el mismo Sector antes de que yo los llamara a la Base Lunar para ser espías? Yo los llamé cuando fui informado de sus habilidades.

─¿Ella lo nombró su sucesor?─ Chad asintió.

─Esteban era un agente muy capaz, tenía habilidades de espionaje y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, habían pertenecido al mismo sector por lo cual se conocían y ella confiaba en él, sabía que jamás traicionaría a KND─ suspiró─ fue una buena elección, si me permites opinar. Le contó sobre lo ocurrido con Harvey, quizás no todo pero sí bastó para que Esteban no le quitara la vista de encima mientras estuviera bajo su cargo; no tenían pruebas físicas para acusarlo formalmente, entenderás que yo no podía revelar lo que sabía ya que perdería mi posición encubierta, además ¿quién me creería?

─¿Y lo atraparon?─ preguntó el inglés con impaciencia, ahora se daba cuenta de la falta que le había hecho a la organización.

─Sí. Yo le hubiera tendido una emboscada pero los métodos de 88 eran diferentes, él al ser un espía tenía una paciencia infinita, esperó a que ese niño cometiera un error que le costaría el ser destituido, jamás pudieron probarle todos los robos o el filtro de información, pero sí estuvo una temporada en prisión antes de ser rescatado por un grupo de traidores─ lanzó una patada a un par de cajas que estaban cerca─ sin embargo, su recuerdo sigue muy presente en KND, él comenzó esta ola de traiciones que aún no terminan, además de que no hay tantos niños interesados en unirse a la organización y los que son parte tienen cada vez más miedo de cumplir 13 años. Es muy común que sean tentados por los adolescentes, no sé si sepas pero el Sector V se encarga muy seguido de estas situaciones, niños que se niegan a crecer y por lo tanto, no pueden ser elegidos para TND; todo esto fue desencadenado por el paso de 363 en los Chicos del Barrio.

─Tres recuperó la memoria─ dijo Uno después de unos minutos.

─Lo sé, Nueve me lo dijo─ sonrió─ parece que Dos no era ni por asomo un agente común.

─Dejaron un video para su yo del futuro y en este, Tres insinuó que alguien dentro de KND pensaba que mi sector era un traidor, 587 nos dijo que corrían rumores de que Dos había sido acusado directamente por ello ¿sabes algo de eso?

─Rumores─ se encogió de hombros─ sé que lo que trajo sospechas hacia Dos fue que le vieron hablando con Vivianita en repetidas ocasiones y se creía que quizás él le pasó información, que incluso le ayudó a robar el Módulo.

─ ¿Quién podría creer semejante mentira?─ dijo Uno molesto consigo mismo por no haber estado allí para defender a su mejor amigo.

─Mientras Vivianita estuvo en prisión, tu amigo se entrevistó con ella en un par de ocasiones, esa empatía hacia alguien que nos había traicionado no es normal, ni siquiera ahora lo creo. Incluso Cinco perjuró de su hermana cuando Cree se fue ¿por qué Dos seguía hablando con esa traidora? Aún hoy no lo sé, jamás se supo la razón o al menos no llegó a mis oídos; incluso se iba a llevar a juicio a tu sector─ dio un último sorbo a su soda y aplastó la lata─ pero al final se supo que toda esa intriga fue orquestada por 363, allí comenzaron los errores que al final lo sacarían de KND. Ochenta y ocho siempre le tuvo fe a tu equipo y aunque al final las cosas resultaron bien para el Sector V, él supo que nunca estarían del todo bien para ellos aunque Harvey fuera atrapado, ni siquiera siendo adolescentes, si me preguntas mi opinión personal, quizás eso influyó en que no fueran elegidos para formar parte de TND y que tanto la casa como sus armas fueran escondidas, él y los altos mandos quizás creyeron que sería exponerlos a un peligro innecesario─ la alarma del reloj del chico comenzó a sonar─ lo siento Miguelón, mi descanso ha terminado y si quiero comprarme esa moto es mejor que vuelva a mi puesto de trabajo.

─Pero aún tengo muchas preguntas─ se quejó el inglés.

─Lo sé, podemos seguir hablando de ello en otra ocasión pero si lo que quieres es saber del asunto de Vivianita, quizás deberías preguntarle a alguien que l ¿por qué no tienes una charla con uno de los agentes que lo vivió?

─¿Charlar? ¿Quieres decir que aún está en KND o quizás en TND?

─Según los rumores fue recientemente admitida en TND─ le sonrió mientras acomodaba los bancos que habían usado en una esquina─ la conoces muy bien Uno, según sé tú la entrenaste, me refiero a la agente número Tres, Kuki Kiut.

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde y Wallabee Torres iba por su tercera malteada en una fuente de sodas que le quedaba a casi una hora de distancia de su casa, había tenido que atravesar la ciudad pedaleando en su vieja bicicleta y el dolor de estómago provocado por los nervios no le dejaba en paz. Miró su celular por quinta vez y aunque apenas pasaban quince minutos de la hora en que se habían citado, el rubio estaba desesperado ¿acaso se había arrepentido de encontrarse con él?

─Maldición, si no iba a venir bien pudo decírmelo y no hacer que perdiera mi tiempo en este tonto y cursi lugar─ vio de reojo a varias chicas en patines atendiendo las mesas y sonriéndole casa que pasaban a su lado─ además es sábado, sólo los nerds vienen a estos lugares solos, podría estar dormido o viendo las caricaturas─ maldijo por lo bajo.

Una campanilla le hizo mirar hacia la puerta y vio por fin a la persona que esperaba. Un niño igual de rubio que él, con overol de mezclilla, playera roja con rayas naranjas y tenis rojos entró con las manos en los bolsillos, se veía algo sucio, como si se hubiera caído en el parque y observó que su ropa tenía un hoyo en la rodilla, donde se veía una bandita de los Simios arcoíris que cubría, seguramente, un raspón. Joey se encaminó hacia la mesa de su hermano mayor y se sentó frente a él.

─Mamá te matará por llegar así a casa, sabes que odia que lleguemos con la ropa rota─ el niño se encogió de hombros─ además que vergüenza traer a los tontos changos en la rodilla.

─Mushi me la puso cuando me curó─ le dijo sin darle importancia─ siento la tardanza pero el resfriado común estaba atacando a los niños que jugaban en la fuente, no podía irme sin ayudar al sector a vencerlo.

─¿Haces todo lo que esa niña te dice? Muestra algo de carácter─ Joey sonrió.

─He aprendido a no contradecirla si es que no quiero que mi cuarto termine siendo destruido o que mis historietas sufran percances─ el niño miró el menú que estaba sobre la mesa─ además no es tan malo como piensas, al menos a mí nunca me ha abofeteado una de las hermanas Kiut─ Wally le puso mala cara pero se contuvo, una de las meseras se había acercado a tomar la orden de ambos y se retiró.

─Tú vas a pagar por todo eso ¿escuchaste jovencito?

─Tú me invitaste, tú pagas─ le dijo Joey quitándole la malteada que aún tenía en una mano y bebiendo de ella─ además yo te sugerí este lugar, es neutral─ le señaló con la cabeza como dos niñas hablaban con un chico de unos catorce años que solo asentía, seguramente lo habían dejado a cargo de sus hermanas y se había quedado sin ideas de cómo entretener a un par de gemelas─ no corremos riesgo de que nos vean juntos, parece como si solo quisieras pasar el rato con tu hermanito─ sacó un carrito de juguete de su bolsillo y lo puso en el centro─ pero jamás se es demasiado precavido, esto evitará que la tecnología adolescente grabe nuestra conversación─ el auto se iluminó un poco─ debo confesar que me sorprendió que me pidieras reunirnos, por lo general siempre evitas que nos vean juntos, cuando soy yo el que debería avergonzarse de tener un hermano tan tonto─ le dijo para molestarlo mientras el mayor de los Torres se mordía la lengua para no insultarlo, necesitaba de su ayuda.

─De acuerdo, esta vez corre por mi cuenta y… ¿cómo va la escuela? ¿Algo interesante?

─Eres muy malo para fingir─ lo miró con reproche─ no sé cómo no te han descubierto los adolescentes, acercó más su silla hacia la mesa─ ya dime ¿qué quieres? Estoy acostumbrado a que me uses para hacer tus tareas del hogar e incluso a que me quites mi paga del mes, sólo suéltalo.

─No es nada de eso─ le dijo irritado de que Joey tuviera tan mala imagen de él─ sólo quiero que me digas por qué Kuki está tan molesta conmigo─ le dijo en un susurro sintiéndose avergonzado de aceptar que le importaba la actitud de la chica para con él.

─¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo?

─Eres un genio, tú lo sabes todo.

─Soy inteligente, no un psíquico, eso es algo entre ustedes─ le dijo a la defensiva.

─Pero yo no lo recuerdo y tú sí, dime qué hice.

─¿Aparte de ser un idiota presuntuoso todo el tiempo?─ le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

─Hablo en serio Joey.

─Yo también─ sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su hermano mayor reflejaban enojo─ no puedo decírtelo Wally, yo no sé todo lo que pasó pero sé lo suficiente como para no querer meterme; ella es mi amiga, era mi líder y tú eres mi hermano, no puedo elegir un bando sin sentirme culpable con alguno.

─Podrías decirme lo que sabes, es más de lo que yo recuerdo─ Joey bufó.

─¿Y para qué? No lo recuerdas y no significaría nada para ti─ la mesera apareció con la hamburguesa del menor y el hot dog de Wally, ambas ordenes acompañadas de una extra de papas y bebida jumbo, la chica le dedicó una sensual sonrisa al Güero mientras le dejaba una servilleta con su número telefónico y su nombre, el chico le sonrió de vuelta, esa chica era muy atractiva─ ¿ya terminaste de ser un tarado?─ le espetó Joey con cara de pocos amigos, terminándose de un jalón lo que quedaba de la malteada robada.

─No es mi culpa ser tan guapo Joey, esto es cosa de grandes, lo entenderás cuando crezcas─ se hizo el cabello hacia atrás dejando descubiertos sus ojos verdes que siguieron el andar de la mesera.

─¿Habrías hecho lo mismo si Kuki estuviera aquí?─ le espetó el chico sintiéndose irritado del comportamiento adolescente de su hermano.

─Eso no tiene nada que ver, ella… ella y yo… sé que hay rumores en la escuela pero no… sólo me debe dinero, es todo.─ el menor rodó los ojos ¿en qué momento había sido tan idiota de aceptar una invitación de su hermano? Ya era una proeza soportarlo en casa, hablar con él de chicas no era lo que tenía en mente para pasar la tarde de ese sábado.

─Eres tan idiota que a veces me pregunto si en realidad somos hermanos─ comenzó a devorar con furia su hamburguesa.

─Ayer─ dijo Wally después de unos minutos─ Migue me preguntó qué siento por Kuki, pareció enojarse cuando le dije que era mi amiga─ comenzó a jugar con una papa─ no sé qué tipo de respuesta espera de mí.

─Quizás la verdad─ se limpió la salsa de tomate con la manga─ ¿de verdad piensas que sólo es eso?

─Pues claro que sí─ le dijo a la defensiva─ ¿o crees que no? Es decir ¿cómo sabes cuándo a una chica ya no la ves cómo amiga?

─¿Eso me lo pregunta el que estaba coqueteando con la mesera? ¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo!? Solo tengo siete años, pregúntales a tus amigotes─ sin darse cuenta, el menor de los Torres también se había sonrojado cuando a sus pensamientos llegó la sonrisa de cierta japonesa.

─Ambos son algo patéticos, en cambio tú eres muy listo para tu edad y me conoces mejor que yo mismo. Además aunque seas un niño, eres muy cool.

─Pero no sé lo que sientes… a veces ni yo sé lo que siento- le dijo en un susurro y lo miró a los ojos─ Wally ¿de verdad Kuki solo es una amiga? ¿Te daría igual si un mesero le dejara su teléfono en una servilleta?─ Wally negó inmediatamente sintiendo que algo parecido a la rabia nacía en su estómago.

─Le partiría la cara a golpes si alguien se atreviera a hacer algo así en mi presencia, si Evan se ha salvado…

─¿Y si fuera Cinco?─ le interrumpió el menor al tiempo que la expresión de Wally se relajaba.

─Ella sabe cuidarse sola, aunque si me pidiera ayuda porque alguien la está molestando tampoco me negaría─ Joey asintió y su mirada se suavizó, para su hermano era difícil este asunto y parecía hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por poner lo que sentía en palabras, claro que estaba enojado con él pero también le quería y se veía preocupado─ si supieras cómo me siento, que tan mal me siento cada vez que tú o Uno me preguntan por Kuki, no sé qué quieren que les diga, ni yo mismo sé que decirme al respecto─ contestó en un susurro y con la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos, el menor de los Torres se compadeció.

─Mi sentido de hermano me está pidiendo que me ría de ti con ganas, pero no lo haré─ le dijo Joey continuando con sus papas─ creo que has tocado fondo si le estás preguntando a tu hermano de siete años qué sientes por una chica─ suspiró─ intentaré ponerme a tu nivel para que entiendas, veamos ¿alguna vez te dije que me le declaré a Kuki cuando era muy pequeño?─ Wally se atragantó con la soda que bebía, tomó a Joey de la playera y lo jaló hacia él.

─Tu pequeño rufián…

─¡Suéltame! Claro que me _friendzoneo_ ¿cómo iba a siquiera considerarme?─ empujó a su hermano y logró zafarse─ de todas formas ¿por qué te molesta que lo haya hecho? Solo es tu amiga ¿no?

─Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, incluso salir con un enano como tú─ le dijo enfurecido.

─Tú tampoco eres muy alto idiota─ le espetó Joey dejándose llevar─ además ¿cómo quieres que te ayude si respondes de esta forma cada vez que lo intento? Estoy intentando que algo llegue a esa piedra que tienes por cerebro.

─¿Y cómo va a ayudarme esto a contestar la pregunta de Miguel?─ le dijo salpicando de salsa de tomate al golpear su plato con el puño─ yo no soy un genio Joey, no entiendo tus palabras bonitas ¿eso quieres escuchar? ¿Por qué no me dicen qué se supone que debo decir y…?

─¡Estoy intentando ayudar a tu cerebro de neandertal a comprender lo que siente tu corazón! No es mi culpa que seas tan cabeza dura que no lo entiendas─ el chico se apoyó en la mesa levantando la voz sin darse cuenta

─ Allí vas otra vez ¡no sé qué sea un neandertal!─Joey se golpeó la frente con la mano y respiró profundo mientras esperaba que los de otras mesas dejaran de mirarlos y se ocuparan de sus asuntos.

─Ok, al parecer tengo que rebajarme aún más para que tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda─ tomó aire─ has salido con varias adolescentes ¿no es así? ─ Wally asintió─ no me interesa el número sólo quiero saber ¿por qué?─ atajó al ver que su hermano usaba sus dedos para numerarlas.

─Porque eran lindas─ se encogió de hombros─ yo les gustaba, ellas eran atractivas ¿por qué no?

─Algo así como la mesera─ Wally asintió─ bien ¿y todos los adolescentes salen con chicas por ese motivo?

─En su mayoría sí, hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar contigo porque tienes siete, pero la atracción es una de las principales razones para salir con alguien.

─Vamos bien. Según lo que dijiste, saliste con ellas porque eran lindas ¿Kuki te parece linda?

─Es una niña tonta─ le dijo a la defensiva─ a su edad aún juega con Simios arcoíris y…

─No te pregunté eso─ le dijo exasperado─ y no te atrevas a llamarla así en mi presencia, tonto adolescente que ni siquiera sabe lo que siente.

─ ¿O qué? ¿Me darás una mini paliza?

─No tengo problema con ello─ le dijo el niño harto de su actitud mientras el mayor se ponía de pie.

─¿Todo bien? ¿Desean ordenar algo más?─ la mesera se acercó a ellos meneando las caderas y haciéndole ojitos a Wally.

─Lárgate de aquí o te quedarás sin propina─ Joey había sacado una pistola de chicles y le apuntaba, había mandado al diablo el protocolo, la mesera asintió nerviosa y se marchó─ ahora siéntate Wally y contesta la tonta pregunta ¿crees que es bonita? Vamos, es muy sencillo, hasta un idiota como tú es capaz de entenderlo.

─ ¿Por qué de pronto a todos les importa tanto eso? Qué más da lo que yo crea─ Joey le apuntó a la cabeza─ acabas de coquetear con esa mesera a la que ni conoces, aceptando que te parece linda ¿por qué no decir algo bueno de tu mejor amiga?

─ ¿Tú vas diciendo por allí que tus amigas son lindas?─ le espetó el chico sintiéndose acorralado.

─Si es lo que necesita oír te lo diré. No, no voy por allí diciéndoselos pero aunque en su mayoría las niñas me dan asco, creo que Sonia y Mushi están bien para ser niñas, me agradan.

─No funciona así─ Wally echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se despeinó─ ok, supongo que para ser una adolescente tonta, Kuki también está bien y es… es linda─ ocultó un gran sonrojo entre la mata de pelo rubio que le caía por la cara ¿por qué le costaba tanto poner en palabras algo que sabía de sobra? No sólo era linda, esa chica era preciosa, siempre lo había pensado aún sin conocerla.

─¿Ya viste que no pasa nada si lo dices? Yo también creo que Kuki es linda pero si me lo preguntas frente a Mushi lo negaré todo─ le dijo con algo de miedo en la mirada.

─Ok, lo que siento por Kuki es que es linda ¿y eso cómo me ayuda a saber por qué está tan enojada?─ Joey comenzó a revolverse el cabello.

─El sentido común me dice que es hora de largarme pero, eres mi hermano y ella es mi amiga así que te diré algunas cosas ¿de acuerdo? Pero nadie debe saber que las supiste por mí, aun así, sólo sé algunas partes. Mira, poco antes de su cumpleaños comenzó a actuar raro, antes de lo de tu amiguita Rose, no sé por qué. Un día llegó a la casa del árbol llorando, la verdad es que no lo tomamos muy en serio, pensamos que no había alcanzado pasteles de los Simios arcoíris o se le había caído su helado, algo pasajero, pero no era así─ Joey se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla recordando esos días─ estaba muy triste, nunca la habíamos visto así. Mushi pensaba que era porque su cumpleaños estaba cerca y todo eso pero siguió igual pese a los días, nada de lo que dijéramos la animaba y sólo salía de su cuarto para ir a las misiones o a la escuela─ Wally lo miraba intentando asociar esa imagen triste con su amiga, quien parecía estar radiante cada minuto del día─ Tú eras siempre quien la consolaba, quien le brindaba su hombro y sabía que decirle; nosotros no lo logramos, tú ya eras un adolescente y no podías ayudarnos. Sonia y Lee pensaban que cuando ella cruzara al otro lado y se reencontrara contigo su tristeza desaparecería y volvería a sonreír como antes cuando cumpliera 13, seguramente estaba así porque extrañaba a sus amigos, quizás aunque no se recordaran llegarían a serlo de nuevo; sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.─ le dio un largo sorbo a su refresco animándose a continuar─ Después del borrado pareció mejorar, lucía feliz cuando cumplió 13 pero no era igual, esa no era Tres, recuerdo cuando Mushi nos contaba preocupada de las pesadillas que embargaban a su hermana por las noches, no paraba de llorar y gritar o se quedaba taciturna por horas; sólo ahora que es amiga de ustedes vuelvo a ver a esa antigua Kuki y por eso me enoja tanto que la hagas llorar o le digas tonta, tú no sabes cómo es ver a alguien tan llena de vida llorar día y noche, esperar con ansias el borrado de memoria ¿Por qué no puedes tratarla bien? ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que sientes?

─Porque no lo sé─ le dijo Wally en un susurro antes de despeinarse y ver fijamente a su hermano, Joey notó entonces el miedo en la mirada del mayor de los Torres, sólo una vez lo había visto así y era cuando su cumpleaños número 13 se aproximaba─ creo… creo que Kuki es muy bonita, en un grado diferente a la mesera y otras chicas con quienes he salido. Me muero de rabia cuando Evan se le acerca y la otra noche al ver su forma de mirarme, tanto odio, enojo y dolor me asusté, ni siquiera con Evan se pone así ¿qué pude hacerle para ganarme era mirada? No sé qué siento Joey, cuando intento pensar sobre eso la cabeza me duele, siento que me explota, solo sé que no soporto que este enojada conmigo, que no me mire, que no hablemos o escuchar su desesperante y adorable risa por toda la Casa del árbol, cuando vi ese video de mi yo del pasado, es como si… como si supiera de que hablaba pero a la vez no sé qué es, como si esas palabras no llegaran a mi boca─ lanzó un grito de frustración─ me odio tanto al pensar que hice algo tan malo que ahora ella me odia y ni siquiera sé que es─ se golpeó contra la mesa mientras Joey lo miraba con lastima, jamás lo había visto así de miserable.

─¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Así como lo haces conmigo, ella tiene que entender que no recuerdas─ intentó darle ánimos.

─¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Toda la maldita semana me ha estado ignorando, se sale de la habitación cuando yo entro, incluso mandó a los hámsteres a morderme cuando entré a la fuerza a su cuarto ─ le mostró sus manos llenas de banditas─ y ahora que está castigada menos podré verla.

─Toma eso a tu favor, está en su casa, lejos de tecnología KND que la alerten de tu presencia─ pensó en que quizás Mushi no estaría feliz de verlo pero confiaba en su sentido común para no atacarlo─ tampoco puede irse así que tendrá que escucharte─ se mordió el labio─ no debería decirte esto pero eres mi hermano─ suspiró─ he peleado muchas veces con Mushi y al parecer se parece a su hermana cuando no quiere oírte o verte y en todas esas ocasiones, lo único que me ha funcionado es enfrentarla, ponerte firme y aceptar que tú tienes la culpa de todo─ un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en la furia de la menor de los Kiut.

─¿Crees que debería ir a verla?

─Creo que debiste haber salido por esa puerta hace dos minutos ¡no seas idiota Wally! Ve y enfréntala, tendrá que escuchar, pudiste ser un estúpido de niño, pero ahora mismo ni siquiera sabes qué hiciste. Habla con ella y… toma un baño, apestas, también cámbiate de ropa─ le dijo mientras el chico se ponía de pie y dejaban billetes en la mesa para liquidar la cuenta antes de salir corriendo─ ¡También lleva una ofrenda de paz! Al menos la distraerá si es que tiene un arma bajo la cama y la misma puntería que su hermana ─ gritó el niño─ Mushi va a matarme si empeoras las cosas─ aceptó en un susurro.

* * *

Kuki Kiut llevaba casi toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación, no tenía cara para ver a sus padres después de lo que había hecho ¿Reconocía la gravedad de sus acciones? Sí ¿lo lamentaba? Ni un poco, pero ¿cómo explicarle a su familia que lo ocurrido no había sido del todo su culpa? Además disfrutaba su tiempo a solas, le permitía pensar y seguir poniendo sus recuerdos en orden, la confusión había dado paso al entendimiento, pero aún intentaba catalogar sus recuerdos en Kuki niña y Kuki adolescente. Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron ser consciente del presente, había estado recostada en un tapete a un costado de cama observando los dibujos que había hecho en el techo.

─Adelante─ dijo incorporándose y sintiendo un mareo por haberlo hecho precipitadamente.

─Matarte de hambre no es la solución, dudo que mamá o papá se ablanden por una huelga de hambre─ le dijo Mushi que portaba una charola con emparedado de crema de cacahuate, galletas y un vaso con leche.

─No me preocupan nuestros padres─ le dijo ayudando a su hermana a poner las cosas en el piso junto a ella y mordisqueando una galleta─ me preocupa saber que lo arruiné todo. Seguramente Abby está furiosa, decepcioné a KND, a 587 y hasta a ti; debí haber sido más fuerte y soportar las provocaciones de Evan.

─¿Decepcionarme a mí? A mí me decepcionaste en el momento en que dejaste de utilizar cremita de los Simios arcoíris para usar esas cosas que te daba Becca para la piel─ la miró con el ceño fruncido─ pero en cuanto a Evan, yo he deseado romperle la nariz más de una vez; le he dado sus pataditas, pero jamás me he podido dar gusto de pegarle en la cara a tu noviecito galán─ unos truenos comenzaron a escucharse, no tardaba en llover.

─Evan no es mi novio─ contestó con la boca llena de mermelada.

─Pues parecía que pronto lo serías, Becca te arrastró a esas cosas y tú no fuiste capaz de frenarla; un poquito más y te habríamos perdido.

─Ni me lo recuerdes, me siento tan avergonzada─ ocultó el rostro entre su largo cabello─ no sé en qué estaba pensando.

─No pensabas, eso es obvio─ rodó los ojos─ pero al final nada pasó gracias a nosotros, tuvimos que intervenir muchísimo pero logramos cumplir la promesa que te hicimos líder, nos pediste no dejarte crecer del todo y lo conseguimos. Por lo demás no te preocupes, KND siempre golpea adolescentes y nadie arma ningún escándalo por eso.

─Pero no cuando se supone que intentas pasar desapercibida entre ellos.

─¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

─Porque es un idiota que no para de fastidiarme─ se cruzó de brazos─ no quiero hablar de él.

─¿Y de Cuatro?─ preguntó Mushi sin atreverse a mirarla─ ¿hablaron?─ las primeras gotas comenzaban a golpear la ventana.

─¿Para qué? Él no lo recuerda y ella se mudó, el tema está terminado─ terminó de comer su sándwich─ tú sabes… todos sabían lo que yo sentía por él. Ahora puedo recordar mis últimos momentos dentro de la máquina de borrado de memorias. En esos últimos segundos pensaba que quizás mis sentimientos eran cosa de niños, sin importancia, como decían muchos adultos; cuando todo eso terminara nosotros ya no tendríamos nada que nos uniera y creceríamos. Una vocecita dentro de mí anhelaba que nos reencontráramos en otra situación, empezar desde cero y tuviéramos el cuento de hadas que siempre soñé─ sus ojos se humedecieron─ pero ahora sé que no ocurrió, de no ser por Uno nosotros no habríamos vuelto a hablarnos, nuestros sentimientos de verdad sólo eran de mentiras.

─Quizás lo habrían hecho a su tiempo─ Kuki negó.

─Yo soy la única que sentía algo, esos sentimientos no se borraron, sólo olvide que allí estaban, y desde que pasamos tiempo juntos no han hecho más que crecer, ya no sólo es lo que una niña cree sentir por su mejor amigo, ahora es…─ negó─ pero nada de eso importa porque él es un idiota, tiene a muchas chicas tras él, a Rose, Eva, Jena y quien sabe cuántas más. Él no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo un idiota y yo sigo siendo una niña tonta con la esperanza de que él se atreva a decirme…

─Kuki, escucha─ le interrumpió Mushi─ todos sabemos que Cuatro no es ni por asomo el chico más inteligente del planeta, no creas que lo defiendo pero quizás deberías hablar con él cuando haya recuperado sus memorias.

─Wally no era de los que hablan de los problemas.

─Pero según recuerdo, a pesar de ser un tarado, cuando en verdad te hería terminaba por pedirte perdón.

─Un perdón no hará que olvide esa escena ─ dijo en un susurro.

─Pero al menos sabrás qué pasó detrás de ello, Kuki, jamás quisiste contarme por completo lo ocurrido y te entiendo, no voy a hacer que lo revivas justo ahora, pero sé lo bastante para entender que ese idiota te lastimó, pero no fue Cuatro, fue Wally, eso pasó cuando él había dejado KND─ Tres se quedó callada y asintió, tenía algo de razón pero dolía igual─ deberías al menos dejarlo defenderse, es un tarado, pero también es parte de tu Sector y ha hecho cosas por el mismo.

─Espero a que recupere sus memorias ¿y luego qué? Eso no va a cambiar el pasado y…─ unos golpes en la ventana las sobresaltaron, se giraron a ver que en la ventana estaba Wallabee tocando y completamente empapado, las hermanas se levantaron y corrieron a abrirle para dejarlo pasar, cargaba una mochila envuelta en un protector pero su sudadera goteaba.

─Mismo modus operandi que Joey, bien jugado─ le dijo Mushi antes de apuntarle con un arma─ sin embargo, eres un adolescente entrando a hurtadillas a la casa de dos agentes activos, lo cual me permite disparar sin miramientos.

─Yo… yo vine a ver a Kuki, te juro que estuve intentando llamarle por celular, pero no contestó─ les dijo levantando las manos.

─Me confiscaron el celular, estoy castigada─ le dijo la chica─ es mejor que te quites la sudadera o te dará pulmonía, estás escurriendo─ el rubio asintió y se la quitó quedando en una playera blanca que parecía estar en mejores condiciones. Kuki abrió un cajón y sacó su secadora mientras Mushi rodaba los ojos y tomaba la prenda para exprimirla por la ventana─ no debiste venir, menos con este clima.

─Iba pasando por aquí y…─ observó la cara de Mushi lo fulminaba con la mirada─ lo cierto es que… yo sabía que estás castigada y te traje un par de cosas─ comenzó a quitarle el protector a su mochila.

─Quédate hasta que pase la lluvia, si te enfermas sólo serás una carga para el equipo─ le dijo la mayor de las Kiut mientras comenzaba a pasarle la secadora a la sudadera del rubio.

─¿Estas segura?─ le preguntó Mushi─ podemos darle sus pataditas si quieres, no tiene derecho a venir al cuarto de una chica.

─No soy capaz de hacer que salga con este clima─ Mushi miró por la ventana y asintió, su hermana tenía razón.

─De acuerdo, yo bajaré para evitar que mis padres suban y lo encuentren aquí, por muy bien que les caiga no pasaran por alto que tengas a un chico en tu habitación cuando estás castigada─ le dejó el arma en la mesa de noche─ por si la necesitas, ah y no hagan cosas que parezcan malas─ les dijo antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisita.

Wally miraba algo cohibido y con disimulo a su alrededor. Tenía considerablemente menos peluches que los que existían en la Casa del árbol y muchos objetos curiosos e infantiles, pero lucía acogedor, Cuatro nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica y no tenía con qué compararlo, pero suponía que aunque lo tuviera, el cuarto de Tres ganaría en originalidad.

─¿Estás bien?─ le dijo en un susurro al no poder soportar más el silencio incómodo.

─Estaré castigada de por vida─ contestó bajándole la intensidad a la secadora para que pudieran escucharse─ me han quitado el celular, el dinero, la luz del sol. Estaré suspendida sólo tres días de la escuela porque el jueves comienzan los exámenes, ah y quizás no pueda inscribirme al equipo de karate el próximo semestre; me perderé la competencia─ le dijo haciendo un puchero, el cual le sacó una sonrisa al rubio.

─Seguro lo lograrás, eres la mejor y no pueden permitirse perderte─ dijo sin pensar─ ah y yo… traje cosas para sobrellevar tu encierro─ de su mochila sacó un termo que le puso entre las manos─ seguramente por todo esto no has podido ir por la malteada de vainilla y chispas que pediste en el video, aquí hay un poco y algunas galletas, una hamburguesa por si te da hambre y unos cuantos dulces─ comenzó a apilar las cosas a un lado de Kuki que se había sentado a verlo sorprendida─ mi Tablet, seguramente te cortaron el acceso a videojuegos e internet y con ella puedes al menos jugar un poco. También olvidaste tu simio en Casa del árbol─ le acercó el simio naranja con sudadera─ pensé que lo extrañarías y te presto algunas de mis viejas historietas y mangas para que el tiempo se te haga más corto, si necesitas algo más puedes decirle a Mushi que me avise y…

─No era necesario─ susurró Kuki.

─¿No te gustan las historietas? Pensé que como siempre estás viendo películas de Marvel y eres japonesa… los comics y mangas…

─Sí me gustan, pero no debiste mojarte para traerme todo esto. Mis papás no me matan de hambre y no me he sentido aburrida aún, estoy un poco abrumada nada más─ vio la cara de desilusión del chico─ pero te lo agradezco, no he probado una malteada en mucho tiempo, las porristas cuentan las calorías que consumen y Becca no era precisamente amante de las malteadas ¿la compraste en…?

─En la fuente de sodas que está en la calle 33, cerca del auto lavado. Paso a diario por allí pero nunca había entrado y hoy mientras venía recordé lo de la malteada y… ¿por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo mal?─ preguntó alterado al ver a Kuki limpiarse las lágrimas.

─No, justo de allí quería la malteada─ abrió el termo y comenzó a beberla.

─¿Entonces por qué lloras? Sé que no soy el chico más brillante pero…

─Solíamos reunirnos allí después de clase, los cinco. Poco después éramos cuatro, tres, dos y al final sólo yo seguía yendo. Jamás compartimos ese lugar con nuestros hermanos, era nuestro secreto, muchas gracias─ dio otro trago mientras tomaba una de las galletas de avena que el chico le había llevado mientras Wally sonreía, al fin había hecho algo bien ¿no?─ ¿Cinco está molesta? Por lo que hice…

─No─ dijo él─ está algo preocupada por ti, pero no está enojada ni nada, descuida─ Kuki asintió─ ¿y por qué lo hiciste? No es que no se lo mereciera, yo mismo lo habría hecho si me lo hubieras pedido pero, me sorprendió que lo hubieras golpeado─ Kuki comió despacio la galleta y dio otro sorbo a la malteada.

─Había estado molestándome todo el día─ dijo en un susurro y eligiendo sus palabras lo mejor que podía─ al parecer él pensaba lo mismo que muchos en la escuela─ ocultó su rostro entre el cabello─ que tú y yo estábamos saliendo, ya sabes, por mi táctica distractiva para no ser descubiertos con la memoria─ Wally asintió, recordaba bien ese beso─ y como no nos había visto hablar, Evan pensó que habíamos cortado y él tenía una oportunidad─ el Güero asintió pese al coraje que se abría paso dentro de él─ en un cambio de clase, la profesora de inglés me mandó por unas láminas, las cuales necesitaba para la lección, tardé en volver porque no las encontraba y lo mandó a él a ayudarme, en vez de hacerlo intentó besarme y me asusté─ los puños de Wally se habían cerrado mientras ella lo contaba, ese chico debía andarse con cuidado porque si él lo encontraba lo mataría a golpes─ no era sólo que ese tipo tan ególatra me estuviera acosando de nuevo, era… solo pude ver a un adolescente acercándose y no pude tolerarlo; si hubiera tenido un arma no hubiera dudado en disparar, intenté esquivarlo pero me tenía acorralada y mi cuerpo reaccionó, le pegué y salí corriendo, pero le rompí la nariz.

─Se lo merecía Kuki, crea que tienes novio o no… eso no le da ningún derecho a acosarte y…

─Lo sé─ dijo por fin─ Evan se lo merecía pero puse en riesgo una misión y eso no lo puedo permitir, si regresé es para ayudar no para crear más problemas.

─Nadie está enojado Kuki, no te culpes, nadie lo hace. No es la primera vez que alguno de nosotros lo golpea y no ha pasado nada, lo resolveremos─ Kuki asintió, sonrió y siguió bebiendo su malteada.

─Lamento haberte golpeado─ le dijo por fin─ no tenía derecho. Las promesas eran… eran de mentiritas, cosas que dicen los niños y no saben el significado de las palabras, no debí tomarlo en serio.

─Kooks─ le atajó él─ no sé de qué promesas hablas, intento acordarme de algo, cualquier cosa de ese entonces pero en serio no puedo, hay un vacío muy oscuro. Nadie quiere decirme nada de ese entonces, yo sólo sé que nunca había tenido una amiga antes que tú y quizás por eso no sé muy bien cómo actuar, supongo que de niño me pasaba lo mismo y decía cosas que te ponían triste─ ella asintió─ pero si yo te prometí algo, era verdad y si la rompí… entonces me merezco ese golpe y muchos más ¿tiene que ver con lo que quería decirte en el video?─ la asiática desvió la mirada─ ¿¡Por qué nadie me dice nada!? Ni tú, ni Uno, ni Cinco, ni siquiera Joey ¿acaso es algo horrible?─ bajó la voz al notar que había gritado, esperaba que Mushi le hubiera subido el volumen a la televisión─ ¿te dije algo feo? Si fue así seguramente no era en serio y… si rompí una promesa probablemente fue por una razón muy fuerte, ya sabes que soy algo idiota y…

─Eso no es nada nuevo─ contestó Kuki en un susurro─ y aunque te dijera ahora mismo lo que pasó no serviría de nada porque no lo recuerdas.

─Yo intentaría entender ─ ella negó.

─Mushi tiene razón, hablaremos de eso cuando tengas tus memorias─ dijo ella por fin─ no está bien culparte por algo sin darte oportunidad de defenderte, no sólo a Wally, a Cuatro.

─Cuando las tenga ¿sabré lo que hice? Podré al menos explicarte el por qué rompí una promesa y qué es lo que quería decirte en ese video─ ella asintió pero casi de inmediato paró.

─Si lo pienso bien, quizás ni teniendo tus memorias lo recuerdes porque yo te seguí, no sabías que yo estaba allí─ dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

─Siempre supe que me seguías Kuki─ le dijo riendo─ no eres tan buena espía como piensas o quizás mis asombrosas habilidades siempre han estado allí. Te lo dije hace un tiempo, siempre andabas por allí cuando yo tenía 13 años, hasta que te vi llorando y… me llamaste "traidor"─ el chico se quedó pensativo, había sido esa misma mirada ¿pero por qué?

─¿ De verdad me notaste antes de eso?─ la chica se sonrojo─ que vergüenza, debiste creer que era una loca.

─Para nada, primero pensé que eras muy rara, pero después me acostumbre ¿por qué me seguías? ¿Temías que traicionara a KND? Vamos Kooks, al menos dime eso, tengo mucha curiosidad─ insistió.

─Cuando un elemento cumple 13 años todo el sector tiene prohibido mantener el contacto, es seguridad pero también para paz mental del adolescente. Todos ustedes se habían ido y yo… me conformaba con verlos de vez en cuando, saber que estaban bien─ comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, al menos esa era una parte de la verdad.

─Esa última vez me dijiste lo mismo, estabas llorando y me dijiste Traidor─ ella asintió sorprendida de que lo recordara.

─Hablemos de eso cuando sea tiempo ¿de acuerdo? Que sea una promesa, esta vez una que ninguno va a romper─ le estiró el meñique para hacelo, él sonrió y aceptó, al menos el odio había desaparecido de su mirada.

─Muy bien Kooks y oye… bueno yo… Joey dijo que sería bueno que te lo dijera y eso y yo creo… creo que eres muy linda─ ambos se sonrojaron.

─Gracias Güero─ contestó ella enternecida al tiempo que intentaba calmar a su alborotado corazón ¿por qué él lograba ponerla tan nerviosa? Era cierto que le dolía el recuerdo del pasado, pero cuando Wally tenía esa clase de gestos con ella, la hacía recordar sus sentimientos por él. Desde niña sabía quera idiota, decía cosas sin pensar y conservar su imagen de tipo rudo era su prioridad, pero como su mejor amiga, también conocía ese lado lindo que casi nunca mostraba y el cual negaba para no parecer blando.

─Creo que es mejor que me vaya─ miró por la ventana─ la lluvia ya se calmó y tú… tú estás castigada, no quisiera empeorar tu testigo si tus padres se dan cuenta de mi presencia.

─Pero aún llueve─ la chica lo vio ponerse la sudadera aún mojada─ vas a enfermarte.

─Vivo muy cerca y dejé mi bicicleta oculta entre los arbustos de tus vecinos, tranquila─ abrió la ventana─ y oye Kooks ¿seguimos siendo amigos verdad?─ ella lo miró y asintió con una sonrisa.

─Lo hemos sido desde pequeños Wally, eso no va a cambiar por nada─ él le sonrió.

─Siempre te ves linda pero cuando sonríes lo eres aún más─ el chico salió por la ventana con el rostro sonrojado y dejando a la asiática igual.

En la planta baja Mushi veía al rubio descolgarse por la ventana de su hermana, se giró a ver si sus padres habían escuchado algo, pero ambos veían una película en la sala sin sospechar nada. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que montó a su bicicleta y se marchó.

─Hablaron un largo rato─ susurró la chica con su celular en la oreja─ espero que hayan solucionado algo.

─Lamento haberle dado la idea de usar la ventana─ le dijo Joey por el teléfono.

─Nunca dije que fuera nuestro secreto o algo parecido─ susurró─ tu hermano me desespera, pero espero que hayan arreglado sus asuntos. No quiero ver a mi hermana como sus últimos días en KND.

─Tenle un poco de fe a mi hermano. Aunque no lo parezca, comienza a ser menos idiota, creo que ya hasta él sabe que la puede perder, esta vez en serio y no porque se olviden mutuamente.

─De acuerdo, veamos si Cuatro logra arreglar en lo que sea que se metió el solo.

─Mushi ¿qué haces en la cocina?─ preguntó la señora Kiut desde la sala.

─Llamó Joey mami.

─Salúdalo de nuestra parte─ gritó el señor Kiut─ ese jovencito siempre es bienvenido.

─Quien pensaría que los hermanos Torres se volverían tan importantes para nuestras hijas─ susurró la mujer ocultando una sonrisa tras sus manos e intercambiaba una mirada con su esposo cuando su hija se les unió.

* * *

Ese lunes en la mañana Wally llegó hecho una furia a la escuela, había tenido el fin de semana para pensar y las palabras de Tres aún resonaban en su cabeza. Al ser tan temprano no se encontró con ningún otro alumno, así que cuando entró a los vestidores y arrojó su maleta hacia una de las bancas sorprendió a los demás integrantes del equipo, quienes no le esperaban.

─¿Qué miran?─ les dijo con cara de pocos amigos─ ¿tengo monos en la cara?─ se quitó la sudadera y la arrojó al suelo mientras comenzaba a sacar su equipo de la maleta.

Unos minutos después la voz de Ace comenzó a resonar por el pasillo.

─Sí que salió una fiera esa chica ¿no? Mira nada más cómo te dejó la nariz.

─Llámame masoquista si quieres─ se escuchó que le contestaba Evan─ pero el que sea así conmigo sólo logra que me guste más, menudo carácter tiene esa chica, no sé cómo la pudiste dejar ir.

─Salí con ella en primer año pero después de un par de citas me aburrió, es preciosa pero bastante tonta, además en esa época Rose estaba disponible.

─Sé que podría salir con cualquier chica de esta escuela pero Kuki tiene algo que me vuelve loco, quizás sea un capricho pero no puedo apartarla de mi mente, si tan solo aceptara unirse a los ninjadolescentes.

─Te ha dejado muy claro que no le interesas ni tú ni nuestro grupo, ya te lo dije, fue parte de KND, algo de esa organización debe seguir en ella. Ya la has visto, ahora sale con Wally ¿no? los vieron besándose en el baño, esos dos siempre tuvieron algo, cuando éramos niños él me odiaba─ recordó Ace─ ahora pasa lo mismo contigo.

─Nunca han confirmado nada y si así fuera, ya han cortado ¿no lo has notado? La semana pasada Kuki se reportó enferma y cuando vino ni siquiera hablaron, seguramente se pelearon y ella no quiere verlo más, es mi oportunidad de mostrarle que conmigo sería la mujer más feliz─ unas fuertes manos le sujetaron de la chaqueta apenas había puesto un pie en los vestidores, y lo estamparon contra la pared.

─¿Quién te crees que eres?─ le preguntó el australiano con el ceño fruncido─ no importa a cuantas chicas puedas tener tras de ti, a Kuki jamás la conseguirás ¿escuchaste? ella no es como todas, no te soporta ni a ti ni a tu estúpido ego─ el chico intentaba zafarse y buscaba ayuda con la mirada, pero nadie se movía.

─¿Qué más te da Güero?─ miró a Ace, buscando ayuda─ ustedes ya terminaron y no quiere verte.

─¿Eso es lo que piensas?─ le dijo jaloneándolo mientras los demás se apartaban de su camino─ temo ser quien te saque de tu error pero aunque así fuera, tú no tienes ningún derecho y menos a intentar besarla─ le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada en la entrepierna─ y si me vuelvo a enterar que intentaste propasarte con ella, despídete de la idea de tener hijos ¿oíste? Y hablo muy en serio─ se giró a encararse con Ace─ y tú, más te vale que cuides la forma en que te expresas de Kuki o lo lamentarás.

─¿Entonces ya es tu novia?─ le dijo provocándolo.

─¿Y eso por qué es importante? Debes respetar a las chicas sin importar si tienen o novio o no, son seres humanos y no tienes derecho a incomodar a nadie─ le dijo apretando los puños, cada vez le desagradaba más ese sujeto.

─Si no es tu novia, no tienes por qué intervenir en los intentos de Evan por conquistarla, sólo quedas como un maldito acosador, igual que cuando éramos niños.

─¿De qué hablas?─ le dijo confuso ¿ahora hasta ese chico sabía cosas que él no?

─Ah sí, seguro al igual que ella no lo recuerdas─ chasqueó la lengua─ ¿qué mal no? Darle los mejores años de tu vida a una organización que al final te vota como basura sin recuerdos de nada. Quizás por eso me aburrí tan pronto de Kuki, si no podía molestarte, su actitud terminó por hartarme─ Cuatro le soltó un puñetazo pero Ace lo detuvo─ ya veo, sigues siendo un acosador, pensé que al menos ya habrías logrado llegar a segunda base, después de todo, esconderte en los baños es sólo el primer paso ¿no?

─¡Cállate! Ella no… yo no…

─No vengas a sentirte mejor que nosotros Güero─ le espetó el Chico─ tu fama entre la población femenina es igual o peor que la nuestra ¿no es así?

─¡No te atrevas a compararme con ustedes! Es cierto que he cometido errores pero jamás les he faltado al respeto, ni siquiera he jugado con ellas porque estaban conscientes que sólo nos atraíamos, jamás les mentí sobre nada y menos las forcé.

─¿Sera?─ rio el chico─ en todo caso, yo sí puedo jactarme de haber salido con ella, pensándolo bien podría darle otra oportunidad, si Evan le desagrada yo puedo hacerle compañía─ le dijo provocándole.

─¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra!─ gritó el rubio lanzándose sobre él y soltando golpes que el Chico le respondió sin demora─ ella es… estamos saliendo ¿de acuerdo?─ ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo cuando el entrenador entró a separarlos, alertado por los gritos.

...

─Y eso fue más o menos lo que ocurrió─ dijo Wally más tarde a Uno y Dos en el taller de carpintería, se había abstenido de hablar del asunto, no debido a que se arrepintiera del desastre ocasionado, sino por sus últimas palabras, un intento absurdo de alejarlos de Kuki.

─¿Y entonces no es verdad que Evan te pidió clemencia de rodillas?─ preguntó Memo cepillando lo que sería la base de su reloj.

─No podía hablar demasiado en su condición─ contestó de forma distraída intentando embonar las partes del organizador de discos de acetato, el cual construía para su padre─ el entrenador casi se vuelve loco, dijo que si no nos mandaba con el director era únicamente porque nos necesita para el juego de final de semestre contra la preparatoria estatal.

─Oye Wally─ interrumpió Uno que había estado muy callado, dejó a un lado el respaldo de la mecedora que estaba haciendo─ ¿Y ya aclaraste las cosas con Kuki? O al menos ¿ya sabes que sientes?

─Ah sí, esa parte tampoco la entendí─ Dos bajó la voz al ver que el profesor se acercaba a revisar el avance de su proyecto─ ¿si están saliendo?

─No─ se apresuró a decir sintiendo la cara arder─ yo dije eso porque me dio coraje que se metieran con ella pero…nosotros no… hablamos sí… pero no─ lanzó un suspiro─ lo que ahora me preocupa es ¿cómo le digo que a ojos de Evan, Ace y los del equipo, estamos saliendo?─ los otros dos se miraron y encogieron de hombros.

* * *

Uno caminaba por el corredor hacia la oficina del director, le habían llamado a último momento e iba de mala gana ¿acaso se había involucrado en algún problema sin saberlo? Esperaba que al menos fuera rápido, había quedado con Cinco para ir juntos a casa de Kuki con el pretexto de llevarle los apuntes y se pusiera al corriente para los exámenes, aunque lo cierto era que él quería hablar con ella sobre lo que pudiera recordar.

─¿Me mandó llamar señor director?─ Miguel entró a la oficina solo para encontrarse con Los de la otra cuadra, sentados muy juntos a un lado del escritorio.

─Así es Niguel─ el hombre revisó sus papeles─ solo tomará unos minutos─ según su expediente, llegó a mitad de semestre directo de un internado en Canadá ¿es verdad?

─Así es─ intentó no hacer contacto con los chicos que le seguían con la mirada y se entretuvo viendo los diplomas que colgaban de la pared.

─¿Y qué le ha parecido la escuela? ¿Se ha adaptado bien?

─Sí, todos son amables─ dijo intentando quitarle importancia─ al principio fue algo difícil ponerme al corriente, pero creo que lo tengo resuelto, no tendré las mejores calificaciones pero estoy seguro de que con mi inteligencia y encanto, lograré la nota necesaria para acreditar todo.

─Me parece bien. Iré al punto, estos chicos me han estado proponiendo la idea de hacer un grupo de estudiantes para implementar mejoras en el plantel, una especie de comité. Se encargarían de revisar que el presupuesto para los clubes sea adecuado y de organizar eventos ¿estás en algún club?

─No señor, he usado mi tiempo para ponerme al corriente con las materias.

─Sin embargo, por los comentarios de tus profesores entiendo que eres un líder nato, tienes el don de la palabra.

─S-supongo que sí─ dijo incómodo sintiendo cinco pares de ojos observándolo ¿a qué iba todo eso?

─Como te iba diciendo, quiero que el próximo semestre quede conformado un comité de estudiantes y me gustaría que tú y estos chicos lo iniciara ¿qué te parece?

─ ¿N-nosotros?

─ ¿Qué pasa Migue?─ dijeron a coro─ ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

─N-no, sólo me parece algo raro ya que ustedes parecen ser un buen equipo sin mi ayuda, pero si es decisión del director, por mi está bien.

─Perfecto, ya hablaremos al respecto después, sólo quería informarte y que tuvieras algunas ideas, podrían comenzar a hablarlo─ Uno asintió.

─¿Puedo retirarme? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer─ el director asintió.

─Nos vemos Migue─ dijeron los chicos a coro─ tenemos mucho de qué hablar─ comenzaron a reír. Uno dio la vuelta y salió de allí ¿qué tramaban esos chicos? ¿Acaso sospechaban? Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso después, echó a correr a las escaleras de la entrada donde Cinco debería estarlo esperando.

* * *

Cinco estaba leyendo una revista y bebiendo una soda sentada en un barandal, a su lado tenía unos libros que le había sacado a Kuki de la biblioteca, así como algunas fotocopias de apuntes de sus compañeros. Dos apareció por la puerta y se sentó junto a ella.

─Conseguí lo que me pediste ¿aún no llega Uno?─ ella negó.

─No es normal que él tarde, menos cuando tiene tres relojes─ el mencionado apareció─ ¿todo bien?

─No estoy seguro, pero luego les cuento, es mejor que nos vayamos… ¿Memo irá con nosotros?

─No puedo conseguir todos los apuntes yo sola, mañana empiean los exámenes─ Uno rodó los ojos y asintió─ también falta…

─Lamento la demora─ Wally se les unió─ jamás había usado mi tarjeta de biblioteca─ mostró un par de libros que acababa de pedir en préstamo y estaba por meter en su mochila.

─¿También le dijiste a él?─ Cinco asintió ante la sorpresa de Uno

─Incluso entré a mis clases y puse atención─ le reprochó Cuatro─ no me subestimes.

─No es que quiera ser grosero, pero tampoco tengo la intención de incomodarla y dado que al parecer está enojada contigo─ Wally negó.

─Ya te lo dije el otro día, lo hemos hablado, no tienes de qué preocuparte─ sentenció─ estamos en tregua hasta que recupere mis memorias y pueda defenderme.

─Para ese entonces de seguro estarás en peores líos si no cuidas tu lengua, nene─ contestó Cinco─ ya me enteré que están saliendo─ le dijo con burla.

─¿Te enteraste?─ le dijo avergonzado.

─Claro que sí, no se habla de otra cosa en los pasillos y seguramente será el tema de la reunión ninjadolescente de esta semana.

─Y-yo dije eso para ayudarla… es mentira no…

─Claro que es mentira, estás a años luz de lograr salir con Kuki─ tomó sus cosas y se puso en marcha─ apresurémonos, Abby también debe estudiar.

─¿A qué te refieres con años luz de lograrlo? Sabes muy bien que soy uno de los solteros más codiciados de la escuela.

Treinta minutos después, los cuatro chicos estaban frente a la puerta de Kuki Kiut, quien acababa de abrirla y les sonreía.

─Que hay─ dijo Cinco─ venimos a traerte los apuntes y tareas, no permitiremos que repruebes─ le guiñó un ojo.

─Pasen─ dijo ella haciéndose a un lado, Wally entró algo cohibido, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Uno, quizás, entre todos los problemas que tenía debía darse el tiempo de ayudar a Wally o terminaría ocurriendo algo desagradable dentro de su equipo.

─Lo lamento Tres, él insistió en venir y le digo, me dice… yo no quería molestarte…

─No hay problema Uno, prepararé té; Mushi y mamá prepararon galletas anoche, se sentirán honradas de que ustedes las prueben─ les hizo pasar hasta la sala sin darle importancia para después dirigirse a la cocina, saliendo unos minutos después con una bandeja con tazas, una tetera humeante y unos platitos con galletas.

─¿Y cómo lo llevas?─ dijo Uno bebiendo el té mientras los cinco se sentaban en el suelo alrededor de una mesa de madera─ quiero decir, ya recuerdas…

─Sí─ dijo la niña soplándole a su te─ a veces aún me llegan nuevos recuerdos, como cuando encuentras algo en tu armario que no veías en mucho tiempo y de pronto rememoras cómo llegó a tus manos, pero en general tengo mis memorias completas.

─Súper, sí soy un genio─ se animó Dos mirando a Abby, quien apartó la mirada sutilmente.

─Hay algo que quiero contarles─ interrumpió Uno─ hablé con Chad─ el chico les resumió la plática que habían tenido el viernes pasado y todos se miraron confusos.

─ ¿Por qué ese chico no fue castigado?─ preguntó Cuatro─ según lo que entiendo era hermano de la líder, la chica rubia de la otra vez─ Cinco le hizo señas de que estaba en lo correcto─ él debió pagar si de verdad era tan antipático como nos cuentan, ya hasta me cayó mal.

─Si fue capaz de inventar todas esas cosas, de seguro es el culpable de que ninguno de nosotros hayamos sido elegidos para TND─ agregó Dos llenándose la boca de galletas.

─P-pero─ interrumpió Kuki con timidez─ yo… yo sí fui elegida para conservar mis memorias─ Uno casi se derrama encima el contenido de la taza mientras Cinco comenzó a toser a causa de una galleta ¿qué acababa de decir?

─¿A qué te refieres Tres?─ ella asintió sin sostenerle la mirada.

─Pero me negué─ dijo en un susurro─ yo, lo siento…

─Explícate─ le ordenó Uno.

─Recuerdo que 1820 se encargaría de mi borrado de memoria, cuando 86 cumplió 13 dejó a ese chico a cargo de la cámara de borrado y el equipo de destitución─ comenzó ella jalándose las mangas del suéter verde que usaba─ me agradeció por mis años en KND y que debía sentirme feliz por irme sin pelear, con la cabeza en alto. Entonces apareció un chico al que nunca había visto, se presentó como 732 el líder del Sector de inteligencia; estaba allí para informarme del honor que se me acababa de conceder, por haber atrapado a 213 el día de su traición─ Uno la miró atónito─ esa es una historia para otro día─ dijo bebiendo su té con par simonía.

─Continua Tres─ le apremió Cinco.

─Bueno, me explicó que por ese acto heroico y otras palabras bonitas podría conservar mis memorias y ayudarlos de forma encubierta─ se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba─ al principio me emocioné de que algo así existiera ¿se imaginan? Sería como seguir siendo niños, lleno de misiones y dulces… pero luego pensé ¿y mis amigos? Ellos no van a estar; yo no sabía que Cinco era parte de TND y fue cuando me negué. No quería seguir haciendo esto sola, esta vez ni si quiera tendría al Sector V para hacerme compañía, además, realmente deseaba olvidar cosas, reiniciarme. Sé que los decepcioné pero en ese entonces, yo deseaba irme a dormir, descansar.

─Tomaste una decisión Kuki─ le sonrió Cinco─ pensaste que era lo mejor para ti y es respetable ¿qué pasó después? ¿Aceptaron tu decisión sin más?

─No, intentaron de hacerme cambiar de opinión pero yo seguí negándome, parecían molestos porque yo rechazaba un honor que cualquiera querría, pero al final no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Me llevaron a aquella silla y me conectaron a la máquina, recuerdo que 732 preguntó si estaba bien calibrada y 1820 se encogió de hombros, dijo que probablemente no ya que no estaba planeado que se utilizase de verdad pero que si algo salía mal, bien merecido me lo tenía─ suspiró─ después de eso todo está confuso, pasé muchos días en cama con migraña y vómitos, perdía la noción de la realidad, era como un cascaron vacío con pesadillas que no podía recordar al despertar─ los miró avergonzada─ lo lamento, sé que fui una miedosa pero en ese momento no estaba bien, no podía seguir siendo un agente, no sin ustedes.

─No hay por qué pedir disculpas─ se apresuró Cinco─ hiciste lo mejor para ti y eso es respetable, como dijiste no sabías que yo estaba en KND y yo tampoco supe que habías sido elegida, pero ahora estás aquí con nosotros─ le sonrió.

─Está bien Kuki el pasado es el pasado─ le apremió Uno─ ahora mismo me interesa más preguntarte algo, Chad me habló de que Dos fue acusado de alta traición por ayudar a Vivianita ¿lo recuerdas?─ Tres lo miró y comenzó a pensar.

─Sí, lo recuerdo, verás incluso yo no sé mucho de los motivos de Dos para hacer lo que hizo pero logramos evitar que fuera acusado de algo injusto.

─¿Puedes contarme?─ inquirió el inglés mientras ella asentía y rellenaba con té las tazas de todos.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Todos los agentes celebraban el viernes de emparedados en el ala este de la Base lunar, platicaban sobre las misiones de esa semana con un vaso lleno de su soda favorita; todos menos una chica asiática enfundada en una sudadera verde que arrastraba a un chico rubio con sudadera naranja, quien pese a intentar negarse, no lo conseguía. Ambos se dirigían a una desierta ala norte donde el actual líder 88 los había citado más temprano ese viernes para informarles de una nueva misión a al que deberían partir a primera hora del día siguiente.

─Es un tonto simio arcoíris, no inventes─ le reclamaba Cuatro forcejeando por zafarse─ tienes como mil de esas cosas ¿qué más da si se te pierde uno?─ le dijo malhumorado.

─¿Sabes el miedo que debe estar pasando ahora mismo mi Simio _arcoíris amigos por siempre_? Seguramente el pobre cree que jamás volverá a verme o que le he abandonado─ le dijo exaltada─ no puedo permitir que crea algo así.

─Tres, es sólo un trozo de tela relleno, no piensa ni siente nada.

─¿Cómo puedes decir eso Cuatro?─ gritó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos─ claro que sienten y el mío está asustado─ el Güero vio la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga.

─Ok, supongamos que es cierto ¿yo por qué estoy aquí? Ahora mismo debería estar compitiendo con Dos para ver quien resiste más emparedados de albondigón con anchoas, si nos tardamos demasiado se terminará todo lo rico y sólo habrá cosas exóticas como camarones, frijol y banana o peor, de coles de bruselas, quiero decir ¿a qué idiota se le ocurrió traer eso a un viernes de emparedados de KND?─ rodó los ojos al recordar las extrañas manías que tenían los sectores orientales para comer.

─¡A mi me encantan los de arroz con wasabi!─ le dijo ella entusiasmada─ pero ¿puedes dejar de pensar en tu estómago un momento? Estamos en una misión de búsqueda y rescate, te pedí que me acompañaras porque número 112 del sector J dice que en esta zona se aparece una niña con un globo y… me da un poco de miedo.

─Los fantasmas no existen─ la tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella─ apresúrate, encontremos ese tonto simio y volvamos con los demás─ le dijo mientras ella sonreía, sabía que Cuatro siempre terminaba ayudándola porque en secreto amaba a los simios arcoíris tanto como ella.

Caminaron un par de metros más y entonces escucharon unos murmullos que no lograron distinguir, luego una chica rubia pasó junto a ellos empujando a la japonesa.

─¡Oye!─ gritó Cuatro sosteniendo a Tres con fuerza para evitar que cayera─ ¿acaso no ves por dónde vas? Ten más cuidado─ la chica se giró a verlos y clavó sus penetrantes ojos azules en el rubio, luego miró a la japonesa y enarcó una ceja.

─¿Tan débil eres que no soportas un pequeño empujón?

─¿¡Un pequeño empujón!?─ le espetó Cuatro molesto por su actitud─ deberías estarte disculpando─ la chica lo miró y sonrió.

─¿Tu eres Cuatro no? Del sector V─ miró de nuevo a la japonesa─ y tú debes ser Tres─ se puso seria y le puso mala cara─ no sé qué les ven, no son nada del otro mundo─ dijo al fin, se dio vuelta y se marchó.

─¿Quién se cree que es?─ dijo Cuatro con los brazos cruzados─ niña engreída.

─Es 213, una de las niñas más bonitas de KND─ contestó Kuki en un susurro─ sus ojos son tan azules como decían.

─Tonterías─ replicó el rubio─ nunca he sabido quien hace ese tipo de conteos, a mí nunca nadie me ha pedido mi opinión ¿y qué más da si tiene ojos azules si solo los usa para barrer a otros niños con la mirada?─ se cruzó de brazos molesto.

─¿Tu a quién pondrías en tu top ten de niñas bonitas de KND?─ preguntó curiosa sin percatarse del sonrojo del chico.

─Bueno yo… yo pondría… me sobrarían números porque…

─¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso su sector sólo sabe meterse en lo que no le importa?─ 363 apareció de pronto─ no tienen derecho de estar en esta área de la Base sin un motivo.

─Pero sí lo tenemos─ contestó Kuki─ olvidé mi simio arcoíris y 88 nos autorizó a venir por él.

─Ya oíste dientes fríos, hazte a un lado─ Cuatro hizo ademán de empujarlo.

─Si te atreves a tocarme te romperé la mano─ le retó el niño─ ¡Odio que me toquen!

─¡Ya lo vi!─Kuki pasó de largo y corrió al final del pasillo hacia donde su simio estaba tirado, Cuatro chasqueó la boca y siguió a su amiga lanzándole miradas de enojo y sospecha al niño, quien se marchó sin decir nada más─ ¿ves Cuatro? Te dije que tenía miedo.

─¿Y esos dos qué hacían aquí?─ se preguntó mientras Tres daba saltitos con su muñeco, olvidándose del incidente─ la Líder ya no está para darle trato preferencial ¿qué harían en lo oscurito?

Al día siguiente en la Casa del árbol Dos, Tres, Cuatro y número T alistaban las armas y provisiones en el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. antes de salir a una misión. En eso estaban cuando una nave atravesó la pared y de ella bajó 44A, 44B, 60, 92 y 93

─¡Levanten todos las manos y suelten las armas o esto se pondrá feo!─ gritó Patton mientras les apuntaban a los cuatro chicos.

─¿Sucede algo 60?─ dijo Dos extrañado─ solo somos nosotros.

─Guillermo Gonzáles Junior, mejor conocido como número Dos estás arrestado por alta traición contra KND─ aseveró el chico sin dejar de apuntar.

─¿De qué habla hermano mayor?─ T se veía asustado.

─No lo sé─ tartamudeó el castaño─ ¿a qué te refieres? Debe haber algún error.

─No lo hay. Número Vivianita escapó está madrugada de su celda, tú fuiste la última persona que le visitó, la única en realidad─ Patton se acercó a él─ no puedo creer que hayas ayudado a esa traidora.

─Yo no lo hice, es verdad que la visité, pero jamás le ayudaría a escapar.

─¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Estuvo con nosotros toda la tarde, todos lo vieron en la Base comiendo sándwiches─ replicó Kuki.

─Pudo haberse ido en la madrugada o tener todo planeado desde antes ¿cómo sé que ustedes no son cómplices? Además ¿dónde estaban tú y Cuatro? Hubo un momento en que nadie recuerda haberlos visto.─ el chico se acercó mientras daba instrucciones con una mano al resto de los agentes para que los rodearan.

─Mi puño te enseñará quién es el cómplice─ gritó Cuatro pero 44A y 44B lo encañonaron.

─Si haces otro movimiento los llevaremos arrestados a ustedes también, no están libres de sospechas─ dijeron a coro─ solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos caigan, mejor entréguense, son una deshonra para KND.

─Nosotros teníamos el permiso de 88 para ausentarnos─ replicó Tres─ fuimos a buscar mi simio, si no me crees pregúntale.

─Si sigues oponiendo resistencia, tendré que informarle a mis superiores─ alegó Patton─ no hagas esto más difícil.

─No me estoy oponiendo al arresto, pero es injusto ¡Pepe el toro es inocente!─ gritó el castaño con todo el sentimiento del que fue capaz─ muy bien iremos a la base y lo aclararemos, el que nada debe, nada teme─ dijo poniendo sus dos manos frente a él para que 93 lograra esposarlo.

─No panzón, no te entregues─ intentó convencerlo Cuatro─ esto es un mal entendido y…

─Lo sé, ustedes y yo sabemos que esto es un error, lo aclararé y estaré de vuelta para el almuerzo, ustedes vayan a la misión.

─Negativo─ afirmó 44A─ todo el sector está bajo sospecha y es relevado de sus misiones hasta nuevo aviso, más les vale que no se vayan lejos o activaremos el protocolo **A.T.R.A.P.A.D.A.(A** lcancen sin **T** ropiezos a **R** ehenes al servicio **A** dolescente **P** ara **A** menazar sin **D** ar **A** mnistía).

─¡Hermano!─ gritó Tommy llorando cuando Memo fue esposado y escoltado al interior de la nave.

─Estaré bien Tommy, Cuatro, al ser el siguiente en rango─ su rostro mostró terror al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer─ por las chapitas de Pikachu, espero no arrepentirme pero… estás a cargo, intenta no quemar nada y ¡ni se te ocurra un cañón de almejas!

─¡No, hermano!─ volvió a gritar el menor de los Gonzáles corriendo detrás de ellos pero Cuatro lo detuvo.

─Él estará bien, es un mal entendido, pronto lo volveremos a ver, te lo prometo─ le aseguró el rubio mientras Tres soltaba también el llanto.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Uno y Cinco se miraron con horror mientras Tres se terminaba de un trago lo que le quedaba de su té. Dos y Cuatro tenían con cara de circunstancias, no recordaban nada de eso pero sonaba espantoso.

─¿Y se resolvió rápido?─ preguntó Uno ya imaginándose la respuesta.

─No─ negó Kuki─ Dos se quedó detenido mientras se llevaba a cabo la investigación y nuestro Sector pese a estar libre no estuvo exento de sospechas─ suspiró─ incluso los otros sectores nos repudiaban, dejamos de ir a los viernes de sándwiches porque todos nos decían cosas muy feas. La única prueba que tenían contra Memo era el haber visitado a Vivianita, pero también era su principal pista─ suspiró.

─Yo en ese entonces estaba intentando ser aceptada por los ninjadolescentes─ comentó Cinco─ si hubiera sabido…─ Tres negó.

─Nos las arreglamos como pudimos, como el equipo que siempre hemos sido. Sé que Cuatro y yo eramos algo distraídos y parecía que no estábamos comprometidos del todo, pero era lo que quedábamos del Sector V y debíamos mantener la cabeza en alto, Dos nos necesitaba.

─¿Y cómo se resolvió?─ preguntó Uno.

─Unos días antes del juicio 83 y 84 se acercaron a Cuatro y a mí para revelarnos algo, llegaron una noche a casa de los Torres mientras hacíamos una tarea de la escuela. Los padres de Wally habían salido a cenar y Joey estaba en la Base del Ártico completando su entrenamiento, estábamos solos y los vimos llegar con sigilo, parecían aterrados de ser descubiertos, ahora creo que arriesgaron mucho al atreverse a hablarnos ¿alguien quiere más té?

─Kuki─ Cinco le agarro de la muñeca y la volvió a sentar─ ¿qué te dijeron? El té puede esperar─ Kuki afirmó.

─Claro─ lo pensó detenidamente─ nos confesaron que desde lo de la pipa de Padre 363 odiaba a nuestro Sector y que estaba dispuesto a testificar contra nuestro sector, tenía el argumento de habernos visto a Cuatro y a mi caminar sospechosos por la Base Lunar. Sonia y Lee lo notaban raro, más de lo usual, se sobresaltaba por cualquier cosa y estaba de peor humor al acostumbrado, eso no habría sido tan grave si no es porque noches antes de la huida de Vivianita, él se había estado ausentando de su Casa del Árbol sin motivo aparente. Cuando Rachel era la Líder, esas escapadas eran comunes puesto que tenía permisos especiales para ir a la Base a verla, pero ahora no había pretextos, él ni siquiera tenía más amigos dentro de la organización, no era un secreto que a todos los ponía de nervios. Además, la noche del suceso estuvo teniendo comunicación con alguien y en la madrugada había salido; Sonia lo vio desde el balcón cuando iba al baño y se le hizo algo extraño. Sin saber nada de lo de Dos ella le cuestionó al día siguiente, pensando que quizás habría salido con alguna niña y queriéndolo molestar, pero él explotó─ suspiró─ recuerdo que ese niño si estaba bien loquito, hizo llorar a 83 y 84 debió intervenir.

─ ¿Y no dijeron nada? 85 dimitió a ser el líder después del corte de cabello pero debió darse cuenta que algo estaba mal─ Uno sabía que eso había pasado hacía tiempo pero sentía como le hervía la sangre solo de imaginar a ese niño complotando contra su equipo.

─Recuerdo que 84 me dijo que como líder 363 dejaba mucho que desear, intentaron hacérselo ver a su antiguo líder pero 85 les aconsejó soportarlo, alegó que así era su carácter, algo explosivo y que quizás simplemente estaba apenado. Se mantuvo con ese argumento hasta el final, quizás no quería verse involucrado o… de verdad era incapaz de sospechar de él.

─Ochenta y cinco y 363 se conocieron fuera de KND, sus hermanas eran muy amigas y por eso puedo deducir que hubiera alguna clase de camaradería─ comentó Cinco─ se negaba a acusarlo o ver lo que comenzaba a ser más que evidente.

─Tenían miedo pero sabían que estaban haciendo lo justo, no podían estar tranquilos mientras Dos era acusado por algo que quizás su líder había provocado─ Tres pareció desconectarse unos minutos─ por eso corrieron tantos riesgos para advertirnos. No estoy muy segura de cómo ocurrieron las cosas después, sé que no sabíamos que hacer, el que actuara sospechoso no era prueba de nada además ¿quién iba a creernos? Recuerdo las caras de esos niños, estaban aterrados de que 363 supiera donde estaban.

─¿Y me declararon culpable?─ preguntó Dos con el corazón a mil por hora─ ¿es por eso que no puedo recordarlos?─ Kuki negó lentamente.

─Claro que no tontito, el juicio nunca llegó a hacerse. Ochenta y cuatro se ofreció a espiar a 363 y sugirió que habláramos con 88, logramos que nos recibiera en la Base Lunar y le confiamos nuestras sospechas, incluyendo lo que 83 y 84 habían dicho y él nos creyó. Después de eso no sé muy bien qué ocurrió, sólo sé que el juicio se canceló y un par de semanas después soltaron a Dos con algunas reservas, pasaron un par de semanas para que a ese niño lo encontraron en negocios turbios con los adolescentes y lo apresaron─ se encogió de hombros─ sin embargo, muchos siguieron sospechando de nosotros, nunca se esclareció del todo la huida de Vivianita y muchas dudas persiguieron a Dos hasta su destitución, incluso después intentaron acusarnos de otros crímenes pero Cuatro y yo lo resolvimos─ sonrió al recordar como al final siempre habían conseguido que todo saliera bien.

─Entonces él orquestó la huida de Vivianita─ susurró Uno.

─Nunca se logró probar eso porque no dejó cabos sueltos y Vivianita, hasta mi destitución, no fue vista de nuevo─ Uno miró a Cinco y esta asintió, le preguntaría a Mauricio.

─Y entonces 83 y 84…

─Para su seguridad, después de hablar con 88 él decidió trasladarlos a nuestro Sector de forma provisional mientras se investigaba a 363, lo cual se volvió permanente una vez que Dos cumplió 13 años─ afirmó Tres.

─Ese niño jugó muy bien sus cartas─ dijo Uno con enojo─ y en el camino pensaba acusar a mi equipo, sin duda sospecho de él en esto de los cadetes.

─¿Pero cómo lo haría Uno?─ preguntó Cinco─ es verdad que fue intermediario entre varios traidores y adolescentes pero ¿robarse cadetes? ¿Robots que nos atacan en el Ártico? No veo mucha relación entre ello, menos entre él y 30C.

─Nos faltan piezas─ Uno se ajustó las gafas─ y ten por seguro que las voy a encontrar. Harvey pagará por lo que me hizo a mí e intentó hacerle a Dos, lo que le hizo a KND.

─Yo no me preocuparía solo de él─ dijo Cinco─ sospecho que Vivianita, esté donde esté, saltó a las ligas mayores de villanía.

Una hora después, los cuatro chicos habían tomado sus cosas y se disponían a irse de la casa de los Kiut, ya otro día tendrían tiempo de más historias y con las vacaciones en puerta, el cielo era el límite.

* * *

Ese jueves, el Sector V se había visto poco ya que todos caminaban como zombis con un libro por los pasillos. Incluso Cuatro lucía algo preocupado por sus calificaciones ya que su estadía en el equipo dependía de que estas no bajaran más, y no es que le importara demasiado el futbol como tal, sino que no iba a dejar a Tres sola con esos tipos en las prácticas, al menos no hasta que aprendieran a respetar. El rubio había terminado su examen de inglés con anticipación, si bien las reglas gramaticales no eran su fuerte, sabía que conseguiría una calificación sobre la media sin mucho esfuerzo; recogió su mochila y encendió el celular mientras salía del salón; esperaba poder jugar un rato antes de reunirse con sus amigos para ir a casa.

Apenas hubo encendido el aparato este comenzó a vibrar con furia mientras un mensaje de su hermano Joey entraba, lo abrió con sorpresa ya que el chico no se comunicaba nunca con él a menos que necesitara que lo pasara a recoger o su madre estuviera hecha una furia pero en esta ocasión, no se trataba de ninguna de las anteriores. Con cada línea que leía el estómago se le contraía más y más, ese no era un _whats_ para advertirle que la cena serían espinacas, tampoco para sugerirle que debían huir a Brasil puesto que sus padres había descubierto el jarrón de la abuela roto, no, ese era un mensaje de auxilio para el Sector V.

* * *

 **TRANSMISIÓN INTERRUMPIDA**


End file.
